Keep On Running, Tori
by Snapplelinz
Summary: Tori Vega's gotten a head start in breaking the rules, and a few hearts along the way. But one Beck Oliver is hot on her heels. And he's going to make sure she runs again. A Beck/Tori fic.
1. But Where Is Thy Prince?

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! It's ****been a long time since we last spoke, I really should've brought flowers ;D So I've been working on this new story for several months without making much progress. But you all have storyteller125 to thank for me posting this now as opposed to much later in the year after I finished all the chapters. So make you buy him lots of presents and stroke his ego for all eternity :D This new Victorious story is based on one of my favourite romantic comedies entitled 'The Runaway Bride' starring Julia Roberts and Richard Gere. If you've never heard of this movie (or at least ridiculed it), then you've been living under a rock. But in case you haven't watched it, this story will be closely related to the happenings of the film with some of my own special tweaking and whimsical dialogue. I'm posting two chapters for the start because the intro's pretty short. So sit back, drink wine with pretensious names and be merry just for me :D**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Victorious, its characters or Hollywood Arts, which doesn't feature in this story at all. Ain't I a louse?**

* * *

It was a beautiful wooded area, tall and luscious trees tipped with green scattered as far as the eye could see.

Just when any lost traveller would despair from the innate lack of sound or life, a pathway littered with stray stones and loose sand appeared out of nowhere straight ahead.

And with this abrupt entrance came the sound of hooves sprinting across the wild savannah-like grass, growing as loud as cobbled thunder when it finally made contact with the pebbles strewn beneath it.

It was a beautiful creature, its glossy brown hair glistening in the midday sunlight, nostrils flared, panting the unaffected breath of mammals inherently born into freedom.

And atop this wild horse was a beautiful maiden.

She was the epitome of every fairytale heroine come to life; from her flowing mane of lovely brown hair which flowed out of her scalp in wavy rivulets; a lone wreath made from fresh flowers which adorned her magnificent head; right down to the white silken wedding dress which clung to her heavenly body as she rode the horse beneath her with practised strides.

There was no whip required for this brute of a beast; all he needed was a gentle tap to his side with her foot and he would take her where she needed to go.

Having done this a few times beforehand, the 'where' wasn't nearly as important as the grand exit itself.

And that's exactly what she had done – escaped.

Simply because she had to.

She thought she'd really been sure this time; that somehow, the stars would magically align in the Milky Way and she would finally get her happy ending once and for all.

Not this time.

Certainly not any other time before this moment.

But that was ok, because Tori Vega always had a plan.

It was never a philosophical endeavour, not even well thought out when it really came down to it.

But it was tried and tested and always produced the results she desired most.

If in doubt, there was only one course of action to be taken.

_Run. _

And that's exactly what Tori did as she goaded her feral companion onwards as they made their way through the clearing of wild flowers and unkempt grass flattened into submission by the pounding of relentless hooves.

Tori was barely aware that she'd been clutching the bouquet of fresh flowers which matched her wreath in her free hand all the while, picked earlier that morning by her grandmother in a field near the family home.

A bubble of shame and despair grew in her throat and she quelled the feeling by tossing the bouquet unceremoniously behind her, marking itself as the only signifier that she'd ever been there.

And then she was simply riding away from everything and everyone.

Including her own fairytale ending.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that was the begin****ning chapter. Short, sweet and direct, just like me ;D If you're still in the dark about what's currently happening in the story, the next chapter will make things a lot more clearer. So keep your eyes glued on FF and keep reading :D CIAO!**


	2. Journalism Is Literature In A Hurry

**Author's Note: Hello****, again! I'll keep this A/N shorter than the last one since I have a big tendency to digress in the midst of listening to my own voice constantly :P This chapter's got a bit more meat on it, so chew on it and savour every bite. That was just figuratively speaking btw.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. **

* * *

Beck Oliver woke with a sudden jolt in his own bed, steadying himself as the fear of falling rapidly dissipated and gravity resumed its rightful place again.

He'd been dreaming in the early hours of the morning.

The contents were a little hazy. But as his eyes adjusted to the darkened silhouettes dancing off the ceiling in his bedroom, his brain picked out some garbled images which had left their residue behind in the far reaches of his mind.

_A bouquet of flowers scattered on a grassy knoll and trampled underfoot. _

_The fluttering of a white dress catching in the gentle breeze. _

_A young woman riding a horse, the two blurring into each other so that it was difficult to tell where the one began and the other ended. _

_The pounding of hooves and a single heart beat meshed into one, impossible to separate…_

"I've gotta stop watching Fox late at night…" Beck mumbled groggily to himself as he got out of bed.

He barely missed tripping and breaking his neck over his dog, an adorable Airedale Terrier, lying in a wicker basket next to the bed. His mouth was agape with a luxurious yawn, looking like he had all the time in the world to lounge around.

"Lucky bastard…" Beck grumbled in a begrudging tone, pausing briefly to scratch the cuddly ball of fur behind the ears, grinning affectionately when his beloved pet barked with satisfaction.

Beck made his way to the bathroom yawning widely and running a hand through his long and shaggy brown hair, tousled from a restless night of sleep. He was clad only in a dark-coloured pyjama pants covering his lean and tanned body while sticking his head in the shower and turning the faucets on.

The shower at least helped to chase away any remnants of sleep. But Beck's mind was still as foggy as ever as he began changing into his clothes for the day: a button-down blue and white flannel shirt rolled up to the sleeves, black jeans with his favourite pair of checkered boxers underneath and a sturdy pair of black boots on his feet.

Normally, he didn't stay up that late watching hours of mindless TV, especially when he had a deadline to make.

But that had been the point of staying up late watching hours of mindless TV: to actually get ideas for his latest writing assignment.

And so far, Beck Oliver, renowned columnist for _The New York Times_, was drawing a blank.

It wasn't like Beck wasn't used to contending with deadlines for his column; he practically lived for the adrenaline-induced procrastination which preceded all of his biggest scoops.

But somehow, the award-winning ideas just weren't coming to him at all. And for the first time in his natural-born life, Beck was beginning to lose his hair-product-wearing, placid-answering, not-a-care-in-the-world, cool.

If he didn't hand in something before the end of the day, Jade would flay him alive and use his dead skin for a new rug in her lavish condo uptown. And that was not something Beck was prepared to deal with today so close to going to print, not without his morning coffee and a shot of Bourbon in it at any rate.

While grabbing his satchel from the kitchen counter, Beck looked over at the clock hanging in the living room.

No time for that coffee; he'd have to grab some at his favourite bar on the corner of Broadway and 7th Avenue while he tried to think of something he could use for a new article.

"Ok, buddy – Daddy's gotta come up with something brilliant for his next column. Mrs. Stefanopolis is coming over in a little while to give you some tasty Scooby Snacks. In the mean time, do not make any more holes in my last clean pair of boxers." Beck greeted his dog in a sing-song voice, tapping it playfully on the nose before departing.

The sound of intensive drilling and shouting filled his ears the second he stepped outside of his building.

"Yo, Pete! When are you guys gonna stop waking me up so early?" Beck hollered at the nearest construction worker wearing a vest and a hard hat.

"When your column stops putting me to sleep!" Pete hollered right back with a massive grin on his face.

"Oh, real hilarious. You should write for the 'funnies'," Beck retorted sarcastically.

He passed through a swirl of white smoke and straight into another one of his regular acquaintances that frequented the block outside his building. His name was Lane Alexander: purveyor of 'I Love NY' t-shirts made especially for the unsuspecting tourist.

"Hey, Beck! When are you gonna put me in your next column?" Lane asked exuberantly whilst in the midst of making a sale to a woman with a kid standing next to her.

"When your shirts stop shrinking, Lane!" Beck yelled back.

The woman, who'd just been about to grab a t-shirt, wrinkled her nose in distaste and began walking away hurriedly with her kid in tow.

"Ha ha, good one, Beck! Ma'am, he's totally kidding, it's a little skit we do every day – hey! Aww nuts…" Lane complained wearily while pinching the bridge of his nose.

However, he seemed to perk up the instant he grabbed a small bottle from his pants pocket and began smearing sour cream & onions flavoured liquid soap onto his hands.

Beck stepped into his favourite bar, 'The Coco-Nut', its décor and clientele highly unsavoury and mostly inebriated. There were only a few customers having drinks during the day, including an attractive blonde playing darts by herself.

"Well well, if it isn't Beck Oliver: New York's very own elegant roughneck!" The barman roared with approval, greeting his favourite paying customer.

"Erwin Sikowitz! New York's one and only hippie bar proprietor!" Beck greeted enthusiastically while taking a seat in front of the counter.

"What's the action like today?"

"Same as always: if they're drinking, they're not driving."

"I still can't believe someone actually gave you a licence to open up a place like this. When you were still giving acting lessons, I figured the first kind of bar you'd open was one that only served coconut milk." Beck teased while scanning through the menu.

"A bar that only serves coconut milk – that's still the dream. Think of the money I could save people who call the Psychic Hotline regularly." Sikowitz declared with a wistful look on his face. "Now what are you really doing here?" he asked shrewdly of the young man.

"Same as always: your bar nuts are top-notch." Beck supplied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Uh huh, and I'm still 34 years old. Young man, you are only ever here drinking during the day for one reason and one reason only: you've got jack shit for your latest column."

"Sikowitz, I'm here drinking during the day _every day_."

"Exactly."

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his wavy hair. "Ok, you got me. I've got jack shit for my latest column." He answered, conceding defeat while squeezing a peanut between his two fingers.

"Don't get your nads in a knot over it, Beckett. You're smart and innovative; you're an outstanding journalist. And you always meet your deadlines, give or take." Sikowitz declared in a fatherly manner.

"It's different this time, I can't come up with anything. I even watched Fox late last night for inspiration."

"Good Gandhi…"

"Yeah," Beck agreed just as a woman in her early 60's sporting a mink fur coat sauntered into the bar at that very moment.

"Barman, I need to use your phone. My town car has a flat tire." The woman introduced with a haughty stance, being sure not to stand too close to the counter or its inhabitants.

"Certainly, my lady." Sikowitz delivered with finesse and a small bow.

"Excuse me, ma'am – is that your limo standing just outside?" Beck questioned unexpectedly.

"Yes it is."

"Excellent. I'm a reporter for _The Times_ – I'm interested in doing a story on people who've never ridden in limos before."

"I'm sorry, I really don't know any people like that." The older woman responded with an apologetic air, looking thoroughly revolted by the idea of people who didn't travel in limousines on a regular basis.

"On second thoughts, I won't make use of the phone here, barman. I'll just go wait in my vehicle for my assistant to come fetch me and the driver."

And with that, the elderly woman bolted from the bar in a dignified manner, causing Sikowitz to chuckle at Beck's misfortune.

"Looks like you're striking out early with the ladies today," the attractive blonde announced, coming up the counter to get a refill.

"Another daiquiri?" Sikowitz asked politely.

"Please."

"Comin' right up."

"Meh, she wasn't really my type. Smells too much like my grandmother."

"Oh, really? And what does your grandmother smell like?"

"Money, reeks of it." Beck joked, feigning a grimace while the woman laughed appreciatively.

"I'm Alyssa Vaughan."

"Beck Oliver. They call me the 'Last Minute Man'." Beck stated, reaching over to shake Alyssa's hand.

"So I've heard. Feel like buying me a drink, Last Minute Man?"

"I'd love to. But I can't hit on you until I figure out what my next column's going to be about."

"Hey, I was just looking for some conversation. But if you all wanted to do was hit on me, I guess that's your business." Alyssa retorted in a tone that was clearly offended.

"Whoa, that's not what I meant. You got me all wrong," Beck interjected, slipping easily into what was known as his 'suave tone' when it came to appeasing a woman that was angry with him, something he had far too much experience with when he thought it over.

"Wow, you know just what to say to keep a girl interested, 'One Minute Man'."

"That's 'Last Minute Man'."

"Whatever," Alyssa quipped, grabbing her purse from beside her and zipping it up rapidly. "I'll let you get back to your usual bitter diatribes about women in your column, Mr. Oliver."

And with that, she swept out of the bar with all the finesse of the queen of some ancient civilisation. Both Beck and Sikowitz watched her go, but with varying expressions on their faces. While Beck looked both disappointed and resigned, Sikowitz appeared to be highly amused by the entire exchange.

"For a good looking guy, you sure know how to strike out with the ladies, Beck." He supplied with a somewhat wistful air.

"What can I say, Sikowitz? Women never let you really appreciate them without trying to bust your balls for it every time," Beck retorted and went right back to sipping on his drink.

"I've seen a lot worse than that, my friend." A slurring voice added a second later.

Beck pointedly ignored the drunken patron who smelt like garlic and stale beer, currently trying to start a conversation with him.

"I said I've seen a lot worse than that, my friend." The drunken stranger attempted once again.

"I heard you the first time," Beck quipped impatiently, tapping the rubber end of a pencil against his temple while trying to come up with an idea for his next column.

To his intense relief, the patron moved away from him and began trying his hand at some darts, his skinny arms poised with the effort. But more Beck tried to ignore him, the more he ultimately noticed about the pathetic figure; that was the curse of being a journalist: being highly attuned to your surroundings at all times.

He really was quite pitiable with his owl-shaped spectacles resting on the crook of his long nose, an absurdly impish face which seemed to have never matured over time into innate manhood; spindly arms and legs and his overall resemblance to a praying-mantis with a mass of frizzy brown-blonde hair to complete the absurd picture.

Unfortunately, Beck began to pity the drunkard less when he continued with his practised narrative:

"Women…they're only good for one thing: ripping your heart out!" he rattled off, throwing a dart savagely at the board for good measure while he spoke.

"Look, man, as great as the 'I'm With Stupid' monologue's been, I'm actually in the middle of writing my column here," Beck interrupted with slight derision evident in his tone accompanied by a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Hey, I've got a great idea! I know what you can write about in your column," the stranger declared with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Thank you for the offer, but we really don't need any help," Sikowitz answered in a politely protective manner.

"Oh come on, just hear me out! It'll blow your mind."

"Unless you're about to tell me that you're really a Unabomber hell bent on blowing up the entire Tri-State area, I'm not interested."

"Hardly. My only weapon of mass destruction is alcohol." The man joked lightly.

Sensing that Beck wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention, he grew more desperate, "There's this girl I know back in my home town…Tori Vega. She's renowned for being a man-eater: chews 'em up and spits 'em right out, that kind of thing. She's been down the altar on numerous occasions. But every time she gets to the part right before 'I do', she splits! People back home call her 'The Runaway Bride'. She's getting married a few months from now; folks already have bets going that she's gonna bolt again…like Betty Crocker chasing the Pillsbury Dough Boy through a field of kumquats."

Neither Beck nor Sikowitz knew how to respond to the last part of that strange narrative. But the reporter instinct in Beck was beginning to kick in with a vengeance.

A woman who leads guys down the aisle just to ditch them?

Stories like this didn't just fall into your lap on a regular basis.

It was a God-send.

And he'd be an idiot not to take full opportunity of a lead like this.

"Tell me everything." Said Beck, a wide smile playing on his handsome face.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I hope you all enjoyed this one :D I'm going to try my best to uphold my previous standard of updating weekly without letting life and a little thing called my regular emotional melt-downs get in the way** **;D And on a more serious note, just who is this strange and slightly satirical drunk patron that sounds like he belongs on a nature programme? I fear I've been too obvious with his description, but only time will tell. Because I've only watched about 1 and a half seasons of Victorious so far, I'm going to cheat and include some cross-over characters from iCarly as well just to make the cast of this story a little wider and far more bizarre**. **You'll all probably only hear from me next after I've spoken to my therapist and lawyer at length respectively. Till then, live life and don't let the drama get you down. storyteller125 and sockstar1 know what I'm talking about. CIAO!**


	3. Bad News Travels Faster

***assuming direct control* **(only Mass Effect fans will get that joke)

Muahahaahahaha. This is Sockstar here, posting this chapter on behalf of Snapplelinz because of her fail internets. If any of the formatting seems off it's my fault.

Before I post this chapter, I have written a little poem to share with you all.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Jori is hot,

Tandre is too.

You likey?

(Bade isn't that bad either).

Ahem.

I hope she doesn't mind this minor interruption.

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys! Thank you so much for the positive feedback for chapter 2, it meant so much to me :D My Internet's been down for a few days, so I'm still going to reply to all your reviews. A big thank you to sockstar for posting this new chapter for me, send him roses and lots of cool computer accessories. He's a Tech Nerd ;D Hope you all enjoy this one, cheers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or any of the characters (including cross-over characters just fyi).

***chapter goes here***

Do you think I was meant to put that last bit in? Anyway, here goes the story!

* * *

After writing (or typing away furiously on his laptop) and double-checking every last word for a good couple of hours, Beck was finally finished with his column. All he had left to do was to send it to his editor.

Unlike other occasions, Jade just skimmed through this week's offerings before giving it the ok to head straight to the printers along with the rest of the newspaper mock-up.

By the next morning, the latest edition of _The Times _was circulating all over Manhattan and beyond the borders of The Big Apple. And people on the streets, in their homes, and in their offices could be seen reading through Beck Oliver's latest column.

A good friend of Beck's named Robbie Shapiro (a well-known freelance photographer in the city) was currently reading through the column while pacing around the 10th floor of the headquarters of _The Times. _And he had decided to read parts of the article aloud for the benefit (and general amusement) of some of the other journalists in the near vicinity:

"My dear readers, it's my pleasure to inform you that today has been a day of fierce introspection. It has recently been brought to my attention that I am being accused of using my column to direct bitter diatribes at the opposite sex. I would love to say that this is grossly inaccurate and that I am highly offended by the mere suggestion. But I'd be lying, and that, my dear readers, is not the man whose columns you promised to love and cherish till your last dying breath. It's true, I do in fact traffic in female stereotypes." He began, trying very hard not to laugh by the hilarity of it all.

Back in the bar, where this misadventure first began, Sikowitz could be seen purveying through the very same article and also reading it aloud to his customers:

"I, Beckett Oliver, am a purveyor in all clichés relating to women. But can you really blame me when every time I step outside my front door, I meet fresh proof that the female archetypes are alive and well? There's The Mother, The Virgin, The Whore and The Crone," he continued, reading the article with exuberant gusto.

One female patron of the bar got to her feet and stalked out in a mad huff. Sikowitz ignored her and continued reading the article aloud.

"They're elbowing you in the subway, stealing your cabs, overwhelming you with their noxious perfume in elevators, and charging expensive dinners to your credit card at 'Jean-George' simply because they can."

"But perhaps, in fairness to the fairer sex, I need to broaden my horizons a little and add some new goddesses to the Pantheon: The Cheerleader, The Co-Ed and The Man-Eater, the last of which concerns me most today," Robbie added while stretching out comfortably in a vacant seat in someone else's cubicle on the busy floor.

"In ancient Greece, this fearsome female was known as Aranis, the devouring death goddess. In India, she is Kali, taking the form of a beautiful woman to seduce her boyfriend right before devouring his entrails and his 'dot-dot-never-minds'. In Indonesia, the bloody-jawed man-eater is called Ragma." The drunken patron who sparked this article continued, looking a little queasy on the last part.

Sikowitz handed his most regular customer after Beck a flagon of foaming beer. "And in case you're wondering, these are all countries without cable. I'm just saying," he noted while the drunken patron eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

"And in Hale, Maryland, where she helps run the family hardware store, she is known as Victoria Vega, or simply Tori Vega, where the townsfolk have curiously nicknamed her 'The Runaway Bride'. But what is most unusual about Miss Tori Vega is that she likes to first dress up her victims as grooms before she devours them…"

"Oh no," one brunette in particular murmured in alarm.

Her name was Carly Shay.

She too was reading the article, but not from the thriving streets of Manhattan. Unlike her New York counterparts, she was reading the infamous article from the comfort of her own home in Hale. Her husband, Freddie, had called her from the local radio station where he worked as an executive producer for Cory Flemming, a news anchor man who had his own morning show dubbed 'Wake Up With Flem'.

Normally, Carly would be at the radio station too where she had her own afternoon-drive show as a radio DJ with her childhood friend, Sam Puckett. But she had decided at the last minute to kick back at home during the morning instead of watching the last half-hour of Cory's show (or simply watch Freddie in action as per her normal tradition) before starting her own radio show for the day.

Freddie had a monthly subscription to _The Times_ and had seen the article before Carly. Having been friends with Tori Vega for years since his and Carly's high school days, Freddie thought it best to tell his wife about the article before he was forced to let Cory report on it later that day in a 'breaking news' edition.

"Oh, this is bad…" Carly mumbled before grabbing her home phone and frantically dialling a familiar number.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Have you seen it?"

"Of course I've seen it. What have I seen?"

"The article in _The Times_ about Tori, Trina!"

"Oh…that."

"_That's all you have to say?_ It's a scathing indictment about your sister's previous abysmal romantic drama and all you can say is '_oh…that'_?"

"Hey, don't get snarky with me, Missy, I know it's bad!"

"Trina, you did read the whole article, right?"

"Of course I did…right after checking 'The Personals'." Trina answered while admiring her freshly manicured nails.

"Trina!"

"Oh, get off your high horse, Carly – you know that's the only reason I subscribe to _The Times_ at all!"

"This is a disaster, we have to do something."

"What do you suggest we do? Go back in time and make Beck Oliver un-write it?"

"I wish. Tori cannot see this article, Trina. She's already stressed out as it is about the wedding – this'll push her right over the edge!" Carly exclaimed dramatically while pacing the length of her living room.

"Don't panic, let's think calmly about this for a second. It's Wednesday morning and Tori's down at the hardware store right now. With the regular influx of customers during the morning rush, she probably hasn't even had time to read any paper, much less _The Times_."

This suggestion seemed to calm the frenzy in Carly's head for the time-being. "I didn't think of that," she conceded.

"Of course you didn't, that's what I'm here for, Carly. This incredible body of mine came with a big ol' brain too," Trina responded in a smug tone.

"It's still best to make absolutely sure though…just in case."

"You're probably right. But my guess is that Tori's helping Mr. Spiegel pick out yet another fishing rod that got sucked into a boat engine right now as we speak."

"I sincerely hope you're right about that. I'll pick you up in 10 minutes."

With that, Carly hung up the phone and grabbed her car keys from atop the kitchen table. Then she put on her jacket in a mad rush and sprinted out the door.

* * *

A tiny bell jingled above as Trina and Carly entered the Vega hardware store. As per normal, the place was filled with the usual suspects: Mr. Spiegel buying a new fishing rod, Mrs. O'Donnell adding yet another ceramic cat/garden gnome to her vast collection and Mr. Vonnegut checking out the cost of air conditioners.

Trina nudged Carly eagerly in the ribs and pointed dead ahead.

Tori was standing a few paces away from the cashier's counter, balancing an aluminium fishing rod in her hands while chatting in a friendly way to Mr. Spiegel.

"See, I told you! Look at all the customers in here – Tori's probably had her hands full all morning." Trina declared with a smug smile on her face.

Carly looked relieved for all of three seconds. Then she nudged Trina right back and jerked her head behind her. With a groan of irritation, Trina looked behind her and gasped.

Resting atop the cashier's counter where Tori rang up her customer's purchases was a copy of _The New York Times. _

And worse still, it was folded on the page where Beck Oliver's article began.

"Shit," said Trina.

"Double shit," Carly agreed.

"Maybe she hasn't seen it yet. There's an article right next to it about proper maintenance of tractors. Tori could've read that first." Trina stated in a hopeful manner.

Carly turned to stare at Tori's older sister with a look of unabashed disbelief on her face. Tori may have been managing the family business in her father's absence. But Carly found it extremely hard to believe that Tori would overlook an article about her just to catch up on the latest advances in tractor maintenance.

"There you go, Mr. Spiegel. This is the 'Pro Hook 5000'. This baby'll catch anything from home-grown trout to a lawn-mower taking a swim within a 30-mile radius. Plus, it's lighter than most conventional fishing rods, but made with titanium for strength and durability. So even if it does get sucked into a boat motor, it'll be the latter coming off second-best this time around." Tori declared with a winning smile on her lovely face.

"Aww shucks, Tori. You could sell a mirage to a thirsty man in the desert. And that's just based on your looks alone." Arty Spiegel remarked with a wink of his eye, causing Tori to chuckle appreciatively. "Your Dad would be proud of the way you run the family business," he added on a more serious note, sobering up rapidly.

Only the ghost of a despairing look passed over Tori's features before she covered it up swiftly with her usual air of professionalism. "Thank you, Mr. Spiegel. We just got in some new bait. Why don't you check it out while I scan your purchase in the meanwhile?"

She smiled at him one last time before making her way to the cashier's counter. "Curtis, how many times have I told you? You don't need a new air conditioner for your attic. We've got some brand new ceilings fans that are more cost-effective in aisle 5," she interjected smoothly before Mr. Vonnegut could utter a single syllable.

Tori caught sight of her sister and oldest friend and rushed over towards them with a big grin on her face. "Hey, girls. What brings you by?" she asked cordially of Trina and Carly.

They glanced at each briefly before answering.

"Oh you know, we were just in the neighbourhood and we thought we'd take you out to lunch before my shift starts." Carly answered for the both of them, a smile plastered onto her face.

"Sounds great. I've just gotta ring up Mr. Spiegel's fishing rod and then we'll go, I'm starving! What?" Tori asked in confusion of Trina, who seemed awfully fidgety standing next to Carly.

"You read the article, didn't you?" she asked woefully of her youngest sister.

"Trina!" Carly scolded reproachfully.

"What? It's sitting out in the open!" Trina quipped.

The smile fell from Tori's face and she took on a decidedly resigned expression.

"Yes, I read it," she began in a low murmur, her jaw-line tightening with the effort of speaking. "And I have to say that it is the rudest, most inexcusable…PRANK YOU'VE EVER PLAYED ON ME!" she burst out with sudden exuberance, startling Trina and Carly into momentary silence. "C'mon, this was totally your idea, wasn't it, Trina? C'mon, admit it! I can't believe you went along with this, Carly! It's totally brilliant, but you're both jerks FYI and consequently banned from the wedding." She concluded with a mischievous grin, pointing at the both of them.

"Tori, I would dearly love to claim responsibility for this…"

"But you explicitly said 'no wedding pranks this year'."

"And we both know that I don't have the attention span or the fancy college degree for this kind of sadistic piece of writing." Trina added frankly.

Tori cocked her head to the side, trying to decide whether Carly and Trina were cranking the prank up to the next level; they had been known to do this in the past.

But when both of them continued looking at her with serious (and miserable in Carly's case) looks on their faces, the cogs in Tori's head started spinning frantically.

She'd been furious when she first read the article earlier that morning.

But she'd convinced herself that it had to be a joke.

No one, let alone a complete stranger, could really be that malicious about someone they'd never met before in their life.

And Trina had stopped telling random people stories about her years ago. She saved those stories for the townsfolk who already knew them by heart.

Which meant that…

_The article was real. _

"Bag…" Tori gasped with difficulty, feeling her throat constricting with each passing second.

Carly grabbed the brown paper bag sitting on top of the counter behind them and shoved into Tori's outstretched hands. She in turn shoved it over her mouth and began breathing rapidly into it, the bag expanding and contracting in quick succession.

"Tori, look at me, this is not a crisis. It'll all blow over in a few hours." Carly stated soothingly, placing her hands on Tori's shoulders and rubbing them in slow circles.

"Carly's right, sis. Only a couple of people are reading this garbage right now as we speak. And they all live in Manhattan…the greatest city in the world." Trina mumbled with melodramatic overtones, a wistful recalling of her thespian days.

"It's just sensationalist trash. Nobody's gonna remember this come tomorrow," Carly attempted once more, trying her best to believe her own words.

"The story will be picked up by other local newspapers within hours. You'll become a cultural phenomenon overnight, an urban legend…" Trina continued with despondent gravity. "There you go stealing the limelight as always. No fair!" she exclaimed with sudden envy.

"Focus, Trina!" Carly barked.

"I have to get out of here," Tori mumbled hoarsely, looking an extra shade of green for the sudden nausea forming in her belly. "Lock up for me."

"Tori, wait!" Carly called out, watching in dismay as the Latina bolted from the hardware store and headed straight for her car.

The engine groaned to life and the tires screeched like a wild jungle cat as Tori drive down the main road at about 200 miles per hour without stopping. Carly rounded on Trina with an indignant look on her face while the former began admiring her nails once more.

"Trina, what the hell? Thanks for playing it cool back there," she retorted sarcastically.

"It's far kinder to tell Tori the truth now rather than letting her believe a lie. She'll thank us for this blessed gift in time." Trina answered matter-of-factly.

Carly rolled her eyes at this ridiculous suggestion. "I hope she hasn't decided to skip out on the wedding a whole month in advance this time around," She quipped, feeling a migraine coming on.

"I doubt it. I know my sister, Carly. She's probably at home already, thinking calmly and rationally about this whole mess." Trina declared with assurance.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

After emitting a blood-curdling cry of pure rage, Tori's leg kicked savagely at the punching bag in front of her. The impact nearly made the red bag swing precariously right off of the nail by which it hung from the ceiling, but she was past the point of caring. Like the bag, all she saw was red as she pummelled it with her boxing gloves over and over again like a blurry windmill.

She kept picturing the supercilious smile of Beck Oliver in her head, sipping on an Apple Martini and laughing like a pretentious douche at her expense.

She'd read a few of his articles since he'd joined _The Times_, so she was well-versed in his usual bitter diatribes about the opposite sex.

But she never thought she'd ever be on the receiving end of one of his infamous columns.

"That smug…arrogant…hair-gel-wearing…less attractive version of a beloved Disney character…ass hole!" Tori fumed while round-house kicking the punching bag in front of her.

Danny would probably pop by for lunch in a little while. And Tori didn't want him to see her like this. Besides, his overly nonchalant stance about everything would most likely just piss her off even more.

Tori was so angry she could barely think straight. She always made a point of playing it cool no matter what the circumstances. She never allowed herself to feel this much emotion at any given time, except when she was happy.

But now, it was as if someone had broken into her private vault of her most shameful secrets, the worst version possible of herself, ransacked the place for good measure and then regurgitated every single one of those bad feelings to the people who knew her best.

Anyone would be upset in her position.

How dare Beck Oliver write such unsubstantial lies about her?

That's when it hit her.

The idea was so brilliant in its simplicity, it actually made Tori laugh with euphoria. She began peeling off her boxing gloves with fervour, then made a mad dash to the study just down the hall, where she kept her laptop.

She switched it on quickly and waited for it to load her desktop with impatience. Then when she had successfully navigated onto a page in Microsoft Word, her fingers did the rest, struggling to keep up with her speedy brain.

She was going to show Beck Oliver exactly what happens when you cross paths with a Man Eater.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you all liked this new update :D Beck's article is taken about 90% directly from the original Runaway Bride dialogue with some tweaking from me. A few more iCarly characters besides my favourite trio will make an appearance sometime later in the story too :D Now I'm off to do some spring cleaning cuz that's just how I roll and sh* :P CIAO!

**Sockstar's Note: **Blurghhhhhwhaweawoozelwuzzle Snapplelinz rulez zall!


	4. The Jig Is Up

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! I hope you're all doing well. I decided to post today instead of yesterday cuz I only got a few reviews last week for chapter 3. N****ot that I'm ungrateful, I'm always appreciative of the reviews :D** **I've been offline for a good week, so I'm still planning on replying to reviewers to offer them some feedback on the story. And on that note, I would like to sincerely apologise for sockstar's brain explosion with his A/N last week while uploading my third chapter on my behalf. I keep telling that boy to just 'say no'. Lol, just kidding****, his poem did appeal to my narcissistic side ;D** **Now onto the new chapter, please R&R (not rest and recuperate, read and review)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the various characters depicted in this story. And that includes some of the cross-over characters from iCarly too. Now seriously, R&R maintenant sil vous plait!**

* * *

After spending close to four hours working furiously, Tori was finally finished with her scornful response to the heinous column about her private life. It was a letter addressed to the editor and she felt sure that this would ensure the end of Beck Oliver's illustrious career as a journalist.

The thought brought the first genuine smile to Tori's face in that whole disaster-filled day. All that was left to do was hit the 'send' button on her keyboard.

She did it without a second thought and the email was sent to one Jade West in a matter of seconds…

* * *

And just like before, the town of Hale and the whole of New York City to name a few were reading the pages of _The Times_ cover to cover. They were particularly interested in the response by one Tori Vega (a.k.a. 'The Runaway Bride') to one Beck Oliver's previous column about her profession as a renowned man-eater.

It was a brilliant read: well-written with biting precision and wit. If Jade weren't so pissed off about the entire debacle, she would've hired Tori Vega right on the spot as a reporter. But as it stood, she had one hell of a mess to clean up; she was going to need every ounce of nerve in her for the morning she had ahead of her and a shot of Tequila if things really got out of hand.

She'd bided her time and made a lot of enemies on her way to the top, having been christened as the youngest editor that _The Times_ had ever had in its prestigious history.

Jade West certainly hadn't gotten the top job by being nice.

And the morning agenda was going to be uglier than a fat woman sitting on top of her favourite pair of scissors.

But for now, Jade appeased herself by calmly raking her miniaturised version of a Zen garden, which lay atop her mahogany desk with a tiny wooden rake, making curvy indentations in the streams of golden sand.

Once she had calmed herself sufficiently for the time-being, Jade picked up a copy of the morning's edition of _The Times_ and read over Tori Vega's letter to the editor for the fifth time in the space of an hour.

She practically had it memorised by heart.

When she had come to the end of the final paragraph, Jade put the paper down on her desk with a weary sigh. Then she pressed a small buzzer on her office phone with spurious nonchalance.

"Cat?"

"Yes, Jade?"

"Is Beck in his office?"

Her personal assistant, one Cat Valentine (a bubbly and vivacious red-head), scanned the hallway in front of her for any sign of Beck. Then she picked up the receiver and spoke to Jade once more.

"No, he's not in yet."

"Fine. As soon as he arrives, tell him I want to see him in my office."

"_**Immediately." **_

The line went dead a second later and Cat shivered involuntarily. She liked Jade a lot; of all the people who worked with the charmingly psychotic brunette, Cat found that she was rarely on the receiving end of Jade's wrath when someone royally screwed up on the job.

But that didn't mean that Cat didn't feel morbid relief that she wasn't in trouble for a change.

Her eyes flitted back to the copy of _The Times_. As far as Beck was concerned, she did feel a deep sense of pity and trepidation though.

It was time to clear the beach.

The sharks were gathering in the water.

* * *

Unbeknown to the danger awaiting him, Beck woke up that morning with a spring in his step.

His column had gotten rave reviews. The compliments were mostly from men, but he was far too elated to care.

So what if a couple of women in Manhattan now thought he was a misogynistic pig?

As it turned out, it wasn't just a couple of women. He smiled awkwardly when several women on the pavement ahead of him glared in his direction. Things became a little more annoying when a middle-aged woman deliberately power-walked in front of him and stole his cab right out from underneath him.

But not before giving him 'the stink eye' first just for good measure too as the yellow car sped away, spraying a little drain water all over his overcoat.

"Thank you!" he called out sarcastically. "Guess, that proves my theory right," he quipped under his breath a second later, determined not to let the happenings of the morning get him down.

He decided to hop into the subway instead of taking a cab to work, he was already running late. Just before he could skip down the stairway leading to the underground, an old lady came up behind him and smacked him hard on the head with her newspaper.

"Ow! What the hell?" Beck yelled angrily while massaging the back of his head and glaring at the old woman, who hadn't moved a muscle.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Beck Oliver. Writing such terrible things about that poor woman in that column of yours. In my day, you would've been sassed by your mother for treating a lady like that." The old girl declared in a throaty and reprimanding voice.

"In your day, you would've been sassed for not sitting still during an oil painting," Beck snapped callously as the elderly woman walked away.

A small crowd seemed to have gathered in the meanwhile, who had clearly overhead the exchange between Beck and the old woman. And they all stood together, without a trace of embarrassment, staring intently at his frazzled features.

"What are you all staring at? I don't see Morey Povich grabbing a hot dog anywhere in the vicinity. Mind your own business!" Beck snarled.

That broke up the crowd instantly and Beck took a minute to smooth out his crumpled jacket with an exaggerated air of detachment.

"Freakin' New Yorkers. If they're not busy getting over-excited during 'Bat Day' at Shay Stadium, then they're watching you get your ass kicked by an old lady who smells like year-old cat litter just for kicks," he grumbled to no one in particular before disappearing into the subway.

Taking the subway turned out to be a big mistake.

Dealing with a crazy old lady turned out to be the least of Beck's problems. There were even more women situated on his particular train heading into the city. And there were giving him 'the evil eye' at intervals, copies of _The Times_ clutched in their hands.

Somehow, he figured that the newspaper he worked for was the key to the entire mystery.

He had expected some backlash after his latest column was published, but not on this level.

Still more infuriating was the fact that yet another old woman accosted him outside of the headquarters of _The Times_, smacking him with her newspaper and a ball of wool just to add injury to insult.

He was still massaging his arm where the old woman's knitting needle had left a bruise as he climbed into an elevator and rode it up to the 10th floor.

Beck was in the midst of checking five voice messages that Jade had left on his cellphone in the space of 20 minutes while he rode the subway to work. Gathering by her high-pitched voice and the use of several expletives, she wanted to see him urgently.

He was met with Cat Valentine's face as soon as he got out of the elevator.

And she was wearing a decidedly manic smile on her lovely face that creeped him out to no end.

"H-e-y…Cat. How are you this morning?" Beck greeted uncertainly, stowing his cellphone in his pocket once more.

"Hey, Beck. I'm really wired right now. I've had like…6 espressos in 5 minutes." Cat admitted with a high-pitched giggle that was surprisingly unlike her normal demeanour.

"Congratulations. They should turn that into an Olympic sport." Beck countered with a subtle shake of his head.

"Jade wants to see you pronto."

"Yeah, I figured from her 10 missed calls on my cellphone along with a candid reprise of 'I'm going to kill you, you scissor-hating son of a bitch.'"

"Good one," Cat congratulated, trying to ignore the beads of sweat forming on her forehead from sheer stress.

"You know, Cat, you've been doing a terrific job lately. I'm gonna have a word with The Big Boss about getting you a nice Christmas bonus this year." Beck declared jovially while pointing at Jade's glossy door.

"No thanks, Beck, that's totally fine. Don't even mention my name in there," Cat begged in one breath with a nervous smile on her face.

Beck raised an eyebrow at her peculiar behaviour, but shrugged it off as he entered Jade's office.

He was a little surprised to see Robbie in there too, with his hand resting on Jade's shoulder while she sat at her desk. The sight of the two of them together in an intimate position wasn't newsworthy for Beck, since they'd been married for close to a year now.

But Robbie had never been present for a private meeting between him and Jade before.

Something was definitely up.

"Hey, Robbie. What goes on?" Beck asked cordially, keeping all traces of anxiety out of his voice for the time-being.

"Oh you know me, Beck. Just…taking in the sights and making timeless history with this guy," Robbie supplied, tapping the state-of-the-art Canon camera hanging around his neck while he spoke.

"Yeah, I'd believe that if you didn't devote most of your time these days to photo shoots for 'Victoria's Secret'. You can drop the act, Shapiro. I know you and Jade are up to something," Beck deflected a second later, deciding to get straight to the point.

Robbie sighed and bowed his head slightly. "Ok, you got me. I'm here for moral support," he confessed seriously.

"What the hell does Jade need moral support for?" Beck questioned in confusion.

"It's not for me, Beck. It's for you – take a seat." Jade implored with a gesture of her hand towards the empty chair in front of her desk.

Beck acquiesced and took a seat.

"Have you seen this morning's paper?" Jade demanded.

"Not yet. I hate to ruin the illusion that I've actually been working here for the past 4 years." Beck returned cleverly.

"So not funny, Beck. Could you try and be serious for a minute?"

"Fine, start running the clock down."

"What have I told you about checking your sources thoroughly when writing a new column each week?"

"Uh…do it?"

"Oh, so you do know the golden rules of journalism by heart? Tori Vega doesn't seem to think so."

Beck sat upright at the mention of this.

"The Runaway Bride? What does she have to do with this?" he questioned.

"She wrote a pretty scathing indictment of your column for this week. You know, the one where you demeaned her character and made her out to be the human embodiment of a goddess who feasts on men's egg-rolls as a main course."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it when you ran the story."

"That was before I got a letter addressed to the editor in my inbox last night just when I was about to have dinner. And you know how much I hate being interrupted when I'm ordering Chinese." Jade snapped through gritted teeth.

"I remember. You almost castrated me once just for taking the last fortune cookie."

"She's alleging some pretty serious things against you, Beck. One of them being misrepresentation of her personal life, defamation of character and violating journalistic code and ethics."

"Wow, this woman really doesn't have any sense of humour whatsoever."

"I think you'll be surprised just how funny she really is, considering that she's found a way to make you look like a complete moron on top of sporting a hairstyle that makes you look like Aladdin every day of the week."

"Alright, enough with the stand-up comedy routine. What exactly did she say?" Beck demanded impatiently while running a self-conscious hand through his hair.

Instead of looking annoyed, Jade began smiling like the cat who ate the canary. "I'll just read it out loud for your hearing pleasure." She began with a demonic grin.

Robbie took a deliberate step away from Jade and cleared his throat awkwardly, pretending to stare at the massive skyscrapers outside Jade's office window.

Beck had the good sense not to like what was coming next.

"Dear Editor, greetings from the Sticks. I thought it would be prudent to address this letter to you directly. Perhaps you assumed that a rural education simply meant hog-calling and tractor maintenance rather than reading. Why else would you print a piece of fiction about me and call it fact? I suppose Mr. Oliver was too busy thinking up slanderous statements about how I dump men for kicks to bother with a little thing like accuracy in reporting, while simultaneously tending to the problem of putting me out of commission once and for all like Godzilla in nude heels. And who can blame him, with a man-eater like me on the loose, emasculating countless men from here to Canada? He was just doing his duty to society. After all, who has time to check facts when they're doing something so heroic?

Imagine my surprise when I found out that Mr. Oliver's editor was a woman. Call me a sentimental fool, but I hoped we man-eaters could stick together. After all, you'll find that this is a synonym for 'female' in Beck Oliver's special dictionary.

Anyhoo, I'm just dropping you big-city folk this little note to say that I have thought of a ritual sacrifice that would satisfy my current appetite: Beck Oliver's column on a platter. If I weren't already engaged to be married, I would have seriously considered dressing Mr. Oliver in a groom's tuxedo instead before devouring his entrails. Alas, so many victims, so little time.

Yours truly, Tori Vega.

PS: For your compliments, I have also attached a list of factual misrepresentations within Mr. Oliver's article about my personal life." Jade concluded.

"And in case you're wondering, there are 15 in total," she added for Beck's benefit before tossing the newspaper back onto her desk with a weary countenance.

Instead of looking anxious or afraid at the end of it, Beck seemed to be amused, a big smile playing on his tanned face.

"I like her, she's got spunk." He said, clearly impressed.

"Our lawyers say this list is actionable."

Beck sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat that he was currently lounging in.

"I left you several messages, you don't return my calls."

"I never return your call, least of all when we were actually married."

"This is serious, Beck."

"I think you're being a little dramatic, Jade."

"And I think you're a little too sure of yourself and your reputation at this newspaper."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose and gazed unflinchingly at Beck. "You crossed a line this time."

"That's what you pay me to do, Jade! I am a columnist; this is what we're supposed to do. It's what you like: I push and stretch, go out on a limb, grab the bull by its balls – that's what gets me the stories!" Beck shot back vehemently.

"No, that's what gets you sued! Did you even bother to check anything with this story?" Jade demanded in an irate voice.

"Of course I did! I'm not an amateur. I had a source!" Beck exclaimed heatedly.

Jade rolled her eyes and laughed derisively at this. "Was it someone reliable? Let me guess: another booze handler in some hepatitis-infested dive that you frequent on a regular basis?"

"Hey, don't knock drunk guys in bars. It means they're not driving." Beck retorted.

"I'm not playing games here, Beck. I won't have anyone working at this newspaper who doesn't respect my rules, not even you."

Beck saw it in Jade's crystal blue eyes that she meant what she was saying. And then he was suddenly on his feet, bashful and apologetic.

"Jade, come on. I screwed up, I get it. I know you, and you know me. So just slap my wrists and let's consider that as me being duly punished. Then just give me a call when you feel like I've served my time."

He held out his hand out to Jade, his brown eyes silently pleading with hers to relent. But she wasn't giving anything away this time. She looked sorry, sorrier than he'd ever seen her in all the time he'd known her. But she was always resolute right till the very end when it came to dealing the final death blow, that much he knew.

"If you fabricate your facts in an article, you get fired, plain and simple. That's lesson one of journalism."

"Lesson # 2: never work for your ex-wife."

"That's not what this is about, and you know it."

"You're making a mistake, Jade. This is what I do on a day-to-day basis here. That's what makes me good." Beck persisted.

"No, that's what makes you unemployed. You cooked this story up and you know it. I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself." Said Jade with an air of finality in her tone.

"Jade-"

"This is permanent, Beck."

He hung his head and closed his eyes, like he was trying to will away any sign of weakness.

"If you go quietly, I'll get you severance pay." Jade responded in a far-off voice that finally betrayed some form of her internal struggle.

Beck stood again and shook a bewildered Robbie's hand with sudden urgency, like he'd never see him again in his line of work. Then he and Jade locked eyes while she remained seated behind her desk.

"Ok," was all he said before leaving the luxurious office.

Jade's eyes crinkled slightly when she caught sight of Beck greeting Cat just before he closed her door gently behind him.

"I'm so sorry, Beck." Cat apologised sincerely.

He didn't respond, but gave her his signature 'what are ya gonna do?' smile that summed up all his feelings up in one fell swoop. Then he gave her secretary a good-natured salute before departing.

And then he was exiting the building, choosing to take the stairs instead of the elevator to the ground floor. The more that Beck moved away from the place he loved most in the world, the more that his heart grew heavier with every single step he took.

Now that they were alone, Jade vented her true feelings, covering her face with her hands while her elbows rested atop her desk. All Robbie could do was watch her helplessly for a few seconds, trying not to encroach on her private moment of sudden despair. When she looked up again, she felt moderately calmer.

"I feel awful," was the first thing that exited her mouth.

"It's gonna be ok, Jade." Robbie said quietly while rubbing her shoulder.

"I was too hard on him."

"No you weren't, Jade. You have a newspaper to run and Beck bends the rules a lot just because he's the star journalist."

"Still, he thinks I'm doing this because of our history."

"Beck just said that in the heat of the moment, he doesn't really mean it. He knows this was a professional call." Robbie interceded wisely.

Jade looked up at him and smiled wryly, clasping his hand that had been rubbing her shoulder a minute ago.

"You're really good to me, Robbie Shapiro. And you're good to Beck too; he's lucky to have a friend like you. Will you do me a favour and check on him?" she asked softly of her husband.

Robbie leant over Jade wordlessly and engulfed her lips in a sweet and chaste kiss. "Consider it done," he murmured, caressing her face one last time before taking his leave.

After Robbie left, Jade sighed loudly to the room at large and picked up the wooden figurine.

Then she began raking the rest of her miniaturised Zen garden on her desk.

* * *

A week later, Beck was lying on his bed in his apartment, casually flicking through different TV channels with his remote. He hadn't been to 'The Coco-Nut' in days, so he'd supplemented his regular glass of Bourbon with a bottle of the stuff currently resting on his pedestal beside him. The entire bed was scattered with the remnants of Ding-Dong wrappers and crushed Cheetos. His dog lay beside him, happily licking a Ding-Dong wrapper.

Beck looked and felt horrible.

He'd never felt this purposeless and listless in his entire life, not since his father passed away many years ago.

He'd ridicule it to anyone he talked to. But the truth was that Beck really missed working at _The Times_: writing at all hours of the night, living on nothing but coffee and Bear-claws for months on end, the adrenaline coursing through his veins while trying to meet his deadlines.

He and Jade had clashed before over numerous controversial topics of discussion for his articles. But it had never gotten this bad between them.

He'd had a promising career ahead of him, and now it was all gone.

All he had to show for himself was an impressive beard now growing on his once clean-shaven face and several Cheetos stains on his crinkled T-shirt.

He groaned when the phone began ringing next to him. He ignored it and continued flipping through channels when it went to 'voice message'.

Beep.

"Hey, this is Beck. I'm not at home right now, so leave a message. If you wanna email me, drop me a line in my Yahoo inbox. If you wanna send me a fax, then buy me a fax machine."

Beep.

"Hey, Beck, it's Robbie. I know you're at home, so get your sorry ass out of bed and pick up the phone. We need to talk."

Beck began humming defiantly, turning the volume up slightly on his TV while purposely ignoring Robbie's call.

"Jackass. Alright, you don't wanna talk, fine. Then just listen. I've been racking my brains all week long to figure out how we can try and fix the problem of your current unemployment. And I think I have the perfect solution. I'm doing a photo-shoot for 'Vanity Fair' near Times Square all day today. Meet me at noon if you still wanna be a reporter."

Beep.

Robbie rang off, leaving the apartment bathed in an eerie silence while Beck contemplated what he'd just heard.

Jade had been pretty adamant about firing him last week.

How had Robbie managed to find a way around her for him to get his job back?

It seemed too good to be true.

"Shapiro, you are so full of shit," he mumbled while watching TV.

Then again, what else did he have to lose?

"Ah, screw it." Beck relented before hopping off his bed and into a shower to clean up and get dressed.

* * *

Beck made it to his destination a good 40 minutes later, looking fairly spruced up. It didn't take long to find the studio in question and locate Robbie, who was busy photographing several gorgeous super-models in bikinis. Robbie disentangled himself from his camera and led Beck outside to a quiet bench on the side-walk.

"Alright, you got me out of my apartment. So what's this 'perfect solution' you have that's gonna save my career?" Beck shouted over the noisy traffic intersection.

Robbie paused to swallow the remnants of the hot dog he was chewing on before answering.

"Ok, so here's the problem we have in front of us: you got fired from _The Times_ for writing an article that was defamatory and based on hearsay."

"My source was a drunk guy in a bar-"

"Really not helping yourself with that declaration, buddy!" Robbie interjected impatiently.

"My story was based on fact, Robbie! I've got a gut feeling about this." Beck stated vehemently.

"I believe you, Beck." Robbie answered gently.

Beck raised an eyebrow at this. "You do? Well, why didn't you say something when Jade was roasting me over an open flame last week?" he demanded with an angry gesture.

"Because it wasn't my place and you know that. But I'm telling you that we can fix this." Robbie responded assuredly.

"How?"

"You may have gotten the facts wrong in your story. But your theory about Tori Vega's propensity to head for the hills every time she tries to get married may be spot-on. All you have to do to vindicate yourself as a trustworthy reporter is to prove that your theory was right."

"And just how do I do that?"

Robbie smiled smugly at Beck before answering. "Simple: you write a follow-up story that contains all the facts about Tori Vega, aka 'The Runaway Bride'."

"That's genius. Only one problem with your perfect solution: I got fired last week!" Beck retorted sharply.

"Slow your roll for a second. It took some doing, but I pitched the idea to Jade. She's not totally sold, but she's willing to give you one last chance, so long as your theory pans out in the end."

"_You got Jade to agree? _Robbie Shapiro, you're like freakin' 'Rain Man'!"

"Yip, and all it took was one amazing serving of dumplings at this dim sum restaurant near our place." Robbie congratulated himself.

Beck's head was spinning with the possibilities as he and Robbie got to their feet.

His career wasn't over, he could make this work. And by the end of it, he'd have a killer story. "I'm going to Hale, Maryland." He declared in a steady voice.

"Yes you are. And you're gonna get the real story out of Tori Vega and everyone who knows her personally." Robbie agreed excitedly.

Beck put his hands on Robbie's shoulders, a manic gleam flickering in his brown eyes.

"She's gonna run again, Robbie. And when she does, I'm gonna be right there to watch her do it."

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a nice meaty chapter which was hopefully filled with lots of jokes. Just make this easier on yourselves and agree with me ;D The bulk of Tori's letter to the editor was taken from the film. I switched quite a lot dialogue around during Beck and Jade's confrontation too, so it's a bit different from the original scene. Now that Beck has a definite plan of action, how will he try to ruin Tori next? And why is Jade obsessed with Chinese food in this story? How the hell should I know? Jade's f#$%&* nuts :P That's all from me for now. Stay tuned for more mayhem and misadventures. Oh wait, that's my own life :P CIAO! **


	5. The Misadventure Begins

**Author's No****te: Hey, everyone! I wanted to post this new chapter yesterday, but FF Login was being a little b#%*. And in case any of the FF administrators heard that or have installed hidden cameras in my house via Google Earth, I didn't mean any of the above, got nothin' but love for ya'll :P ****Without any further ado, here's the latest chapter, hope you enjoy the antics of the various characters :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the various characters depicted in my story. *sigh*****...**

* * *

Tori didn't immediately realise she had been asleep until she woke up with a start in her bed the next morning. After yawning and rubbing her eyes repeatedly, she glanced at the clock on her right and saw that it was almost 6am. The sun was already shining brightly outside and a rooster crowed somewhere in the distance. The shimmering orange and pink rays peeked through the cracks in the blinds.

Tori heard the tinkle of a little bell somewhere down below on the street and her ears perked up. She jumped out of bed and threw on one of Danny's old flannel shirts that he'd left behind over her sleep shorts and tank top while she practically toppled down the flight of stairs.

She sped outside the front door just as the paper boy rode past on his bicycle, having dropped her copy of _The Times_ onto the dewy grass. She sat down on the pavement and flicked a stray hair from her messy bun out of her face while she read its contents eagerly.

She gripped the pages of the paper so hard that she was in danger of ripping the pieces to shreds. Then she was abruptly back on her feet again, screaming at the top of her lungs and dancing around as she raced back into the house. Her dad, Nana and Trina weren't anywhere in sight. But Danny was in the kitchen and appeared to be re-strapping a hefty-looking back-pack on top of the kitchen counter and wearing a rock-climbers t-shirt which read, 'We Do It Against Walls' in big sprawling letters.

"Hey, Beautiful, you're up!" he greeted with a broad smile on his face.

"Honey, they canned him!" Tori announced jubilantly, leaping into her fiancé's arms and waving the paper in his face.

"What are you talking about?" Danny questioned after meeting Tori's eager kisses with a bewildered look.

"Beck Oliver! He was fired from _The New York Times _for writing that defamatory article about me!" Tori announced happily, a radiant smile etched on her cheeks.

"That's fantastic, Tori." Danny replied in earnest while grabbing the backpack resting on the kitchen countertop. "Do me a favour and try this on real quick," he interjected hurriedly, placing the thick straps around Tori's shoulders. "I need to know if this backpack is too heavy for you when we go hiking on our honeymoon."

By the time Danny let go of Tori, he already had his answer when she teetered off balance instantly and fell backwards onto the tiled kitchen floor.

"Yip, a little too heavy, you big ol' caveman," Tori quipped teasingly from the floor while throwing him a precarious wink.

Danny chuckled lightly, a mischievous glint forming in his eye while staring down at his fiancée.

"Oh, so you think I'm a big ol' caveman, do ya? Mayhaps I oughta show ya just what a caveman might do to his bride-to-be for sassin' him."

Without warning he pounced on Tori and began tickling her mercilessly, causing her to shriek with laughter below while she fended him off.

And when this rapidly led to more feverish kisses between them, the heavy weight of the back pack was quickly forgotten.

* * *

Beck was making good time on his journey to Hale.

He mentally congratulated himself for remembering to put gas in his car, a vintage grey Camaro, something he'd always forgotten to do when he and Jade used to take road trips together during their extremely short marriage.

Beck shook off the sudden depressing thoughts beginning to form in his mind and focused on the road ahead, which would lead him on his quest to finding Tori Vega. The plan was so simple, he cursed momentarily for not thinking of it himself.

Based on the information the drunken patron at 'The Coco-Nut' had given him, she was supposed to be getting married in the next few weeks. This meant he'd have to stay in town on-hand for a little while to gather all the evidence he needed. If 'The Runaway Bride' thought she could get away with getting him fired, she had another thing coming to her.

Beck was pleasantly surprised by the sprightly little town of Hale, Maryland, with its quaint roads, cheery and unassuming buildings and the pleasant homely aura of its inhabitants as they went about their daily business.

He backtracked after passing a sign that read, 'The Hale Inn', making a hazardous right turn into its empty parking lot. The establishment itself didn't look too bad from the outside with its overtly gilded Victorian architecture; it beat staying in a dingy motel off the highway at any rate.

After locking his car, Beck strolled in the direction of the homely lobby. It was vacant save for what he took to be the hotel clerk, a tanned man who appeared to be napping at his desk.

"Excuse me," Beck announced, but to no avail when the man continued sleeping.

He cleared his throat loudly, which had the desired effect.

"Hello?" the hotel clerk identified as 'Festus' by his name tag asked, grabbing the receiver of the telephone near him and placing it to his ear in his disoriented stupor.

"Over here, big guy." Beck stated helpfully with a wave.

"Oh hello, Buddy," Festus greeted with a welcoming smile. "Welcome to the Hale Inn. How can I help you?" he asked with a heavy accent, surreptitiously rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I'd like a room please," Beck responded with all the air of a well-groomed city-slicker.

"Sure thing," Festus declared promptly and began taking down Beck's personal information.

When the transaction was complete, he reached behind him and retrieved a set of brass keys and handed them to Beck.

"You'll be in Room 12 on the second floor – third door on the right. If you need anything during the course of your stay, just ask for 'Festus'. I'm your buddy, Mr. Oliver." Festus concluded with a wink.

"Thanks…buddy." Beck remarked with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed his suitcase and followed the energetic hotel clerk upstairs.

The room itself was small, but tidy, comfortable and homely, with an odd array of knick-knacks and furniture which decorated it. It had a lovely view of the town square down below though, which was teeming with Hale residents of every creed and colour. It reminded him a little too much of his tiny apartment back in the city.

Beck already loved it.

"Is this your first visit to Hale?" Festus asked conversationally of the brooding stranger.

"Yes it is. Just taking some time off from my busy schedule back in New York," Beck offered in a genial tone.

"Wonderful. Hale is a great town – I think you'll like it here a lot, Mr. Oliver."

For the first time since his arrival, Beck turned to the hotel clerk and smiled broadly.

"You know what, Festus? I think you're right."

After settling in and enjoying a hot shower after the long drive from the city, Beck changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a red and blue button-down flannel shirt with his favourite pair of leather boots before leaving his room.

The first order of business was to find Tori Vega.

Once again, the bar patron had been a useful informant. According to him, Tori worked in the family business, a hardware store of sorts. In a small town like Hale, it shouldn't be that difficult to find such a place.

To Beck's satisfaction, he found the store in question located a few blocks away from 'The Hale Inn'. But to his disappointment, he saw a sign on the entrance which said, 'Back in an hour – Tori.'

"If you're looking for Tori Vega, she's at 'Do or Dye' right now," a passer-by said to Beck.

"Excuse me?"

"Do or Dye – it's a beauty salon. It's about two blocks from here, can't miss it."

"Thank you, sir." Beck answered graciously, heading in that direction with a spring in his step.

* * *

At the beauty salon named 'Do or Dye', Tori Vega's legs stuck out from underneath a revolving chair, a tool box beside her while she worked at tightening the screws above her. Carly, who was on her lunch break, was reading a new best-seller that she'd bought at the local book store 20 minutes prior with avid attention. Sam, her partner-in-crime at the radio station and in life, sat near her, reading a children's book entitled 'The Adventures of Boogie Bear'. Trina, who actually worked at the salon, was sitting at the reception desk painting her nails with casual precision.

"How's the book?" Tori asked nonchalantly of Carly while tightening a nut with her screw driver.

"Same old, same old. The heroine's trapped in a loveless marriage and meets a swarthy, well-to-do rich man, whom she meets in some little café in Rome, the setting for every cheesy Hollywood romantic comedy." Carly supplied while turning the page with an engrossed air.

"Lucky bitch," Trina commented from her side of the room.

"Sounds boring as hell. Who reads that crap anyway?" Sam demanded, looking up from her book with an expression of disbelief on her face.

"I do," Carly answered, clearly offended.

"Me too," Trina chimed in.

"Well, it's totally clichéd and implausible. What woman in the real world would hop on a plane to Italy just because some relative of hers (whom she's never met before by the way) died out of the blue?" Sam questioned emphatically.

"So she could inherit the money!" Trina protested. "What I don't get is why she waited so long before leaving. If it were me, I would've left way before the husband tried to stop me."

"Even if it is total crap, it beats reading 'Boogie Bear' for the 100th time." Carly teased.

"Hey, don't knock 'Boogie Bear'. This is a classic." Sam defended while holding her most prized book high up in the air. "It beats reading a book about some stupid bitch who gets jilted by some Italian guy who wants to live a simple life in Tibet."

"I don't envy the heroine either. You can't trust a guy with two first names, even if he is Italian." Tori quipped from under the chair.

"Truedat. My mom said the exact same thing when her Italian boyfriend stole our microwave," Sam added with a casual air.

"Ok, your Mom seriously needs to stop dating criminals," Carly chuckled with a knowing shake of her head.

"Or maybe just Italian guys," Tori added in a hoarse voice while tightening a nut on the chair.

"Well, I think Giovanni Luca sounds like a total hottie," Trina stated with a dreamy look in her eyes, which made both Carly and Tori chuckle lightly while Sam rolled her eyes.

Tori emerged from underneath the newly repaired chair a few minutes later with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"All done, give it a whirl." She instructed her older sister.

"My nails are still drying. You try it out, Sam." Trina gestured with a dismissive wave without looking up.

"Scaredy-cat," Sam quipped and sauntered over to the revolving chair.

She hopped onto the cushiony surface (ignoring Carly and Trina's indignant protests) and spun around a few times to test the new bolts that Tori had screwed into the base. Then she wiggled her butt around just for good measure to make sure that the nuts were holding the base in place.

"You can't hear the metal squeaking anymore. Nice job, 'Extreme Makeover'." Sam stated approvingly.

"Thanks, 'Bunny Boiler'." Tori answered with an amused grin.

However, the smile died on Tori's lips and she immediately ducked back down underneath the chair.

"Tori, what are you –" Carly began, but was interrupted by the tinkling of the bell over the door behind her, announcing someone entering the salon.

Carly subtly sucked in an astounded breath at the good-looking man who entered, wearing casual attire and sporting a pair of black Ray-ban Wayfarer sunglasses over his eyes. To her chagrin, Trina was staring unabashedly at him too, drooling to be more precise. Sam on the other hand, simply whirled her chair around to look at the newcomer more clearly, sizing him up while sucking on a lollipop she had retrieved from her pants pocket.

"Afternoon, ladies. I was wondering if you could help me with something." Beck began by way of introduction in a suave tone.

"I'm single!" Trina exclaimed before she could stop herself.

Tori rolled her eyes from her hiding place while Sam sniggered loudly at this. Carly gave Trina a side-long look before turning to face the handsome stranger again.

"What can we do for you?" Carly demanded.

"I'm looking for Tori Vega. I was told she'd be here." Beck offered.

"She's not here." Carly answered in a clipped tone while folding her arms.

Beck was a little taken aback by the brunette's somewhat hostile demeanour, but rallied in spite of it. "Well, if she's not here, do you know where I can find her?" He asked patiently.

"Who wants to know?" Sam demanded in a suspicious tone.

"Me." Beck answered cleverly, giving Sam a smug smirk.

"Why are you looking for her? Are you a reporter?" Trina asked unexpectedly.

"What makes you think I'm a reporter?" Beck asked in a tentative voice, feeling slightly disconcerted.

"Because only big-shot reporters come looking for Tori, being dubbed 'The Runaway Bride' and all" Trina supplied with surprising dexterity.

"That's an interesting theory you have there," Beck stated, unable to think of a plausible response to the overly flirtatious brunette.

"We didn't catch your name." Carly stated sweetly. "You are?"

"Looking for Tori Vega." Beck answered, matching her smile.

"It's ok, guys." Tori's muffled voice rang out in resignation.

Beck smiled even more when the object of his search emerged from underneath the revolving chair in the centre of the room. He was rendered speechless for a few seconds when he realised just how beautiful she was with her flowing mane of dark hair, warm brown eyes and a voluptuously tanned body, even while wearing a faded pair of blue skinny jeans, a red and white flannel shirt much like his and boots as she got to her feet. But he recovered himself quickly and studied her uncomfortable posture while she struggled to meet his gaze.

Tori couldn't believe her luck. Of all the people to walk into the salon, it had to be Beck Oliver. It didn't help that he was even better-looking than the picture that accompanied his weekly columns in _The Times_. He was perfectly disarming in his jeans and flannel shirt with all the appearance of someone trying to blend into her home-town. It was disconcerting the way her heart fluttered subtly in her chest when his warm brown eyes met hers full on, sizing her up with strange admiration reflecting in those perplexing orbs. It almost made her weak with surprising desire, which made her knee-caps practically tingle beneath her skin.

Then she remembered that he was a self-righteous jackass and she hated him with the fire of a thousand suns all over again.

What was he doing here?

"Miss Vega, so nice to finally meet you in person," Beck greeted courteously.

"I wish I could say the same, Mr. Oliver." Tori responded in a curt tone while gritting her teeth.

Even though he'd been met with overt hostility, Beck couldn't help smiling in the moment. There was something both baffling and intoxicating about Tori Vega. To say that it was just her overpowering beauty would be far too simplistic. It was everything about her, from the confident way she held herself to the challengingly disdainful way that she had thrust her chin out towards him in striking opposition. Beck hadn't been this captivated by such a forceful woman since he'd first fallen in love with Jade a lifetime ago.

Then he remembered why he had come and all thoughts of newly found familiarity floated right out of his system again.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Trina asked in a baffled voice, looking between her sister and the handsome newcomer.

Carly nudged Trina sharply in the ribs, who almost fell onto Sam, knocking the lollipop out of the blonde's mouth.

"Ow!" Trina hissed, throwing Carly a death glare.

"Carly, what the hell?" Sam snapped irritably at the same time, pushing Trina off of her.

Carly ignored the both of them and stared fretfully at Beck Oliver. She heaved an internal sigh of relief when it looked like he hadn't noticed her strange behaviour, his attention focused solely on Tori instead. She grabbed Trina and Sam's elbow, spinning them both around to look at something that neither Tori nor Beck could see. It was a copy of _The New York Times_, the very same copy of Beck Oliver's article about Tori.

Sam cursed under her breath while Trina emitted a high-pitched squeal when she finally recognised the picture of the infamous columnist that had ruined her sister's reputation.

Beck frowned in confusion when Carly grabbed Trina's arm and began hoisting it up and down in the air while Trina to get back her breath.

"Don't mind her – she just swallowed gum!" Carly lied convincingly with a plastered smile on her face before turning back towards Trina.

"Happens all the time!" Sam agreed, flashing a manic smile at Beck, who turned away hastily to continue talking to Tori.

What occurred next was a completely non-verbal exchange between Carly, Sam and Trina while they discussed Beck Oliver's sudden appearance in Hale and their next course of action with a series of hand gestures, lots of eye movement and general hissing. Carly stiffened at the mysterious gleam in Trina's brown eyes, knowing instinctively that Tori's older sister was currently hatching a demonic plan. Sam met Trina's gaze and smiled broadly, liking what was about to happen.

Normally, Carly didn't like participating in Sam and Trina's schemes to exploit what Sam deemed as 'stupid people'. But if she was being perfectly honest with herself, she was willing to make an exception for Beck Oliver by helping them serve up a cold helping of sweet revenge.

"…Look, I don't know if you're just here to screw with my head, I really don't care. I don't have time for your mind-games, so if you'll excuse me-" Tori said heatedly.

"Hold it! A big shot reporter like you can't leave without getting a wash and cut. On the house." Trina declared with finesse and a sweeping gesture of her freshly manicured hand.

Tori frowned in confusion at Trina's suggestion while Beck simply smiled politely in turn.

"Well, how can I possibly say no to an offer like that from a beautiful woman like yourself?" he asked suavely of Trina, who giggled a little too loudly to sound entirely plausible.

While Trina directed Beck to make himself comfortable in a comfy chair near the basin and Sam positioned herself beside him, Carly used a series of non-verbal eye-messages to convey a particular message to Tori about what Trina had planned for her arch-nemesis.

After several tries and a lot of fails, Tori flashed Carly a triumphant smirk before relaxing into a nonplussed expression when she faced Beck once more. "Oh, what the hell? I take it you're here to ask me a few questions. We might as well get it over with," she conceded, feigning reluctance.

Beck wasn't entirely sure why Tori Vega had caved so easily. But he wasn't about to argue when he was so close to finally getting the real scoop on her.

"Now you just lie back and relax," Trina commanded gently, directing Beck's movements by placing her hands on his shoulders and guiding him backwards till his neck linked up with the basin behind him.

Then she began putting on a pair of latex gloves over her hands with a mischievous grin. Sam grabbed a lavender-coloured cloth from one of the stations and began soaking it in a bowl of black liquid.

"Trina, don't forget to put a cloth over Mr. Oliver's face," Carly added, seeing what Sam's intention was.

"Why does she need to put a cloth over Mr. Oliver's face?" Beck asked in confusion.

"Yes, Carly. Why do I need to put a cloth over Mr. Oliver's face?" Trina demanded through gritted teeth.

"Because all that aromatherapy from the shampoo you're using on Mr. Oliver's hair will be extremely potent. It could make him light-headed if he inhales too much of it at once." Carly explained in a winning voice.

Trina cottoned on quickly and grabbed the cloth soaking in the bowl. She wrung it out carefully and thoroughly till it was just slightly damp.

Tori turned away to laugh quietly into her hand while Sam flashed Carly an approving smile and wink for thinking fast on her feet.

"Of course, I always forget that part! Silly me, no wonder I've never gotten promoted," Trina remarked while slapping a hand dramatically over her forehead at the same time.

"That's one reason," Sam retorted under her breath.

"Well, I definitely need to be able to keep my balance when I walk back to my hotel room after this." Beck agreed amiably as Trina placed a pink cloth over his face.

Tori had to remind herself to keep a straight face all the while in case they gave the game away as she took a seat in front Beck. After placing the damp cloth over Beck's face, Trina began wetting his hair with luke-warm water. Sam and Carly immediately began sorting through an range of bottles on a cart next to Trina. Sam finally found the one she was looking for and handed it subtly to Carly.

"Ms. Vega, thank you for sparing some of your valuable time. So I take it this is your third attempt at marriage?"

"Actually, it's my fourth. My fiancé's name is Danny and I'm just crazy about him."

"That's wonderful. Fourth time walking down the aisle – you haven't gotten cold feet at all?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly. I mean, I'm definitely ready to get married, Mr. Oliver. But at the same time, I've been having these really strange dreams lately."

"Fascinating. Would you like to tell me about them?"

"Sure. You see, it starts off normally with me walking down the aisle and seeing Danny waiting for me near the altar with the minister and all the wedding guests in their seats smiling at me," Tori began in a whimsical voice while Trina began working methodically.

First, she rinsed Beck's hair before applying shampoo to every inch of his head. Then Carly slipped Trina a bottle of hair dye labelled as 'Rainbow', which Trina began massaging through Beck's scalp.

Tori's narration of her dream took approximately 20 minutes, which amounted to a good deal of pausing for effect several times. And during this time, Trina had kept the cloth strategically over Beck's eyes while she dried his hair. For their part, Sam and Carly kept quiet throughout. Sam was practically doubled over in a silent paroxysm of laughter while she buried her head into Carly's shoulder.

"…But as soon as Danny's about to place the ring on my finger, I look down at my dress and I realise that it's red!" Tori exclaimed in dismay while clutching her head in her hands.

Trina simultaneously lifted the cloth away from Beck's face to reveal his lovely locks of hair, which were now the colour of a vivid rainbow instead of its natural dark brown tint. And with Sam's help, the damp cloth had stained his face with a thick rectangle of black dye which stretched above his eyes down to his chin.

"Red?" Beck questioned with one furrowed eyebrow, still facing away from the nearest mirror.

"Yip, my wedding dress is red. Isn't that weird?" Tori asked in alarm, fighting down an uncontrollable urge to giggle.

"All done. Take a look and see for yourself." Trina announced brightly, swivelling Beck's chair around to face the mirror.

At first, Beck thought he was seeing things when he happened to see a guy resembling him whose hair was now dyed with an assortment of red, blue, green and pink to name a few and a face that was dyed black, making him looked like a masked super hero. Reality however began to sink in when the four women in front of him finally gave up the charade and began laughing hysterically at his new hair and face colour.

"I don't know about your hair, but you should probably use a cloth to wipe your face, Robin." Sam declared in a helpful tone while Tori, Trina and Carly emitted a new wave of cackling laughter, Trina looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Beck got to his feet with all the dignity of a man who had just been egged in the face and put his leather jacket back on, his jaw stiff with repressed anger and a robotic smile on his face.

"Ok, you got me. You got me real good." He confessed, willing himself not to strangle all four women in succession.

Just then, a gentleman in his 40's entered the salon. He gaped in shock when he laid eyes on Beck's shock of multi-coloured hair and black face.

"Whoa," the man murmured in awe.

"You don't know the half of it. Do yourself a favour and don't turn your back for a second while you're in here." Beck warned snidely. "Can you tell me where I can get some shampoo? Some STRONG shampoo?"

"Pharmacy on the corner of Elm Street." The man answered distractedly without taking his eyes off of Beck's face once.

Tori continued smiling broadly while Carly, Sam and Trina folded their arms and glared unabashedly at Beck, all traces of their previous amusement gone.

"Do you want my hat?" the man asked in a sympathetic tone.

"No thank you," Beck replied with a tight smile. In another scenario, he would've gladly ripped the hat right off the man's head, but he couldn't afford to let Tori Vega and her minions know that he was beaten. "You ladies have a nice day," He greeted poetically, turning away and walking away swiftly.

He then pushed against the glass door, the bell tinkling overhead with a friendly chime which belied the general atmosphere in the salon. Beck was just about to storm off down the concrete pavement and have a long internal rant when he heard someone call out to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Oliver! Elm Street is that way." Tori declared, jerking her thumb in the opposite direction of where Beck was walking.

Beck turned back around walked towards Tori, his arms swinging casually at his sides.

"You know, I don't know why you came all this way to Hale. But whatever it is, you won't be getting any help from me. Especially if it's some pathetic attempt to re-write history, like mine for instance." Tori continued in a low murmur, her eyes boring into the New York reporter.

Beck emitted a humourless laugh before fixing Tori with an X-ray-worthy stare of his own.

Suddenly, he knew everything he needed to know about this vixen standing before him. She played it like she was sweet and innocent, but he had her number. He'd come all this way; he was going to make sure that Tori Vega didn't forget his name or what damage he could inflict on her in a hurry.

"You got me fired, lady. Did you really think that I was gonna let that one slide? I may have gotten the facts wrong, but my gut instinct about you is right. Does your current fiancé honestly think that he can tame you? That poor schmuck won't even see it coming when it does eventually happen. You're gonna run again, Tori Vega. And when you do, I'm gonna be right there to get the biggest scoop of my career and repair the damage that you did to my professional reputation." Beck snapped in a malicious voice that chilled Tori to the bone.

And in that moment, she well and truly despised him and how he had tried to tarnish her character in one of the most successful newspapers in the world. But instead of showing her distaste, she decided to play it cool for the time being and not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had rattled her.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat. But unlike you, I actually have a job to get back to." Tori responded with satiated spite.

Then she calmly walked past him and got into her red pick-up truck, which stood a few metres away. Then she drove off in a cloud of smoke, the tires squeaking against the tar road.

Just as Tori disappeared around the nearest traffic circle, Beck caught sight of a boy who looked to be about 12 years old riding towards him on an ancient bicycle with a huge brown fishing hat on his tiny head.

"Hey, kid! I'll give you 10 bucks for the hat." Beck stated in a shifty undertone while digging around for some bank notes in his pants pocket.

"You got it, Mister." The kid answered gleefully, pocketing the 10 dollar note that Beck gave him before riding away along the pavement.

Beck gratefully pushed the hat down over his hair. The effect was instantaneous, allowing him to walk unmolested down the street, his entire head practically covered by the hat, which created a useful shadow for the rest of his face.

Before he ultimately got his revenge on Tori Vega, he would first follow the advice of the kind gentleman back in the hair salon.

He was going to get some shampoo which concentrated on hair badly damaged from excessive dye and some alcohol swabs for his face…

* * *

After a few more tiring hours of dealing with customers at the hardware store, Tori finally got home just before 6pm, both physically and mentally spent. All she wanted to do right now was grab a quick dinner with her family before sinking into a glorious hot bath with her favourite aromatherapy bath salts and an assortment of scented candles.

She could already hear her grandmother making an array of clanking noises in the kitchen while she bustled about in the kitchen.

"Tori, you're home!" Nana Vega greeted happily, hearing the familiar sounds of her granddaughter's footsteps long before laying eyes on her.

"Hey, Nana." Tori greeted back, planting an affectionate kiss on her wrinkly cheek, which smelt just like peach cobbler. "Mmm, something smells good. What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Crabs. Danny brought them over an hour ago."

"Danny's here? I'll go say hi to him," Tori stated as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"He's in the dining room with everyone else." Her Nana called out while double-checking on the crabs steaming merrily away in the pot in front of her.

Tori practically skipped into the dining room, expecting to see her fiancé, father and sister already seated at the ancient dining room table that had been a wedding present from her great-grandmother to her mother. She was bursting with excitement over the news she had to tell Danny about her encounter with Beck Oliver earlier that day.

"Hey, Dad. Hey, Trina. Hi, honey-bunch! You will never guess what happened to me today! That scumbag, Beck Oliver, is in town! And he had the nerve to track me down and try to get a story out of me! Can you believe that? He actually thought I'd give him an exclusive after he wrote that trash about me? The guy is such a pretentious asshole. God, you should've seen the look on his face after Trina and Sam got back at him for me! It was priceless, like one of those old Visa commercials!" Tori recalled, laughing hysterically at the memory.

"Uh, Tori – did I mention that we have a guest?" Tori's father asked with a nervous chuckle.

Tori abruptly stopped laughing when she saw who was sitting wedged between her father and her fiancé at the dining room table, smiling pleasantly back at her with a big brown hat wedged tightly on top of his head. She noted that his face was miraculously devoid of black dye.

"_You." _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" _

* * *

__**Author's Note: And...scene *bows* I hope you all enjoyed this new and very long update, I had a few laughs myself in case you're wondering ;D A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed and been keeping tabs on this story, it means the world to me. May this prosperous and beneficial relationship last for an extremely long time :D Ok, I'm off to compile some really boring adult-related paperwork that may possibly decide the rest of my future. Don't wait up :P CIAO!  
**


	6. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**Auth****or's Note: Hey, gang! How's erribody doing this week? I've had a fairly quiet week****: a little writing, a little dreaming about cute people, the usual ;D This is a relatively short chapter, so please don't player hate - player congratulate :P The title's been done by death by lots of TV shows and films, but I thought it was appropriate for this new update. Note: some minor (or major) changes in Victorious canon, you'll see what I mean. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. Just my own whimsical fantasies. **

* * *

"_You." _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"Uh…eating crab?" Beck questioned in bewilderment.

"What are you doing in my house?" Tori snapped, glaring violently at Beck's smug silhouette.

"Easy there, Tori. Mr. Oliver popped by to see you, but you weren't home from work yet. He told me that he said some insensitive things to you earlier and wanted to come by to apologise. So naturally, I invited him to stay for dinner." Tori's father explained with a wide smile on his face.

"Of course you did," Tori mumbled with muffled sarcasm.

"If it makes you feel any better, your dad has been a perfect host." Beck declared in a charming tone, which didn't fool Tori in the least.

Tori snorted derisively at this statement. How was it remotely possible for her dad to have been a cop for years and not realise what a snake Beck Oliver really was?

"Come on, Tori. Mr. Oliver got a little carried away and he wants to make it up to you. Why don't you sit down and have some dinner? You must be exhausted." Danny chided sportingly.

Tori didn't like it one bit. But she relented and took a seat next to her fiancé.

"Where's Trina?" she asked of her dad while pointedly ignoring Beck sitting beside him.

"Out with one of her many boyfriends. She said she'd be home late tonight." David Vega answered swiftly while grabbing a mallet next to his plate.

"Your oldest daughter seems like girl with spunk. I like that in a woman, Mr. Vega." Beck offered.

"Trina gets that from her mother, God rest her soul. Tori on the other hand, is more like her old man: street smart and always doing the walk of shame right before the cock crows!" Tori's dad guffawed.

"Dad!" Tori hissed reproachfully.

"I'm just teasing, sweetheart."

"Dinner's ready." Nana announced, sweeping into the room with a large pot in her gloved hands, which was billowing with thick white steam.

She placed the pot in the centre on a wooden board so that the heat wouldn't damage the table. Then everyone began dishing crabs onto their plates and grabbing mallets in their hands. Beck picked up his mallet tentatively and assessed it, having only eaten steamed crab sporadically.

The family dog, a brown Doberman, ignored the adults sitting at the table in the dining room. The beast was lying on the living room rug, staring dejectedly at the face of a wooden dog sculpted into the coffee table, who looked shockingly similar to the living and breathing version.

"Mmm, this crab smells heavenly, Nana Vega. What spices did you use?" Beck asked pleasantly, trying to ignore the disturbing image of the two dogs.

"Oh, anything I could find in the kitchen, plus a secret recipe handed down to all the women in the family." Nana answered in the vague manner that most elderly women did when confronted with the mystery of their cooking heritage.

"So why are you really here, Mr. Oliver? Thought you might rifle through my personal belongings to get some dirt on me?" Tori demanded while hitting the crab on her plate with decided venom.

"Now, Tori…" her dad interjected before casually tossing a piece of white crab meat to the family dog, who swallowed it whole in one big gulp.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Vega. I don't expect Tori to trust my intentions, after all the horrible things I said about her in my column. I meant what I said to you earlier, Tori. I want to get the real story from you and you alone. I don't want to cross any lines here." Beck replied with dignity. "And you can call me 'Beck'," he added with the slightest bit of amusement in his tone.

"Well said, Beck. I keep telling Tori that she needs to laugh at herself a little from time to time. She may not be Hale's longest running joke, but she's certainly the fastest." David joked lightly.

Tori flinched at her dad's words while Beck tried to read the bride-to-be's sudden discomfort.

"Well, Beck, I can tell you right now that if you're expecting Tori to run out on her next wedding, you're dead wrong." Danny stated with confidence. "Tori and I are crazy about each other. The only reason we've delayed getting married sooner is because we both want to do it right this time around. I want our wedding to be a memorable day for Tori; she deserves it." He added sincerely.

Tori smiled gratefully at her husband-to-be and leant in and planted a kiss on his lips, which make Beck unusually squeamish.

"You're too good to me, you know that?" she whispered in Danny's ear. "My fiancé pretty much summed it up, Beck. We're both ready to take this next step together." Tori declared, looking Beck straight in the eyes without blinking.

"Exactly. That's what I keep telling you, Tor. You just gotta keep your eye on the ball." Danny said.

"Keep your eye on the ball?" Beck questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I studied Sport Psychology back in college. You wouldn't believe how applicable its philosophy is to everything else, Beck. It's relevant for so many aspects of our daily lives." Danny answered assuredly.

"I'll bet," Beck quipped, a subtle ounce of snarkiness evident in his tone. "Do you practice now, Danny?" he asked casually.

"Danny's the football coach at the local high school. He's one of the most fearless people I know. Just like that time he climbed Mount Everest." Tori added with relish on the last part.

Beck's eyes practically bugged right out of their sockets. "You've climbed _Everest?" _he squawked.

"Twice," Tori responded with a triumphant smile on her face.

"My girl loves to brag about me." Danny interjected with pride. "You can't imagine the kind of rush you get from facing one of nature's most daunting creations head-on and conquering it. That's why Tori and I are gonna climb Mount Annapurna on our honeymoon." He declared.

"Annapurna?" Beck questioned disbelievingly.

He had struck the crab on his plate with the wooden hammer at that precise moment, perhaps a little too hard. The next moment, the mallet flew unexpectedly out of his hand and straight into the living room. He feared that he'd accidentally hit the dog, particularly when the poor thing began howling woefully like he was in pain. Tori's family and fiancé looked up from their plates and stared questioningly at the entrance of the living room. Beck got up from his seat and politely excused himself while he went to retrieve his mallet and make sure the dog was still alive.

When he was satisfied that the dog had gotten more of a fright than suffering any actual injury, Beck began pondering on what Tori's fiancé had just said.

Was he actually being serious? What woman in their right mind would actually agree to something like that? Then again, maybe that was the point – maybe they were both out of their minds. Tori Vega looked like she was extremely athletic; but if she were like any other woman he'd ever met, Beck knew for a fact that she wouldn't be caught dead climbing a mountain on pretty much any day of the week, much less on her own honeymoon.

Then again, love was probably so blind in this case, it actually needed a seeing eye-dog and a white cane…

"Tori's totally psyched about it." Danny replied while digging into his crab heartily as Beck sat back down again. "I've been prepping her for months now: going through the various drills and doing all kinds of simulations to help her with her breathing. It's gonna be amazing."

"I'm sure, especially since you'll probably be sharing your nuptial bed with a yak." Beck retorted.

Both Danny and David began laughing heartily at this while Tori glared pointedly at Beck. Nana on the other hand, eyed the New York reporter speculatively while eating her crab.

"I'm going to get the peach cobbler out of the refrigerator. Danny, would you give me a hand?" Tori asked with a gesture of her eyes at her fiancé.

"Oh, sure!" Danny agreed, catching onto Tori's general mood almost immediately before following her hastily into the kitchen.

"I hope I didn't say anything to offend your daughter," Beck stated, feigning regret at Tori's sudden departure.

"Don't mind her, she doesn't like anyone poking fun at the fact that she's made it down the aisle several times without actually getting married. I never really know how to broach the subject with her most days. Holly, my wife, always knew exactly what to say whenever Tori was feeling down about something, God rest her soul. She passed away a few years ago when Tori was in her first year of college." David answered nonchalantly.

Beck suddenly felt uncomfortable by Mr. Vega's abrupt admission about the passing of his wife. His reporter's instinct told him plainly that the older man's casual explanation was his way of covering up his own reluctance to talk about things that had happened in the past concerning his family. For a split second, he felt sorry for Tori and the tragedy that had befallen her humble family.

"But Tori's a trooper, always has been. Besides Nana, she practically takes care of the whole family. It'll be a shame to finally see her move out when she and Danny get married. God willing," David teased on the last part.

Beck laughed at the joke and decided to subtly keep the conversation on the current nuptials. "I definitely got the feeling that Tori's the nurturing type when we first met. It's hard to believe that a sensible woman like her would actually run out on so many weddings." He stated in an empathetic tone.

"Nobody's perfect, Mr. Oliver. Tori has a lot of emotional baggage, but she has a good heart." Nana answered, fixing Beck with a raised eyebrow, like she didn't quite believe his display of amicability.

It unnerved Beck a great deal that the old lady might actually be onto him a little. But he ploughed on nonetheless. "It's too bad no one captured any of the events. That must've been a sight to behold." He noted wistfully.

"Are you kidding me? We've got every single wedding on DVD, Beck. I don't know why Tori kept the old footage. But it's still sitting right next to the TV in the living room." Tori's dad replied.

Beck spat out a mouthful of beer when he heard that, coughing hoarsely at the same time. The shock of the unexpected announcement almost made him send his mallet hurtling into the air a second time.

_There was actual footage of Tori Vega running out on all of her weddings?_

It felt like Christmas had come a few months early, right along with nurses in sexy candy striper uniforms, rubbing every inch of his body with lotion.

"You made videos of each wedding?" he asked hoarsely of Tori's dad and Nana Vega.

"Of course. Obviously, we all assumed that it would be just one video at the end of it all. But naturally, there are three separate segments of wedding footage all preserved on one DVD." Nana Vega responded swiftly.

Beck pinched his arm under the table. This definitely wasn't a dream. He had to do whatever it took to get his hands on that DVD.

"Would you mind terribly if I borrowed that DVD? I would just love to see it…purely from a journalistic perspective of course: delving into the psyche of the unhappy bride and the jilted bridegrooms, that kind of thing."

Before Nana Vega could politely refuse, Mr. Vega answered for both of them. "Knock yourself out, God knows we've all watched the DVD to death by now. It's probably best not to mention it to Tori that you're borrowing it though. Like I said before, she gets really touchy about all of it."

If Beck could've jumped on the table and started dancing, he would've done just that. Everything was working out beautifully, and he barely had to lift a finger to do anything.

"Don't worry, Mr. Vega. The DVD's in good hands." Beck promised with a winning smile.

Yip, Christmas had definitely come a few months early after all.

* * *

**Author's ****Note: Hee hee, Beck is one sneaky bastard :P I'm not entirely sure which side of the family Tori's grandmother's from in the show, so I just made it up. It sucked to kill off Holly Vega, but it's all in aid of developing the story more, so please bear with me. ****So give me some good mclovin' (I mean reviews!), and just maybe I'll dream up a cute way of replying to your wonderful feedback :D Have a great weekend, ciao!**


	7. What Really Happened

**Author's Note: Hey, every****one! I hope you've all had an awesome week :D My week's been a little sad, my uncle passed away unexpectedly last weekend. So it's lucky that I worked on this chapter in advance** **for your viewing pleasure. A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed and kept this story on alert, it means the world to me. Beck's got the wedding video in his possession and we'll finally find out once and for all just how Tori ditched her fiances at the altar ;D Are you all as excited as I am about this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. Just my own warped pleasure at mocking people. **

* * *

Beck exited the bathroom in his hotel room, a cloud of thick white steam following closely behind him. After dinner with the Vega family, he had taken a very long shower, in which he had washed his hair several times. After the fifth attempt, he began grinning in satisfaction when he was able to rinse out the last of the multi-coloured hair dye, which turned the water surrounding his feet a strangely grotesque shade of maroon. It reminded him a little too much of that scene from 'Psycho'.

At least his hair had finally resorted back to a healthy shade of dark brown. He could still feel that his face was covered with a faint rectangle of black dye, despite scrubbing his cheeks for close to 15 minutes before showing up at the Vega house.

While searching for something to wear, Beck wore nothing but a long white towel wrapped around his lean waist (which showcased a subtle but noticeable six-pack). He finally changed into a white vest and a pair of blue and white-checked boxers, his bed-time attire. With a towel draped around his shoulders, he grabbed the blow-dryer from the bathroom sink and began drying his hair off.

Then he retrieved a DVD from the night stand with the label 'Tori Vega's Weddings' and inserted it into the CD-drive on his laptop resting on top of his bed. Once he had opened up Windows Media Player, Beck grabbed his hotel phone and began dialling a number in New York.

"I killed him with a spatula," a raspy voice declared after several rings.

"Robbie, please don't tell me you're smoking cigars in bed again. You know how much Jade hates that." Beck teased.

"No, but I was asleep and having another nightmare about Rex. So thank you for waking me up, asshole." Robbie remarked dryly while fumbling for his spectacles resting on top of the pedestal beside him.

"Trust me, you'll be thanking me in a few minutes once I tell you why I called. Jade asleep?"

"Of course, she's practically passed out next to me." Robbie answered with a swift look at his wife's peaceful features while she snored loudly, her brown hair splayed out all along the feather pillow beneath her.

"Chinese food?"

"Sleeping pills."

"Should've guessed. Anyway, you're not gonna believe what I'm watching right now," Beck began while hitting 'play' on his laptop as the golden fleece of all video recordings started up.

"Porn?"

"Cute. As a matter of fact, I am watching the only copy of Tori Vega's botched attempts at walking down the aisle." Beck stated triumphantly.

Robbie sat upright in his Jade's bed at this. "You're shitting me," he accused in evident shock.

"I shit you not."

"How did you get hold of it? You said Tori Vega looked like she wanted to back over you with her pick-up truck when you met her in person earlier. There's no way she would've given it to you," Robbie continued.

"She didn't, but her dad did. Nice guy, especially when he drinks," Beck replied with a smug grin on his face.

"Well this is excellent progress, Beck. Now all you have to do is track down her exes after this and get the story out of them. Then it's right back to your former 'journalistic acclaim'."

"You said it, bro. I asked Mr. Vega if any of Tori's ex-fiancés still live in town. Two of them do, and one of them travels around for his job. I'm gonna look them up starting tomorrow."

" Awesome. I really wish I were watching the tape too right now," Robbie noted wistfully.

"I'm way ahead of you on that one, Robster. I am burning a copy onto a disk while I'm watching and sending it to you in an email as we speak." Beck responded hurriedly while punching in a few commands on his keyboard at the same time.

"Sweet!" Robbie exclaimed jubilantly while fishing his laptop out of its protective case on top of the desk in front of the bed. "I owe you so big for this."

"Quit marrying my ex-wives and we'll call it even."

"Not remotely funny."

"You know you love it. Talk to you more tomorrow, Cupcake."

"Alright, talk to ya then. Have fun," Robbie greeted in a snide tone.

"You know I will. Night," Beck said, hanging up the phone.

With a contented sigh, Beck finally turned his attention back to the DVD in front of him.

"Vega and Harris Wedding," Beck read out aloud as the title appeared in a large white font across the screen.

It showed a wedding taking place during what looked like a brilliant summer's day on a large field. Beck squinted in confusion at the make-shift stage that was situated in the middle of the grass and a massive trampoline just below it. The group of people situated around the stage appeared to be dressed in extremely casual clothes for a wedding, some of the men going so far as wearing jeans torn around the knees, including the groom himself.

As for the prospective groom, he was African-American with short black braided hair and looked to be in his early twenties when the film had been made. He was good-looking in an unassuming way of average height with definable arm muscles, broad shoulders and a vibrant smile on his face. He appeared to be serenading the crowd with a guitar while waiting for his bride to walk out of a huge white tent situated just slightly out of the camera's view.

"Nice," Beck murmured approvingly, noting that the unlucky groom had a melodious singing voice.

The more Beck watched, the more he realised that the wedding party was dressed in clothes reminiscent of the 70's. The groom wore a traditional tuxedo blazer and white dress shirt underneath with an artificial red rose pinned to it, but wore faded blue jeans that were torn around the knees and was barefoot on the stage.

He could see Tori's father and grandmother standing close to the stage. While David looked positively exuberant (and strangely enough, sober), Nana Vega stared behind her warily at the crowd during intervals, as if wondering why the bride and groom had gone with a Hippies theme for their wedding.

Beck recognised the long dark hair of Carly Shay, the curly blonde hair of Sam Puckett and the wavy brown hair of Tori Vega's older sister, Trina, as the three of them emerged from the tent. They all wore simple canary yellow knee-length summer dresses while carrying matching bouquets of flowers. They each wore a single white flower in their flowing manes of hair and also walked barefoot across the luscious grass.

"Here we go," Beck remarked in delight as the groom began singing a more upbeat song on stage when Tori finally exited the white tent.

She was dressed in simple attire too: a long flowing white dress that went to her knees with thin straps and frills around the cleavage and at the bottom. Like her bridesmaids, she too wore a single white flower in her long brown hair, the strands of which had been styled into intricate braids as she walked barefoot across the grass.

Tori approached the stage with gusto and made her way to the large trampoline.

"Shoulda had one of those at my own wedding," Beck commented longingly as Tori began bouncing merrily atop the trampoline while the guests cheered her on.

The groom kept staring lovingly at his bride as she jumped around on the trampoline before getting delicately off of it. Beck began laughing hysterically when a few sturdy looking men lifted Tori onto their shoulders as she began crowd-surfing all the way onto the stage, like she was at a rock concert.

With an outstretched hand, the groom pulled Tori onto the stage with him, where a priest (who looked like a middle-aged surfer) now stood between them, ready to begin the pending nuptials.

That's when Beck finally saw what he had been looking for all along:

Amidst the radiant smile on her face, Tori's expression had changed suddenly, where the smile became just a little too forced and flickered dangerously, like right before the power went out in a house during a blackout. She fingered one of her braids with subtle agitation, like she was trying to steady her nerves.

Then Beck noticed Sam and Trina (who stood off to the right of Tori) exchange a look while Carly bit her curvy bottom lip.

It had been just a millisecond of hesitation and doubt, but the keen observant of one intelligent reporter had spotted it in an instant.

And it seemed like the bridesmaids were in on the secret too.

Then the priest (sporting a tie-dyed robe which went down to his ankles) began his opening speech as he addressed the couple.

"Dearly Beloved, we have come together today to witness the groovy union of Andre Jamal Harris and Victoria Amaranta Vega. It's a totally righteous day to be getting married and I believe the good Lord made it this way so we could enjoy a beautiful matrimonial service. And an awesome day for surfing after the reception!" the ordained priest joked, earning a few laughs from the groom and the crowd below the stage.

"Before we continue, Andre, dude, would you mind putting your guitar down next to you?" the minister asked with a benign smile on his face.

This drew even more laughs as Andre grinned and blushed sheepishly simultaneously. He removed the leather strap from his shoulder and placed his guitar gingerly on its stand beside him. But in being distracted for a few seconds, he missed Tori slowly inch away from him, marking her progress towards freedom.

When the unfortunate groom finally noticed, it was already too late.

"Tori?"

"Tori…"

"TORI!"

The wedding guests gasped and made numerous exclamations as Tori Vega demonstrated amazing ability, leaping majestically off of the stage and landing gracefully on her two feet on the grass below. None thought to try and restrain her as Tori looked frantically from her left to her right for a way to make her escape.

Her brown eyes lit up when she spotted Festus getting onto his vintage Harley motorcycle; he was most likely heading back to the 'Hale Inn' where he worked full-time as a hotel clerk. He had sportingly offered to bring Andre's guitar for him before the wedding ceremony that day.

"Festus, I need a ride!" Tori shouted, hopping onto the back of his bike with him.

"Sure thing, Tori. Say, aren't you supposed to be getting married right now?" Festus asked obliviously.

"Just drive," Tori implored.

Beck began laughing uncontrollably at the screen when Tori still had the audacity to look back at an astonished Andre Harris and give him a 'peace' sign right before driving away with a grinning Festus.

"And…scene," Beck concluded with a wry chuckle as Tori's silhouette grew smaller in the distance and the screen became snowy.

The footage before him faded to black and white before continuing with the next failed wedding.

"Train Smash # 2: Daniels and Vega Wedding," he read aloud as the scene before him changed dramatically.

This time, the setting of Tori Vega's second wedding was more traditional. Beck found himself staring at a tall stained glass window with an illustration of Jesus perched in it, his hands pursed in prayer, smiling benignly down at his followers. The floor was covered with a thick and velvety carpet, which was the colour of plum. The tiny church was packed to the rafters with hordes of wedding guests, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the bride.

But Beck had a sudden suspicion that the guests weren't really there to witness a wedding, but yet another flight of fancy from the bride. The excitement evident in the air was much too palpable with its unappeased lust for a spectacle.

Like before, the unfortunate groom stood at the altar with an elderly priest, wearing a tailored black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath and a single red rose attached to it. Beck noted that the groom was good-looking in a clean-cut conventional way with his short black spiky hair and blue eyes like pools of clear water. His right leg was twitching irregularly, which indicated his innate nervousness to the keen-eyed reporter.

An organist situated in the far-corner of the church with an array of flowers surrounding his instrument of choice struck up a slow and mournful melody (at least to Beck's ears anyway). The bridesmaids (who Beck noted, were the exact same women from the first wedding) came walking in a measured procession down the aisle. This time around, they wore silken lavender-coloured dresses and white heels on their feet.

Trina Vega led the troupe this time, smiling broadly through her luxurious matted curls and waving at several of the wedding guests as she passed. She was followed by Sam Puckett, who looked utterly bored out of her mind. But Beck noted that she looked decidedly feminine and approved of her blonde hair which was straightened just for the occasion. And last came Carly Benson, looking as poised as ever to Beck with her hair tied up in a chique French bun, smiling briefly at a dark-haired man who sat in the first pew next to David Vega and Nana Vega.

This time around, the father of the bride looked to be a little bit tipsy before the wedding, grinning sheepishly at nothing in particular. Nana Vega on the other hand, seemed to be looking at the ceiling too many times, like she was pleading with God to close the deal on this particular wedding.

Then the organist began playing the wedding march with gusto, hammering away merrily at the keys while the guests got to their feet in anticipating flurry.

With a few audible sighs of relief and elation from the guests, Tori Vega finally appeared.

Beck noted that her attire too was traditional in every sense of the word: a long white dress with long lacy sleeves covering her arms. Her hair too was done up in a classic bun with a few tendrils of majestic brown hair allowed to adorn her cheeks. A see-through veil covered her lovely face and a flowing train sailed behind her, carried by a young boy (who looked to be about 5 years old) with blonde hair and pinchable chubby cheeks, dressed in a tailored black tuxedo, which resembled that of the groom and his best man. Like any child his age, he looked utterly miserable carrying the ridiculously long train across the velvety carpet.

Beck clicked on a feature of his media player, which allowed him to zoom in onto Tori's face on the footage. Then he watched more closely this time, looking for the first signs of an internal struggle within the bride.

At first, she appeared perfectly composed, smiling brightly at her husband-to-be as she made her way through the crowd.

But the closer she got to the altar, the more her features slowly changed. Soon, it began accelerating with each passing second: the shiny glimmer of sweat forming above her eyebrow, the slightest trembling of her fingertips as they held the rigid wedding bouquet and the hurrying of her steps, which Beck guessed were just as frantic as the fluttering of her heart in her chest.

"Well, I'll be damned," Beck declared when Tori turned dramatically off to the right as soon as she got close enough to Ryder Daniels, her second jilted lover.

The groom and the rest of the guests watched in horror as Tori quickened her pace, going so far as to hike up her dress as she made her way to the exit. Unfortunately, the poor boy carrying the train behind her clung to her tightly and began gliding along the carpet while she dragged him forcefully. Eventually, he had the good sense to let go and lay on his stomach on the plush carpet for several seconds, simply shaking his head in disbelief.

"Tori Vega, you've got balls," Beck tittered, covering his mouth with his hand.

He was still laughing unabashedly 10 seconds later as the third and final piece of wedding footage began.

"Vega and Van Cleef Wedding. Hmm, Van Cleef…quite a mouthful," He mumbled as the scene began to unfold.

Like the first time around, Tori Vega's third attempt at marriage took place outside. Only this time, the guests sat on white chairs in what looked to be a thicket in the middle of a dense forest with tall oak trees forming an arch. A red carpet lined the make-shift aisle and was strewn with rose petals of the deepest red.

At first, Beck was confused by the man dressed in beige and white standing in front of a tree near the altar with the priest. But after a few seconds of contemplation, he finally realised that it was the groom. He had simply opted to wear a non-traditional tuxedo instead, which matched the colour of his long frizzy hair with a white dress shirt underneath, camel-coloured loafers on his feet and a red rose attached to the collar of his jacket.

Beck couldn't believe who the groom was. But he had very little time to think it over when he caught sight of Tori's father and grandmother sitting close to the altar.

Nana Vega looked positively indignant, shooting pointed glares at David's crumpled features. His black tuxedo jacket was wrinkled, as if it hadn't been ironed and his dress shirt stuck out of his pants in an irregular pattern. His dark hair was tousled, his eyes were bloodshot and he had failed to remove the grubby stubble growing on his chin.

The bridesmaids arrived on cue just like before, wearing short-sleeved dresses of mint-green, matching the leaves catching in the trees overhead. Beck couldn't help sniggering momentarily at the fact that Trina Vega and Carly Benson both had wide smiles fastened onto their faces as they tread softly along the aisle, Carly's smile the fakest of them all. Sam Puckett, on the other hand, simply looked annoyed at being forced to wear a bridesmaid's dress for the third time without there actually being a wedding afterwards.

However, Beck didn't have time to further ponder the strangeness of these particular nuptials when the bride finally arrived, this time on horseback at a slow trot down the carpeted aisle.

And all he could do was stare for a moment, just taking in the gentle swish of Tori's silken white dress as it clung to her delicate frame. His eyes lingered on her bare shoulders, which were bronzed from the golden sun above her. Then his gaze travelled along every strand of her long brown hair, gilded into wavy ringlets as they fell all around her face, held in place by a simply crafted wreath made out of wild flowers adorning her head.

There was no pretence whatsoever about her overt trepidation, not at least for Beck as he watched his laptop screen with careful attention. The bride held on tightly to the reins, like they were her only lifeline in the middle of a raging storm at sea. Her face, which should've been happy and peaceful by now, was lined with increasing anxiety and discontent.

For a split second, Beck found himself feeling sorry for her. Then he remembered that she was seconds away from breaking yet another man's heart and his pity dwindled rapidly.

Unlike the other grooms, Mr. Van Cleef's attention was distracted while he conversed in a low whisper with the priest, which most likely had something to do with the ceremony. Then he focused on his bride once more, who stood beside him on her horse, looking anywhere but at him or the priest.

"Shall we begin?" the priest asked of the couple.

"Yes please, Father." The groom answered promptly, beaming from ear to ear.

"Very well. Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the blessed union between Sinjin Eisenhower Van Cleef and Victoria Amaranta Vega…" the priest droned on.

Without any warning, the brown stallion on which Tori Vega sat kicked up its front legs with fierce obstinacy, causing a murmur of surprised gasps from the wedding guests.

"Tori, could you please try to restrain him?" Sinjin asked in a carrying whisper. "Horse is more jittery than the bride," he added loudly just for good measure, drawing a few laughs from the guests and the priest.

But instead of calming the beast down, Beck saw Tori deliberately kick at the side of the horse's flank, making it rear up forcefully with its front legs high in the air, while she grasped his back due to the unexpected change in angle.

And before anyone could stop her, the bride clicked her tongue sharply against the inside of her cheek, causing her equine companion to neigh loudly as he galloped past the stunned groom and priest who was so shocked, he was still mouthing the rest of his opening speech.

Carly Benson covered her eyes with one hand while Sam Puckett laughed uproariously at Tori's bold departure. Then Beck saw Sam turn to Trina, who shook her head ruefully at her younger sister's fading silhouette, and handed the blonde a wad of cash stashed in her cleavage. The exact same exchange happened a few seconds later between the father of the bride and Nana Vega.

Beck couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Sinjin Van Cleef though, as the hopeless groom held up one of the roses that his bride had dropped from her bouquet, in a piteous plea for her to return to him. But even the New York reporter couldn't stop the flood of laughter erupting from his mouth – after all, Mr. Van Cleef really should have seen it coming after the last two chumps before him also got left at the altar.

And just like that, the entire ordeal was over, forever immortalised in a way that Beck Oliver doubted anyone from the town of Hale would forget in a hurry. With a sigh, he hit a switch on the side of his laptop, grabbing the DVD when it popped out. He placed it carefully into its plastic case, picked up his phone again and dialled.

"Hey, Robbie. Figured I'd leave you this message since you've probably dozed off before you got a chance to watch the tape," Beck began teasingly, keeping the receiver close to his ear. "Listen, about the groom who travels a lot because of work, I know exactly where to find him. I'll keep you posted on that front, cheers."

Beck hung up and placed the phone back on its stand, deep in thought over what he'd just witnessed. He found himself positively entranced by the image of Tori Vega riding away from her third wedding on a wild stallion. Something about it was oddly poetic and romantic:

The Beautiful Damsel running away from her Perplexed Prince.

It seemed to resonate with Beck somehow, yet he couldn't understand why. It was like he had conjured up the image from a dream he'd had a long time ago. But that was preposterous; men didn't dream up princesses and bring them to life.

Beck Oliver certainly didn't.

And when he finally settled in for some sleep, he saw Tori Vega's warm brown eyes beneath his closed lids as he sank deeper into the pillow under his head.

Just maybe, princesses were really born out of foolish dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note: Lmfao, I had so much fun with this chapter *pounds fist on floor while laughing* If some of you haven't seen the film, I suggest you watch it just for this scene alone, good times :D Ok, I'm going to give you a bit of a time-line to work with in figuring out when Tori supposedly tried to marry all of these unfortunate men: **

**1) Andre - I'm thinking some time straight after high school and just entering into first year of college for Tori (Holly died while she was away at college, please bear this in mind)  
**

**2) ****Ryder - probably a year or two after this when Tori came back to Hale to take over the family business (I'll elaborate on all of this a little later in the story)**

**3) Sinjin (tee hee) - He would've been about a year before Tori and Danny are engaged now if that makes sense (Sinjin is definitely more of the 'rebound fiance' in this particular story than Andre, Ryder and even Danny)**

**Ok, I hope that makes sense. I have been asked already how old Tori and Beck are supposed to be in this story. I'm still working out calculations myself, but I will put that into one of the future chapters. If you have any questions about this or anything else in the story, please feel free to PM me on FF. And to answer a question that OneHorseShay asked me in a PM about Rex, I hope this chapter sheds a little light onto his final fate ;D I'm off to bed now, it's been a long day. Stay safe and love life, you only get one. CIAO! **


	8. How Do You Like Your Eggs?

**A****uthor's Note: Hey, everybody! How are you all doing? I'm doing ok, not much drama to report on in my daily life. Which is a very good thing if you ask me ;D I've been writing like crazy on a bunch of different writing projects, been doing some job-hunting before I spend my entire life savings; trying to eat healthy and jogging so I can be toned like the members of Girls Generation :D But enough about how awesome I am. Here's the new update, hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Despite the extraordinarily late night he'd had, Beck woke up the next morning with a spring in his step. He hopped out of bed and straight into a hot shower, making him feel thoroughly refreshed by the end of it. Even brushing his teeth was a delight, the toothpaste tasting extra minty.

He hummed rhythmically while shaving, drawing neat lines across his face with his razor blade while he prepared for the day ahead.

He was in a supremely good mood after watching the video footage of the demise of three of Tori Vega's attempted marriages. For the first time in a week, things were finally looking up for Beck.

The story that could elevate his stellar to new heights was in plain sight.

All that was left to do was dangle the bait and see what fell into his trap.

Beck had a couple of people he wanted to interview today to get more insight into Tori's past. But since it was still relatively early, he decided to take a walk around the town square to help get the creative juices flowing.

There was something alluring about this little town which oozed serenity from every pore, something Beck had never really found while living in New York City.

As much as he loved the hustle of the bustle of people, cabs and subways making their way through the streets of thriving metropolis, it was equally appealing to escape from it all from time to time.

After dining on a simple meal of black coffee and a toasted bagel with cream cheese smeared onto it which he'd had sent up to his room, Beck got dressed and made his way downstairs.

He found Festus at his usual desk, legs propped up on the desk, reading what looked like an 'Archie Double Digest', an untouched coffee mug resting beside him.

"Morning, buddy. How are you today?" Festus asked brightly.

"Not too bad, Festus. Thought I might take a walk around town before settling in to do some real work," Beck commented in a mild manner.

"Awesome. Hey, did you catch this morning's broadcast of 'Wake Up With Flem' by any chance?" Festus questioned conversationally.

"Afraid not. Something about it didn't sit right in my throat." Beck remarked glibly.

He was a little taken aback when Festus began laughing just a little too hard at his lame joke, banging his hands unceremoniously on top of his desk. But it was oddly gratifying all the same.

"Good one! You're a funny guy, Mr. Oliver. Apparently, the Mayor has asked everyone in Hale to stop gossiping about Tori's article in your newspaper," Festus told Beck.

"Very informative," Beck offered with a grin.

"Have a good one," Festus greeted as Beck made his way outside.

It was a brilliant day in Hale, the blue of the cloudless sky illuminating the quaint small-town stores and café's with an air of blossoming gaiety.

Was there something in the water that made people naturally perky in this town?

While this normally bugged Beck to no end (especially when it wasn't drug-induced), his good mood seemed to be enterprisingly accommodating on that particular morning. He surmised that it was due to the clean aromatic air that was indicative of the countryside and devoid of New York's muggy and pungent fumes.

Beck was just passing a cute little bakery when his eyes locked on a vehicle parked outside.

He did a double-take when he recognised the insignia of the Vega Hardware store painted on the side of the red pick-up truck. He whipped around instantly and glanced inside the bakery. Sure enough, Tori was inside, staring at what looked like a row of cakes displayed on a table near the counter.

Beck grinned like a Cheshire cat as he walked through the tinkling front door of 'Lee's Bakery'.

His morning had just gotten a whole lot better.

Tori too was having a relatively good morning, in spite of the fiasco that was dinner the night before due to Beck Oliver's untimely appearance.

After the peach cobbler had been consumed, Tori bid Danny goodbye abruptly and stormed up to her room where she had fumed to herself and paced the floor incessantly for a good 30 minutes. After that, she composed herself and decided to take a second bath, filling the tub with her favourite scented oils.

The bath had done the trick and Tori woke up feeling refreshed and upbeat as a result.

She wasn't about to let Beck Oliver distract her from the fact that she still had a wedding to plan. So she called Mrs. Lee on the phone an hour ago and asked if she could pop by to discuss hers and Danny's wedding cake.

She and Danny had settled on choosing a chocolate fudge cake with delicate snow-white frosting made with vanilla and cream cheese weeks ago. All that was left to do was choose the tiny bride and groom figurines that would sit on top of the wedding cake. Tori was currently admiring a series of said figurines while Mrs. Lee, a tiny Asian woman in her early forties, hovered just behind her, observing the choices of the bride-to-be.

"What do you think of him? I like him." Mrs. Lee declared in an excitably high-pitched voice, holding up a groom figurine for Tori to look at.

"Hmm, he's too blonde. Danny's hair is a lot darker than that." Tori noted pensively, scrunching her eyes up in concentration.

"How about this one? He's a bit more traditional." Mrs Lee said, placing another figurine before Tori.

The pending bride studied the figurine for several seconds without blinking. Mrs. Lee heaved a subtle sigh of relief when Tori began smiling broadly.

"This one is very handsome. He's got brown hair and broad shoulders just like Danny. He's the one." Tori gushed in a dreamy manner, her heart fluttering while she thought about her fiancé.

"And he has Danny's eyes too." Beck piped up.

He smirked widely at Tori, who had clearly been surprised by his sudden appearance. But she recovered quickly and stood glaring back at him for a good few seconds.

"Oh wait, no he doesn't. Danny's eyes are a lot closer together, they're practically cross-eyed," Beck concluded snidely.

A volcano was threatening to explode inside Tori's brain. But she masked it well and turned away from Beck, focusing solely on the figurine before her.

"I see you're still planning your wedding."

"I see you're still in town."

"Touché," Beck remarked approvingly.

Then he turned his attention onto Mrs Lee, who stared curiously at both him and Tori.

"Hi, could I please have two cups of coffee?" Beck asked in a decidedly friendly way.

Then he paused for effect and began sniffing the air dramatically, his head turning in every direction. "Oh, what is that wonderful smell?"

"They're my cinnamon buns, freshly made." Mrs. Lee responded proudly.

"I should've guessed. Could I please have two of those too? Thank you so much," Beck simpered.

Tori had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. So she settled for pretending to be indifferent while she watched Mrs. Lee succumb to Beck Oliver's insidious charm, bustling hastily to grab his order.

Could no one else see just how transparent the man really was?

"Who's the extra food and coffee for? Your editor? Oh wait…you don't have an editor anymore because you don't have a job." Tori quipped with a sweet smile on her face.

She gained some satisfaction from watching Beck's smile waver ever so slightly. But then he resorted right back to his formerly feigned joviality.

"Actually, it's for you. I thought it might help with the constipation. " He retorted with glee, relishing the way Tori's face puckered up in indignation.

But before she could respond with a clever insult, Beck turned his attention unexpectedly to the rest of the wedding figurines resting on the table. To Tori's consternation, he picked up two plastic models of the bride and the groom, holding them carefully between his fingers, a look of pure concentration fringing his eyebrows.

"Only God knows how much I love you, Tori…" Beck began in a solemn voice, catching the bride-to-be completely off guard with his sudden confession. "Everything about you just epitomises perfection. I can't wait till we're husband and wife." He concluded, making the groom doll in his hand lean closer towards the bride doll in his other hand.

"Oh, Danny…" Beck crooned in a falsetto, waving the bridal doll in the air causing Tori to frown once she understood exactly what he was doing.

"There's so much that I feel for you, I just have to express it with my actions…"

Without warning, Beck took the bridal figurine and began smacking the groom figurine repeatedly.

"Tori, you beast! For the love of God, stop this insanity, you're killing me! Why do you treat the one who loves you best in this vile and cruel manner?" Beck demanded in a pained voice, mimicking Danny.

"Because I'm a man-eater, you rock-climbing buffoon! Muah ha ha ha, muah ha ha ha ha!" Beck shrieked in a girlish tone, waving the bridal figurine high in the air above his head.

Tori was less than amused when Beck began laughing uncontrollably after his improvised dialogue was complete, clutching his stomach all the while.

"Couldn't resist," he conceded after wiping a small tear out of his eye.

Just then, Mrs. Lee appeared from the back room behind the counter with Beck's parcels.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Lee. You are a delight." Beck stated graciously.

"And you are a charmer, Mr…"

"Oliver. Beck Oliver."

"The New York columnist? Well, this is unbelievable. Tori, we've got a celebrity in our midst!" Mrs. Lee exclaimed while clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Really? I had no idea," Tori snapped sarcastically.

"Mr. Oliver, it's such a pleasure to meet you in person. Naturally, I read your article about Tori a few days ago, along with the rest of the townsfolk. It was a little unorthodox, given that you'd never met Tori before. But of course, Tori has always been able to laugh at herself, she's a good sport. After all, 'The Runaway Bride' is a running joke in our fair town of Hale."

"So I've heard from David Vega." Beck agreed.

"Oh, so you've met Captain Vega?" Mrs. Lee asked with renewed intrigue.

"Captain?" Beck queried in bewilderment.

"He used to be a police officer in the LAPD, retired now. Quite a character, always was. Even before-"

"Mrs. Lee, I'm sure Mr. Oliver's not interested in my boring family history." Tori interjected in a clipped tone.

Beck raised an eyebrow when Mrs. Lee grinned nervously back at Tori, a vein bulging in her thin neck.

He felt like he had just entered into very strange territory.

What secret was it that Tori Vega was so anxious about hiding from him about her past?

"Of course, my mistake. Mr. Oliver's probably more interested in your upcoming nuptials." Mrs. Lee conceded, a more natural smile replacing the tension of a few seconds prior.

Beck noted that Tori's face had resumed its natural air of cheerfulness and unassuming beauty.

Then he checked himself, turning slightly away from Tori to assess his current thoughts.

Was he beginning to think of her as more than just a mere small-town vixen?

"You're right about that, Mrs. Lee." Beck answered after a second of deliberation, quelling the unpleasant feeling creeping through his bones at this sudden revelation.

"You know, we could really use a man's opinion about these cake decorations. Would you like to stay and give us your input?" Mrs. Lee asked courteously.

"Actually, Mr. Oliver was just leaving. Something about wanting to perfect his mime skills in the town square," Tori declared with a spiteful smirk aimed at Beck.

Tori really needed the infamous reporter to get as far as possible away from her.

It was more than just wanting to see the back of him for her usual reasons. It was also because of the look on his face when he had confessed his love for her, or at least mimicked Danny confessing his love for her a few minutes ago.

How was it possible for a complete stranger to have drastically wormed his way into her personal existence and already gotten under her skin?

What was his game?

"Of course, I've always had an appreciation for acting. Mrs. Lee, thank you very much for the cinnamon buns. I'll savour every bite." Beck greeted poetically.

"Goodbye, Mr. Oliver. If you're still in town around the time of Tori and Danny's wedding, you should join us for the rehearsal dinner. I'm hosting a luau at my home." Mrs. Lee stated hurriedly.

Beck smiled politely at this while inwardly wondering why an Asian woman was hosting a traditional Hawaiian feast for the proposed married couple. "I'd love to, Mrs. Lee."

As Beck made to leave, he moved straight into Tori's personal bubble and handed her the second brown bag of coffee and a cinnamon bun that Mrs. Lee had packed for him. Their fingers grazed ever so slightly as Tori took the bag from him, sending a wave of electricity coursing through the tiny space of air between their bodies tightly pressed together.

"Consider this an early present. But be sure to go easy on that sweet tooth of yours, Tor. You'll want to be able to fit into your wedding dress in two months' time." Beck greeted with a sly smirk, ignoring how sweaty his palms were.

Tori emitted an exasperated groan as Beck winked at her one last time before exiting the bakery.

And to think that she'd actually felt something like butterflies in her stomach a moment ago when he'd touched her!

Ridiculous!

"He is not a nice person!" Tori huffed at Mrs. Lee, who was still grinning dreamily at Beck's retreating figure.

The smile disappeared from Mrs. Lee's face rapidly and she began shaking her head violently in agreement with Tori. "Oh, I know!"

Then the older woman began humming to herself, leaving Tori to fume about how irritating Beck Oliver was all by her lonesome.

* * *

"I hate him!" Tori exclaimed angrily.

"Tori, don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Danny asked in a weary voice.

The soon-to-be newlyweds were standing on the sports field of Hale High arguing in the midst of the football team's strenuous practice session. Danny had been running them through several drills when Tori had arrived unexpectedly to tell him about Beck Oliver's latest stunt.

"Danny, you didn't see him at the bakery earlier! He was just so malicious and smug and irritating. He made fun of your close-set eyes!" Tori pointed out defensively.

"Do you honestly think I care what he thinks about me? The only reason Beck Oliver's in town is because he's got an axe to grind with you because you got him fired. He's trying to rile you up on purpose. His opinion about you or us doesn't matter to me because he's totally dead wrong. You can't let him get to you." Danny stated seriously, rubbing Tori's shoulders in a comforting way while looking deep in her eyes.

Tori sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds, savouring Danny's touch.

Of course he was right, he was always so sensible while she was so impulsive in contrast.

They were a perfect match in every possible way.

"I knew there was a reason I was marrying you," Tori declared, opening her eyes and smiling genuinely at her fiancé.

Danny leant down and captured Tori's lips in a forceful kiss before cupping her face in his hands. "And I knew that you knew there a reason you were marrying me," he teased slyly.

"You goof," Tori scolded lightly, punching Danny's arm. "You're right, I'm acting like a crazy person. I'm going to forget all about Beck Oliver trying to rattle me. Besides, it's not like he's stalking you too."

"Uh, actually…" Danny replied, smiling uncertainly.

Tori stared just over Danny's shoulder at a tall figure trailing behind the cheerleaders practising their routine for the next Pep Rally at Hale High. Now she knew exactly why Danny was acting so strangely.

"He's already been here, hasn't he?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"Actually, he's…still here." Danny offered sheepishly.

Sure enough, the tall figure jogging behind the cheerleaders sporting a purple and gold Hale letterman jacket with matching Hale High cap and pom-poms was Beck Oliver. He was chanting the popular Hale High Pep Rally song right along with the cheerleaders as they jogged past Tori and Danny:

"We're the winners and we never fail. We're the Comets, so go to hell!" Beck shouted eagerly, waving his pom-poms about as he jogged in a circle.

"I didn't realise Beck Oliver was already registered at Hale High," Tori quipped coldly, watching the notorious reporter closely.

"He really likes the school colours, so I told him he could have a letterman jacket." Danny responded with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Danny-"

"I know what you're gonna say. But it's really ok, Tori."

"Don't you see what he's doing? He's not making any progress with me, so he's trying to get to me through you."

"Then his plan's failing miserably. And he didn't ask me the kind of questions about you that I thought he would."

Tori frowned at this. "What do you mean?"

"He just asked me general questions about how we met, whether we wanna have kids in the future, what kind of eggs you like-"

"What kind of eggs I like?" Tori questioned in bewilderment, the answer taking her by surprise. "Why did he ask you that?"

"No clue."

"Well…what did you tell him?" Tori asked hesitantly.

"Sunny side up, like me." Danny answered promptly with a big smile on his face.

Tori tried to smile back, but both the original question and Danny's answer were just too puzzling.

Why had Beck Oliver asked her fiancé that?

And more importantly, why was Danny's response making her feel annoyed, both with him and herself?

After all, she did like eggs sunny side up…

Didn't she?

Tori continued watching Beck jogging around the field, not looking in her direction once.

This seemed to bother her too, like he was deliberately trying to ignore her after their run-in earlier that morning.

Then again, why did she even care whether Beck paid any attention to her?

It wasn't like she wanted him to approach her.

She was taken out of her pensive thoughts by Danny, who cupped her face once more. "Look, you don't have to worry about Beck Oliver, ok? I'm on the look-out for any ways he might try to trick me into giving him dirt on you." He stated reassuringly.

Considering that Beck had already asked Danny a seemingly unobtrusive question about her favourite kind of eggs, Tori already guessed that Danny was still clueless about Beck's strategies at getting answers out of unwilling people. But she didn't have the heart to burst her fiancés bubble.

Besides, Danny would just think she was obsessing about Beck Oliver for no rational reason.

And she definitely was not obsessing over Beck Oliver.

"Hi, Ms. Vega," Tommy Radley, Danny's star quarterback, greeted in a dreamy murmur as he jogged past.

He had typical All-American good looks with cornflower blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair that reached down just past his neck.

Tori smiled back at him, knowing that Tommy (along with the rest of the football team) had a huge crush on her.

"Hi, Tommy. And it's 'Tori', not Ms. Vega." Tori corrected lightly.

"Ok then, Tori. Don't marry Coach, marry me instead. I love you," Tommy declared, causing Tori to laugh heartily.

"Sorry, Tommy, I'm a kept woman. Go finish your laps before Coach benches you for the next game." Tori commanded.

"Tommy, do me a favour and round up the boys. Take my princess for a ride in her chariot." Danny instructed with a smile.

Before Tori could stop them, the football team had placed her on top of the battering ram that they used to run their scrimmage drills with. She squealed in shock and surprise when they all launched themselves simultaneously at the massive metal contraption, driving their shoulders hard into the wooden fixtures as they pushed her backwards.

Tori had told Danny about a 100 times how unsettling this mode of transport was whenever she visited him during practice. But when she looked back and watched Danny blow a kiss at her, she gushed inwardly.

He was so romantic and sweet, it was impossible not to love him.

And she wasn't about to let Beck Oliver ruin what they had, not for anything in the world.

Her previous romances had been an absolute train wreck.

But maybe this time around, Tori had finally found her true prince.

And just maybe, she really was the princess, being carried away on her chariot back to her castle, her happily ever after just weeks away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, Tori...hot girls really are clueless :P ****Let's hope that Victoria Justice has better luck in the romance department, even if she likes old guys who get airbrushed...A LOT :S ****In response to BigStuOU's question in a previous review, this story will not contain any mature content *awww* Very sad I know, since most of you already know just how much mind-soap I need, because I'm just that dirty ;D But never mind, you still have tons of romantic vibey times and Bollywood-like sexual tension to look forward to in this particular story. Thanks for the reviews, everyone. You're all awesome and very dear to me :D Now I need to take a shower because I reek of sweat, chicken fried rice and** **bad cliches in even worse rom-coms. CIAO!**


	9. A Date With The Past

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I hope you've all had a fabulous week :D Mine wasn't so hot - had a couple of misadventures along the way, one of which involved a lost dog (don't ask) :P But I** **wrote a nice long chapter for all of you lovely readers and reviewers. I apologise if I don't get round to replying to everyone's reviews on a weekly basis. I've been having some issues with my Internet at home and I'm doing lots of job hunting these days, so I'm busy busy busy! Hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters depicted in this story. **

* * *

Tori opened the heavy door with a sense of foreboding. The smell of musty wood and dust mingled together settled in her nostrils while she looked at her surroundings.

It felt strange being back here again.

The last time she had set foot in the Catholic Church had been for one of her weddings a lifetime ago.

And she'd made a point of never converting over ever since.

But this was something she couldn't put off doing, not when it seemed like Beck Oliver was hell-bent on discovering each of her most shameful secrets.

Tori had tossed and turned for close to an hour while she thought of a plan of action. Danny had revealed to her the day before that Beck was now trying to look for the rest of her former fiancés and question them about her.

Which could only mean one thing:

_He'd seen the tape._

Tori seethed with anger just thinking about it. Why she'd never destroyed it to begin with was now a moot point. She had a feeling that her dad had been only too happy to let the infamous columnist take a look at it.

Had he been drunk when he'd done it?

Tori couldn't think about that now; she had enough to worry about as it was with her upcoming wedding.

She had to be proactive.

If Beck was looking for her exes, she'd have to talk to them too. If he'd already beaten her to it, Tori at least had to find out just what he was asking them. The story about what kind of eggs she liked had unsettled her a great deal.

What did it mean?

What nonsensical point was Beck trying to prove?

Tori's stomach was churning just from trying to figure it all out.

That's when she finally approached the serene confessional booth. With a deep sigh, she pushed open the luxurious plum curtains hanging over the entrance and stepped inside.

A cool breeze wafted through the grates of the screen between her and the priest waiting just behind it to hear her confession. Tori took a seat on the wooden bench inside, her hands clasped together in her lap.

"Bless me, Father. For I have sinned. My last confession was…never mind," she began rapidly, trying to gather her thoughts together.

"Speak your mind, my child," the priest commanded gently. "What is it that you wish to confess?"

"I've been having bad thoughts about a man, Father."

"Impure thoughts?"

About Beck Oliver?

Hmmph, as if!

"No no no, no no!" Tori replied emphatically. "Not lustful thoughts, just really malicious and hateful ones. I've even dreamt about murdering him in his sleep because of how he has wronged me. I want to destroy his life, his career…just everything. I want revenge." She answered more calmly after her initial outburst.

The priest placed a finger over his mouth while he pondered on how best to respond to this bizarre confession.

"My child, it is natural to bear a grudge against someone who has wronged you. What is important to remember is that the Lord has forgiven your transgressions. Therefore, you must practice the same spirit of forgiveness and mercy against your own transgressor," the priest declared in an ethereal tone.

Tori rolled her eyes at this and got up from the bench. She walked out of the confessional booth and deliberately yanked open the plum curtains where the priest sat.

He stared back at her with resignation etched onto his youthful face.

"Ok, the name is Tori Vega. Before you start with the whole 'my child' schtick, you might wanna remember the times you stuck your tongue down my throat when we used to make out behind this church, Father Daniels." Tori remarked with a mischievous grin.

Ryder sighed and stared at the ceiling momentarily. Then he exited the booth and stood before Tori with an exasperated expression on his face. "Tori, you can't keep coming here in the middle of confessions. It was funny the first time, but now I'm actually ordained. You're not even Catholic!" he exclaimed accusingly.

"Ok, I'm sorry, you're absolutely right. I just wanted to talk to you." Tori remonstrated, showing a little more remorse.

Ryder sighed again and looked away. It was impossible to resist that smile of Tori's, even when they were no longer a couple and he had moved on a long time ago.

Having dreamed of becoming an actor or a model for years once he graduated from Hale High and left his sleepy hometown behind, it was a surprise to everyone who knew Ryder when he suddenly began devoting his life to serving God and others less fortunate than him.

It wasn't as much of a surprise to Ryder though.

Even while pursuing fame and stardom, he had felt empty and his work seemed meaningless. Tori had sensed Ryder's unhappiness during the course of their engagement, but had swiftly ignored it, hoping that their pending marriage would help them both find meaning in life and in each other.

That didn't happen.

But once Ryder had recovered after nearly a year of pining and crushing rage aimed at the woman who had broken his heart, an unexpected serenity stole over him when he decided to attend Sunday mass one evening with his parents.

It was here that he had finally realised how God had been trying to communicate with him all his life, to make him realise that materialism and fame were not really what he wanted after all.

As a young boy, Ryder had always gone out of his way to help others, before he had grown into a tall and handsome adolescent, who was vain and cared only about himself. And then he'd fallen punch-drunk in love with Tori Vega when she had been crowned queen at the annual Hale Carnival in his junior year of college.

But that was all behind him now. Except for these rare occasions when the past would creep up on him with a mane of gorgeous brown hair and a new problem to add to her already long list of emotional baggage.

After this encounter, Ryder felt sure that he would need to do some good confessing too…

"Ok, I've got a little time before my next confession. What's going on?" the young priest asked in an obliging tone.

Tori had to smother a giggle every time she saw Ryder wearing his priestly robes of deep purple and maroon which went down to his ankles over his black dress shirt and pants. But she kept a straight face nonetheless and followed closely behind him.

Ryder began stacking the hymn books in their proper place in each pew. After a few seconds, Tori unconsciously picked up a few of the red leather-bound books and began helping him with his task.

"What's going on is that that evil New York columnist, Beck Oliver, is in town!" Tori fumed.

"So I've heard. He's made quite an impression on the townsfolk." Ryder acknowledged while moving through a row of wooden benches.

"Urgh, he's driving me crazy! He's everywhere I go these days, he even showed up for dinner at my house!"

"That must've been a fun night." Ryder commented in an amused tone.

"Well, it wasn't. Now he's going around asking all kinds of personal questions about my past and interrogating my ex-fiancés just for good measure." Tori complained.

"Hmm, kinda like you're doing right now." Ryder put in dryly.

"Ryder, be serious! What do I do? How do I get rid of him?" Tori demanded.

"Tori, what are you asking me for?" Ryder asked impatiently, making sure that there was enough wine in the wooden box kept on top of the small table behind the pulpit.

"Because I need some advice, Ryder. And you're the only one I can talk to."

"What about your fiancé? Can't you talk to him?"

"Danny won't be any help; he doesn't see Beck Oliver as a real threat."

"Well, I don't get why you see him as a real threat either. He's just digging around for information that he knows he can't get from you." Ryder replied reasonably.

"Has he been here already to, you know…talk to you about me?" Tori probed in a tentative manner.

Ryder fixed Tori with a thoughtful gaze before answering. "Yeah, he stopped by earlier this morning." He admitted.

"And?" Tori prompted.

"It's not what you're thinking, not exactly at least. Beck just asked me questions about growing up in Hale, what kind of music you like, how you and I first met and started dating, what we had in common, did you rip my heart out and ruin my life when you left me at the altar-"

"And what did you say? About the last part?" Tori interjected, her heart in her throat.

Ryder sighed and took both of Tori's hands in his own. "I told him that what you did left me really hurt and confused for a long time. But I got over it eventually and realised that there were other people hurting even more than me about how their lives turned out. And I had an opportunity to do something more meaningful with my time to help them and to find inner peace within myself." He concluded seriously.

Something tingled in Tori's hands when Ryder touched her.

Before, it used to be her overwhelming passion for him reflecting in her every thought and deed.

But now, it flowed from respect for him and what he'd done with his life.

She'd never thought they'd end up here, holding hands in a church, all the past resentment and pain obliterated. But she was happy nonetheless that Ryder was settled and at home in his current surroundings.

"I'm really sorry that I hurt you, Ryder." She answered, the sudden pang in her chest threatening to re-open old wounds long buried and forgotten.

"It's ok, Tori. It took me a long time to get over it, but I am over it now. This is what God intended." Ryder said with a sweeping gesture around him.

And just like that, the spell between them was broken and Tori felt at peace again. "I should probably go, lots of things left to do before 'the big day'."

"Best of luck," Ryder responded in earnest.

"Thanks. Oh wait, I almost forgot! Did Beck Oliver ask you anything else? A weird question or two?"

"Well…there was just one weird question that he asked me out of the blue before he left. He wanted to know how you liked your eggs." Ryder answered with a quizzical chuckle.

Tori joined in too as she turned to leave. "That's crazy. I mean, you and I were together years ago, and he thought that you'd even remember something as trivial like that-"

"Scrambled with salt and pepper. Just like me."

Tori stopped dead in her tracks and faced Ryder again.

Despite the fact that they hadn't been a couple for years, Tori couldn't ignore that look of longing which creased his brown eyes. It still managed to melt her heart somehow in spite of her better intentions.

"I really am sorry about how things turned out between us, Ryder." She conceded wistfully.

"Tori, I really am happy here. This is where I was meant to be." Ryder replied, meeting her stare unblinkingly.

"Ok, I really am going now. I'm happy about who you've become…Father Daniels." Tori stated in a shy voice, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"That means a lot, Tor. Just do me one last favour."

"Anything."

"If you ever do decide to become a Catholic, please confess to Father Johnson instead."

"You got it." Tori concluded with a hearty laugh, shaking her head while she walked down the aisles and out of the church which held too many memories for her.

* * *

Lost in thought, Tori nearly missed the intersection she wanted to turn down as she drove through her home town. With a twist of the steering wheel, she swerved into the vacant parking lot of 'Andre's Auto Shop', a quaint gas station painted beige and red from head to toe.

She parked the car and got out, wiping off the dust that had collected on her faded blue jeans. Then with a slight sense of foreboding, she walked towards the main entrance of the auto shop. She remembered all too well how she and Andre used to hang out in the store almost every day after school while his dad served the customers. Based on what she'd heard from others, business had tripled since Andre's dad had left him the shop and gone into an early retirement.

She scanned the empty store, wondering where Andre was. It wasn't like him to leave the counter unattended in the middle of business hours.

The sweet sound of an acoustic guitar in close proximity drifted through her ears and she smiled serenely.

If she knew Andre as well as she thought, he was probably sitting somewhere in the back of the store, tinkering with a car engine or two while serenading a customer with his melodious voice.

Tori grinned and passed through a door marked 'Private', which led out to the back room.

There was a strong smell of car wax and gasoline which permeated the already dusty room. As usual, the place was littered with cars, some that needed repairs, some Andre had rebuilt from scratch, some still halfway finished.

She smiled when she saw the back of him, seated on a rickety rocking chair, playing a familiar song on his favourite guitar:

"I'll give you my song, these words to you. Sing you what I feel, my song is true. I don't have the world; I can't give it to you, Girl. But all that I can do, all that I can do is give this song to you." Andre sang aloud, his eyes closed while his calloused fingers played the harmonious chords.

"That one was always my favourite," Tori announced, leaning casually against a car.

Andre opened up his eyes and turned around. He grinned broadly when he saw his former fiancé standing just behind him, listening to him play on his guitar.

"Of course it is, I wrote it just for you."

"Did not," Tori protested.

"Did too, you've always been my inspiration, Tor." Andre declared with sincerity in every word.

Tori smiled even wider at this and engulfed Andre in a long bear-hug. To this day, she still loved how Andre could take her in his arms and just hold her till she felt better or just happier in general.

It was like he was made to hold her for the rest of their lives.

Tori had always loved Andre deeply.

But it was only when they were about to start a life together that she finally realised that she only loved him as a friend and nothing more. She felt ashamed whenever she thought about how she had left him in the lurch on the day of their wedding.

But now that so much time had gone by and Andre looked every bit as happy and content without her in his life, Tori felt glad that she didn't go through with marrying him. Her own emotional baggage would've weighed his beautiful and kind nature down eventually and she would've hated herself even more in hindsight.

"It's good to see you, Dre." She murmured against his neck.

"Right back at ya, Miss Vega. You smell good – are you wearing perfume?" Andre asked smoothly when they disentangled themselves.

"Shut up, I smell like sweat and dust- same as everyone else in this town." Tori teased dryly, fingering a strand of her hair self-consciously.

"Maybe so. But you wear it well," Andre praised with a wink.

"Flatterer," Tori accused.

"You know you want sum of dis," Andre joked, twirling on the spot to give Tori a view of his well-defined arm muscles and pinch-able butt.

"Ok, you got me. Andre Harris, I was a fool to ever let you slip away," Tori declared, feigning nostalgia and regret while she laid a hand against her forehead.

"Yeah, you were. But I'm sure Danny's happy to take you as you are, fool and all." Andre teased.

"Not cool, Andre." Tori huffed, slapping his arm while he laughed brazenly at her expense.

"So what brings you to my humble abode when you should be manning the hardware store?" Andre asked, going right back to strumming away on his guitar.

"Ok, this is gonna sound totally insane, but just work with me, ok?"

"Aight."

"Ok, so you've read that awful column about me by Beck Oliver along with the rest of the town by now."

"Yip."

"Good. So you know he's in town trying to dig up more dirt on me after I got him fired from _The Times_, right?"

"I'm sure I heard something like that."

"Yeah, so now he's like stalking me or whatever and making my life a living nightmare. So I need you to promise me that you won't show him that picture of me from that concert in Madison Square Garden." Tori begged, coming to stand in front of Andre while he played a raucous tune on his guitar.

Without warning, someone began laughing boisterously from above their heads.

Tori put a hand over Andre's to stop him playing another note while she listened with rapt attention.

Andre, who had also frozen when he'd heard the laughter, rallied immediately and tried desperately to distract Tori.

"Madison Square Garden? But, Tor, we went to New York a couple of times while we were still together!" he exclaimed excitably. "Which concert are you talking about?" he asked, playing dumb for the moment.

But Andre knew full well which concert Tori was referring to.

And now he knew that his little deception clearly hadn't worked. Because Tori was looking around the seemingly empty back room, searching for the sound of the laughter she'd just heard.

Suddenly, she reached past Andre and pulled a leaver behind him.

A canary yellow convertible, which had been dangling from the ceiling a few minutes prior, began its descent towards the ground. And Beck Oliver was located in the driver's seat, glancing at a suspiciously-familiar picture in his hand.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Beck began, feigning shock, his eyes glued to the picture in front of him.

If he'd thought that he found the mother-load with Tori Vega's old wedding footage, then he'd reached Nirvana with this picture that her former fiancé had let him peruse.

Like Tori's other former loves, Andre was pretty oblivious to Beck's well-worn tactics and strategies for getting information that no one wanted him to know about. But Beck had played the game and gotten Andre to open up. And the timing couldn't be more perfect with Tori's unexpected arrival, coming to warn Andre about his intentions.

But it was too little too late this time around.

"Tori Vega: in the front row of Madison Square Garden at a Cuttle Fish concert…topless. And here I thought you were one of the good girls," Beck continued in a paternal voice wrought with indignation.

"I see it was a very chilly evening," he added in a leering tone, which made Tori's veins pulse with boiling rage.

Tori scowled first at Andre, who had the foresight to look sheepish before she locked eyes with Beck, sending him an extra special death-glare.

Then she made a lunge for the infamous photograph.

Beck anticipated this, and wrenched his hand away at the last second before Tori could get at the filmy paper.

Tori tried a few more times and failed, growing more infuriated while Beck held on tightly to the photograph she so desperately wanted while Andre watched in confusion and fascination at their strange dynamic.

"You know what's interesting about this photo, Dre? You can't see the rose tattoo on Tori's back that she got when you guys were engaged." Beck stated, looking right at Tori and smiling widely while speaking.

Andre laughed uproariously and Tori began sweating bullets, figuratively speaking.

"Beck, you are too classic for words! Tor, Beck bet me 50 bucks that you didn't still have the tattoo. And I was like, 'dude, you couldn't be wrong! I know Tori and she would never have gotten that tattoo removed.' So look, I kinda need to be right about this, 'cause I could use 50 bucks." Andre declared all in one breath, looking expectantly at Tori with his hands in his pockets.

Tori needed to get out of here as fast as possible.

But she didn't see how she could get away with both Beck and Andre looking at her for an explanation.

She made one last feeble attempt to swipe at the photograph in Beck's hand, hoping she could just make a run for it with the incriminating evidence.

But Beck wasn't playing fair today and she was trapped like a fox in a smoking hole.

"Look, I'm not gonna show you guys anything! I'm getting married pretty soon and there are…rules that need to be adhered to here concerning a woman's respectability." Tori spluttered, feigning incredulity to buy herself some more time.

"I would love to give you this photo back. All we want is a peek, Tori! Show us the tattoo and I'll gladly turn this over to you and happily pay Andre his money." Beck persisted in a persuasive voice.

"Ok, fine!" she snapped, taking both men aback. "You wanna see the tattoo? Here it is."

She began removing her flannel shirt, pulling it down past her shoulders while still wearing a bright red tank top underneath.

Both Beck and Andre stared at the flesh just below Tori's right shoulder, where the alleged tattoo of a rose should have been situated.

Instead, all they encountered soft skin that was bare and devoid of any permanent ink stains.

"There! Are you satisfied?" Tori demanded, aiming her question at Beck more than Andre.

"Completely," Beck answered with relish.

"Tori…" Andre murmured in evident shock. "You got it removed?"

Tori was at a loss for word, gazing helplessly at the hurt expression on her former fiancé's face. "Andre…"

"Dre, I'll go double or nothing with ya that Tori's tat was just a stick-on." Beck interjected with a rueful look on his face.

"Tori?" Andre asked, his jaw set with determination.

Tori gave Beck a withering glance before facing Andre again.

"Ok, Andre, I wanted to get the tattoo with you, I really did! But I'm terrified of needles, I couldn't go through with it in the end! But come on, it's not so bad, right? It's not like you still have your rose tattoo-"

She gaped in astonishment when Andre lifted up part of the tight black t-shirt he was wearing to reveal a massive rose tattoo emblazoned across his muscular abdomen. "Look," he instructed in a hoarse voice like he was about to start crying.

"Look…" Beck joined in, mimicking the accent of a stoned rock musician from the 90's. "I think this man is heartbroken," he added, pointing dramatically at Andre's forlorn features.

"No he's not," Tori snapped, pushing Beck's pointed finger away.

"Actually, I think I am." Andre quipped waspishly, sitting back down on his rocking chair.

"Andre…" Tori tried once more.

But Andre ignored her, turning away altogether and began playing a mournful tune on his guitar.

With an eye-roll, Tori pressed the leaver behind Andre and sent Beck back up towards the ceiling in his yellow car.

"We'll talk about this later, ok?"

Andre just looked at Tori and played a ringing chord on his guitar in greeting.

And when she made a last grab for the photo, Beck let it go immediately and smirked as she stormed out of the auto shop.

"Hey, Beck?" Andre asked suddenly.

"Yeah, bro?" Beck asked in turn, feeling a strange kinship towards Tori's ex-fiancé in that moment.

"What would Jimmi Hendrix do?" Andre asked of the New York reporter.

"Dude…Jimmi would play till his heart mended on its own." Beck spoke with true sincerity for the first time since his arrival.

Andre nodded and began smiling once more. "Yes, he would. Beck, you're ok in my books."

Beck smiled down at Andre and leaned back in the driver's seat.

"Thanks, Andre." Beck replied genuinely, listening comfortably to the sound of Andre playing a bluesy tune on his guitar.

This was turning into a very good day indeed.

And it wouldn't be long before Tori Vega backed herself into a corner.

The Runaway Bride: zero points.

Beck Oliver: game, set and match.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's a wrap for 'Cas****e Of The Ex' (anyone else remember that Mya song?) I have a confession: I actually haven't watched 'Begging On Your Knees', so I haven't really encountered dear Ryder in Victorious canon. I hope the characterisation was ok in this chapter for him. I still maintain, Victoria should date someone her own age, no disrespect to Ryan Rottman though. But come on, Taylor Lautner, anyone? If you're gonna date an older guy, at least go with Ian Somerhalder (he's hot-tastic) or Jospeh Gordan-Levitt (who she's actually admitted to having a crush on!) Ok, enough dissection of Victoria Justice's romantic fascination with Old Man River, I hope you all enjoyed this new update. ****I need to get a move on with getting to the good stuff in this story before you all lose interest in this constant Bori UST ;D Alright, I've had a tiring day of shopping for ****girly things for me, I'm off to play more 'Zombie Defence Agency' on miniclip dot com. Again, don't ask :S CIAO!**


	10. The USS Tori Leaves Quite A Wake

**Author's Note: Hey, ev****eryone! I hope you're all doing great :D I've spent many a day ignoring my active regiment of jogging and gorging myself on lots of 'comfort food'. Not that I need it exactly, I'm just hungry all the time :P Enough about my eating habits, this is a relatively short update. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last week, it means the world to me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. But I like eggs. **

* * *

The clink of a metal bat and the exultant cheers of the crowd were the only sounds that could be heard on a sunny and breezy Saturday morning in Hale, Maryland.

Unless of course you could actually hear the sound of Tori Vega's brain on hyper-drive while she dissected the meaning behind Beck Oliver's interest in her personal life on an uncomfortable spot on the aluminium bleachers.

The townsfolk had gathered in full force for the annual baseball charity game hosted by Hale High where the locals competed against another team in the state. The proceeds from tickets sold to baseball enthusiasts went to raising funds for both the winning school and a charity of their own choosing.

And instead of thinking altruistic things, Tori found herself stewing incessantly over the latest stunt that Beck Oliver had pulled, featuring most of her former fiancés.

She couldn't believe that he had deliberately driven a rift between her and Andre – they'd been close before and after their break-up. Andre was one of the most passionate and forgiving people she knew, and he would barely look her in the eyes these days.

All because of a stupid tattoo!

Deep down, Tori knew that Andre was just hurt and would eventually get over what she'd done.

However, knowing that Beck Oliver had the power to come between her and the people who meant the most to her was still a bitter pill to swallow.

Tori had been so sure that ignoring Beck would make him finally leave both her and Hale alone. But all it seemed to have done instead was incite the New York columnist further in wanting to destroy both her and her reputation.

And worse of all was the fact that nearly all of her Hale compatriots were lapping up the attentions of the famous reporter like dogs trying to catch a Frisbee.

The whole business was utterly infuriating.

Beck had even managed to butter up the powers-that-be in her hometown.

"_Well, would you look at that?" Carly asked, bemused. _

_Her car had broken down the day before and Tori had offered to give her friend a ride home after their respective work days. They were just driving along the Main Road in Tori's red pick-up truck when they spotted Beck Oliver across the intersection from them. _

_Looking perfectly at ease (like he did this all the time), he was seated between several middle-aged men, playing on a beautiful black guitar and a harmonica simultaneously. _

"_Beck Oliver's sitting with the mayor and the police chief respectively. He sure knows how to make friends easily," Carly noted with a raised eyebrow. _

_Tori rolled her eyes, silently wishing that the image of Beck Oliver playing a Spanish melody in a completely different setting altogether wasn't currently invading her cluttered thoughts. _

"_That's pretty cool," Carly murmured more to herself, hoping Tori hadn't heard. _

_But she needn't have worried. Tori's attention was completely riveted on the fact that she was watching Beck's brown eyes follow her car all around the bend in her rear-view mirror._

_His concentration hadn't been broken once while he strummed away on the guitar, his long fingers dancing across the strings. _

_He certainly was able to multi-task…_

Tori shook herself from her abstraction, shivering outwardly while crossing her arms over her chest.

Why did she care whether Beck Oliver could multi-task?

She didn't care about him, period.

It was a beautiful day and she didn't have to be at the hardware store till later in the afternoon.

She was determined to enjoy a good game of baseball.

And best of all, Beck was nowhere in sight to spoil her fun.

Carly sat beside Tori in the stands, smiling widely and completely oblivious to her friend's current dilemma. She only had eyes for her husband, Freddie, who was currently standing on second base on the field, trying to make a steal for third.

Despite being a charity event for Hale High, many of the town residents also participated. This year was no exception and Carly's favourite part was watching Freddie work up a sweat while playing baseball, his arm muscles tightening and expanding beneath his tight blue and purple baseball sweater.

She liked it even better when he didn't play with a shirt on at all.

But she'd settle for the next best thing.

"Go, honey!" Carly cheered enthusiastically, currently having the time of her life.

Beck drifted past a hot dog vendor, the purple Hale High peak cap that Danny had given him days ago planted firmly on top of his wavy brown hair. He enjoyed a good game baseball as much as the next person.

But he was on a mission: find Tori and make her squirm as much as possible and as many times as he could get away with.

He only felt moderately guilty about outing her to her former fiancé Andre about the tattoo she was supposed to have on her back.

Nevertheless, she'd brought it on herself; he was just doing everyone a favour by exposing her true nature.

Tori Vega may have had everyone fooled with her home-grown-good-girl image. But deep down, she was just as shallow and selfish as every woman Beck had encountered in his life.

He'd already gotten to her former loves.

Now it was time to put the squeeze on the people who knew her best.

Namely, her former bridesmaids.

Tommy, the school's star quarter back, was sitting on a bench occupied by the rest of his teammates. He recognised the New York columnist and immediately struck up a conversation with him.

"Hey, you're that reporter, right?"

"Indeed, I am." Beck affirmed, his eyes still focused on the crowd while he tried to locate Tori Vega.

Unfortunately for him, Tori spotted him first.

How did he keep finding her?

"There he is again!" Tori exclaimed, tapping Carly on the shoulder and pointing a lone finger through the crowd.

Carly followed Tori's gaze and landed on Beck Oliver, talking to a student at the bottom of the bleachers.

"Snoop Doggy Dogg!" Tori uttered, completely unimpressed with the reporter's uncanny way of following her all over the place.

"I'm going to marry Tori Vega." Tommy declared unabashedly.

"Is that a fact?" Beck queried, thoroughly amused with the teenage boy's obvious infatuation with the notorious 'Runaway Bride'.

"As soon as I'm legal." Tommy answered without blinking.

Beck chuckled appreciatively and put a paternal hand on the boy's shoulder. "A word of advice: rent a tuxedo. You won't need it for very long and you can always get your money back."

"He's a pretty attractive man," Carly mused, her eyes drifting admiringly over Beck's striking features.

Tori turned and frowned dramatically at her friend. "Oh really? You think the vicious reporter is attractive? _You think viciousness is attractive?"_ she demanded facetiously.

"Of course I don't think viciousness is attractive!" Carly retorted in a defensive manner. "I was just thinking out loud!"

"Well maybe you should think it to yourself in case other people don't agree with you!"

"Oh, would you grow up, Tori?"

The two women continued their ridiculous bickering while Beck waved to Danny, who was playing catcher during the fame. Sam stood at the batter's plate in a purple and white T-shirt, blue denim pedal-pushers and Converse sneakers, getting ready to hit.

Kurt Vonnegut, who was the pitcher, threw her a meatball right down the middle. Sam took a gigantic swing and the ball connected with the chunky part of her aluminium bat.

Bang!

The ball was hoisted into the air and well over the heads of the fieldsman, who scrambled into position while Sam ran quickly to second base and Freddie sprinted to third.

"Shit, here he comes!" Tori hissed, forgetting all about hers and Carly's previous argument as she spotted Beck making his way towards her. "Distract him!" she begged of her friend.

"I'm not gonna distract him!" Carly hissed back.

"I can't deal with him right now!"

"Ok, fine!" Carly snapped impatiently. "I will handle this," she muttered through gritted teeth, barely moving her lips.

"You're the best," Tori murmured without moving her lips either.

"I won't say a word." Carly reiterated like a professional ventriloquist.

"You're the Godfather," Tori praised in a monotone.

She hastily got to her feet and skipped down the nearest steps before Beck could get to her.

The latter watched in fascination as Carly Shay attempted to cheer her husband on without moving her lips.

"Nice work. You would've made a great ventriloquist," Beck stated approvingly, sitting down next to the brunette.

"What? Oh, right." Carly replied with a blush on her cheeks, opening her mouth again. "I was trying to keep a bug from flying in my mouth." She offered lamely in her normal voice.

"I see. I hate when that happens," Beck remarked.

"That's Tori's seat," Carly declared in an effort to change the subject.

"It's a free country. I'll just keep it warm for her till she gets back," Beck said with a sly smile pasted on his handsome face.

Carly tried her best to ignore the New York reporter while watching her husband attempt to get to fourth base and hopefully a home-run.

"Come on, Freddie! You can do it!" she yelled sincerely.

"Freddie's your husband?" Beck asked curiously.

"Uh huh."

"He's the producer of Cory Fleming's show, 'Wake Up With Flem?' right?"

"The very same," Carly answered without looking at Beck.

"Wow, that's awesome. You must be really proud of him." Beck marvelled, his eyes focused on the game as well.

Carly felt intensely awkward and aware of Beck's presence next to her. She'd told Tori she could handle distracting the reporter – but what exactly did that entail?

And when Carly got nervous, she started rambling about nonsensical things.

"Freddie's always been pretty driven. He could've made it into the Major League after college if he hadn't busted his arm back in high school." She stated rapidly.

"The Major League? That's pretty impressive," Beck replied in awe. "Too bad about his arm though."

"Yeah, but Freddie's also really passionate about media and production, so I don't think he regrets not taking up baseball as a professional career. He and I and my best friend Sam used to host our own web show called 'iCarly' back in high school." Carly explained.

"No kidding," Beck mused, evidently impressed.

"Yeah, we had some pretty wild times together. That's how I met Tori, actually. She and Freddie used to date."

The words had already slipped out of her mouth before she could take it back.

Beck's ears pricked up like a hound catching the scent of its prey at this accidental piece of information.

Tori Vega was involved with Carly's husband?

"Oh crap," Carly moaned in mortification.

"Tori dated your husband in high school?" Beck demanded in astonishment.

The 'Runaway Bride' sure got around…

"Well, they weren't an item, not exactly. They only dated for a couple of weeks when Tori used to live in LA. They were never serious…" Carly backpedalled in an attempt to play it down.

"Of course," Beck agreed, trying very hard to now show his excitement.

"I mean, it's not like they were ever gonna get married or anything! It was a just a very brief high school romance. She broke up with this guy who was kind of cheating on her…with me. But I didn't know he was dating her when I started dating him and it was all really confusing. Anyway, Freddie was there for Tori as a friend and they hit it off I guess. It was more like a fling than an actual relationship per se!" Carly protested vehemently.

Beck felt sure that he had hit a nerve with this particular tit-bit of information about Tori's past.

And it seemed like her best friend wasn't too uncomfortable with her part in it, or that of her husband either.

"It was a really long time ago." Carly finished in a daze, trying to cool the sudden flash of heat which had crept across her cheeks with her fingers.

Beck nodded, understanding all too well how complicated things could get when friends ended up dating and falling in love with the same person.

Jade and Robbie were a case in point.

At that moment, the batsman at the plate hit a whopper, sending the ball rocketing into the air.

Sam made a run for third base while Freddie decided to go all the way for a home-run.

Just when the fieldsman caught the ball and was about to tag him, Freddie dove safely underneath him and landed squarely on the plate on his stomach with his arms stretched out on his sides, a jubilant grin on his face.

"He got a home-run!" Carly shrieked without thinking.

Like the rest of the crowd, she got to her feet and began cheering her husband on.

Tori stood at the bottom of the bleachers, jumping up and down and screaming her head off for Freddie. "That was awesome!"

In his state of celebration, Freddie ran right up to Tori and gave her a fierce bear hug. "Did you see that dive, Tor?" he asked in excitement.

Then the two of them proceeded to do a series of choreographed hand-shakes, which ended with the two of them jumping forward and giving each other a chest bump.

Even though the gesture was perfectly harmless and clearly between platonic friends, Beck wasn't slow in noticing how Carly's face fell beside him while staring at Tori's frivolity with her husband.

"It's nice that you can all still be friends," He stated seriously, forgetting for the moment that this was all just a game to him.

Why would he care about the fact that his pending article didn't just affect Tori Vega's life, but that of her close friends and family too?

Nevertheless, he was still disconcerted when he saw the look of pensive annoyance on Carly's face. "Yeah, it's in the past." She agreed in a clipped tone.

It was obvious to Beck that Freddie Benson was very much in love with his wife and that he and Tori were clearly just friends and nothing more in the present tense. But even he could guess that there were still a lot of unresolved issues between Tori and her friends, things that the vivacious brunette needed to be held accountable for.

Tori looked behind her at that moment and caught sight of Carly and Beck, looking like they were deep in conversation.

She couldn't help but notice that her friend didn't look like her normal bubbly self, and that unnerved her a great deal.

Worse still was when Carly got to her feet, nearly upsetting a stirofoam cup of beer at her feet.

Beck impulsively got to his feet as well, sensing that he may have crossed an invisible line somehow.

"I'm gonna go," Carly announced.

"Are you ok? Was it something I said?"

"No, I'm fine. I just…need some air."

Carly turned her back on Beck and pushed her way through the crowd. She could only muster a half-hearted wave in Tori's direction as she strolled behind the bleachers and back towards her car.

With a scowl on her face, Tori stalked towards the stairs and made her way to Beck.

Sensing that he was seconds away from confronting a very pissed-off Tori, Beck shook his head immediately as he prepared to defend himself.

"I left my seat for 3 minutes and you somehow managed to make Carly leave in the middle of the game. What did you do to her?" Tori demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Beck's chest.

"Do me a favour and point that finger back at yourself, ok?" Beck snapped, losing his cool for the first time all morning.

"What is that supposed to mean? What did I do?" Tori asked in confusion.

Beck arranged his face into that of a preppy cheerleader and began waving his arms all about him. "Oh, Freddie, that was like the awesomest dive in the history of baseball that I've ever seen! You wanna make out?" he mocked.

Tori rolled her eyes and huffed indignantly. "You are unbelievable. That was a perfectly platonic and harmless hug between two friends. Not that I'd expect you to ever understand, since you don't have any friends," she quipped maliciously.

"I'm not the only one who doesn't understand your friendship with Freddie either." Beck answered sternly. "Carly may be your friend. But do you ever stop to think about how uncomfortable it must be for her to watch you flirt shamelessly with her husband?"

"I was not flirting with him!" Tori raged, incensed at this point.

Beck laughed mirthlessly at this and shook his head again. "You really are a piece of work, Vega."

"How dare you-"

"I almost forgot, I'm sailing across 'The Gulf of the Runaway Bride' now. As far as lost sailors go, the U.S.S Tori leaves quite a wake."

And just like that, Beck got up from the bleachers too, leaving Tori to ponder on the number of people she was still planning on hurting unintentionally because of her past.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oops, Tori - you got some 'plaining to do! Looks like her house of cards are finally falling down all around her :D I hope some of my iCarly peeps enjoyed the Creddie (Carly + Freddie) appreciation in this new chapter, I had loads of fun with that ;D ****I'm off to court a delicious cinnamon doughnut, please leave me reviews. Ciao!**


	11. The Walls Come Crumbling Down

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! How y'all doin'? I've had a crazed week and just managed to finally finish this chapter. I apologise if it seems rushed in parts, you'll be a better judge of that :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. But props to Dan Schneider for releasing some new episodes for this and iCarly :DDD**

* * *

It was early on Sunday morning in Hale and the sweet scents of damp grass and a cool summer breeze were further evidence that it was going to be yet another beautiful day.

Carly stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the studio where she and Sam did their radio show.

She had left Freddie still asleep on his stomach in their bed, his muscular back visible above the covers. His brown hair was in wild disarray while he snored loudly as Carly snuck out, leaving a pool of drool on the pillow.

She loved watching him sleep.

But for the moment, Carly was still a teensy bit too preoccupied with her conversation with Beck Oliver from the day before at the baseball game.

She knew that there was nothing between Tori and Freddie now, considering that they'd dated briefly nearly 11 years ago.

Tori had Danny and she and Freddie were madly in love with each other.

So what was the problem?

Beck Oliver.

He had an uncanny way of needling people just enough for them to begin doubting themselves and those around them.

Carly sighed while looking for the keys to her office in her purse.

Tori was her friend and Carly knew deep down that she would never do anything to hurt her.

Not intentionally at least.

She didn't want to think about any of this right now. She needed some peace and quiet away from the townsfolk who were sure to draw their own conclusions about her hasty departure from the charity baseball game the day before.

Just as she opened the heavy wooden door and entered the sound-proof booth, she heard a voice say, "Hey."

After recovering herself, Carly switched on the light, bathing the small room and all its occupants in a white fluorescent glow.

Tori sat on one of the studio chairs, her denim-clad legs wrapped tightly around the back, her arms perched on top with her head in her hands.

Judging from the puffy bags around her eyes, the brunette looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep.

In truth, Tori had slept for approximately an hour, tossing and turning relentlessly till the duvet had become a tangled cluster swirling around her ankles.

She kept thinking about what Beck had said to her at the baseball game the day before.

He had been cruel and heartless.

But worst of all, he had been right.

About…_everything. _

Tori didn't go out of her way to hurt anyone intentionally. And yet, disaster and destruction seemed to follow her wherever she went.

Hurting the former loves of her life was one thing, but hurting people who had stuck by her throughout her tumultuous crisis of existence like Carly was another thing altogether.

The look on her friend's face when she'd left the game had haunted her throughout the night.

And when sleep had become an impossibility, Tori had finally gotten dressed and resolved to track Carly down and talk things out once and for all.

Carly pursed her lips and shut the door softly behind her. "Morning," she conceded a few seconds later. "You look good."

"Thank you." Tori replied, watching her friend closely.

Searching for something to do to cover up her sudden awkwardness, Carly turned away and peeled away the collar of her overcoat.

"Do you think I flirt with Freddie?" Tori asked unexpectedly.

Carly stopped in the middle of pulling her arms out of the coat's sleeves when she heard this. She turned around again and faced Tori with a quizzical expression on her face. "What?"

"Do you think I flirt with Freddie?" Tori repeated with more emphasis.

"Yes." Carly answered, a steely glint in her brown eyes while she looked at her friend.

Tori sighed dejectedly. "I don't mean to."

Instead of feeling more angry, Carly's expression softened. "I know you don't."

She moved towards the vacant chair in front of Tori and took a seat. "I think you just kinda spaz out with excess flirtatious energy, and it lands on anything male that moves."

"As opposed to…anything male that…doesn't move?" Tori probed.

"I guess certain types of coral also apply." Carly offered facetiously, moving to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh my God…" Tori wailed in mortification, covering her face with her arms. "I'm gonna kill myself."

"Why?" Carly asked in alarm, sitting once more with her mug in her hand.

"Because you think I'm all like, 'Hey, man, check me out! I'm hot!" Tori mimicked in a self-deprecating manner, gesturing wildly with her hands at the same time.

"No I don't, Tor. It's more of…when you're around guys, you're all like: 'I'm charming and mysterious in a way that not even I understand and something about me is crying out for a big and strong man like you to try and figure me out and somehow save me from myself'." Carly answered earnestly.

Tori was floored by this revelation.

Was that really how she came across to men?

"It's pretty hard to compete with, especially when you've been married for as long as Freddie and I have been. Married women lose their mystery over time." Carly stated with a rueful smile.

"That's crazy! Carly, you're totally mysterious!" Tori protested, her heart bleeding for her friend's sudden confession.

"No, I'm not, Tori! I'm weird, not mysterious! Weirdness and mystery are two very different things." Carly shot back.

"I'm weird…" Tori ventured.

"Nope, you're quirky. Quirky and weird are two very different things-"

"Ok, I see where you're going with this," Tori interrupted.

She sighed and pushed her chair closer to Carly's. Then she took her friend's hands and looked her dead in the eye while she spoke: "Carls, there is a very distinct possibility that I am profoundly and irreversibly screwed up. Beck Oliver may be a pot-stirring, brown-nosing stalker-esque know-it-all, but he's been right about me all along. I've got so many unresolved issues about my nutty family and everything else in my life that has led me to make some really bad choices when it comes to men. But I need you to know that I would never try to deliberately hurt you or undermine your relationship with Freddie. And I'm going to make a big effort to stop flirting with him in future." Tori concluded sincerely.

"It's not even about that, Tori. I know that Freddie loves me, I don't doubt that for a second. I guess I just need you to be mindful that your behaviour sometimes hurts and alienates people around you. I know there are things in your past that have been hard for you; I just hope you'll be able to move on eventually. I really want to see you commit to someone of your own, like Danny, if he's the one. The two of you have a good thing going. Don't let this business with Beck Oliver distract you from what's really important." Carly said with emphasis.

"You're right, I need to focus on the here and now." Tori agreed vehemently. "I'm really sorry, Carly."

"It's ok, Tori." Carly answered with a small smile, reaching over to squeeze her friend's hand.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Tori asked.

Carly wrinkled her nose and tapped it thoughtfully for a moment. Then she began grinning mischievously at Tori. "There is…_one thing _you could do for me."

"What?" Tori asked suspiciously, not liking the look in Carly's eyes.

"The only thing that brings true joy and warmth to my heart, aside from messing with Lewbert." Carly responded wistfully.

"Duckbill Platypus."

Tori groaned in exasperation while Carly began clapping her hands in anticipation. "Are you serious? Duckbill Platypus is only funny when we all went on that camping trip before high school graduation and the tent kept falling down during the rain storm and I used my leg as a pole to prop it up-"

"Let's see if it's funny outside of those bizarre circumstances," Carly pleaded, shaking Tori's shoulders like a kid with ADD.

Tori shook her head and chuckled in resignation. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and centred herself.

When she was finally ready, she grabbed both her upper and lower lips and stretched them out into a line with her fingers. Then she stuck out her tongue between her parted lips and crossed her eyes, her exaggerated features resembling a platypus with the bill of a duck.

Carly began laughing hysterically and stamping her feet on the ground as Tori's striking face returned to normal.

"Why did I do that ridiculous impression for the second time in my life?" Tori asked sardonically.

"Because you love me," Carly sing-songed.

Tori smiled and she and Carly leant in and hugged one another tightly. "I really do love you, Carly. Thank you for being my friend." She murmured against Carly's shoulder.

"Right back at ya. Ok, I gotta go." Carly declared, getting to her feet.

"But you just got here," Tori whined.

"I know. But it just dawned on me that I left my hunky husband all alone in bed this morning. And I'm thinking that a little 'not-so-mysterious-but-still-really-hot-sex' is in order." Carly explained with a wink.

She guffawed again at the look of revulsion on Tori's face as she skipped out of the studio and practically bolted for the elevators.

"An invention where you can unhear things can't get here any sooner." Tori mumbled.

* * *

The rest of Sunday afternoon passed by without any further incident.

However, Tori was still restless as she sat in the family dining room, drumming her fingernails against the faded wooden surface.

Beck Oliver may have been right about lots of things to do with her past, but she still had no idea exactly what he was planning on doing with the information he'd gleaned from others and the infamous wedding footage.

He seemed confident that his former editor would welcome him back with open arms if he wrote a more truthful article about her.

But what was he planning on writing?

Would it just be another bitter diatribe?

Tori had to know for sure.

She hopped into her truck a minute later and sped into town, a plan formulating in her mind.

Dusk had already set in and some of the townsfolk had gathered in the town square to hear some live acoustic music on the stone-paved promenade. The street lamps had already been lit, creating a serene glow all along the various pavements and walkways.

Tori ignored the crowd and made straight for 'The Hale Inn'.

She found Festus at his desk, napping as per usual during peaks of inactivity at the hotel.

"Festus, wake up." Tori commanded briskly.

Festus shot up instantly and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Over here," Tori pointed out helpfully. "I need the key to Beck Oliver's room."

Festus reached behind him and grabbed the spare set of keys.

"Thanks!" Tori exclaimed happily and dashed up the stairs.

"Don't take anything big!" Festus called out before settling back into his nap.

Tori reached the second floor in record time. She unlocked the door and stepped into Beck's hotel room.

She switched on the lights and grimaced when she trod on a pair of his black boxer briefs that he'd flung precariously onto the ground. There were books and papers scattered all over the floor and on other pieces of furniture.

Clearly, Beck Oliver was making himself at home in Hale.

She spotted an Eric Clapton CD on the cluttered desk. She snatched it up and pocketed it instantly. "Oops, I guess this is mine now."

"We'll see how much you like it when people go through your private things, Mr. Hot-Shot Reporter," Tori mocked to herself while she continued snooping around the small room.

At that particular moment, Beck was driving through the centre of town in his car, talking to Robbie on the blue-tooth headset attached to his ear.

"I think she's always running because she gets negative attention," Robbie continued through a mouthful of pretzel with the wireless phone against his ear, padding barefoot across the Persian rug in his and Jade's penthouse in Manhattan. "You know what they say – negative attention is still attention. Like when women whack you on the street because of your columns. That's negative attention."

"I thought we were talking about Tori Vega's negative attention, not mine." Beck griped while searching for a parking bay outside the Hale Inn.

Tori's eyes wandered around the beige walls, scanning the assortment of post-it-notes in every colour imaginable which were pasted to an oil painting of a bowl of fruit. She began reading a pink coloured one that Beck had scribbled on.

"How does she get guys to propose to her? She's not that beautiful. Urgh!" Tori fumed, crumpling up the sticky note and tossing it on the ground.

"Bite me, Paper Boy." She spat while she started reading more of Beck Oliver's insulting soliloquies about her.

But the more she read, the more Tori kept pulling post-its off of the painting.

"Hey! I can't do anything about that! My teeth are just naturally shiny!" Tori shouted indignantly to no one in particular, ripping that post-it note to shreds.

"Hey, Beck!" a man named Bob greeted.

He stayed in the hotel room next to Beck's.

"Hey, Bob." Beck greeted back, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

"If you leave your shoes outside your door, they come back real shiny in the morning." Bob remarked gaily while placing a pair of black loafers down on the ground in front of his doorway.

"Sometimes they don't bring 'em back either," Beck retorted sarcastically, fumbling for his keys.

Bob glanced down at his shoes and picked them up again. "Meh, why take a chance?" he asked to himself before shutting his door.

"Night!" Beck called out, turning his key in the lock.

Tori barely had time to utter a surprised exclamation when Beck pushed open the door and stepped inside his hotel room. She raced through the sparse living room and sped to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Unfortunately, Beck had already seen her from his vantage point at the door.

He shook his head and cursed under his breath, taking a few menacing steps towards the bathroom. "Ok, cut the crap, I know you're in there, Tori. I already saw you!" he yelled angrily.

Tori bolted the door with a latch and began rattling the bathroom window, trying to find a way out of her current predicament.

"You do realise that you're messing with the First Amendment, right?" Beck asked, knocking several times on the door.

"Shit!" Tori hissed when the window wouldn't budge.

Then she remembered that there was a second window in the shower. She opened the white shower curtain and loosened the deadbolt on the window.

"Come on, open up." Beck ordered, turning the doorknob to and fro.

Tori opened the window as wide as possible and started to shove her lithe body through.

"I think we need to have a serious discussion about…WHY YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Beck yelled manically, pounding on the bathroom door. "Open the door, Tori!"

By this time, Tori was outside the window and on a very narrow ledge. Forcing herself not to look down, she made her way gradually across the thin slab of concrete.

Beck had about enough of Tori Vega's crazy antics. "Alright, I'm coming in!" he announced.

Using his shoulder as leverage, he ran forward and broke down the door. While examining the bruises forming all over his arm and swearing incessantly, his eyes darted around the room searching for Tori.

He finally noticed the open window beyond the shower and poked his head out just as Tori was about to edge around the corner and disappear from view, her back braced against the red brick wall.

"Breaking and entering is a felony! I'm calling the Sheriff!" Beck threatened, half of his body leaning out of the window.

"Be my guest. And while you're at it, could you please remind him that he's bringing some wine to the luau? It'll save me a call. 'K thanks, bye!" Tori retorted flippantly before ducking safely into someone else's open bedroom window.

Just as Beck was about to shut his window, he realised that Bob was staring at him from his open window, having witnessed the entire debacle between him and Tori.

"Hey, Beck! Does your friend have a sister?" Bob asked lecherously.

"Wait for the original, she'll be available in a month!" Beck quipped maliciously before closing his window. "Besides, Trina Vega is two blinks away from being certifiable." He added to himself.

* * *

It was close to 7am the next morning when Beck felt the warm rays of approaching sunrise tinting his eyelids with a fuzzy orange glow.

Then he heard the strangest (and quite frankly, dumbest) impression of someone trying to mimic the sound of a rooster crowing in close proximity.

"What the hell?" he groaned in confusion, squinting at the source of the noise.

"Oh…Tori, it's just you," he mumbled, nodding in affirmation at Tori standing in front of his bed before lying back down again.

He did a double take and shot up in bed, holding the covers very closely to his bare chest.

Tori Vega was in his room again and smiling very deviously at him. "Good, you're up. I'm here to make you an offer that we both know you can't refuse."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hee hee, that was fun to write :P The Eric Clapton CD is a reference to his being part of the original soundtrack of 'The Runaway Bride'. I apologise if the Bori development is a little slow for all of you in this story. I promise that from here on out, there's going to be a significant turning point** **for these two chuckle-heads. I've gotta run, leave me lots of reviews. They keep me flying high :D Love ya, cheerio!**


	12. And The Winner Is Dress Number 4

**Author's Note: Hey****, everyone! I hope you're all keeping well :) I've been feeling a little run down lately, so I'm sitting propped up in bed with a warm blanket, lots of pillows and a steaming bowl of butternut soup :P I can say with all honesty that this newest update has been my favourite one to write so far for the story. You shall soon see why ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. Or the premise for 'The Runaway Bride' since I'm disclaiming :S**

* * *

"Good, you're up. I'm here to make you an offer that we both know you can't refuse." Tori declared with a devious grin.

Beck, who'd initially pulled the covers right up to his chin to hide his bare chest, began to get up out of bed.

Sensing that she was about to see a lot more of the New York reporter than what she originally bargained on, Tori put a halting hand up in front of Beck's face.

"Whoa, hold the phone. I came here to see Beck, not…Beck Junior." Tori quipped, a blush creeping onto her tanned cheeks.

She wasn't the only one embarrassed by the current situation.

It had been a sultry night and Beck (as Tori had already figured out) had slept naked.

It didn't help matters that he seemed to be giving 'the one gun salute' due to the fact that the Runaway Bride had unwittingly crept into his dreams in the early hours of the morning.

To cover up the ensuing awkwardness, Beck reached for his boxer briefs from off the floor and began putting them on underneath the duvet. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you in my room again. Just couldn't stay away, could you?" he asked saucily.

Tori rolled her eyes and folded her arms across the white halter-neck top she was wearing. "Get your mind out of the gutter. This is a business meeting."

"Do you usually enter all your business meetings through the window?" Beck demanded sarcastically.

"Cute, but no. I used the front door this time." Tori returned with a sweet smile.

"Let me guess: the hotel clerk is one of your many admirers?" Beck quipped, getting out of bed and straightening up the covers.

"Festus and I go way back," Tori responded with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Beck smirked at this and shook his head as he came to stand in front of Tori. "Of course, I forgot. He was 'the getaway car' on your first failed wedding," he murmured.

They were standing just a breath apart now, Beck looking down at Tori while she struggled to look anywhere but at his mouth.

If he really wanted to, he could lean over and kiss her at any second…

"So 'The Runaway Bride' has a proposition for me? This oughta be good…" Beck trailed off, breaking eye contact with Tori after a few tense seconds.

He turned away and began putting on a pair of black jeans while Tori hooked her fingers through the loops in her blue skinny jeans and bowed her head slightly.

Then she cleared her throat loudly to cover up the nervous flutter of her heart and took to staring pointedly out of the window.

"I'll cut straight to the chase. I was pissed that your column singled me out as a man-eater who unceremoniously jilts her fiancés at the altar. That's why I retaliated by making sure that you fired: you're still getting it all wrong. The only way to fix your ruined reputation is to write another article that tells the truth about why I run away from my pending marriages. But to do that, you need to know the whole story. In other words, you need my help."

"I've decided to cooperate and let you interview me."

Beck was in the process of putting on a t-shirt when Tori made her announcement. "You, Tori Vega, want me to interview you?"

"That's right." Tori answered without blinking.

"What's the catch?" Beck demanded shrewdly.

"No catch, just a few conditions."

Beck chuckled humourlessly at this. "What conditions?"

"I want $1,000, a big wedding and a killer dress. And in return, I'll tell you everything you want to know and I'll even let you follow me around." Tori replied in a succinct voice.

Beck began laughing outright at this proposition as he tossed one of his pillows back onto the bed. "Are you kidding? I hate to break it to you, but _The Times_ doesn't spend money on stories. It's not exactly ethical." He said sternly.

"Oh, don't give me that crap. When Kim Kardashian and Kris Humphries got married, your editor was falling over her feet wining and dining them and trying to convince them to give your newspaper an exclusive story with wedding pictures."

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out," Beck retorted. "Are you and Danny likening yourselves to the Kardashians now?"

"Of course not, it was an analogy," Tori snapped impatiently. "And anyway, I wasn't suggesting that the newspaper cover it, it'll have to come out of your own pocket. Besides, I heard you got a fat severance check after they fired you."

"You really should consider a career in extortion."

"Be serious, Beck. I'm asking for real here."

"It's too much."

"$750."

"$500."

"$650."

"Done," Beck replied with an easy smile. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I saw the post-it notes."

"Ah, I knew I was missing a few of those."

"It made for interesting reading."

"Pray tell."

Beck frowned when Tori sighed heavily and came to sit down on his unmade bed. "I'm just gonna say this once, so you'd better savour the moment. The truth is…some of the things you said about me…you were right. It's not exactly normal for a woman to leave three guys at the altar. All I want is closure so that I can start my new life with Danny. You and I both get our reputations back this way." She answered in earnest.

Beck sat down next to her on the bed and pursed his fingers under his chin while he thought over what Tori had just told him. "I can use my full journalistic licence?" he asked dubiously of the brunette.

"So long as it's tasteful and tells my side of things. But…if I happen to run out on another wedding (knock on wood), you're free to write whatever you like about me. And that includes everything you said before we met." Tori concluded.

Beck scratched his chin pensively.

So he'd be out of pocket funding a farce of a wedding.

But no matter which way he looked at it, this was a win-win situation for him.

Tori Vega was offering him an exclusive story about her past on a platter.

He'd be an idiot not to take this opportunity.

"Ok, you've got yourself a deal." Beck declared seriously, holding out his hand to Tori.

She hesitated for a fraction of a second before she shook the reporter's hand.

"I'll call my former editor and let her know. We'd better get started – are you free now?" Beck asked as he moved to retrieve the phone from the pedestal.

"Yeah, I've got some time till noon, then I've gotta head back to the hardware store. I thought we could start with finding me the perfect wedding dress." Tori said with a wide smile on her face.

Beck looked despairingly at the ceiling and began dialling Jade's number.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"I've just gotta lock up the store room, then we can head out." Tori stammered, her mind on a million different things at once.

Beck nodded and strolled around the unusually empty Vega hardware store.

He happened to be looking around at the various appliances when something bright and flickering caught his eye. He realised that the strange object was inside the store room where Tori was, checking to make sure that everything was in order.

His natural journalistic curiosity overcame him and he followed Tori into the dusty room.

He was astounded when he found himself surrounded by all sorts of hand-made contraptions.

"What is all this?" he wondered out loud.

Tori, who had picked up a box that had fallen over, glanced up at what Beck was pointing to. "Oh. Those are my…inventions." She stammered abashedly.

"You made these?" Beck queried in amazement.

Tori dug her hands into her pockets and sauntered over to where he stood examining a wooden device with small paintbrushes attached to it in the shape of a ferris wheel.

"I made it for Trina. It's a nail-painter. Check it out," Tori urged, pressing a button on the back.

It came to life and the paint-brushes began going around in a circle. Tori's heart swelled in her chest at the exultant look on Beck's face. "That's really cool."

She watched him acutely as he continued looking around, his eyes landing on a chandelier she'd made out of spare parts from a car, tiny baubles of light gleaming from the rain-drop shaped bulbs.

There were black postcards scattered all over one of the wooden desks with the words 'Tori's Workshop' written in silver calligraphy.

"Is this your design logo?" Beck questioned.

"Yeah, I was toying around with some fonts." Tori admitted sheepishly.

"Tori, these gadgets are amazing. You should really sell them. I can tell you from personal experience that there'd be a huge market for this kind of thing in Manhattan." Beck declared, evidently impressed.

"Maybe someday," Tori answered with a wistful air.

"Why someday? Are you afraid?" Beck probed with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm not afraid. Just…someday." Was all that Tori said in response.

The more that Beck looked around, the more he realised that there was more than met the eye with Tori Vega.

And a part of him was beginning to like this new side of her.

* * *

After their quick trip to the Vega hardware store, Tori and Beck continued walking through the town of Hale.

They strolled jauntily along the promenade together amidst the hustle and bustle of cars and people.

Beck kept stealing secret glances at Tori's composed features, looking for any signs that she was trying to play him.

But there were none.

Aside from touching tendrils of her brown hair self-consciously from time to time, Tori appeared to be comfortable in his presence and letting her guard down bit by bit.

He'd especially enjoyed the part when Tori ran into Jackie, one of her acquaintances, who was walking through town with her young daughter. When she saw Tori, the little girl bashfully hid behind her mother.

"Oh, don't mind Katie, Tori. She and the other kids are still a little afraid of you after you dragged that young boy down the aisle." Jackie explained with an apologetic smile.

"For the last time, I didn't drag him down the aisle! He tripped over his own shoelaces!" Tori protested long after Jackie had vanished into the crowd and Beck was laughing loudly at her expense.

After that little episode, they continued walking together, mostly in silence.

"What?" Tori asked eventually, cocking her head to look at Beck.

"Why did you do it?" Beck questioned, furrowing his eyebrows and digging his hands into his pockets.

Tori shrugged her shoulders in confusion and Beck laughed. "Come on, you know what I'm asking."

Her face fell slightly before she recovered herself. "Honestly, I'm not sure anymore."

"Seriously? You don't know why you left three guys at the altar?" Beck demanded impatiently.

Tori sighed and hugged her arms against her chest. "Lots of reasons I guess. I really thought I was in love each time. But…"

"You realised you weren't really in love with either one of them?" Beck finished off for her.

She shook her head emphatically at this. "Love's never been my problem, Beck. Despite what you think of me, I'm not heartless. I do care, it's just that…I've always had this set idea about the man I'd fall in love with and spend the rest of my life with. As hard as I've tried over the years, I just haven't found it. I just wished I'd realised it sooner instead of going through the whole charade of walking down the aisle to someone I know isn't right for me."

Beck sensed that they were entering territory that Tori wasn't entirely ready to engage in, so he steered the conversation in a more positive direction. "You and Danny seem pretty happy together."

"We are. He doesn't have any illusions about my past and he accepts me just as I am, flaws and all." Tori answered with a small smile on her face.

"How did he propose?" Beck asked curiously.

A giddy grin appeared on Tori's face while she answered: "We were at a baseball game. It was in the middle of the 9th innings when a message came up on the scoreboard: 'Marry me, Tori'. He got down on one knee right there in front of the crowd with a ring in his hand. And I said yes." She responded sincerely.

She glared when Beck appeared to be laughing at her. "What's so funny?"

"No offence, but proposing to someone at a sporting event is so cheesy." Beck replied snidely.

"Ok, Mr. Oliver. What would be a non-cheesy way of proposing to someone?" Tori questioned as they walked over a pedestrian crossing at a four-way stop in the centre of town.

Beck thought about it for a few seconds before responding. "I guess…just telling the truth and laying your cards on the table from the start. If you have to dress up a proposal of marriage, it just doesn't ring true somehow. I think the most that anyone can ask for is this: 'I guarantee that there will be tough times ahead of us. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us will want out on this. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life'.

"'Because I know you're the one I'm meant to be with forever. In my heart…it's always you.'"

Tori was positively floored by this pronouncement. She had never expected for a second that Beck Oliver had a brooding and passionate aspect to his ambiguous personality.

He really was full of surprises…

"Elegant. I think I'd like it better on a scoreboard though," Tori mocked with a mischievous grin.

Beck smiled ruefully and looked bashfully away from her while they walked along the pavement.

"Is that how you proposed to your ex-wife?" Tori prodded.

She grinned when Beck looked at her with an astonished expression. "Don't look so surprised, you've got 'divorce' written all over you." She added slyly.

Beck chuckled appreciatively and ran a hand through his wavy brown hair. "What can I say? I'm a work in progress when it comes to love and marriage myself." He admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Who was she?"

"I thought you figured that out already. Since I don't have that many women in my life, it shouldn't be hard to guess."

It was Beck's turn to look smug at the look of consternation on Tori's face. "Your editor?"

"Guilty."

"Were you working for her before you proposed?" Tori queried eagerly, trying to keep pace with Beck's long strides.

Beck laughed heartily at this as they passed a flower stand on the side of the pavement. "No. We were dating long before either one of us landed up at _The Times_ and she got the top job while I got my own column. We were together since high school."

"That long? So what happened?" Tori asked wonderingly.

The smile disappeared from Beck's face. "I honestly don't know. I guess we just grew apart. She wanted more out of life and I wasn't ready to give it to her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Tori responded meekly.

"It's ok, it's nice being able to talk to someone about it who doesn't know our history." Beck answered in a gracious tone.

"So seriously, how did you propose to her?" Tori demanded, steering the conversation subtly to a more humorous junction.

To her relief, Beck had resumed his blithe stance once more and began chuckling merrily. "Ok, we were sitting on the bed in our crumby dorm room at UCLA in our second year of college. She was doodling in her sketch book and I was pretending to read 'Love In The Time of Cholera'. Eventually I just turned to her and said, 'So, maybe you and I should, you know…whaddya think?'"

To Beck's chagrin, Tori began laughing hysterically, causing several people on the sidewalk to stare in their direction. "What?"

"Seriously, Beck, that's the lamest marriage proposal I've ever heard!" Tori exclaimed, tears beginning to form in her eyes from how hard she was laughing.

Beck laughed right along with her as they came to a stop in front of the only wedding dress boutique in Hale. "It wasn't my best work."

"Evidently not, but I think your editor would be a better judge of that. Maybe you should stick to writing columns instead," Tori teased with a wink, making Beck grin back in turn.

A mischievous glint appeared in Tori's eye as her eyes gazed excitedly at the boutique in front of them. "Let's see how good you are at picking out wedding dresses!"

With that, she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I can't do it. I can't pick out another dress!" Beck complained loudly.

Tori popped her head out from behind a curtain in the dressing room down the hall, scowling pointedly. "You promised! A deal's a deal!"

"And so far, you're not holding up your end either! You're supposed to be telling me all about how you met each of your fiancés!" Beck reminded her.

He smirked when he heard Tori scowl and exit the dressing room, wearing an old-fashioned wedding dress with see-through long sleeves and a series of white artificial roses which were sewn onto the lacy edges around her ankles.

"Ok, so you already know that Andre and I dated in high school. My family moved to Hale to be closer to my grandmother when she got sick when I was in my sophomore year and Trina was in her junior year. Andre and I started dating in my junior year; he was my first real boyfriend. He proposed in the middle of a U2 concert we went to in LA on a road trip when Bono started singing 'North Star'. This was the engagement ring he gave me."

Tori pointed to a long velvety cream-coloured box she had brought along with her for the day. Inside it were all of the engagement rings she had received from each of her former loves.

Like her exes, each ring had its own distinctive quality and design which was indicative of each of those men who had once been an integral part of Tori's life.

Beck picked up the box which was resting on a coffee table in front of him and examined Andre's ring.

It was thick and silver with a pewter rose melded to the top with tiny black stones around the petals.

"Andre's got a thing for roses," Beck noted with a smirk on his face.

Tori ignored Beck's obvious jibe and continued with her narrative:

"Ryder's ring is probably the most traditional of the lot. It was his grandmother's," she explained.

True to her word, the ring was a thin band made of white gold with one diamond, encrusted with little white pearls.

"Ryder grew up in Hale, but we only met and started dating when I was in my first year and he was in his third year of college at the University of Maryland. We were both home for Christmas vacation during the annual Hale Carnival, when I was crowned Queen. He asked me out a week later. Ryder proposed to me right here outside the promenade after we'd been dating for 6 months." Tori explained in a dreamy manner.

"He didn't want a family heirloom back?" Beck questioned.

Tori shrugged, snapping out of her reverie like a pin pricking a balloon. "There were probably too many bad memories attached to it after we broke up. Maybe he just wanted a clean slate too after everything." She replied seriously.

"What about Sinjin? How did the two of you meet?" Beck queried, unable to completely disguise the amusement in his tone.

"Sinjin…he was very sweet and very passionate. But I was in a pretty bad headspace when I met him; it was more of a rebound with him. I was already manning the family hardware store when he first came into town. He was studying the reproductive habits of butterflies and making clay moulds of the teeth of relatives of dead American presidents." Tori explained with slight revulsion on the last part.

Beck matched her expression, cocking a raised eyebrow at her former fiancé's peculiar pastimes.

"But like I said, I ended up dating him anyway and we were happy for a while. On the day he proposed to me, he took me to Adkins Arboretum in Caroline County. We had a picnic in the botanical gardens in the evening and he proposed to me in front of a bush teeming with fireflies. It was really beautiful." Tori admitted, a wave of nostalgia creeping over her.

Beck examined Sinjin's ring: a yellowish-gold band with a massive butterfly on top, encrusted with little blue sapphire stones around the wings.

"And this is Danny's ring. I teased him because the diamond is the shape of a miniaturised golf ball." Tori laughed lightly.

Beck took Tori's fourth finger in his hands and examined her current engagement ring. It had the air of tradition like Ryder's with a thick white gold band. But the diamond was massive and circular, catching shimmering light from the sunlight outside on its jagged edges.

Tingles shot up Tori's hand where Beck touched her, his rough fingers tracing the diamond's every curve while he examined it with a critical eye.

He seemed to realise their close proximity a second later and stepped back abruptly again, shoving his hands back into his jeans pockets.

"Three trips down the altar. And you couldn't picture spending the rest of your life with at least one of them?" Beck asked in wonder.

"That was the problem: I could see myself with any one of them at particular junctures in my life. But when I walked down the aisle each time…something just didn't feel right. I didn't feel right, like…they weren't supposed to marry me. Like I wasn't myself." Tori replied in a pensive tone.

Beck couldn't figure out what Tori was getting at, so he turned back to the problem of picking out a wedding dress for the upcoming nuptials.

"Ok, which one do you like?" he asked, business-like once more.

Tori wrinkled her nose and pouted. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You've tried on like…ten dresses!" Beck exclaimed in exasperation.

"I know! And they're all amazing, but…it's not a perfect match." Tori stated vaguely, eyeing her figure in the mirror.

"Tori, nothing in life has to be perfect, least of all a wedding. Which one is the closest to perfection?"

"Which one do you like?" Tori asked curiously, turning to face Beck again.

Beck was caught off guard and began fumbling for the right words. "I-I-I think you look beautiful in all of them."

"Spoken like a true guy who just wants to get out of the store when a girl goes shopping." Tori joked shrewdly.

"It's like you've known me my whole life." Beck answered unabashedly.

He leant back on the sofa he'd been reclining on for the past hour and stared at a dress in the boutique window. "How 'bout that one?"

Tori goggled in response as she moved towards the wedding dress draped over the mannequin. "It's beautiful, but-"

"But what?"

"It's too expensive." Tori replied with a sad smile.

"Pfft, money is no object," Beck announced sportingly in a phony British accent. "Besides, haven't you heard? I got paid a huge severance check from my last job." He added in a stage whisper.

He smiled when Tori began giggling at his silly behaviour. "Ok, I'll try it on." She conceded.

"That's the spirit." Beck remarked with a little more enthusiasm than he'd initially shown when they'd first entered the boutique.

"Excuse me, Melinda. I'd like to try this dress on." Tori declared.

Melinda Murray, the snooty owner of Hale's only exclusive wedding boutique, sauntered over to Tori and Beck with an exaggerated strut, eyeing her manicured fingernails with feigned disdain.

"Tori, you do realise that you can't rent this dress, right?" Melinda asked coolly.

"I do indeed." Tori replied in a sing-song voice.

"It's $1,000." Melinda informed them with the air of a mourner at a funeral.

"That's great, we'll take it." Beck responded quickly, hoping the prissy owner would take a hint.

"Tori, sweetheart, I hope you won't take this the wrong way," Melinda began in a simpering voice that didn't fool anyone. "But it's a lot of money to spend on one of _your dresses_. I have a business to run. And quite frankly, I'd much rather sell my dresses to customers who are more likely to wear them for longer than 10 minutes." She concluded maliciously.

A blush crept onto Tori's cheeks and her face became drawn and downcast. "Of course, I understand." She murmured in a meek voice, trying not to break down crying in the store.

Beck suddenly stood up.

He couldn't understand why his heart was racing and why he felt a sudden urge to strangle the bitchy boutique owner for being rude to Tori.

But he managed to cover up his indignation with a well-practised smile and suave demeanour as he approached Melinda Murray and placed an arm around her shoulder in an intimate manner.

"Hi, Maggie, is it?"

"Melinda."

"Of course. Can I talk to you for a second?" Beck implored. "I'm from out of town, so I don't know much about this kind of thing. But isn't it your job to sell wedding dresses?" he asked lightly.

"Yes it is. I own a boutique and I've been in the business for 15 years." Melinda replied slowly, like she was addressing a 5-year old.

"Excellent. You have a wedding dress on display and Ms. Vega would like to buy it. And not just any dress, your most expensive dress!" Beck exclaimed.

"It's $1,000!" Melinda thundered impatiently.

"Look, you low-budget Gisele, I'm gonna make this really simple for you with a visual. We're taking the dress." Beck replied in a determined voice.

And just to make his meaning clear, he got on top of the wooden display area and tucked the mannequin, dress and all, underneath his arm.

"Wait! Be reasonable!" Melinda pleaded frantically, waving both her hands wildly while Tori watched in amazement.

"Only if you're willing to do the same. So do me a favour and give the bride this dress and anything else she wants. Capiche?" Beck demanded in a no-nonsense voice.

Melinda gulped nervously at the dangerous glint in Beck's eye. "I'll see if we have a dress in your size, Tori." She stammered.

Tori watched in awe as the infamous New York reporter resumed his amiable demeanour once more and patted Melinda's shoulder affectionately like they were old friends. "There, that wasn't so hard. Oh, and Melinda? Would you be a dear and get me and Tori two more glasses of champagne? Thank you." Beck replied before steering Melinda forward.

"You really didn't have to do that, Beck." Tori whispered when Melinda was finally out of earshot.

Beck waved off Tori's protests. "Of course I did. She was being a total bitch. The customer's always right." He stated nonchalantly.

"Well, thank you. That was very sweet." Tori replied in earnest.

Their eyes met and a small bout of electricity coursed and swelled between them before Beck finally cleared his throat and sat back down on the sofa.

"You're welcome. Oh, and Tori?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure you don't damage the dress. $1,000 is a lot of money to spend on a dress you're only gonna wear for 10 minutes." Beck teased in a snarky voice.

He began laughing uproariously when Tori snatched the dress away from Melinda just as she reappeared and stormed into the dressing room. "Jackass!" she yelled loud enough for Beck to hear while she got undressed.

20 minutes passed and Tori still hadn't emerged from the dressing room. Beck was experiencing the beginnings of 'cabin fever' and a leg cramp from sitting in the boutique for close to 2 hours.

"Hey, Tori! Do you think you could reappear sometime in this millennium?"

"Ease up! Sheesh, no wonder your wife divorced you," Tori mumbled.

"I heard that!" Beck called out.

"Alright, I'm coming out now. Whatever you do, don't faint from how beautiful I look in this wedding dress!" Tori announced as she parted the curtains.

"I'll try to contain myself." Beck short back sarcastically.

Tori began walking down the hallway and Beck suddenly forgot what he was supposed to thinking and saying in the moment. On the surface, he looked perfectly composed.

But on the inside, he was bubbling over like a cauldron with an array of conflicting emotions.

The dress in the window was exquisite.

Much like her third wedding, this particular dress was strapless with a bodice made with chiffon which outlined her cleavage with a delicate caress. The skirt itself was a blinding white, made of the finest satin which swirled around her long legs like a well-woven tapestry with layers of ruffles that went down to the floor.

Tori had taken out the loose bun she'd worn all morning and let her wavy brown hair fall over her shoulders.

She was breathtaking beyond words.

For several seconds, Beck forgot that he was helping Tori pick out a dress for another man.

Instead, he fantasised that he was that man, the one that would sweep her off her feet in that magnificent dress and carry her far away and they would live happily ever after…

"Say something," Tori interjected with a nervous chuckle.

Beck snapped out of his blissful reverie with begrudging resignation.

"You look…fine." Beck answered with a great amount of effort.

He felt something akin to knives stabbing at his insides when Tori looked crestfallen at his statement. "Really? Just…_fine?_"

"Yip, just F-I-N-E." Beck answered with more conviction, his eyes diverting to the newspaper on the coffee table.

Tori looked slightly put out by Beck's apparent lack of interest in her wedding dress.

However, she started smiling again when she realised he was reading it upside down. "You're reading the paper upside down."

"Uh huh, caught that," Beck mumbled from behind the stack of printed paper, causing Tori to shake her head and laugh at him.

"It's gotta be better than 'fine' then." She pressed with a knowing grin. "Plus, it sounds like little bells ringing when I move."

She demonstrated by swaying left to right, the swirling fabric chiming like the tinkering of church bells meshed with a flock of doves taking flight. Beck was transfixed by the alluring sound, inwardly thinking that it suited Tori's vivacious nature.

"It works," Beck conceded. "Danny will be very happy," he added a little less convincingly afterwards.

"Danny!" Tori shrieked, having forgotten about him completely for the past few hours. "I'm supposed to meet him for lunch! We gotta go!"

Beck chuckled wryly and shook his head as he watched Tori lift up the train of her dress and speed back towards the dressing room.

Staying true to her infamous nickname, Tori Vega was always on the go.

* * *

**Author's Note: As Hanni**b**al Smith from 'The A-Team' would say, 'I love it when a plan comes together'. Lots of history in this story to bring you all up to speed on Tori and Beck's pasts. I've finally decided to make the Victorious characters approximately between 27-28 years old, you can figure out the rest with the timeline :P Just to clarify, I have nothing against the Kardashians, Kris Humphries, Gisele (love her!) or Ellen Hollman (she plays Melinda Murray in 'Beck's Big Break'). All of my jibes were in the name of comedy to better enhance the story :D For all you 'Runaway Bride' fans out there, I hope you caught Beck's quip when he deliberately called Melinda 'Maggie', who happens to be the main female protoganist of the film, played by the lovely Julia Roberts. Alright, enough fun facts a la Dan Schneider (hee hee, see what I just did there?)****, I'm off to take a long overdue nap. Miss me while I'm gone and leave me reviews sil vous plait, cheerio!**


	13. Visualising The End Zone

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry for the 2-week silence. It wasn't because I lost interest in this story, my Internet hasn't been working :S So for all of you really awesome people out there who've left reviews and favourited this story, I've decided to upload 2 chapters this weekend for your viewing pleasure :DDD Hope you enjoy it, cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or The Runaway Bride. Sadly :P  
**

* * *

With a quick rap on the countertop, an egg was cracked and splashed onto a piping hot griddle, creating a scintillating hiss.

"Hey, Ike, we're ready to order." Danny proclaimed.

William Eikner, or just plain 'Ike' as the natives of Hale called him, let the eggs and pancakes sizzle for a moment and grabbed a notebook and pen.

After finally purchasing a magnificent wedding dress, Tori and Beck had met up with Danny at 'Ike's Grill' for an early brunch.

"What'll it be, Dan?" Ike asked with a smile.

"Uh, I'll have the…garden omelette. Egg whites only."

"Ooh, that sounds good. I'll have the same." Tori added readily.

Beck started at this and quirked an eyebrow at Tori's order. "Of course." He murmured with a knowing smile on his face.

"What is your problem? Now I can't order eggs without sarcasm from the peanut gallery?" Tori snapped, irritated with Beck's mysteriously smug demeanour.

"Tori, calm down. You and Beck are on the same team now, keep your eye on the ball-" Danny chanted, rubbing Tori's shoulders soothingly while she continued ranting.

Beck cleared his throat and went back to reading his newspaper, which incensed Tori even more. "Seriously, what is that all about? Do you have a sore throat now? Have some water or take a damn cough drop or something!"

"Penalty box, Tori! Think of the penalty box." Danny persisted.

That seemed to calm Tori down, which confused Beck even more.

Why the hell was this idiot jabbering on about a penalty box?

Who did he think he was - Joel Quenneville? What did Tori see in this clown? "I'm sorry, honey. You're right, I'm overreacting. I'm sorry, Beck." Tori apologised meekly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Apology accepted." Beck replied sweetly, which nearly threatened to send Tori over the edge again.

Why was he always such a ginormous ass-hat to her in mixed company?

When they were alone together earlier, Tori had finally caught a glimpse of the real Beck Oliver: smart, sweet, passionate, funny and chivalrous.

If Tori were being honest, she liked this new side to him.

She liked it more than she probably should.

And then he just had to go ruin it…

"Honestly, Beck, Tori is the sweetest person you're ever gonna meet." Danny ventured in earnest while gazing adoringly at Tori. "But sometimes, she focuses too much on external forces around her. She needs to focus more on the internal, the things that matter most to her." He added, making a circle with his hands around his heart.

"That's why I think she's had…you know…problems before in the past. Which is why both Tori and I need to just focus on each other and our relationship, not the external factors constantly trying to force us apart, like circumstances and people? I've been taking Tori through some visualisation exercises."

"Is that a fact?" Beck asked after sipping on his mug of black coffee.

"Totally, all the best sports shrinks out there use it." Danny responded quickly, causing both Tori and Eikner to roll their eyes subtly.

Tori loved Danny, but as far as his 'visualisation exercises' were concerned, she'd grown accustomed to zoning out with a well-timed daydream about the latest episode of 'The Good Wife'.

"You have to visualise the end zone, really…focus on it." Danny concluded with fervour.

"Hmm…interesting. Tell me something, Tori: are you planning on spiking the bouquet at the reception, volleyball-style?" Beck questioned sardonically, rising to his feet to take his wallet out of his pants pocket.

"Good one, Beck." Ike rejoined with an appreciative chuckle while Tori simply glared at the New York reporter.

Beck's cellphone began beeping and he took it out and realised that he had a missed call from an unknown number.

After listening to the voice message and frowning pensively, he put his phone back in his pocket and fished out a few bank notes.

"I gotta run, thanks for the meal, Ike. A reporter's work is never done." Beck announced, thankful for a plausible reason to excuse himself from the nauseating twosome.

"Enjoy your breakfast." He greeted Danny and Tori before jogging out of the diner.

"That was weird," Tori muttered, feeling even more annoyed with herself that she was actually disappointed Beck hadn't stayed.

"He's probably working on a new angle for his article about you." Danny murmured abstractly, his mind on a recent documentary on ESPN Classic.

"I'll go…focus on your eggs, Danny." Ike rejoined with a twinkle in his eye and busied himself with brunch.

* * *

Beck squinted dubiously at his surroundings, the run-down cottage covered in creeping vines before him looking like something straight out of a Harry Potter film.

After he knocked on the door, it was opened by a shrivelled and tiny elderly woman who was a little hard at hearing.

"Password?" the old lady croaked.

"Uh…I got a text message telling me to come here." Beck explained with a confused look on his face.

"Password," The woman repeated without blinking.

"I don't know what the password is."

"No, we don't keep cabbage in the fridge."

"I never said anything about cabbage-"

"Mavis, that young man is here by my invitation and doesn't need to know the password," another voice piped up.

Beck was surprised to see none other than Tori's grandmother, Nana Vega, standing behind the elderly woman at the door.

"Nana Vega? You texted?" Beck inquired politely.

"I surely did. You'll have to forgive Mavis, she's a little hard at hearing. Amongst other things," Nana Vega informed Beck in a sardonic tone.

"What's that?" Mavis hollered.

"I SAID THAT BESIDES CLEANING, YOU'D MUCH RATHER SING!" Nana Vega bellowed, causing Beck to jump a few inches in the air.

"Oh, ok." Mavis replied with an easy smile.

"What is this place?" Beck asked of Nana Vega while he examined an oil painting of a sheep dog.

"This is Mavis' place. Us girls get together every Tuesday afternoon to play games."

"Bingo?"

"Poker."

This was further confirmed by the living room table that had been converted into a modern poker table tipped with green felt and a deck of cards positioned in an arc.

"Nice," Beck complimented.

"Ladies, this is Beck Oliver, the famous New York columnist."

"Ladies," Beck greeted with a self-conscious nod of his head.

"You were right, Lenora. He does have a nice tush." An old woman with a poker visor on her head said to Nana Vega with a lecherous grin, making Beck extremely uncomfortable.

"Pay no attention to Rue, she drinks." Nana Vega remarked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Anyway…why did you want to see me, Nana Vega?" Beck asked, eager to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Mr. Oliver, something's gotta be done about Tori's situation."

"And what situation would that be?"

"Her problem with men. Three trips down the altar and not a single wedding!" Nana Vega fumed.

"You wouldn't believe how much wedding cake we've had to eat after every single one," she wailed dramatically.

"That's rough," Beck stated sympathetically.

"Then there's all the booze left over too. Of course, that's not such a big problem, David always takes care of it." Nana Vega continued in a brooding tone.

"I'll bet." Beck muttered under his breath. "Look, Nana Vega, I agree that Tori's issue with men is a problem. But I still don't see what that has to do with me or what I'm supposed to do about it," He added in bafflement.

"Oh, I think you could do a lot if you put your mind to it." Nana Vega answered with a sly wink.

Beck started at this. What was the old bird getting at? Was it possible that she knew? He thought he'd been so careful… Before Beck could respond, Tori suddenly appeared in the living room.

"Tori?"

"Beck? What are you doing here?" Tori asked in consternation.

"Your grandmother texted me saying she wanted to talk to me." Beck explained rapidly.

"Really? What did you wanna talk about?" Tori questioned, glancing suspiciously at her grandmother out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to Mr. Oliver about his new article about you. Give him some pointers and such." Nana Vega lied swiftly.

"Uh huh," Tori remarked, not buying a word of it.

She knew her grandmother's tactics all too well.

The old bird was even better at scheming than Beck Oliver.

However, Tori didn't have the luxury of trying to figure it out at that particular moment with the pending nuptials looming ahead.

"What are you doing here? Finished brunch with Danny already?" Beck inquired, trying very hard to hide the contempt from his voice.

"Yip. I came to pick my grandmother up and take her home." Tori informed him, feeling slightly annoyed by his presence.

Why did he have to be everywhere she was?

Sure, they were on the same team now.

But now more than ever, Tori needed to focus on her wedding and not on the New York columnist, who'd begun taking up too much of her muddled thoughts recently.

And the worst part was that those thoughts were no longer unflattering ones…

"Before we leave, the girls and I want to talk to you about something important, Tori." Nana Vega declared, ushering her granddaughter to an empty chair.

"O-k…" Tori murmured, taking a seat.

She was more than a little disconcerted by the sudden crowd of old women that had gathered around her with expectant faces.

"Mavis, close your ears," Nana Vega barked. "As you know, Tori, the wedding night is a very important occasion. And with that comes certain marital responsibilities-"

"Whoa, Nana! I see where you're going with this and it's totally fine. We don't need to have 'the talk'." Tori protested.

"But, Tori, it's better to be prepared than to be faced with any 'unexpected surprises'," Nana Vega persisted.

Beck was having a difficult time keeping a straight face with the way that Tori gaped at her grandmother's words.

"Nana, trust me when I say this. There won't be any 'unexpected surprises' for me and Danny on our wedding night." Tori stated emphatically.

"What's going on?" Mavis asked of Rue with a confused look on her face.

"We're talking about the close encounter with 'the one-eyed snake', Mavis." Nana Vega answered.

Beck burst out laughing, choking on his own spit in the process. Tori shook her head and chuckled while he began howling hysterically.

"It was my first time with my husband on my wedding night. So when the time came, I took a knitting needle with me to bed." Nana Vega continued.

Even Tori couldn't stop herself from laughing her head off at her grandmother's bizarre narrative and even more so when Beck put his hands over his ears in perfect imitation of Mavis.

"Like I said before, I don't think Danny and I will have any problems on our wedding night, Nana." Tori stated when she had finally caught her breath.

"I'm happy to hear it. Needless to say, your grandfather didn't forget our wedding night in a hurry." Nana Vega concluded, which sent Beck into another fit of hysterical laughter.

"Nana, I'm just gonna talk to Beck for a second. Then we can go."

"Take your time, honey." Said Nana Vega, a twinkle in her eye while she watched her granddaughter go off with Beck.

"Am I in trouble?" Beck queried in a whisper as Tori led him outside the cottage.

"Not this time. Since I caught you here, I wanted to give you this."

Tori handed Beck a plastic bag with a big square object in it.

"I stopped off at home on my way here. I found this in the attic while I was looking for my veil." She explained.

"It's 'The Cream of Clapton' in vinyl. That was one of his best live concerts ever. This is gonna be worth millions a few years from now." Beck declared in awe.

"It's yours."

Tori had some fun watching Beck process what she was telling him. "I can't accept this, Tori. This is a collector's item."

"It's cool, Beck. I want you to have it. Think of it as a bona fide gift to solidify our business arrangement." Tori responded swiftly.

"So that's the only reason you're giving me this? Because of our business relationship? No other reason?" Beck asked shrewdly.

"What other reason would I have?" Tori queried, arching her eyebrow.

There it was again, that swelling hush that seemed to follow every time the two of them ventured into territory that was best left unsaid.

Beck stepped back ever so slightly and put his hands in his pockets while Tori cleared her throat and folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"Just that I guess," Beck finally offered after what felt like hours of awkward silence.

"Well, and also the fact that I…stole your other copy of Clapton." Tori teased, making Beck chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm gonna want that back."

"I don't think so. That's your bona fide gift to me."

"I should've known." Beck griped irritably, which made Tori laugh.

"Come on, Nana. Let's go!" Tori yelled.

"You sure you're not trying to butter me up?" Beck called out as Tori walked back to her truck.

"I was cleaning out the attic!" Tori replied without looking back.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Vega." Beck quipped with a smug grin.

Tori shook her head as she climbed into her car, unable to hide the spontaneous smile that had erupted on her face.

Nana Vega gathered up her purse containing a ball of wool and knitting needles and got to her feet.

"I smell trouble," she whispered knowingly into Rue's ear before leaving.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh oh, I think Nana Vega may be onto Beck in more ways than one ;D Now onto the next chapter!  
**


	14. Riding In Cars With Ghosts

**Author's Note: I've waited a long time to write this chapter, lots of ground to cover in this one. I hope it's not too crap because I rushed through it. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

A few days after the mysterious encounter at Nana Vega's card game, Beck found himself behind the wheel of his Camaro.

He sped through the picturesque countryside of Hale, scattering leaves in his path like ducks taking flight.

Technically, he was supposed to be in his hotel room writing his latest article.

But lately, Beck Oliver was having a lot of trouble just focusing on the small things.

And it had everything to do with Tori Vega.

Just when he thought he had her all figured out, she somehow found a way to throw a curve ball at him every time.

Even though he was the one calling the shots at present, she was always still a step ahead.

He should be happy she was finally cooperating with his desire to interview her.

She was practically eating from the palm of his hand.

So why wasn't he happy about it?

And why was he so fixated with wanting to know her better?

Tori was just another story to him, another accolade to add to his growing acclaim as a journalist.

He didn't need or _want_ her for anything else.

That's what he tried to tell himself at any rate.

The more Beck tried to rationalise his fascination with her on a professional and personal level, the more confused and frustrated he became with himself.

He listlessly poked at the knobs and buttons with his free hand, trying to find some decent music on a radio station to drown out his sombre mood.

"And that was the latest hit by Cuttlefish called 'Fish Wife', currently topping the Billboard Charts," Cory Fleming's voice rang out exuberantly through the airwaves while Beck drove along a sharp hairpin bend.

"For all you Cuttlefish fans out there, I'll be interviewing their lead singer, Jimmy Cod, tomorrow morning on my show, 'Wake Up With Fl-'"

Beck turned the radio off at that precise moment and began slowing down as something caught his eye off to the right.

Just outside 'Greenwoods Inn and Tavern', a local bar on the outskirts of town, Beck spotted a familiar red pick-up truck.

"Well, what do we have here?" Beck asked of himself, putting his car in reverse and retracing his steps.

He drove into the semi-vacant parking lot. Glancing at his watch, Beck realised that it was already 5pm.

How long had he been driving around for?

And more importantly, what was Tori doing at a bar when she was supposed to be manning the family hardware store?

Just inside, Tori was heaving and grunting while pulling her inebriated father off of a barstool, balancing his sagging weight with her arms and shoulders as she helped him out of the bar.

"Aww, Tori – can't I have just one more drink?" David slurred like a whiny 5-year old.

"No, you've had enough, Dad. We need to go home." Tori replied firmly.

She should've been used to the routine by now.

She'd kiss her dad goodbye in the mornings before heading to the hardware store.

And then she'd get a call from Lenny, the barman at 'Greenwoods', asking her to come pick her dad up because he'd maxed out his tab yet again and his sobriety along with it.

Just like always, it would come down to a fight between father and daughter about whether he could have 'just one more drink' as she piled him into the front passenger seat of her truck.

Then they'd get home and he'd sleep it off, waking the next day without a single memory attached to the night before.

But Tori remembered every single time she'd been down this road before.

She carried every feeling with her like a bag of bricks pressing down on her shoulders.

Anger.

Disappointment.

Exhaustion.

Sadness.

Humiliation.

Loss.

_Regret._

"You know, you've never let me have any fun ever since you got your driver's licence," David complained serenely, bombarding Tori's senses with the smell of whiskey and sweat protruding off his stained jacket.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Dad…" Tori mumbled, using her free hand to open the swinging door of the main entrance. "I haven't been having a whole lot of fun either." She griped in spite of herself.

Tori kept a firm grip on her dad's waist as she guided him through the parking lot.

"Good boy, Port Hole," David praised, pointing to the family dog, who was sitting on a wooden bench just outside the bar next to an old man who looked just as drunk as Mr. Vega.

"His name's Skipper," Tori pointed out, surmising that man and dog had walked all the way across town together earlier that day.

"I changed it." David informed his youngest daughter with a mischievous grin.

"Good one, Dad. Steady, watch your step." Tori commanded painstakingly as they got closer to the car.

"I'll be back later, Travis!" David called out to the old man sitting next to Skipper on the bench. "Boy, Travis has got problems," he mumbled more to himself in an intoxicated stupor.

Tori ignored her father's last statement and opened up the front passenger seat door with a great effort.

To her astonishment, the driver's seat door opened of its own accord and two tanned arms shot through the car and helped her father in a laying position.

"There you go, David…" a man's voice crooned in an unexpectedly compassionate whisper.

"Beck?" Tori asked in surprise, standing upright once more and staring over the top of the car.

He was really here, outside of 'Greenwoods' of all places, helping her.

This couldn't possibly be happening.

"Beck, please don't write about this…" Tori begged, her voice choked with sudden emotion as she willed herself not to cry in front of him.

Beck was stung by her insinuation, but he swallowed his pride instantly. "Forget about it, I would never write about this, Tori…" he stammered graciously.

Once David was safely in the car and stretched out across both front seats, Tori slammed the front passenger door, effectively drowning out her dad's quiet snoring. Beck followed suit and closed the driver's seat door and followed the brunette around the side of the car.

To his dismay, she was cupping her face in her hands, a few stray tears seeping from her eyes.

"I'm just so tired of this scene…" Tori declared through her sniffles, her hand over her mouth while she spoke.

"Why don't you just let him sleep it off in the truck for a while? Come take a ride with me. We'll come back for him later." Beck implored.

Tori hesitated for a fraction of a second before nodding vigorously and locking her dad in the truck.

Then the two wordlessly walked towards Beck's car and got in and started driving down the winding road.

* * *

Beck opened up the roof of his car and let the wind take him and Tori away as they drove on towards approaching sunset.

It was quiet for a while before Tori finally broke the silence:

"My Dad's an alcoholic." She began with some formality in her voice. "When my parents first met, he barely touched the stuff. Not even at social events with his partner or the other cops at the precinct. But after my Mom died…he just…started drinking more and more."

"So that's when you dropped out of college, to come take care of him?" Beck guessed shrewdly.

Tori nodded and stared off into the distance. "Trina came home too; she'd just finished beauty school out of state. It's ironic, my grandmother had recovered fully from her condition which caused us to move to Hale in the first place. I think God wanted her to make it…so she could be here for us when my Mom died. She was crossing the street and got hit by a drunk driver in the middle of the day. He ran a red light and killed her instantly. Just like that, her life was over in a matter of seconds. I can't drive down that street in the middle of town without thinking about her.

My Dad started his career in the LAPD; then he transferred over to Hale's Police Department after we moved here when Trina and I were still in high school. He stayed on as Chief of Police for a little while after my Mom died. But then he started missing shifts and drinking on the job. Eventually he retired and stopped taking inventory at the hardware store on a regular basis.

Trina tried helping out at the hardware store too at first. But it wasn't a good mesh from the start, so she eventually got a job at 'Do or Dye' and I stayed on as manager at the store because my Dad couldn't run it by himself any more. I didn't feel right about finishing off my Performing Arts degree when my family was basically falling apart. So I just quit school and came home indefinitely." Tori concluded, feeling a strange sense of relief at telling her story to Beck.

"My dad had a drinking problem for a while too when I was a teenager." Beck declared.

Tori stared aghast as Beck continued talking:

"He used to work in construction. One day, he was on a job at a site for a new shopping mall in Chinatown in LA. He fell off a scaffold and broke his back. He ended up in a wheelchair; he never walked again for the rest of his life.

My Dad couldn't work anymore after that; our only source of income was his government grants and my Mom's meagre earnings as a nurse. It was a pretty dark time for our family when my dad started drinking more and more. He got help eventually. But the damage was already done and he needed a new liver after a couple years. He died before he could get a transplant." He stated, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Beck." Tori replied soberly, staring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"It's ok, it was a long time ago. Jade and I got married pretty soon after my dad died. That was probably the closest I've ever felt to her on an emotional level. I don't know what I would've done if both she and my Mom hadn't been there for me. My dad and I didn't always get along, but it was still hard for me to accept that he was gone. It still is most days." Beck answered seriously.

"I guess they're never really gone though," Tori murmured pensively while tracing an invisible line on the window with her finger. "There are always memories constantly bombarding you, even the silly ones. Like the way my Mom would sneeze when she tried to dust the ceiling fans. Or how she always used to make me a cup of really awesome Belgian hot chocolate on a rainy day."

"My Dad let me live in my own trailer in the driveway," Beck piped up without thinking.

Tori burst out laughing at the randomness of Beck's statement and he started chuckling too.

"You lived in a trailer in your own driveway?" Tori questioned incredulously through her laughter.

"Yip. I went through a really rebellious phase when I was in high school. My dad always used to say things like: 'if you live under my roof, you gotta live by my rules'. So I made my own roof and my own rules." Beck explained with a reminiscent smile on his face.

"Beck Oliver: a rebel without a cause. Why am I not surprised?" Tori teased lightly. "Did he also give you grief about becoming a reporter?"

"Surprisingly, no. I think he was secretly relieved that I didn't want to go into construction too. He said that I was good at reading people; he said always said things like, 'if you know people, you'll know how to write about 'em.'. I initially did a course in Scriptwriting at UCLA. But then I eventually finished off my degree majoring in Journalism. After all, journalism is 'literature in a hurry', as they say.

My mom on the other hand, wanted me to be a musician because I was good at playing guitar." Beck added with a smirk on the last part.

"A musician?" Tori asked in amusement.

"Oh yeah. She dated this Spanish guy back in college who apparently played like Carlos Santana. It drove my Dad crazy every time she brought up her old boyfriends." Beck joked, which made Tori chuckle.

"I always wanted to be a singer." Tori declared, staring Beck full in the face while he drove. "That was always my dream; my parents were pretty supportive because of how much I loved singing and dancing back in school. So I got a scholarship for a Performing Arts degree at the University of Maryland. I also did 'Art & Design' as an elective too; that's how I started creating my own little cute inventions afterwards. It helped me to pass the time while I was manning the hardware store. D.I.Y. equipment really isn't that exciting for a former city girl." Tori stated with a playful wink.

"I don't know…women handling dangerous tools and equipment sounds pretty exciting to me." Beck teased in a faux lecherous tone, which made Tori roll her eyes at his silliness.

It was slowly growing dark around them as they drove along the winding roads of Hale.

Just as they were crossing an old rickety bridge, Beck's car began whining and groaning like a dying elephant.

"What the-" Beck mumbled, his eyes bulging when he saw an orange light blinking in front of him.

Before he could utter a curse word, the car suddenly came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the bridge.

Tori lurched forward, the seatbelt catching her around the middle before she could crash into the dashboard.

"What kind of gas did you put in this car? Diesel?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, the pump that was closest to the car at the gas station." Beck replied hurriedly, banging his fist on the steering wheel in frustration.

Without warning, a tiny explosion erupted from the exhaust pipe at the back of the car, startling Beck and Tori.

Sighing loudly, Tori unfastened her seatbelt and opened the car door.

"Unbelievable: a man who doesn't know anything about cars," she griped sardonically before exiting. "Pop the hood. I wanna take a look inside," she commanded of the stunned reporter.

Beck watched in amazement as Tori lifted the hood of the car and inspected the damage.

"Your car takes unleaded gas. The filter's clogged," Tori informed Beck after staring at the various wires and tubes for a few seconds.

"Can you fix it?" Beck inquired, suddenly wishing his dad had taught him how to fix cars when he was a kid.

"Yip, but I need some tools."

Beck scanned their surroundings with an uneasy countenance. "It's pretty isolated around here." He remarked dubiously.

"Yeah, it's nice." Tori agreed in a dreamy tone, clearly missing the point.

Beck squinted in confusion at Tori before rolling his eyes. "Well, if there's one thing New Yorkers know how to do, it's hail a cab."

"There aren't any cabs in Hale. Most people here are friendly enough to offer you a ride if you need one."

"Since there aren't any 'friendly people' about, New Yorkers do the next best thing: walk."

"_OR…w_e could save the car's battery. There's a farm a few miles away; us country girls cut across the field. It's quicker." Tori informed Beck with a smug smile.

Beck watched in apprehension as Tori waded calmly through the long blades of grass. Digging his hands into his long overcoat, he followed swiftly behind her.

"Be careful! There are snakes in the grass!" Tori warned.

Beck's stomach dropped like lead as he gazed down in horror at his exposed feet. "What?" he exclaimed.

"Snakes," Tori repeated in a small voice.

"I don't like snakes," Beck moaned in a low voice.

"Just uh…walk normally. The snakes won't get you."

Instead of walking, Beck decided to leg it, and very quickly too as he sped past Tori, looking like he had ants in his pants. "Come on, hurry!" he called out, waving his arms comically above his head.

"What are you doing? A snake dance?" Tori questioned, trying very hard not to laugh at Beck's antics.

"I'm…scaring the s-snakes!" Beck yelled hoarsely, hiking his legs up as far as they would go while he ran, as if he were participating in a hurdles race.

"You're scaring me," Tori quipped jokingly.

"I'm scaring myself," Beck concluded with a wry chuckle, massaging a stitch in his side when he came to a stop at the end of the snake-ridden grass.

Tori shook her head and laughed at Beck as she took the lead once more as they passed through a corn field.

"Do you think there's one person out there for everybody?" She asked wonderingly while glancing up at the star-filled sky.

"No. But I think 'attraction' too often can be mistaken for 'right-ness'." Beck answered in earnest. "Attraction is very misleading."

"Yes it is." Tori agreed.

She and Beck came to a stand-still in front of a high wooden fence which stood between them and the farm up ahead.

"Attraction doesn't mean anything," Tori continued, feeling strangely flustered with Beck's close proximity.

To remedy this, she started to climb the fence. Beck gave her a foot-up and put an arm around her shoulder to steady her so she wouldn't fall.

In doing so, Tori was now sandwiched between the fence and Beck.

Her legs had hooked automatically around his hips and his hands were still cradling her waist, digging into her ribcage with scalding intensity.

Tori's head began swimming as she struggled to breathe and for a moment, she forgot where she was.

All she could see and feel were Beck's arms around her and the smouldering look in his brown eyes as they travelled over her and down her body as he held her close.

Try as he might, Beck couldn't bring himself to let go of Tori.

She fit perfectly in his arms, like she was meant to be there all along.

"I uh…I suddenly forgot how to climb a fence." Tori admitted with a sheepish laugh, her heart pounding like a gong in her chest. "Why are we here again?"

"Tools."

Tools! Yes!" Tori yelled, her senses snapping back into place.

The spell was broken and Beck reluctantly let go of Tori.

She turned away with overwhelming relief coursing through her bones and climbed over the fence.

Beck followed suit a second later and hopped back onto the grass behind her.

Feeling Beck's breath on her neck, Tori hurried along and jogged to the front porch of the farm in front of them.

"Hank! Do you have tools?" She called out to the middle-aged man sitting on the porch cleaning out his gun.

"Hey, Tori! What d'ya need tools for? You gonna bust out of another wedding?" Hank greeted with a genial smile, looking up from his work.

Tori frowned while Beck began laughing heartily at her expense. "Boy, you sure are well known around here." He remarked with a smirk.

"I'd love to know what your nickname is back in New York," Tori snapped in annoyance, which shut Beck up instantly.

"What's the trouble, Tori?" Hank asked.

"Our car broke down on the bridge over there," Tori pointed out, waving her thumb behind her as she spoke. "And I need some tools to unclog the filter."

"Sure, I got what you need." Hank replied in neighbourly fashion, leading Tori and Beck to his shed around the back of the house.

Once they found what they were looking for, Hank very sportingly gave Beck and Tori a ride back to Beck's car (The New Yorker wasn't prepared to run through snake territory again) and even helped Tori to fix the clogged filter.

It took a good 20 minutes and then Beck was behind the wheel once again, driving back to 'Greenwoods'.

The journey was done mostly in silence with Beck concentrating on the road and Tori staring pointedly out of her window. Any time Beck tried to make small talk, Tori only offered curt responses.

Beck idly wondered why Tori was mad at him.

In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have laughed at her expense at Hank's 'Runaway Bride' joke.

Then again, she shouldn't have ditched so many fiancés if she didn't want people to make jokes.

Sighing, Beck turned into the crowded parking lot of 'Greenwoods and turned off the ignition.

Both he and Tori got out of his car just as David Vega was rousing from his drunken slumber, scratching his stubbly chin in confusion at his surroundings.

"You gonna be ok from here?" Beck asked just as Tori opened the door to her truck.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Thanks again, Beck. Good night."

Without looking back, Tori got into her truck and started up the engine. Then she sped away down the long stretch of road, leaving Beck standing beside his car.

"What did I miss?" David asked of his daughter in perplexity.

"Nothing, Dad. Nothing at all," was all that Tori said in response.

* * *

**Author's Note: Quite a sombre chapter, but loads of history for Beck and Tori. I hope this clears up some stuff about their pasts and their family history for this story. The Cuttlefish reference is from iCarly, hope you liked the fictional song and name of the lead singer :P Thank you to all of you for supporting this story and keeping it on your alerts. It means the world to me. Alright, I've gotta get out of this Internet Cafe now. Hopefully the stupid technician will come fix my Internet soon. Keep fingers crossed. Ciao!**


	15. Beck Oliver Is The TruthTeller

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I hope you've all had an awesome week. My week got significantly better when a technician finally came to my house to fix my Internet. So I happily upload this new chapter from the comforts of my own home :D It's relatively short, so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, The Runaway Bride or the characters and various plot-lines.  
**

* * *

"Let me get this straight: you're…_escaping?_"

"Ok, 'escaping' was a poor choice of words."

"But you are leaving Hale?"

"Temporarily. I'm coming back into the city for a couple of days."

"Ok, what's going on, Beck?"

"Nothing's going on, Robbie. There's just one more lead I need to follow up on for my story on Tori Vega. Things have taken an interesting turn."

"Ah, 'The Runaway Bride'. How are things going with her? I'm glad the two of you have finally come to a ceasefire."

"…"

"Beck, you still there?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm pulling into the parking lot outside 'The Coco-Nut'. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. But do me a favour and don't hit the booze too much."

"Robbie, I'm not my dad. I can handle my liquor. I gotta go, bye." Beck greeted briskly and closed his cellphone.

He hadn't meant to be curt with his best friend.

He just had a lot on his mind.

Correction: there was just one thing on his mind, or just one person in particular.

Tori Vega.

He needed to get as far away from her as possible and clear his head.

Their unexpected trip down Memory Lane and the countryside a few days ago had opened up too many doors and old wounds that Beck wanted to keep closed and bandaged up.

As far as he could tell, Tori felt the same way and had been keeping her distance ever since he'd found her dragging her drunk dad out of a bar.

Things between him and 'The Runaway Bride' had sprinted way past the point of complicated.

Tori was everywhere he went, both literally and figuratively.

He saw her face in his dreams constantly.

Always running away from him and straight into Danny's arms…

How had he gotten himself into this mess?

Beck worried that he was rapidly losing his journalistic integrity because his head was so far up his ass these days.

Hadn't the point of writing this new article been to prove his theory about Tori running out on yet another wedding?

With the way things were currently going, Beck seriously doubted that was the only reason why he didn't want Tori to marry Danny…

He hadn't lied to Robbie about needing to follow-up on a few things concerning his article.

The missing third groom had been weighing on his mind for weeks now and Beck had finally decided to get some answers.

Luckily, he knew where his mystery interviewee liked to hang out…

"Beckett, my long lost son!" Sikowitz called out in a booming voice with outstretched arms.

"Sikowitz, how have you been?" Beck asked genially, his black mood dissipating for several blissful minutes while he got reacquainted with his favourite bartender.

"Don't tell me you're already done with the story?"

"Not quite. I need to tie up a few loose ends in my article before I head back to Hale. The wedding's in two weeks."

"Two weeks? Time sure flies when you're trying to catch yourself a 'Runaway Bride'." Sikowitz remarked while pouring Beck a shot of Bourbon.

"You have no idea…" Beck trailed off to himself. "Speaking of catching people, has our favourite drunk checked in yet?"

"You bet he has," Sikowitz answered, pointing a finger in the corner of the dimly lit bar. "Although now that he's seen you, he looks like he's about to check right out again."

"Not so fast, Curly! Let me buy you a drink!" Beck implored just as the frizzy-haired drunken patron with the build of a wiry grasshopper tried to slip out of the bar.

The latter turned around reluctantly and faced the smirking columnist.

"How ya been? You got time for another quote?" Beck asked amiably, his hands pursed together.

"Maybe some other time. I have a, uh…lecture at um…Columbia to get to." The drunken patron (who was unexpectedly sober) stammered before turning on his heels again.

"What's it on, Mr. Van Cleef? The reproductive habits of butterflies? Or is it on the relatives of dead presidents mayhaps?"

The drunken patron stopped dead in his tracks and walked back towards Beck in a bewildered stupor.

"You are Sinjin Van Cleef, aren't you?" the New York reporter pressed mercilessly.

"How did you find out?" Sinjin questioned in a deadened murmur.

"I watched the wedding footage. You're Fiancé # 3." Beck remarked, all traces of his former humour vanished.

Sinjin laughed humourlessly and collapsed onto a bar stool next to Beck. "Get me a shot of Jack, barkeep." He muttered hoarsely at Sikowitz.

Sikowitz brought him his drink and he downed it with one big gulp. Sinjin belched loudly and fingered the traces of condensation forming on the outer rim of the glass. "Ok, you got me." He conceded with a wry smile on his thin face.

"Why did you lie about it?"

"I didn't lie. I simply omitted some details when we first spoke."

"Ok then, why did you 'omit some details'?"

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't want my name splashed all over your new column when you attacked Tori Vega. I've been humiliated enough already to last a lifetime."

"But you deliberately set me onto her in the first place!" Beck thundered impatiently. "Were you just using my column to incite your own revenge?"

"Well, maybe just a little. But I really did want you to write the story, Mr. Oliver." Sinjin responded cryptically.

"Why?"

"Because the story needed to be told. And I figured you of all people would do it justice, since you clearly hate women."

"I don't hate women," Beck protested feebly.

"Maybe not. But you must hate Tori Vega by now since she got you fired from your paper."

"I don't hate her either, I'm not sure that I ever did." Beck admitted truthfully. "Why do you think she ran, Sinjin?"

The thin man shrugged his shoulders and traced the rim of his shot glass with his fingertips. "Same reasons as you I suppose. Because Tori Vega's a man-eater, a devouring death god who likes toying with her victims first before she rips their hearts out."

"Yeah, I know that's what I said before. But now I'm not so sure. In fact, I think there may be more to this story than what you told me, Sinjin. I think there's more than meets the eye with 'The Runaway Bride'." Beck answered vehemently.

The penny seemed to drop like a rock in Sinjin's stomach when he stared at Beck's pensive expression.

He wouldn't have believed it possible if the words hadn't left the infamously misogynistic columnist's lips.

_Beck Oliver was defending Tori Vega. _

"Oh my God…" Sinjin stammered in awe.

"What?" Beck asked blankly.

"She got to you too."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know exactly what Tori's capable of because I was once under her spell. But you of all people…"

"What are you babbling about, Van Cleef?"

"You're falling in love with her, aren't you?"

Sikowitz, who had been in the middle of wiping down the counter, froze on the spot and looked at Beck with a questioning stare.

Beck, who'd been casually sipping on his drink, spluttered comically at Sinjin's suggestion. "What? What are you – are you kidding me? I'm not falling in love with T-T-T-Tori Vega! She's 'The Runaway Bride' for Pete's sake!"

"Exactly, and you're doing a story on her. This is unbelievable…" Sinjin trailed off, a smug smile on his face.

"No, not unbelievable," Beck protested. "Just your run-of-the-mill column like the kind I used to write. I call it like I see. I'm a 'truth-teller'."

"I can see it in your eyes," Sinjin persisted. "That's how Tori draws you in too, with her eyes. Like a moth to a flame. Join the club."

"Please!" Beck snapped. "You don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled in an indignant tone.

"Let me guess: she fed you her sob story about her mom dying and her dad's drinking?" Sinjin ventured shrewdly.

"That has absolutely nothing to do with it!" Beck exclaimed heatedly.

"Oh, so she did tell you about that? Let me give you some advice, Mr. Oliver. Whatever you think you know about Tori Vega, you're dead wrong."

"I don't think so. She's running scared, Sinjin. And I think I'm starting to figure out why. I need to finish this story."

"It has nothing to do with the story, and we both know it. Don't make the same mistake I did, Beck. Don't fall into her trap. You can't save her."

"I'm not trying to save her! I'm a reporter writing a story and trying to get all the facts," Beck pressed on, fumbling haphazardly in his backpack for his tape recorder.

Sinjin shook his head and got to his feet. "Keep doing that same song and dance," he said, retrieving a few bank notes from his pocket to pay for his drink.

"It's not a song and dance. Look…I came back into the city to ask you some questions. Actually, just one question really. What kind of eggs did Tori like when the two of you were together?" Beck demanded, holding the tape recorder out towards Sinjin.

Sinjin hesitated for a second or two before answering. "Poached, same as me."

And then he left, the door swinging behind him like a pendulum.

Beck's shoulders sagged and he pinched the bridge of his nose in despair.

That was the answer he'd been expecting, but not the one he'd hoped to hear.

"Beck, what the hell is going on? Is what he said true? Are you really falling for Tori Vega?" Sikowitz probed in a paternal manner.

"I really don't know anymore, Sikowitz. But I think I have all I need to finish the story." Beck concluded dejectedly.

* * *

After his enlightening conversation with Sinjin Van Cleef, Beck found himself at Jade and Robbie's upmarket apartment in Manhattan.

Robbie had just entered through the front door with numerous bags of Chinese take-out. He stumbled towards the kitchen counter and threw the brown paper bags down, grunting and groaning like he was in labour.

"Eating Chinese take-out in an overpriced apartment in Manhattan. Now that's the New York way of life," he declared sardonically, sweat pouring down his face.

Jade joined him a second later, kissing him affectionately on the cheek while sifting through the bags of food. "Did you remember to get the dumplings?"

"Yeah. They're in there somewhere," Robbie answered, massaging a muscle in his lower back.

"Ok. I'll take these in so long," Jade called out, putting several cardboard boxes on a tray and strolling towards the lavish living room. "Don't forget about the fortune cookies!"

"I already read the fortune. You don't wanna know!" Robbie retorted jokingly while looking for some egg-rolls to snack on.

Jade set the food down onto the coffee table and sauntered over to Beck, who was playing a hauntingly beautiful melody on the grand piano in the corner of the room.

She joined him on the white piano chair, her fingers dancing across some random black and white keys while he played on.

"God, Robbie drives me crazy." Jade muttered dramatically.

"You really should have mentioned that before you married him," Beck teased with a sly grin on his face.

"I'm sure I did, several times."

"Meh, think of it as good foreplay. And good foreplay makes a marriage work."

"Actually, it takes three people to make our marriage work," Jade countered, "Me, Robbie and our therapist."

Beck laughed appreciatively at this as he and Jade continued playing together on the piano.

Then his face crinkled with unexpected sadness while glancing at his ex-wife out of the corner of his eye. "Jade, what went wrong with us?"

Jade's fingers froze on the piano while Beck kept playing.

"I mean, was it something I said or did? Did I…Did I just stop…listening to you? Did I stop appreciating you?"

"Beck where is this coming from?" Jade asked seriously.

"I don't know, just something I've been thinking about lately." Beck replied in a nonchalant tone. "It was a long time ago, I know that. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember." Jade replied, a disbelieving chuckle escaping her lips.

"I loved you, Beck. I really did. And I know you loved me. But after your Dad died, I guess something in you just died right along with him. And there was nothing I could do to bring you back from all that pain and regret."

"I shouldn't have proposed." Beck declared quietly.

Jade shook her head and smiled wryly at her ex-husband. "No you shouldn't have. It was too soon after your dad died, you needed time alone to figure things out. But the problem is that I loved you too much and I didn't want to lose you."

"I didn't want to lose you either. I just needed some stability and security in my life."

"And you found it, in your work. I found it in work too. And in Robbie."

"Yeah, how exactly did that happen?" Beck asked laughingly, causing Jade to roll her eyes at him.

"I don't know. Honestly, Robbie is the last person on the planet that I would've fallen in love with if I'd had a say in the matter. But I guess that's the point: you don't choose love. Love chooses you, and it finds you in the most unexpected circumstances." Jade responded in earnest.

"And it doesn't hurt when a certain puppet is accidentally/deliberately thrown off the edge of a cliff, creating a moment of catharsis for a certain curly-haired photographer." Beck added with a twinkle in his eye.

Jade began laughing uproariously at this. "Robbie wouldn't have had a shot in hell with Rex."

When they finally stopped laughing, Beck stopped playing on the piano.

Jade watched in amazement as he took both her hands in his and stared deep into her blue eyes.

"I'm really sorry that I hurt you, Jade. You were the one person in my life that I never wanted to hurt on any level." He murmured.

"It's ok, Beck. I'm sorry too." Jade answered, wrapping her arms around her ex-husband.

Beck hugged her back for a few seconds, savouring and treasuring every memory he had of his former love in the moment.

They finally disentangled themselves and Beck planted an affectionate kiss on Jade's forehead, his arm draped around her shoulder.

"Wow. It only took us three years to say that to each other." Jade remarked wryly, resting her head on Beck's shoulder.

"Better late than never," Beck replied, planting another kiss on Jade's cheek.

Robbie entered the room at that moment, rolling his eyes at Beck and Jade's antics. "I saw that kiss, you cad." He quipped in Beck's direction.

"Your fortunes, my dear," Robbie added a second later, handing Jade a plate of fortune cookies crushed into jagged fragments with the slips of paper beside them.

While Jade grabbed one piece of paper, Robbie took another off the plate and examined it with a critical eye.

"Let's see, what have we got here? Confucius says: 'Man who leaves Wife alone with Ex-Husband for too long may find that Wife ends up leaving Man altogether."

Jade exploded with laughter over this, banging her fists against the piano. Beck got up from the piano and threw an affectionate arm around Robbie's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Robbie. Jade's all yours," he remarked gaily before stuffing an egg roll in his mouth.

And the more that Beck watched Robbie and Jade interact with each other, the more he realised that the past was indeed behind all of them.

It was time to focus on the future.

However confusing and complicated it turned out to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there it is, Beck finally confronts Sinjin and his past with Jade. Mad props to BigStuOU for guessing that Sinjin was Fiance # 3 in chapter 2 already *hands you $100* This story has finally surpassed 100 reviews, thank you so much to all of you for sticking with this story and my super-long Bori romantic development :P Your patience will be rewarded very soon. Stay tuned for next week's chapter - 'The Luau'. Have a great weekend, cheerio!**


	16. The Luau

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I hope you've all had fantabulous weeks :D I started a new job on Wednesday. But I only worked a full day before getting sick. Damn flu vaccine :S But while I was bedridden, I did manage to get some good writing done here and there. Besides chapter 14, this is another one of my favourite chapters. I've been looking forward to writing it for ages now. So I really hope you'll enjoy it too :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, The Runaway Bride, or the various characters and settings.**

* * *

Tori was extremely tense.

Her surroundings on the other hand, were the picture of gaiety and tranquillity.

It was the night of hers and Danny's rehearsal dinner just a few days before the wedding. All of their friends and family had gathered at Mrs. Li's beach house on the outskirts of Hale for the luau.

As per tradition, all of the guests were wearing Bermuda shorts, floral print shirts and a couple of the women were actually wearing reed skirts with their attire.

Since Tori wouldn't be caught dead wearing a reed skirt, she had compromised by wearing a blue bikini top, a blue and white long-sleeved floral print shirt over it, blue denim pedal-pushers and a pair of modest flip-flops. And her head was adorned with a white and blue wreath.

Danny had chosen to wear a short-sleeved red and white floral print shirt with a white wife-beater underneath and khaki cargo shorts with white flip flops.

Tori couldn't help grimacing though at the massive headdress with numerous red feathers and big golden ornaments that Danny had chosen to wear for the occasion, making him look like the leader of a long lost tribe of Red Indians.

The guests were drinking and laughing together in the massive banquet hall in the courtyard while watching a beautiful woman dancing to the beat of several tom-tom drums, her lithe hips shaking vigorously from side to side.

In spite of herself, Tori kept stealing secret glances at the entrance, hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain dark-haired sarcastic reporter.

But Beck was nowhere in sight.

Now that Tori thought about it, she hadn't seen him around town for a few days now.

She'd grown used to him popping up everywhere she went, asking her a stream of questions about her past and former loves.

For the first time in weeks, she'd actually looked forward to the enlightening conversations with the New York columnist, revelling inwardly at the sweeter and more pensive aspects of his personality.

Then he'd seen her practically carrying her drunken dad out of a bar and they'd spent that eventful evening together climbing fences.

And then he just vanished.

Tori wondered momentarily if Beck was avoiding her.

The thought made her feel unexpectedly dejected.

Just thinking about the way he'd held her in his arms sent pleasurable tingles down her spine and through her fingertips.

As much as Tori didn't want to deal with all of this non-verbal tension between her and Beck, she was still desperate to see him nonetheless.

He had promised Mrs. Li that he would come.

Maybe he would actually show.

The night was still young after all.

Just then, someone tapped Tori on her shoulder.

She turned around with a beaming smile, but it deflated instantly when she saw it was Carly. "Oh…hi."

"Hello to you too, bestie." Carly griped sardonically, sporting a pink and white sleeveless knee-high dress and fashionable gold sandals. "Are you ok?"

"Course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem kinda tense and on edge."

"Am not. Y-you're tense and on edge." Tori deflected.

"Seriously, what is with you? It's your rehearsal dinner. Aren't you excited?" Carly pressed in a serious tone.

"Of course I am. It's just that…I can't see Beck anywhere."

"So?"

"So…it's been more than 24 hours since I last saw him. And I think I would feel more secure knowing when he was going to pop up next and….ask me yet another invasive question about my past." Tori answered with a comical gesture of her hand.

"Well, your prayers have been answered. There he is now," Carly remarked, pointing to a spot just behind Tori.

The latter wheeled around and spotted Beck walking past a pillar, his eyes curiously scanning the room at large. He was dressed in his usual black jeans and boots with a festive short-sleeved red shirt with palm trees on and a long-sleeved grey sweater underneath. He very sportingly wore a necklace made of fresh flowers around his neck.

Tori couldn't stop smiling at his attire. But instead of ridiculing him, it just made him more endearing to her somehow.

Beck sauntered through the crowd on the dance floor, greeting a few people as he made his way towards the bar.

It had taken him more than an hour to decide on what to wear and steel himself for what would most likely be a very depressing evening.

But Beck rallied under the circumstances and drove his car through the scenic harbour, his eyes gliding over the various boats and yachts resting languidly in the docks.

Mr. Eikner was the bartender for the evening and appeared to be preparing several drinks in glasses made out of coconuts with umbrellas sticking out of them.

"Mr. Oliver! Long time no see," Ike called out in a jovial voice.

"Hey, Ike. You got any drinks that come without a toy?" Beck inquired glibly, referring to the pink umbrellas.

"I second that," Sam added, plonking herself down on a barstool next to Beck.

Unlike the other guests, Sam hadn't come to the luau wearing traditional Hawaiian attire. Instead, she was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a long white tank-top, high-tops and a leather jacket.

Beck had to admire her brazenness.

"Oliver," Sam greeted with a nonchalant nod.

"Puckett," Beck returned with a nod of his own. "Nice threads," he complimented.

"Thanks. Haven't seen you around for a few days. Thought you'd left town for good." Sam remarked, her eyes drifting around at the flaming torches at the main entrance of the hall.

"Nope, just had to follow-up on a couple leads for my story. I can't leave without finishing it."

"If you say so. Have you greeted the soon-to-be newlyweds yet?" Sam asked with a sly grin on her face.

"I was just about to. But first, I need a drink." Beck responded brusquely.

He took the bottle of Heineken that Eikner handed to him and strolled through the crowd.

"He's gonna need it," Sam muttered, chuckling lightly while watching Beck chug his drink down.

Carly sauntered off again to join Freddie on the dance floor with drink in hand while Tori turned away and began watching Trina participate in the limbo contest. She leaned against a pillar and watched contentedly as her guests enjoyed themselves all around her.

Just then, someone leaned in really close behind her. "Aloha."

Tori didn't need to turn around to know who was standing behind her, his warm minty breath cascading down the length of her exposed neck.

"That's a very fetching headdress you're wearing," Beck murmured approvingly.

His hand snaked around the pillar that Tori was leaning against, his hand just inches away from her own hand resting on the gilded wooden frame.

"W-where did you…disappear to?" Tori stammered, shivers racing down her back from Beck's close proximity to her.

"Aww, you missed me bad, huh?" Beck questioned in a low flirtatious voice, taking a sip from his bottle of Heineken.

Tori rolled her eyes at this and smiled secretively while watching Danny join in the limbo contest right after Trina.

Mrs. Li made her way onto the stage and grabbed the microphone from its stand a few seconds later. "Alright, everybody, it's chow-time here on the islands." She announced in a ringing voice. "My family has prepared our speciality for all of you this evening, shrimp trout. Would everyone please take their seats at the main table?"

"You're not allergic to shrimp, are you?" Tori asked curiously of Beck.

"No."

"Oh, pity." Tori murmured malevolently before walking away.

Beck stared after the brunette and shook his head, laughing to himself.

A long circular table had been set up in the centre of the room just a few meters away from the stage. The guests readily moved towards it and sat down in their allotted seats.

The engaged couple had been placed at a table all on their own in the middle of the circular table, so that all eyes were constantly on them.

Danny's and Tori's family sat at the circular table with the other guests on either side of them.

Beck had been placed next to one of Danny's uncles, whose breath reeked of garlic every time he leant over to retrieve his napkin which kept sliding off of his lap.

Besides these small trivialities, the first hour passed by without incident while people chatted amongst themselves and ate their shrimp trout with gusto.

Beck couldn't help noticing Tori's stiff posture while she sat with her fists clenched as the main table began shaking unexpectedly.

To his relief, he realised it was just the guests thumping their coconut glasses on the table's surface, signalling that it was time to make a toast for the bride and groom.

Wondering why Tori seemed so tense about this particular juncture in the evening, the New York columnist watched in pensive curiosity as Mrs. Li got to her feet and began clinking a spoon imperiously against her coconut glass.

"And now for the speeches," she began in a boisterous tone as David Vega got to his feet. "Up first is the father of the bride. Pay close attention, he slurs." She added slyly.

This obvious slight on Tori's dad was met with raucous laughter from the rest of the guests, which puzzled Beck even more.

He stole a glance at Tori and saw that she was one of the few people who wasn't laughing at her father's expense.

David, on the other hand, took it in his stride and waved the laughter off with a jovial chuckle of his own, grasping his drink firmly in his hand.

"As is tradition, all of the guests will have a chance to give a short speech and well-wishes for the bride and groom. I nominate our host, Mr. Li, to start the ball rolling." Mr. Vega announced, tipping his glass in the direction of Mrs. Li's husband.

Li Chang Minh, an Asian man in his early forties with tanned and wrinkly features, got to his feet and addressed Danny and Tori. "To the groom, may your heart always be filled with hope. And to the bride, may your feet always be filled with lead." He stated jocularly.

Beck's eyes furrowed in confusion as the guests began howling yet again with laughter at Tori's expense.

Was he missing something here?

Try as Tori might, her smile felt forced, stretching painfully over her skin while she tried to ignore the obvious jibes at her former antics as 'The Runaway Bride'.

As her husband sat down, Mrs. Lee got to her feet and continued with the speeches.

"May the pitter-patter of little feet not be Tori's," she added, which induced more laughter from the guests.

Carly stole a worried look in Tori's direction while Freddie emitted a half-hearted chuckle. Sam on the other hand, glared pointedly at Trina, who was laughing heartily at her sister's expense.

Beck's eyes locked on Nana Vega's for an instant, both of their expressions mirrored with subtle disapproval.

"May the gifts be returnable," Nana Vega's friend, Rue, piped up, holding her glass high in the air.

"You know that old saying, 'you're not losing a daughter'…" David continued soberly. "Well, I'd like to!" he exclaimed a second later with a twinkle in his eye.

Beck got up abruptly from his chair and lingered near a pillar with his drink in his hand, a feeling of distinct unease spreading through his bones.

Tori, however, was glued to her chair, a wave of nausea coursing through her body while she listened to the speeches of her friends, family and neighbours.

She could feel all of their eyes on her, anticipating that she would run.

But she wouldn't run.

She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her crumble.

Beck half expected Tori to sprint away from the crowd after a few more insults were hurled her way. But still she sat, taking all of their pot-shots with an easy smile on her face.

It made him sick to see how they were all victimising her.

And what was worse that he had done the exact same thing to her not too long ago through his column.

"Tori may not be Hale's longest running joke, but she's certainly the fastest!" David quoted in a booming voice.

To his consternation, Beck saw Tori mouthing the words right along with her dad, as if she'd heard it a hundred times before then. "Good one, Dad," she congratulated half-heartedly, her smile faltering for a split second.

Just then, Mrs. Lee (who was sitting on David's left) nudged the father of the bride, whispering rapidly and pointed in Beck's direction.

David cottoned on quickly and turned towards the New York reporter. "Mr. Oliver, would you like to say a few words to the bride and groom?"

"In a second," Beck answered curtly.

He strolled back towards the guests and came to kneel in front of Tori on her side of the table. "Are you ok?" he asked in a carrying whisper.

"I'm fine." Tori replied bluntly, wishing Beck would just go and sit down and not make a scene.

"Beck, it's cool, it's a joke. They're just kidding," Danny added in a soothing manner.

"Come on, Beck, take a shot at Tori! It's much more fun live than in print!" David called out laughingly.

Tori could feel everyone's eyes on her and Beck, burning and penetrating like x-ray vision through her clothes.

It took her back to two months ago when Beck hadn't hesitated to insult her through his column, when he didn't know a thing about her.

But they'd certainly grown closer these last few weeks, even bordering on mutual respect and admiration.

Would all of that change in a matter of seconds with a few choice insults and a crowd to back to him up?

Beck looked at the crowd and a smug grin appeared on his face. He got to his feet and tipped his beer bottle in the air.

The infamous columnist was more than ready to give them a speech.

Their ears would be burning in just a matter of seconds…

"You want me to take a shot? Alright, I'll take a shot!" he yelled, revving the crowd up till they were pounding their fists on the table, cheering him on.

Tori braced herself for what the infamous columnist was about to say.

"To Maggie's friends and family…" Beck began ceremoniously, one hand clutched to his chest as he spoke. "May you all be the bulls-eye of an easy target."

"_May you all be publicly flogged and humiliated for all of your bad choices!"_

"And…" Beck continued, his eyes locked on the crowd before him. "May all your noses be rubbed in all of your mistakes." He concluded seriously, all of his inner thoughts gushing out in a torrent of disgust.

Both Carly and Freddie looked extremely uncomfortable, not making eye-contact with anyone else at the main table. Both Trina and Tori were openly stunned by Beck's words.

The rest of the guests all had similar looks of confusion on their faces, including David Vega.

Nana Vega cleared her throat softly and remained staring at Beck with an unfathomable expression on her wrinkly face.

Sam was the only one sitting perfectly relaxed in her chair, beaming and smirking in satisfaction at the New York columnist.

Mr. Li practically shoved his wife onto her feet again and she grabbed the microphone from off of the table beneath her. "Well, that was fun, but that's enough speeches for now. Everybody, limbo!" Mrs. Li called out in a ringing tone.

The tension vanished instantly and everyone had fastened their masks of happiness and amiability back onto their faces.

A lump rose in Tori's throat, threatening to send her into a frenzy of nausea and despair in front of all her guests.

She felt strangely claustrophobic, the air trapped in pockets in her chest.

She needed to get out of here.

"Excuse me for a sec, I'll be right back." She whispered to Danny before getting to her feet.

Carly got up from her chair when she saw Tori leaving the general area. "Tori!"

Tori ignored her friend and jogged through the main entrance past the flaming torches.

Beck gave his drink to the nearest guy and moved towards the main entrance as well.

"Here, she might need this," Carly murmured to Beck, handing him Tori's favourite brown leather jacket.

He took the jacket from Carly without a word and sprinted outside.

"Hey, where did Tori go?" Danny asked, coming to stand next to Carly.

"Oh, she just went to get something from her car," Carly lied swiftly with a smile on her face.

Freddie came walking towards them with Tommy Radley in tow. "Danny, who played running guard in the last community football game? Tommy here seems to think it was Ike." Freddie rambled.

"It was Ike! I'll bet you 10 bucks!" Tom fumed vehemently.

"It was not Ike! It was Arty Spiegl." Freddie protested.

"I'm pretty sure it was Curtis Vonnegut." Danny chimed in.

"Actually, I think it was Refrigerator Perry…" Carly countered, hoping to keep the men arguing just a little longer.

To her intense relief, they continued debating heatedly amongst themselves, their movements taking them further and further away from the entrance to the hall.

By cocking her head every few seconds to make sure saw her, Carly unabashedly pressed her hands up against the window before her, peering out into the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of Tori and Beck from her vantage point.

She was going to get some answers one way or another…

Beck looked from left to right while he sprinted through the parking lot and onto the white sand a few feet away.

Tori stood a few feet away underneath several flaming torches overlooking the harbour, her arms folded tightly across her lithe waist.

He came to a stop behind her, his heart in his throat. "Hey, I brought your coat…"

"Don't pretend to be a nice person!" Tori yelled angrily, snatching the jacket out of Beck's hands.

"I was the only person in there defending you." Beck returned heatedly, gesturing behind him at the banquet hall.

"Defending me? You humiliated me, Beck!" Tori thundered, turning red in the face.

She was so angry, she could barely think straight. Her hands were trembling so much, she was clenching them at her sides while she shouted at Beck.

"No, Tori, I defended you," Beck persisted in an impatient tone. "Humiliation is what everyone else did in there. That was the theme of the party!" he shouted, finally losing his temper with the feisty brunette.

"It was under control!" Tori spat, turning on the spot while Beck paced around her in a circle. "Now they feel sorry for me," she added in a despairing murmur.

"Well, they should feel sorry. They're about to watch you hang yourself again." Beck muttered sombrely.

"What the hell are you talking about-"

"Let me ask you something: do you even care about Mount Everest?"

"It's fun. It's…high." Tori stammered, wondering why Beck was asking her about a mountain.

"Oh yeah? What about the sexual practices of butterflies and moulds of the teeth of the relatives of dead presidents? I bet that just gets your blood pumpin'."

"What is your problem? For your information, in all of those situations in the past, I was being supportive." Tori defended.

"No, not supportive! You were scared!" Beck yelled furiously, clutching his hair in his hands. "You were scared then and you're scared now! You are the most lost woman I have ever met!"

"Lost?" Tori shrieked indignantly, rounding on Beck.

"Yes, lost! You are so lost that you…you don't even know what kind of eggs you like!" Beck elaborated, pointing an accusing finger at Tori.

"What?" Tori asked blankly, her expression a mass of questions.

Had Beck lost his mind?

Why on earth was he talking about eggs at a time like this?

"Yeah, with the priest, you liked scrambled with salt and pepper. With Andre, it was fried. With the bug guy, it was poached. With Danny, it's egg whites only or any other crazy thing he wants!"

"That is called changing your mind." Tori countered with a wave of her hands.

"No, that's called not having a mind of your own." Beck retorted, coming to stand in front of Tori again. "Tori, what are you doing? Do you really want that guy in there to drag you up Mount Annapurna, _on your honeymoon_? You do not wanna climb Annapurna!"

"YES I DO!" Tori yelled, flapping her arms about her in exasperation.

Beck sighed and bowed his head momentarily. Then he moved right into Tori's personal space till they were practically nose to nose. "No you don't, Tori." He murmured calmly.

He gathered her small hands in his big ones and held on for dear life. "You want a man who will lead you down the beach with his hands over your eyes, just so you can discover the feel of the sand under your feet. You want someone who will wake you up at dawn. He can't wait another minute because he's bursting with excitement to talk to you, to see you break out into that beautiful smile of yours first thing in the morning. Because he's just dying to see you and hear what you'll have to say. Am I right? Isn't that what you really want, Tori?" He whispered painstakingly.

Tori stared at Beck for the longest time, her eyes welling up with tears.

It was like they were meeting for the first time.

Just two wandering souls colliding like asteroids straight into one another, igniting and bursting into flames with flickering moments of heat and passion.

And then she remembered every hurtful thing that he'd ever said and done to her in the past few months and that pulsing glimmer of hope died in an instant.

"Stop it," Tori hissed, shaking roughly out of his grasp. "Beck, I am getting married on Sunday!" she shouted accusingly, shoving against his chest with all her might.

She checked herself again as tears began falling down her face in a steady stream. "You're just trying to make me run again. Because you're a…cynical, exploitive, mean-hearted… CREEP WHO WOULDN'T KNOW LOVE IF IT BIT HIM IN THE ARM PIT!" she exploded viciously.

"All you do is tear others down, laugh at them and criticise them because you're too scared to do anything yourself.

Believe it or not, I read all of your columns long before you singled me out. And not once have you ever written anything about yourself or anything real for that matter. I am not the only one that is lost, and you know it.

_Am I right?" _Tori concluded with just a trace of irony left in her tone.

Before Beck could respond, both he and Tori heard the sound of feet pattering across the soft sand towards them.

It was Danny.

"Hey, Tori! Freddie and Tommy are betting me that they know who played running guard in the last community football game," he rambled in one breath, coming to a halting stop next to his fiancé. "Could you please help me settle this debate once and for all?"

When Danny had finally gotten his breath back, he stopped short and stared in confusion at the look on Tori and Beck's faces.

"What's going on? Are you ok, Tori?" he asked concernedly.

In the blink of an eye, Tori's mask was back on and she was smiling brightly, like she didn't have a care in the world. "Of course, everything's fine, honey." She answered promptly.

"Have you been crying?"

"No, my eyes are just watering. My contact lenses were in the car, so I went to go get them."

"O-k…" Danny replied, uncertain of whether he believed her or not. "So…the running guard?"

"Uh…Refrigerator Perry."

"Yes! Carly said the exact same thing! You are incredible…" Danny praised, steering Tori back towards the celebrations happening inside the banquet hall.

Tori only took in half of what Danny was actually saying to her, her mind a million miles away as they stepped inside.

In truth, she'd left any coherent thoughts behind with one enigmatic reporter, who had found yet another way to screw with her head and toy with her heart.

And as she moved further away from him, the throbbing pain in her chest where her heart was seemed to reverberate and amplify with every reluctant step that she took.

Beck was frozen to the spot and completely floored by Tori's rant.

Deep down, he knew that she was right about everything.

She was the only one brave enough to ever say it out loud.

But it was too late to offer any whimsical retort or explain his way out of the mess he'd made.

Tori was walking away, straight into the arms of another and a destiny that left no room for him in it.

_And there was nothing he could do about it. _

* * *

**Author's N****ote: I feel like a louse for ending the chapter there :P But it had to be done, there's still lots of ground to cover for Tori and Beck and all their combined emotional baggage. Personally, I loved the argument the best, very poignant in the original film sequence between Julia Roberts and Richard Gere. I was up till 2am this morning on a crazy whim designing a faux film poster for this story. I posted it on my tumblr, here's a link:**_  
_

** elle-stevens(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/22436543788/possibly-a-cool-poster-for-my-bori-fic-on-ff**

**Hee**** hee, it's not exactly brilliant. But I thought some of you out there might want to see it ;D Victoria and Avan are such a handsome couple, it would be a crime not to exploit their natural chemistry on and off stage a little. Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are awesome *gives you non-contagious kisses* Ok, I'm very close to losing my voice at present, so I'm going to drink lots of fluids and catch up on sleep I should've gotten last night when I was reading Dair fics instead :P Cheerio!**_  
_


	17. All Is Forgiven

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I hope you've all had a fantabulous week :D Thank you so much to all of you for the well-wishes, I'm feeling much better now. I started a new job recently, so I've been learning all about the pharmaceutical industry all week long. I just managed to finish this new chapter in time, so I hope you'll like it. I apologise if it's not up to my usual standards of excellence, the flu had me feeling run-down and tired all week. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or The Runaway Bride.  
**

* * *

Tori woke up feeling dazed and confused, blinking exhaustion out of her sleep-encrusted eyes.

Then reality sunk in deeply, like a knife plunging into her flesh.

The luau.

_Her fight with Beck. _

She'd dreamt of his face all night long, his expression tinged with anger and something else that resembled regret.

It had been this way for days on end ever since she and Danny had left the luau early after she'd walked away from Beck.

She would sleep for an hour at a time, and then wake up from yet another bitter-sweet dream of Beck, leaving her feeling cold and clammy inside and out.

For a split second, Tori had believed the sincerity behind Beck's words, felt the electricity coursing through her bones when he touched her as they stood together on the sand.

And in the blink of an eye, she had pulled back and accused him no less of trying to ruin her wedding.

With her overriding sense of indignation at his assumptions came an undercurrent of guilt that paralysed her from head to toe.

She finally gave up sleeping as a lost cause and took to staring at the ceiling fan above her head for hours, watching as the blades swivelled round and round in a monotonous circle.

Tori didn't even want to see what her face looked like in the mirror when she finally got out of bed. The tears had finally come somewhere between wishing that Beck would just disappear and wishing that she could be with him somehow.

She barely glanced at what clothes she shrugged on in the half-light of approaching dawn peeking through the blinds in streaks of orange. She arranged her hair into a messy bun and sauntered down the stairs, the events pressing down on her shoulders like lead weights.

The rest of the Vega family were already downstairs in the tiny kitchen, bumping and jostling one another as they gathered up plates, bowls and mugs for breakfast. The pungent smells of greasy bacon, cinnamon and oatmeal wafting through the air did nothing to lift Tori's spirits or still her blackened mood.

"Morning, honey," Nana Vega greeted her granddaughter with an affectionate smile on her wrinkly face.

"Morning, Tori. You're usually up earlier than this." David remarked while looking for a knife and a fork.

"I had a late start," was all that Tori could muster, busying herself with making a mug of tea.

"That's not surprising. You've spent almost every single night since the luau with Danny," Trina remarked with a smirk.

It was true, Tori had spent every evening after work with Danny ever since that ill-fated night. She had done it more to remind herself that she was marrying Danny and not because she hadn't spent every minute of every day thinking about someone else instead.

"It's only natural. After all, they are getting married." Nana commented with a significant look in Tori's direction.

For a split second, Tori felt sure that her grandmother knew the truth about her and Beck. And for the moment, the feisty brunette couldn't tell whether her older relative approved or disapproved.

"Mr. and Mrs. Li really outdid themselves with the luau. Those dancers really were something else," David continued with a reminiscent grin.

"I can't believe Danny beat me at the limbo. I definitely went lower than him…" Trina pouted.

Tori really wished they would stop talking about the luau.

It wasn't as if the night wasn't permanently seared into her memory…

"Those speeches really were funny, weren't they, Tori?" David persisted, glancing at his daughter.

Tori murmured in non-committal fashion, willing away the bile rising and burning through her throat.

"I like what Mrs. Li said about the pitter-patter of little feet not being Tori's. Didn't you think that was funny, Tori?" Trina probed, poking her sister playfully in the back.

"Yeah, it was a laugh riot." Tori muttered dryly, feeling the beginnings of a dull migraine coming on.

"You know, Tori, I think we should create a museum out of all the wedding gifts you've received over time." David mused playfully while sipping daintily on his mug of coffee.

Something snapped inside of Tori at this comment and she slammed her breakfast plate down onto the kitchen counter with a vengeance. "Stop it."

"What?" David asked in confusion.

"Just stop, ok? The jokes, the snide comments...don't do that, Dad. You may be ashamed of your daughter, who constantly runs out on every single one of her weddings. But guess what? I'm ashamed of my father, who's drunk all the time."

"Tori!" Trina protested sharply.

"And don't even get me started on you, Trina." Tori snapped angrily, rounding on her astonished older sister. "Your track record with men isn't exactly better than mine. And then there's the fact that you only show up for work whenever you feel like it."

Tori sighed heavily while resting against the weight of the kitchen counter, her hands balled into fists while she spoke.

"I have lots of emotional baggage - I admit that freely. Everyone does. But I don't see anyone else in this town getting reminded of their every failure constantly. Just me. If I'm ever going to be able to make a clean breast of things, with Danny...with anyone, then all the potshots need to stop. Because I can't take it anymore."

An uncomfortable silence ensued where both Trina and David seemed to be looking everywhere else but at Tori. Nana, on the other hand, smiled encouragingly at Tori, while she continued stirring oatmeal in a pot on the stove.

"I have to get to work," Tori said a few seconds later.

She put her jacket on in a flurry and stalked out of the kitchen, closing the screen door behind with a loud snap.

Trina and David remained standing where they were while Nana switched off the stove. "It's no good standing there like lost puppies. You know Tori's right. I'm glad that she's finally spoken her mind after all these years." she mused.

"If Holly were still alive, she would be ashamed of the two of you. Ashamed." She added in a stern voice, her eyes fixed on her son and granddaughter.

And just like that, Nana's rant was complete and she bustled out of the kitchen with a tray of steaming oats and a cup of tea, humming quietly to herself all the while.

* * *

It was a busy day at the Vega Hardware store.

Customers were constantly bombarding Tori with questions about some new products that had just come in. In-between running in and out of the storeroom, Tori dealt with each customer with her usual efficiency and courtesy.

Try as she might, she couldn't get the angry words she'd had with her family and Beck out of her head.

But 'The Runaway Bride' was nothing if not thorough when it came to the art of deception and feigning ignorance on all accounts.

Just as she scrambled over to the cashier counter to ring up a customer's purchase, the bell on the main entrance chimed merrily above her head.

Tori glanced up automatically and wished she hadn't.

It was Trina and their dad.

They both looked a little lost and out of place, despite the fact that they were standing in the family hardware store.

"That'll be $7, 50." Tori stated briskly, turning her attention back to the customer she was helping.

She offered the middle-aged man a polite smile and handed him his receipt. Her smile evaporated instantly when he left the store and she was confronted with her family members. "I have a lot of work to do." she muttered, staring resolutely at the computer screen in front of her.

"Tori, we need to talk about what happened this morning." David persisted painstakingly, coming to stand behind his daughter. "Come take a walk with me."

"I can't just leave the store in the middle of the day."

"I'll keep an eye on things for you." Trina piped up.

Tori looked up from the computer screen with consternation written all over her face. "_You_wanna manage the store while I'm gone?" she asked disbelievingly of her sister.

"Sure. It's a family business after all." Trina replied with a nervous chuckle.

"What about your own job?"

"It's like you said before, I can show up for work any time," Trina answered feebly. "Talk to Dad," she urged in a more serious tone.

Tori sighed and turned to face her father. "Where are we going?" she asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Not too far from here." David responded in a non-committal tone.

"Just to talk?"

"Just to talk."

"Fine," Tori said ungraciously, grabbing her jacket draped over the stool.

Then she followed her father wordlessly out of the hardware store.

* * *

Tori and David continued walking in silence for a good couple of minutes through the tranquil streets of Hale.

"How come you didn't drive here?" Tori asked eventually.

"I wanted to get some fresh air. Besides...I'm still a little hung over." David confessed with a wry smile which Tori didn't return.

"Is wherever we're going far?" Tori demanded, feeling angrier as the seconds flitted by.

"No, it's pretty close. Just across the field and over that hill."

Tori recognised the lush field in question, which believed to one of many farms located in the district. Her heart sank like a lead ball into her stomach. "Dad..." she murmured bleakly.

"It's ok, Tori. Trust me." was all David said as he trudged through the wild grass.

Tori reluctantly followed him as they began climbing steadily up the small hillock. They stopped in front of a massive iron gate with winged angels welded side by side. The gates gave way with a loud groan as David pushed against them. He stood aside to let Tori pass through and then shut the gates with a clang.

They now stood on a small patch of neatly trimmed lawn, covered with rows of headstones. With a heavy heart, Tori dug her hand into her jacket and walked alongside her Dad.

They came to a stop in front however, in front of beautiful and tall headstone carved out of black marble with engravings in white calligraphy all over it. The bottom of it stretched out across the ground, a modest woven basket of wild flowers resting on top of it.

Here lies Holly Evelina Vega  
Born: 24 October 1961  
Died: 4 March 2003  
Loving Wife and Devoted Mother

_"Beneath this simple stone  
That marks her resting place  
Our precious darling sleeps alone  
In the Lord's long embrace"_

A flood of hot tears cascaded down Tori's cheeks while she gazed at her late mother's headstone. "Why are we here, Dad?" she asked morosely.

"I thought we could both visit her together, it's been a while. Plus, there are some things I need to say to you that I'd like her to hear too." David explained in a pensive tone.

Tori hugged her arms tightly around her body as she silently willed her tears to stop.

"When was the last time you were here?" David questioned on a sudden impulse.

"I don't know...when Danny proposed, I guess. I got pretty busy between manning the store and planning the wedding." Tori admitted shamefacedly. "How 'bout you?"

"I come here every day, Tori."

This was certainly news to Tori as she gazed at her dad in alarm. "_When?"_

"When you and Trina are at work. And on the weekends, early in the morning before everyone's awake."

"I thought you went to Greenwoods early on Saturday and Sunday mornings."

"Nope. I only go to Greenwoods later in the day. After I've been here talking to your Mom a while."

"I have to get back to work," Tori announced curtly.

"Tori, wait!" David called out before Tori could leave.

She sighed and turned around again.

"You don't have to feel guilty about not coming here that often, Tori. You're always so busy with the hardware store, it's easy to understand. You've done an amazing job with running the place in my absence."

"Uh...thanks, Dad."

"You take really good care of all of us, just like your mom would've if she were still alive."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for the family, all the sacrifices you've made. I've taken that for granted and I'm sorry. About what you said this morning-"

"I was just upset. I didn't mean any of it." Tori protested quickly in spite of herself.

"No, don't do that, Tori. You've been putting your own feelings on hold for too long. What you said to me and Trina was a wake-up call, we both realise that now. You were right about everything. Your mistakes are your own and no one has the right to ridicule you for them, least of the people of this town...or your family. I guess making jokes about your flights from the altar have been my coping mechanism for how I deal with it. That, and my drinking." David admitted soberly.

"Dad..." Tori stammered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, it's ok. It's about time I faced the music. I'm an embarrassment to our family." David muttered in a bitter voice.

"That's not true, Dad. We all love you and respect you." Tori urged, putting a comforting hand on her dad's arm.

"More than I deserve. If your Mom could see me now, she'd be so ashamed of the way I've been acting." David mumbled hoarsely, covering his face with his hand momentarily.

"We've all grieved in different ways." Tori answered in a mild voice.

"Well, I shouldn't have grieved for your mom by taking a drink. I never even touched the stuff before I met her. But after she died, I just couldn't deal, Tori. I couldn't focus on work anymore; hell, I wouldn't go near any police reports of DUI's or any car accidents in general because they reminded me of what happened to your mom. Then there was the hardware store to manage too, my heart just wasn't in it anymore. But instead of confronting my grief head-on, I drowned my sorrows. I visit your mom every single day; but the pain of losing her and the guilt I feel every single day just never goes away. That's why I'm always at Greenwoods, trying to forget, trying to forget her." David explained, his eyes riveted on the headstone.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to forget Mom," Tori attempted after a few seconds of silence. "The way I keep myself going every day is to remember her just as she was, before she was taken from us. All the good memories. And you don't have to feel guilty, Dad. Mom loved you just the way you are, flaws and all. Even your supremely bad jokes." she added in a teasing manner.

David laughed uproariously at this and Tori smiled for the first time since that morning.

"I'm really proud of you, Tori. You've grown up into a beautiful, smart and hard-working woman. I know your Mom would be proud of you too, especially with how you take care of all of us." David declared seriously.

Instinctively, David Vega moved towards his youngest daughter and wrapped his arms around her. To his intense relief, she hugged him back for more than the required amount of time.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy. Everything's gonna be ok." Tori murmured, planting an affectionate kiss on David's cheek.

She and her dad hadn't talked like this in a long time. It felt good to get a peek at the real David Vega, when he wasn't drinking to while away his time.

With his arm around her, David and Tori walked slowly out of the cemetery and began descending down the grassy knoll.

"You really opened up my eyes to everything around me, Tori. I've got lots to think about now." David murmured more to himself.

"Good things?" Tori probed with a side-long glance at her father.

A content smile spread across the handsome middle-aged man's face. "Yeah, good things. Like what your Mom would say if she knew that you'd kept all of the rings of your ex-fiancés."

"Dad..." Tori groaned in mortification.

But instead of the usual frustration that came with one of her dad's many jokes about her failed relationships, Tori couldn't help seeing the humour behind all her mistakes when it came to men.

"Come on, you know she'd have heaps to say about that." David pressed with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, she would. She'd probably also make 'museum jokes' too," Tori griped.

This caused David to laugh even harder. He pressed an adoring kiss on his daughter's forehead and kept one arm around her shoulder.

"Yip, she sure would." he admitted with a wry smile as they walked along.

* * *

Father and daughter arrived back at the Vega Hardware store 20 minutes later, laughing amicably and chatting amongst themselves.

Both of them stopped short when they caught sight of Trina arguing heatedly with Arty. Spiegel, one of their regular customers.

"Where is Tori anyway? I need an expert's opinion!" Arty stated with emphasis on the last part.

"Oh, you want an expert's opinion, do you? I'll give you one: quit breaking your fishing rods in the most ridiculous ways possible. That'll save you some money and the rest of us a migraine!" Trina exploded in exasperation.

Tori and David exchanged looks at one another.

"Trina really doesn't have a head for the family business, does she?" David questioned in an undertone.

"Don't look at me. She said she could man the store while we were gone." Tori countered.

"Tori, Dad! Thank God you're back. The customers are driving me crazy."

"I heard that."

"I wasn't trying to be quiet about it!" Trina thundered, startling Curt Vonnegut into astonished silence.

"Why don't I help you pick out another rod, Arty?" David asked in a winning voice, steering him tactfully away from Trina and Tori towards the display of state-of-the-art fishing rods in the store.

"Yeah, but you haven't gone fishing in years, David." Arty complained loudly.

"Take my advice, Arty. You can't win against a hot-blooded Vega. Plus, Trina throws golf clubs at anyone who messes with her..."

"Rough morning?" Tori asked lightly of her older sister.

"You have no idea. These customers are impossible; I don't know how you put up with them."

"Years of putting up with you probably helped." Tori remarked dryly.

Instead of getting annoyed, Trina simply smiled at her younger sister.

"What?" Tori asked in confusion.

"You really are something else, Tor. The way you take care of the hardware and the family…you're amazing." Trina declared earnestly.

"Uh…thanks," Tori answered in bewilderment for what seemed like the umpteenth time that morning.

Had her family undergone a series of personality transplants?

"I mean it, Tor. I know it seems like me and everyone else don't appreciate what you do. But I do, more than you possibly know. Ever since Mom died…it's just been hard for me. But you've kept me anchored and grounded, you do that for everyone you love. What I'm trying to say is…thanks." Trina responded with sincerity.

"That's the first time you've ever said that to me, Trina." Tori murmured with disbelief etched into her words.

"Well, don't get too used to it," Trina quipped a second later, which made Tori smile.

Now that sounded more like her older sister…

"Look…if you need any help running the store, just ask. I'm…here." Trina stated with difficulty.

"Don't sweat it, Trina. I know you hate everything to do with tools and heavy machinery." Tori replied graciously.

"You don't know what that means to me, Tor." Trina gushed dramatically, tears welling up in her eyes while she embraced her younger sister in a bear hug.

Tori patted Trina's back awkwardly, feeling strangely moved and elated by her sister's sudden solidarity.

"You know, I'm not the only one who hates everything to do with tools and heavy machinery," Trina murmured a few seconds later, when she and Tori had disentangled themselves.

"What do you mean?" Tori questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Tor. I know that running the family business wasn't exactly a dream come true for you either. Before Mom died, you were all set to become a performer and make it in Hollywood. As much as it pains me to say this, you've actually got something. Don't hide your light under a bowl or something." Trina declared with a dismissive wave on the last part.

"Trina, did you just quote the Bible?"

"The Bible? I got that from Cliffnotes."

"Of course you did." Tori retorted with a smirk. "Ok, I'd better get back to work."

"Yeah, me too," Trina blurted out, taking a few steps away from Tori.

The older Vega sister smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her boob-tube top and shook out her hair in a decidedly breezy manner. Then she was right back to her old self, demanding and high-maintenance.

"Now we can just go back to pretending that I didn't try to bolster your ego for the umpteenth time, not like you needed it." Trina crooned in a sing-song jumble.

"Absolutely," Tori agreed rapidly, seeing right through her sister's façade.

Trina smiled warmly at Tori one last time before barking out, "DAD, COME ON, LET'S GOOOO!"

"Geez, Trina. I'm old, not deaf." David quipped sardonically.

"Whatever. Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Uh…actually I think I'd prefer walking. You drive like a maniac." David

"But so did Mom. Didn't you love that about her?"

"Honey, I loved your mom in spite of her bad driving…"

Tori chuckled to herself as she watched her sister and dad bicker amongst themselves as they exited the hardware store.

* * *

Just before clocking off for the day, Tori got a strange call from Nana Vega, telling her to come home because there was an emergency.

Fearing that something had happened to her dad or that Trina had set fire to the house (again), Tori ran a couple of red lights in her bid to get home.

She parked the truck at an angle and sprinted towards the front door, her sense of foreboding increasing when she realised that it was unlocked.

"Nana? What happened?"

Tori stopped short and stared aghast at her surroundings.

Nana Vega and Trina were sitting at the dining room table, looking perfectly at ease.

"Oh good, you're here, Tori. Pull up a chair, we're just about to start dinner." Nana declared

"Nana, I got here as soon. What's the big emergency? Where's Dad?" Tori asked with a sinking sensation in her belly.

"I'm right here," David piped up.

He pushed through the kitchen door with his elbow, carrying a steaming tray in his hands. He placed the hefty dish onto the table with a creak of the muscles in his shoulders.

Tori was astonished to see that he was clean shaven for a change and wearing a fresh pair of jeans, his favourite blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of sturdy brown boots, a dish cloth strewn over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Tori asked in alarm, staring back and forth at her family.

"We're having dinner together as a family." Nana explained simply.

"I made enchiladas. We've had more than enough shellfish for a week." David added.

"You cooked? You haven't cooked in years." Tori spluttered.

"Well, it's time we changed that." Was all that David said, moving to open up Tori's chair for her. "Sit," he implored.

Tori acquiesced and sat down obediently, staring in bewilderment at how normal everyone was acting around her.

David went one step further in astonishing Tori when he actually said grace for the family, another thing he hadn't done in years.

Then everyone began dishing up food and tucking into the delicious meal.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" David asked curiously, pouring himself a tall glass of water.

"Uh…fine." Tori replied.

"Well, my day was just exhausting. Melinda-freaking-Murray came into the salon today for a manicure. You should've heard how she was telling everyone about how she convinced Tori to buy her most expensive wedding dress. Please! Everyone knows that she tried to sell my sister the cheapest dress in her store. You can't believe the word of anyone who claims to be related to Vera Wang." Trina began in a venomous tone.

"Who's Vera Wang?" David asked blankly.

"You did not just say that, Dad…" Trina groaned in utter disbelief.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing anything about all these nutty celebrities that you women follow on Twitter."

"She's not just any celebrity. She's a famous fashion designer." Tori put in helpfully.

"Not that you or any man would know a thing about women and fashion." Nana chimed in with a pitying glance at her son.

"Hey, I know plenty about fashion!" David protested. "Look at this ensemble I picked out for myself."

"Yeah, I wouldn't brag about that, Dad. You look like Daniel Boone, minus the fur-lined raccoon hat." Trina retorted.

"Don't mock Daniel Boone. That man is a national hero…"

And so the Vega family continued chatting animatedly and ribbing one another relentlessly throughout dinner.

For once, it wasn't malicious and all for fun.

For the first time in days, Tori found herself smiling genuinely at her family as she watched them bickering playfully about American History.

Her family was far from perfect and most days, they were pretty nutty.

But they were her family.

For the moment, it made her feel extremely lucky.

And loved.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter being kind of a downer. I had Lana Del Rey's 'Video Games' playing in my head all day :P But at least all is well again with the Vega family. The dates of Holly Vega's birth and death (with an alteration in the years) are a tribute to my best friend, Candice Schwartz. I promise that the good times will roll again next chapter, do not despair. Alright, I'm off to take a hot bath and read some good old fashioned murder mystery novel by the acclaimed Agatha Christie. Till next week, ciao!**


	18. I Do And So Do You

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I hope you're doing well and chillaxin' :D I've been super busy at my new job lately, I was worried I wouldn't finish this chapter in time. I apologise in advance if it's total crap :P *WARNING: This new update is extremely nutty***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or The Runaway Bride.  
**

* * *

"Ok, everybody, let's take it from the top."

Everyone in the near vicinity groaned in exasperation, muttering curse words under their breath.

Tori would've joined them, but that would've been a very bad look for her, considering her fiancé was currently the one bossing everyone around.

Danny was a romantic at heart.

But more than that, he was a perfectionist.

His almost indifferent appearance of nonchalance belied his overriding desire to have things his own way.

And that included his and Tori's wedding.

Normally, it was the role of the bride to control everything and everyone associated with her wedding, from the choosing of the wedding cake, the perfect honeymoon destination, right down to the floral arrangements.

He ran every relevant member of the wedding party through a series of drills (like they were playing football) involving how to walk down the aisle in time to the wedding march, played by none other than Gibby Gibson on the church organ.

Even Gibby, who loved to play any kind of strange musical instrument under the sun, was looking extremely bored as he sat on a stiff wooden chair.

As usual, Sam looked mutinous at the prospect of the pending nuptials while Carly looked abstracted and pensive.

Tori willed herself to be more excited about the prospect of marrying Danny in just a few short days.

But try as she might, the Runaway Bride realised more and more how little she cared about the wedding.

Truth be told, she didn't mind not getting married at all…

"Whoa there, Tori. You need to get some sleep," The soon-to-be bride muttered decisively to herself.

Despite extending the olive branch to her family, Tori had still been restless and unable to sleep for the past few days.

Sleep was a welcome thought for Tori.

She could curl up on top of one of the pews, with just a pillow made out of delicate locks of Beck's gorgeous hair.

Despite his lean stature, Beck looked like he could make a very good pillow…

Tori shook herself mentally.

The last thing she needed to think about was sleeping on top of Beck, or anywhere near him for that matter.

What was wrong with her?

Her insomnia was so bad these days, she was forced to keep herself awake with mounds of black coffee and energy drinks during intervals.

"Now remember, no slow processions down the aisle, let's keep it energetic." Danny reiterated for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "I don't want anything dampening the spirit of the wedding."

"I'd like to dampen his spirits by drowning him," Sam retorted maliciously in an undertone.

"Danny, we get it. Can we please get on with the rehearsals? There's a computer documentary coming on Discovery in an hour." Freddie whined.

"That's your idea of 'better things'?" Sam quipped.

"As a matter of fact, it is, Sam. Your idea of fun is watching a wrestler get beat up by a hobo."

"Hey, don't mock 'Hobo Wrestling'. It's a classic…"

Just then, a familiar figure entered the crowded church, looking very bewildered.

"Beck, you made it!" Danny called out boisterously, moving to shake the infamous columnist's hand genially.

"_What is he doing here?" _Carly hissed in Tori's ear.

"I invited him." Tori answered plainly.

"_You did what?" _

"Places, everybody!" Danny yelled in a ringing voice. "Why don't we go through the procession one more time? I'll stand on my spot as the groom, Freddie will stand next to me. Oh, right, I forgot. Father Johnson isn't here. Now who will play the priest?"

"Beck can do it!" Tori piped up unexpectedly.

Trina, Carly and Sam turned and stared in amazement at the soon-to-be bride.

"I'm sorry, Beck will do what now?" Beck demanded in a shrill tone.

It was bad enough that Tori and Danny had actually invited him to this farce of a wedding rehearsal.

Now he was going to be the priest in this ridiculous situation?

He could've been doing something way better than spending the evening watching his heart get ripped out.

He could've drunken himself to death instead…

"It's perfect. After all, Beck is so…pious and self-righteous." Tori continued with a devious smirk on her face.

Beck glowered pointedly at Tori, who pretended not to notice his increasing discomfort.

"You're totally right, babe. Beck, will you do the honours?" Danny asked gently.

"Of course. _Anything for the bride_," Beck replied through gritted teeth.

He stomped up the tiny stairwell leading to the pulpit and stood stiffly in place.

Danny took up his position next to Freddie and began another burst of bossy instructions. "Ok, Tori. You can start walking down the aisle. Remember to count slowly and stay in time with the wedding march."

Pretending that she was actually listening, Tori sauntered off towards the back of the hall.

"Hit it, Gibby!" Danny boomed.

Gibby sighed and struck up the familiar notes of the wedding march, his fingers moving melodically across the keys.

To steady her nerves, Tori closed her eyes and moved forward.

But instead of walking, she swayed drunkenly instead from side to side at the slowest possible rate.

"At this pace, it'll be an evening wedding," Beck retorted maliciously, rolling his eyes.

Danny made a signal to Gibby to stop playing and jogged over to Tori. "Ok, I see what the problem is. The music's too fast and it's throwing you off, huh?"

No one in the church seemed to buy this theory at all.

"Sure," Tori answered rapidly.

"Ok. Why don't you pick up the pace just a little? Focus on those visualisation exercises I've been taking you through." Danny urged. "Tell you what: I'll take David's place since he's still nursing a belly ache from that eating contest. Beck, you can take my place at the altar."

"I'm sorry, Beck will do what now?" Tori questioned in alarm.

"It'll be fine. I'm just gonna walk alongside you for the moment to make sure you keep in time with the music." Danny answered smoothly.

"Now he's the groom?" Carly asked of Trina in an undertone, referring to the New York columnist.

Trina simply shrugged in response.

"Ok, Sam, Trina and Carly, you go with Tori outside the door and wait for the organ to start up again. Everyone else, stay into position. Places, everyone!" Danny screamed with all the impatience ready to marry the love of his life.

"I thought this was supposed to be a wedding, not a football game," Sam griped in an undertone.

"Ok, you are coming with me," Carly interjected briskly, taking Sam by the arm and directing her out of the church and into the hallway beyond the vast oak doors.

Tori followed behind them in a daze, her mind a million miles away.

Carly didn't waste a moment in confronting Tori once the heavy oak doors shut behind them. "What are you doing?" she fumed.

"Well, I'm trying to harness my chi by thinking only good thoughts, so that I don't put on any weight before the wedding." Trina answered promptly.

"Not you! Tori!" Sam snapped impatiently at Trina.

"Me? I'm rehearsing for my wedding, just like everybody else." Tori deadpanned, feigning innocence.

"Tori, have you been drinking?" Carly hissed suspiciously.

"Of course not. I'm just super wired from all the…Red Bull I've been drinking. For like…four days straight." Tori answered with a feeble chuckle.

Carly pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation and studied her friend closely. "What's going on? And why did you invite Beck?"

"I thought it might be nice. That way, he can just…see everything." Tori answered meaningfully with an expressive gesture of her hands.

"Oh my God…" Carly groaned dramatically. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Tor?"

"Actually, I think it's my most inspired idea yet. Well, except for that time I broke into Beck's hotel room and stole his offensive post-it-notes." Tori tittered uncharacteristically.

"Is this because of what happened at the luau?" Carly probed seriously.

"The luau?" Trina screeched, rounding on her younger sister and Carly. "What happened at the luau?"

"Nothing happened at the luau."

"Something totally happened at the luau! You suck at lying! You never tell me anything, your own flesh and blood-"

"There's nothing to tell, Trina! And I do not suck at lying! Carly, you're clearly making a big deal out of nothing." Tori protested heatedly.

"It was so not nothing, Tori. You and Beck clearly had a heated discussion before Danny came to find you. If you're still upset-"

"I'm not upset," Tori snapped stubbornly. "And I don't wanna talk about the luau. What is this?" she asked abruptly.

She had been fiddling distractedly with a thick coil of rope while she spoke, which hung from the ceiling overhead.

"I don't know. I think it's the church bell." Carly answered.

"The church bell? Interesting…" Tori murmured in intrigue, her hands drifting up towards the big brass affair in question.

"Ok, let's go through this again, Tori. It's just like what Danny said: imagine that you're the football. Your final destination is the end-zone. So make the touchdown." Carly stated without any real conviction in her voice.

"Sink the putt." Trina joined in with vigour.

"Pin the hobo down." Sam added tonelessly.

"Move your butts." Tori concluded, pressing two firm hands over Carly and Trina's mouths to stop them talking. "You guys go ahead, I'll be out in a second."

Tori waited for her three bridesmaids to exit the hallway before her eye fell on the coil of rope again.

There was something so tempting about pulling on the bell in the moment.

She'd always wanted to do it as a kid whenever her parents dragged her to church, but she'd never had the guts.

Until now…

"What's that? Are those bells chiming?" Danny asked in confusion, wrinkling his noise at the metallic sound.

"Swing low, sweet chariot…" Beck sang quietly in spite of himself.

Without warning, a heavy force knocked against the heavy door, causing it to open on impact.

And Tori could be seen sailing from side to side, clutching the bell rope tightly in her hands.

In truth, she had lost her balance and holding onto her rope had been her first instinct.

What was it about Beck Oliver that brought out her kooky side?

"What the hell is she doing?" Trina asked in awe?

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sam grumbled, wishing she could be doing anything less boring than a wedding rehearsal at that moment.

"Nobody slipped her any Valium, right?" Freddie asked in conspiratorial fashion as Tori continued swinging around like Tarzan on the bell rope.

"Why did you look at me when you said that?" Sam demanded.

"Come on, Sam. Everyone knows your Mom has…connections." Carly ventured awkwardly.

"I didn't give Tori anything beforehand. Besides, my Mom's in Vegas making connections with every man in sight." Sam countered in a glib tone.

"Honey, are you ok?" Danny asked loudly as he walked towards the back of the hall, unsure of whether to be amused or worried about his fiancée's nutty behaviour.

That seemed to snap Tori out of her tomfoolery.

With an involuntary giggle, she finally let go of the rope and pushed through the doors with a sluggish gait.

"I'm floating into space like a football…" Tori chanted over and over again to calm the erratic beats of her heart, holding on tightly to Danny's arm looped through hers.

She swung her free hand about her like she was really flying as she glided down the aisle with Danny by her side.

Beck was getting closer and closer, his smouldering brown eyes making her want to melt into a gooey puddle on the plush red carpet.

"That's it, maintain eye contact." Danny crooned encouragingly in Tori's ear.

The bride-to-be had no trouble following that last instruction as she picked up the pace, wanting to get as near to Beck as she was allowed to.

Nothing else seemed to matter but inhaling Beck's scorching intensity like columns of smoke, making it hard for her to breathe.

Then Danny mercifully let go of Tori's arm and she was standing in front of Beck, looking up into his eyes.

Danny jogged around them and took his place at the pulpit, playing the part of the priest now.

"Great stuff, love the intensity. Now pretend I've read a Bible verse and you've both done your vows…Blah, blah, blah. And now you may kiss the bride-"

Neither Tori nor Beck thought about it for a second, never planned for it in a million years.

Instead, they moved like two inebriated people, drunk on one another as they stumbled forward.

And just like that, their lips united after months, possibly even years of inner turmoil and longing.

It was gentle and unhurried when Beck stroked Tori's cheek with his rough fingertips, his mouth painting a line of fire against hers, shuddering inside and out with the full force of his love for her.

But it was also unfettered and feral when Tori met every one of Beck's kisses over and over again, desire and devotion flowing through her hands as they dug into his neck and held on tightly.

It was everything either one of them could've ever hoped for, their fate sealed up in one kiss, like the joining of their two hearts with a silver cord.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Carly yelled dramatically, raising her hands up in despair.

"Oh. My. God." Trina breathed in amazement.

"Day-um," Freddie commented approvingly with a smirk on his face.

"Son of a bitch…" Sam marvelled, completely unsurprised by what was transpiring before her very eyes.

Gibby, who was in the middle of playing a ringing note, froze in the middle, his fingers jammed on the organ keys.

Like everyone else in the room, his eyes were glued to the kissing couple.

Danny was completely floored, looking every bit like a statue carved out of stone.

It was over far too soon, and Tori and Beck staggered back from one another, consternation and desire burning in their eyes.

"O-k. Great job, Tori. Really liked your visualisation there – Beck, what the hell were _you_ doing though?" Danny exploded after what felt like a lifetime.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Danny. But Tori kinda kissed me back." Beck admitted in a distant voice.

"Yeah, caught that," Danny retorted dryly. "And how long has this been going on for?" Danny demanded heatedly with his hands on his hips.

"About a minute," Tori confessed in earnest, still clearly stupefied by what had just happened.

"It's been a lot longer for me." Beck answered more seriously.

"Really?" Tori asked in a dreamy whisper, only having eyes for Beck in that moment.

"Yeah," Beck said, wishing he could do a victory lap around the church.

"Great, this is absolutely wonderful. What am I supposed to say here?" Danny fumed.

"Well, Danny, you could say something like: 'I'm very happy for you two. And I wish you all the best'." Beck supplied, not taking his eyes off of Tori.

Without warning, Danny punched Beck right in the nose, causing the infamous columnist to topple over onto the floor.

"I'm very happy for you two. And I wish you all the best…" Danny mimicked bitterly. "Douche-bag." He added in derision, watching Beck clutching his face in agony.

Then he stomped down the aisle in a mad huff.

Tori finally came to her senses and started chasing after Danny.

Trina was still clearly stupefied by what had just happened while Sam and Carly shamelessly raced ahead, not wanting to miss a second of the imminent confrontation.

Freddie very sportingly bent down and offered Beck a hand, helping him to his feet. "Is it broken?"

"Nope. Just a lucky shot," Beck muttered, only feeling a little guilty.

Gibby shrugged his shoulders and got to his feet. "I'm gonna head out. If I leave now, I can still help my grandpa give a woman with a bald patch a haircut. Gib-bay!"

And with that, the voluntary church organist strolled out of the church, whistling a jaunty tune.

"Danny, wait!" Tori called out as he made it through the hallway. "I know this is bad, but really, I think it's for the best. It's better that this happened now instead of a few days later when we were really walking down the aisle.

You're a great guy and you deserve better. You'll meet somebody else." She spluttered, watching as Danny jogged down the stairs leading to the main entrance of the church.

Carly was not too far behind Tori when suddenly, Trina pushed past both of them and ran after Danny. "Look out!" The older Vega sister yelled impatiently.

"See! You're meeting somebody else right now!" Tori yelled out ecstatically, not upset in the least that her sister was trying to put the moves on her ex-fiancé.

"Danny, I know this is a really hard time for you. Why don't we talk things out while you're driving me home?" Trina offered in a hopeful tone.

Danny opened up his car door and shut it again with a bang, Trina hopping in beside him.

He had absolutely no intention of taking Trina home.

With any luck, he could ditch her at Greenwood's after drinking himself into a coma.

Danny wanted nothing more to do with any Vega woman ever again for as long as he lived…

Tori watched her ex-fiancé go with a lump in her throat.

She'd really made a mess of things this time around.

And she'd so wanted things to be different.

But instead of feeling regret, all she felt was relief in the moment.

She didn't have to hide what she really felt anymore.

The look in Beck's eye convinced her of everything she wanted most in the world as he came to stand in front of her outside of the church.

"So…" Tori began uncomfortably.

"So…" Beck agreed, matching her tone.

Both of them stood awkwardly together, unsure of what to say next.

In spite of all the mayhem of a few minutes earlier, it was a beautiful night in Hale.

The air was surprisingly warm, gusts of a sultry breeze catching in Tori's hair and blowing leaves about in a swirling halo all around her and Beck.

The moon glowed like a yellow orb and the stars twinkled merrily in the indigo sky, casting a romantic ambience on the two unexpected lovers.

"That was really weird," Beck finally offered with a feeble chuckle.

"Totally weird. It was so weird, it was practically normal-"

As if on cue, both Tori and Beck rushed towards one another in a torrid embrace, kissing feverishly and desperately.

Tori wrapped her arms tightly through Beck's, her finger nails digging painfully into his shoulder blades, not daring to waste a single moment, every kiss searing her skin with delightful ecstasy.

Beck had never experienced such an intensity of desire and need before in his life, not even with Jade.

He didn't think it was possible to want Tori more than he already did.

But here he was, kissing her breathlessly in front of a church where she was supposed to be getting married to Danny.

That realisation alone brought Beck to his senses with sobering anxiety.

"Tori, wait. Just hold up for a moment…" he begged hoarsely, wrenching his lips away with a torturous pang.

It took Tori a good 10 seconds before her brain realised that she needed to stop kissing Beck.

The minute he stopped kissing her, the more Beck wished he could take Tori in his arms and do it all over again.

Nevertheless, he stopped touching Tori and reluctantly backed away towards the adjacent railing on the front porch of the church.

"Let's just stop for a second and get some distance. Take a breather and just talk…" he commanded gently.

Tori, with dishevelled hair and bruised lips, acquiesced and took up a spot in front of the opposite rail, her eyes focused on the New York reporter.

Beck took a deep breath while trying to gather his thoughts.

"Before we go down this road, and believe me, I want to go down this road with you, I just need to know how you feel about me, Tori." He stated in a serious voice.

Tori wanted to laugh at how absurd Beck's question was.

But she restrained herself and looked him dead in the eye: "I've been in denial this whole time. Well…not the whole time. I pretty much hated you when we first met, Beck."

"And now?" Beck asked anxiously.

"Now…" Tori trailed off in dramatic fashion. "I'm pretty sure I love you just as much as you love me. You do love me, don't you?" she asked as an afterthought.

"I do." Beck replied without thinking.

Tori heaved a sigh of relief, trying not to show just how happy she was with Beck's declaration.

"So…what happens now?" she asked self-consciously, finding it very hard to look Beck directly in the eye without wanting to kiss him.

"Well, this isn't casual for me. And you were supposed to get married in a few days…" Beck stated, feigning nonchalance.

Tori pricked up her ears at this.

What was Beck getting at?

"Everything's pretty much prepared, from the wedding cake down to the reception…" Beck continued in a halting tone.

He was going out on a major limb here and he knew he could be seconds away from ruining everything between him and Tori before they had even begun

But something deep inside was spurring him on, urging him to take a leap of faith.

Because he knew in his heart of hearts that he would do something like this for Tori Vega.

In fact, he was pretty sure he would do anything for her from that moment onwards.

"You're not marrying Danny."

It wasn't a question, just a simple statement thrown out in a final ditch-effort to restore some balance and order to an already chaotic universe.

"No."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…since you're not marrying him, maybe you could…marry me instead?" Beck concluded.

Tori was absolutely floored.

On one hand, what Beck was suggesting was completely insane, not to mention spur-of-the-moment.

But on the other hand…

She could see it playing out in her mind's eye.

He was leading her down a quiet beach, keeping his hand firmly over her eyes while the feel of the sand beneath her feet tickled with pleasure and curiosity.

Wherever they were and no matter what they were doing, Tori inherently felt safe with Beck.

It was like regaining consciousness after asleep for a hundred years.

Then she pictured Beck in a tailored black tuxedo, his wavy brown hair glistening in the golden sunlight while he waited for her in the middle of a field, purple wild flowers strewn over every thicket and crevice.

She would walk towards him, wearing a simple and flowing white dress, white flowers in her hair, blades of grass clinging to her bare feet.

And once the priest pronounced them man and wife, Beck would scoop her up into his arms and place her on top of a beautiful brown mare.

And with her arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, Tori would melt into the warmth of Beck's body as they galloped away, the sounds of the horse's hooves rumbling like thunder underneath them.

And that's when she realised that Beck wasn't the only one taking a leap of faith on what could very well be a complete disaster right from the get-go.

"Beck Oliver, are you asking me to marry you?" Tori asked slowly, wanting to make certain she wasn't mistaken.

"Yes I am, Tori Vega."

"And you're sure? Positively, unswervingly sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

That was all the incentive Tori needed as she stared at Beck's vulnerable face with a glowing smile on her own. "In that case, yes." She answered without blinking.

"Let's get married."

And just like that, two long-lost souls were bound together in body and mind with the arduous bliss of newfound love and hope.

* * *

**Author's Note: Bet you didn't see that coming ;D Or maybe you did, because I've taken ages to finally get to this point in the story where Beck and Tori stop playing games :D A shout-out to my home-boy Baronvonmilo, hope you love the Gib-bay appreciation in this new update. Ok, I'm gonna get out of this internet cafe soon and do more grown-up stuff. CIAO! **


	19. The First Night Is Always The Sweetest

**Author's Note: Hello, my pretties! My humblest apologies for not updating this story last weekend. My brother maxed out our internet bandwidth at home because of his obsession with Korean Pop female celebrities :P But who can blame him when they're just so darn flawless? I apologise if these two new updates are not plucked from the same stem of excellence as my previous chapters. I've had a very busy two weeks at my new job :) Hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or The Runaway Bride.  
**

* * *

The next day, a very woeful-looking billsticker stood outside the church, chipping away the remnants of the placard for Tori and Danny's wedding.

Once Tori and Beck finally admitted their true feelings for one another, it wasn't long before the whole town of Hale was talking non-stop about their blossoming romance.

In hindsight, their abrupt engagement really shouldn't have come as a surprise to the townsfolk.

And yet everyone was amazed at how quickly things had developed between the Runaway Bride and the infamous New York columnist, especially the ones who'd had a hidden suspicion about their innate chemistry from the start.

"What are you grinning about, Carls?" Freddie asked in amusement one morning.

He and Carly were having a quick breakfast before heading over the station for the day. And while the brunette was pouring milk over her Cheerios, she was grinning stupidly to herself.

"Just thinking about Tori," she murmured lightly.

"I know, it's crazy right?" Freddie asked as they sat down at the dining room table in their home.

"Totally. I know I had my doubts at first. I thought Beck just came to Hale to make trouble for Danny and Tori. But I was wrong about him; he really does care about her. I think she's happy this time around, Freddie." Carly declared in earnest.

"Yeah, I think so too." Freddie agreed with a warm smile on his face.

Meanwhile at the Vega house, David was listening to the morning news on the radio with a sense of trepidation.

"And finally, the mayor has once again asked the townsfolk to stop gossiping about Tori Vega." Cori Flemming began in a stern tone.

Then his usual jovial manner kicked in and he was all smiles once more.

"On behalf of the team here, I'd like to offer her and Mr. Oliver hearty congratulations on their pending nuptials. And now, we have an update on the beaver attack at the Morris Farm which occurred early this morning-"

David switched off the radio in the dining room with a heavy sigh and went back to observing his female relatives' ridiculous antics.

Despite his happiness with his daughter's obvious happiness, David couldn't help feeling a little wary about the future concerning his soon-to-be son-in-law.

When Trina and Nana had heard about Tori and Beck's engagement, they went into fits of hysterical jubilation.

Like Carly, Nana had also had her doubts about Beck in the beginning. But once she got to know the brooding reporter a little better, she soon realised that he was deeply in love with her granddaughter.

And so the old woman had bided her time until he had won Tori's affections in the end.

"Where's your ring? Please tell me he gave you a ring?" Trina demanded in a shrill voice, noticing her sister's bare finger for the first time since she made her announcement.

"He hasn't given me one yet." Tori answered, her cheeks flushed with chagrin.

"He proposed without a ring?" Trina exclaimed in reproach.

"It all happened out of the blue, neither of us was prepared!" Tori protested laughingly. "But don't worry, he said he's gonna get me a ring soon." She added with a secret smile of her own.

"All I can say is that I'm happy he finally manned up and asked you." Nana noted matter-of-factly.

"Grandma, don't tell me you actually suspected?" Tori asked curiously of her aged relative.

"Not for a while, honey. But he's really not as slick as he thinks when it comes to matters of the heart. There are just some things you can't talk your way out of." Nana remarked with a pensive look on her face.

"Sweetheart, can I talk to you for a second?" David piped up unexpectedly.

"Sure thing, Dad. What's up?" Tori asked with a smile on her face.

"_Alone_." David said with emphasis, cocking his head towards Nana and Trina.

"Aww, no fair!" Trina whined. "Why do I always have to leave when something interesting is about to happen?"

"_Trina." _

"Ok, no need to say my name like that. Nana and I are going." Trina announced in a huff.

She and Nana strolled out of the dining room, leaving David and Tori alone together.

"Dad, what's going on?" Tori asked anxiously, the smile disappearing from her face.

"Honey, you know I just want you to be happy, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Just hear me out for a second. I know you're really excited about the prospect of getting married. But don't you think you're rushing into this?" David questioned, his eyebrows rife with worry for his youngest daughter.

"Dad, I don't get it. Where is this coming from? I thought you liked Beck." Tori responded with increasing disappointment at the sudden turn of the conversation.

"I do, but it was different when he was just doing a story on you and you were with Danny. Now the two of you are involved-"

"Nothing's changed, Dad. Wait, let me rephrase – a lot has changed. As it turns out, we don't hate each other as much as we claimed to. Or maybe we did before, but our feelings really have changed. We made a connection these past few weeks. Beck's really great, Dad. That whole jackass demeanour of his is just that – a disguise. It's a defence mechanism for him, just like how being happy and peppy is my defence mechanism."

"I understand that, Tor. But you and Danny just broke up." David protested. "Don't you think you and Beck are flaunting your new love just a little?"

Tori clearly hadn't thought of it in quite those terms.

After being scared she was marrying the wrong man for long, admitting her true feelings for Beck had brought it with a sense of relief and exquisite happiness.

Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I guess we have been," Tori admitted shamefacedly. "I really didn't mean to hurt Danny, Dad. I still care about him." She concluded despairingly.

"I know you do, honey." David offered, giving his daughter a quick and reassuring hug.

"Regardless of what happens from here on out, Danny will get over this and he'll move on. That's not what worries me."

"What does worry you, Dad?" Tori asked, disentangling herself from her father's embrace.

David sighed again and folded his arms across his chest. "Are you sure about Beck, Tori? I mean, really sure."

Tori moved towards David and clasped her hands in his. "Dad, I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life. I want to be with Beck; I really do love him. This isn't like before with Andre, Ryder, Sinjin, or even Danny. I really am happy this time." She answered without blinking.

David searched her eyes and found no contradiction to her words. He touched her cheek in a paternal manner, his eyes crinkling with happiness. "I believe you. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Try and take it as slow as possible with Beck. Love alone doesn't make a marriage work. You also need trust, respect and loyalty." David declared seriously.

"Ok. Thanks, Dad. I love you." Tori gushed and planted an affectionate kiss on David's cheek.

"I love you too, Tor." David replied lovingly.

"Aww, you guys are so cute when you're being cheesy!" Trina shot out from behind the dining room door.

David and Tori laughed in unison at this.

"You knew she was eavesdropping the entire time." David noted.

"Of course, it's Trina." Tori replied with a wry smile.

"And Nana," came another muffled voice, which made father and daughter laugh even harder.

* * *

Beck was restless that night.

Whenever this happened, it was usually because he was anxious about the material for his latest column or if he was having an emotional crisis of sorts, which usually happened when women were involved in the equation.

But this was different somehow.

For the first time, he was happy and content with how things had turned out.

There was something about loving Tori that kept him grounded in more ways than one.

Every time he thought about her, he just erupted into the biggest smile.

Beck wanted to be around her all the time.

He stared miserably at his clock; it was only 21:00.

Technically, he was supposed to be working on his re-write of 'The Runaway Bride'.

But he just couldn't concentrate on being objective.

Thinking about Tori only made him focus on all her good qualities…

"This is hopeless," Beck muttered irritably to himself, sitting up in bed. "I'm never gonna get any sleep now."

Just then, his cellphone began ringing on the pedestal beside him. Glancing in curiosity at the lit-up screen, he reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Beck. It's me."

"Tori?"

"Who else? Last time I checked, I wasn't Kermit The Frog."

"And I'm sincerely grateful for that," Beck joked with an easy smile. "What are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same," Beck answered.

He got out of bed and began roaming around the untidy mess called his hotel room.

Tori chuckled at this while fingering a strand of her own hair. "You're pacing around your hotel room now, aren't you?"

"N-o…" Beck answered, coming to a complete stop in his pacing.

"Liar," Tori giggled.

"Why don't you come over so I can wipe that smirk off of your gorgeous face?" Beck asked playfully.

"Is that an invitation?" Tori questioned in a demure tone.

"You bet it is. I miss you."

"You saw me a couple of hours ago."

"I still miss you when I'm not with you."

"Aww, who knew you were so sweet, Beckett?"

"Does that mean you're coming over?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking it over…"

Beck was startled by someone knocking on his hotel room door. Frowning, he begrudgingly shrugged on a sweater with one hand while holding onto his cellphone with the other hand.

"Great, someone's at my door. I hope it's not you, Bob. Because I'm not leaving my shoes outside-"

He opened the door and was momentarily stunned into astonished silence.

Tori stood in the hallway, waving a cellphone at him.

"What happened to thinking it over?" was all that Beck could muster in the moment.

"I made up my mind before I called," Tori answered cleverly.

She leant in and planted a lingering kiss on Beck's lip. When she finally pulled away, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Can I come in?" she asked in a shy whisper.

Beck shook himself and stopped goggling at her. "Yes, of course. Please…come in." he replied with strange formality.

He stood aside and Tori passed by him.

She gazed around at the books and magazines strewn across the floor with a wry smile on her face. "Well, it looks like you haven't cleaned up since I was last here at night." She teased.

"Was that perchance when you broke in to steal my post-it-notes?" Beck asked with a sly grin.

"Did not! I just wanted to see what you wrote about me." Tori protested abashedly.

"Well, you're probably gonna be disappointed tonight." Beck responded with a weary countenance.

"How come?" Tori asked worriedly.

"I've got writers block." Beck admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Aww, poor thing," Tori cooed, slipping her arms around her fiancé's neck. "You should stick to what you know best: bitter diatribes about old ladies," she mocked.

"Droll, Ms. Vega. Very droll," Beck mumbled sardonically, his hands slipping around her lithe waist.

And then they were kissing again, savouring every moment of their intertwined bodies. Tori purred with contentment when they stopped, which just made Beck want to kiss her again.

Then he remembered that she had just popped up out of the blue outside his hotel room door.

"Is everything ok?" he asked seriously.

"Of course. Why wouldn't they be?" Tori asked in confusion.

"Like I said, I thought you'd already be asleep and tucked in bed."

"I wanted to see you. Is it ok if I spend the night?" Tori asked with the air of a child asking their parent if they could stay up late to watch TV.

"Of course. You can put on a pair of my sweat pants and a hoodie, it's chilly tonight."

"Actually, I came prepared." Tori answered before undoing the trench coat she was wearing.

Beck stared at amazement at Tori's pink tank top and red sleep shorts that she'd been wearing underneath all along. "_You sure did."_

"Not what I meant," Tori huffed, smacking Beck on the arm. "It's just…I was already in bed and I didn't want to change. I thought we could hang out."

"Hang out?" Beck asked with a raised eyebrow, not understanding why Tori was being so infuriatingly coy.

"Like…talk and stuff. You know what? This was a stupid idea, I'm just gonna go." Tori spluttered haphazardly and turned around.

"Hold on a second," Beck interjected.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms, her hands now resting on his chest.

"I don't want you to go." He murmured softly. "Stay."

Tori heaved an inward sigh of relief and relaxed in Beck's arms. "Ok."

She watched intently as Beck removed his sweater and came back around the bed in just his boxers.

He lifted up the covers and she got underneath.

The cotton sheets were still warm where Beck had laid just minutes ago.

Beck got in beside her and switched off the lamp.

Tori shifted her weight till she was lying on her stomach, half her body slung across Beck's lanky frame. Beck reached down and gripped her hips, pulling her even closer till they were eyeball to eyeball.

Tori shivered from their close proximity.

She'd been with a couple of men before, but never just to lie together in a bed and talk.

This was all so new to her.

But she liked it.

"So…what do you wanna talk about?" Beck asked in a husky voice, which sent shivers down Tori's spine.

"I had an interesting conversation with my Dad today."

"Oh yeah?"

"He's worried about us."

"Worried, how?"

"He thinks we're rushing into getting married."

"He's kinda right," Beck admitted shamefacedly.

"You don't regret it, do you?" Tori asked, somewhat crestfallen.

"No," Beck replied, drawing Tori even closer to him. "I don't regret it for a second. I want to be with you, Tori. But if you're having second thoughts-"

"I'm not," Tori interjected, placing a silencing finger on Beck's lips. "I'm not…" she repeated once more, her mouth melding with his for a few blissful seconds.

When they broke apart, Tori sighed contently and nuzzled her head against Beck's chest while he held her close.

"Let's just take it slow, ok?" she whispered into the darkness.

"Ok," Beck whispered back, his hands resting on her arms.

"I wish my Mom was here. I know she'd like you." Tori declared after a few seconds of tranquil silence.

"What was she like?" Beck asked curiously.

A radiant smile lit up Tori's face momentarily. "She was…fun. She loved her family too. She was also incredibly smart and wise; she always knew when to give me a good talking to and when to just let me be. She knew just how to handle Trina when she was acting like a total diva," she added with a chuckle.

"I would've paid big money to see that." Beck teased.

"Hey, that's your soon-to-be future sister-in-law." Tori chided playfully.

"So she's not adopted?"

"My parents never officially dismantled that theory."

"It sounds like your Mom was a pretty amazing woman." Beck noted.

"Yeah, she really was. I miss her a lot."

"I'm sorry, Tori."

"It's ok. What was your Dad like, Beck?"

Beck remained silent for a few seconds, Tori thought he'd fallen asleep.

"My dad was…pretty unreadable. He wasn't the kind of guy you got to know intimately. I think my Mom was the only person who ever really knew him well. He was kind of a closed book, you know? Kept his emotions on the down-low. I guess I got that from him too." He responded pensively.

"Well, if he were still alive, I know he'd be proud to have a son like you." Tori declared in earnest.

"Thank you," Beck murmured, planting a kiss on his fiancée's forehead.

"You know, we should really talk about where we wanna go for our honeymoon." He added a few seconds later.

But he stopped short when he realised that Tori's breathing was slow and relaxed.

She had fallen asleep.

Beck smirked and pulled the covers over them so that only their heads peeked out from underneath.

"Night, Tori. Sweet dreams."

Then Beck settled in for some sleep too.

And his arms stayed wrapped tightly around Tori for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've been waiting weeks to write this new update. I hope it lived up to my expectations and yours ;D A big thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and putting this story on their alert during my absence. It keeps me motivated to write more :D Now onto the next chapter - drum roll, please! **


	20. The First Flame Always Burns Brightest

**Author's Note: To begin with, I have to apologise in advance for my lame chapter titles. My brain's running on serious empty when it comes to creative names for anything these days :P Hope you all enjoy this one *thumbs and bottoms up***

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Victorious or The Runaway Bride. I wish I could own Richard Gere though, that would be cool.**

* * *

Beck was in a very good mood.

He was finally making some good progress with his 'Runaway Bride' write-up a week later and he had stumbled onto an old passion of his right along with it.

Everything was falling into place, just like he'd hoped all along.

Wanting desperately to tell someone about it, he dialled a familiar number in New York.

"Dude, you are getting married!"

"Yeah, we established that already, Robbie. Do me a favour and put Jade on the phone."

"My best friend is getting married!" Robbie chanted repeatedly in a muffled voice.

"Robbie, I swear to God, if you pee on my Persian rug, you are a dead man!" Jade growled.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the wireless phone while Robbie continued celebrating raucously over Beck and Tori's engagement.

"I told him Robbie about this days ago. How is he still so excited?" Beck asked of his ex-wife in amusement.

"Leave him be. We both thought you were destined to become a monk in Tibet."

"Ha ha, very funny," Beck griped.

"So how is everything?"

"Good, really good."

"How's Tori?"

Beck tried to repress the smile forming on his face.

He knew what it must've taken for Jade to even ask the question, considering that it involved him moving on with a new woman.

"She's good, really good."

"Got any other adjectives besides 'good'?" Jade asked sardonically.

"It's all I can really say. Jade, I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time. So far, it just comes naturally being with her. She inspires me." Beck declared in earnest.

"Ok, now you just sound totally whipped." Jade quipped with a sly grin on her face.

"That's something Robbie and I both have in common now." Beck retorted playfully, knowing full well that Jade was rolling her eyes at him through the receiver.

"During all this newfound gooey and sickening happiness, I hope you've found time to finish off your 'Runaway Bride' re-write."

"It's almost done. You'll get it before the wedding."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Jade, do you remember how I always talked about wanting to write in a non-professional capacity, but never got round to actually doing it."

"Sure."

"I was up late last night typing up the first draft of a possible screenplay."

Jade sat up straight on the recliner with the phone pressed against her ear. "Really?"

"Really. There's just something about being here in Hale and being with Tori that's gotten me really inspired. I wanna give this a try."

"Wow, Beck. It really is different this time around, isn't it?" Jade asked in a serious voice.

"It is."

"In that case, I'm happy that Tori's come into your life. But I'm not thrilled about it at the same time."

"This coming from the woman who wanted to hire Tori when she first read her letter to the editor." Beck quipped.

"What can I say? I'm fickle." Jade answered swiftly.

"You always were a complex gal, Jade West. Or is it 'Shapiro' now?"

"Beckett, I may love Robbie. But I'm sure as hell not taking his last name."

"And all the hard work and dedication behind women's suffrage has finally come to fruition."

"I'm hanging up now, Lover Boy."

"So am I, Cranky Pants."

"Happy writing. I'm expecting nothing but brilliance on my desk before the wedding."

"When are you and Robbie driving up by the way?"

"We'll come in for the rehearsal dinner and drive up again the night before the wedding. You may love Hale, but I don't do country air for long periods of time in any capacity."

"I appreciate the sacrifice. Love ya." Beck concluded in a jovial manner.

"Love you too." Jade greeted and hung up.

Beck grinned to himself and began dialling another number that was now familiar to him.

Tori picked up after two rings.

"Hey, Beautiful. You busy right now?"

"Strangely enough, no. My Dad swung by the hardware store this morning and he's been helping with the customers ever since. What's on your mind?"

"I thought we could take a romantic walk."

"Sounds great, I'll get my dad to look after things. You mind if we make a quick detour somewhere before we go?"

"Sure, no problem. Pick you up in 10?"

"I'll be waiting."

Beck hung up the phone and grabbed his favourite leather jacket.

One look at the grim clouds forming in the sky outside his window told him it was going to rain pretty soon in Hale.

Then with a jaunty whistle reverberating between his lips, he locked the hotel room door behind him and went along on his merry way.

* * *

"So, you mind telling me where we're going?" Beck asked of Tori as they drove along a winding road on the outskirts of town.

"Not too far now," Tori answered mysteriously. "Take a left up that back-road in front."

Beck acquiesced and turned the steering wheel. His vintage Camaro got jostled along the uneven tar road, orange dust flying up onto the windscreen every few seconds.

"I haven't upset you in any way, have I?" Beck asked in a somewhat uneasy tone.

"No, why would you think that?" Tori queried in alarm.

"It's just that we seem to be driving through the middle of nowhere. And I know how this scene always plays out in the movies…"

"Relax, you goofball." Tori chuckled lightly. "We're just popping into the cemetery real quick."

"You're right, that's way better than what I was originally thinking." Beck quipped dryly.

Tori shook her head and laughed some more at Beck's expense as they came to a stop on a patch of emerald green lawn.

After he locked the car, Tori took Beck's hand in hers and led him up to some hefty-looking iron gates which stood between them and the secluded cemetery.

Wordlessly, Beck watched as Tori opened up the rusty padlock on the gate with her free hand and pushed through.

They walked in silence for close to a minute past an assortment of grey and black headstones, old and new, spruced up and dilapidated.

The air was cool and dank with the potent smell of freshly mown grass and wild flowers blooming in the distance.

If you stuck out your tongue, you could probably taste the moisture permeating from the ground below.

"Where we heading?" Beck asked curiously of his fiancée.

"Just over there. There's someone I want you to meet." Tori replied with a small smile.

They came to a stop in front of a handsome headstone made out of black marble.

And Beck finally understood.

"I know this seems a little weird. But I wanted to introduce you to my Mom." Tori began awkwardly.

"Oh…cool." Beck responded with a nervous smile on his face.

Truthfully, he didn't know what to make of what was about to happen.

Cemeteries always creeped him out; he hadn't visited his father's grave in years.

But more than that, there was something about cemeteries that made mourning a loved one innately private, something you couldn't intrude upon if you couldn't relate to the grief in question.

Tori moved closer to the headstone, keeping a tight grip on Beck's hand.

"Hey, Mom. I want you to meet someone really special. This is Beck and I'm kinda in love with him. Isn't he cute?" Tori asked lightly of the headstone before them.

Beck waved stupidly at the headstone and then checked himself inwardly.

"I just want you to know that I'm ok. Dad's better, Trina's been really amazing lately. And Nana's still as solid as a rock. We're all gonna be ok from now on. Beck's a terrific guy and he makes me really happy. I wish you could be here right now, I miss you so much. But more than anything, I just want you to be at peace. And to know that you were always loved and still sorely missed. I love you, Mom."

Tori touched the tip of the headstone for a lingering second, tears running down her cheeks and settling into the crevice of her neck.

She let go of Beck's hand momentarily and picked some wild flowers of an exquisite purple growing near her mother's headstone.

She scooped them up and placed them carefully on the marble.

Beck shrugged out of his leather jacket and hung it over Tori's shoulders so she wouldn't catch a cold. Then he slung an arm around her shoulder and held her hand again while she stood in pensive silence before her mother's grave.

Tori eventually wiped at her tears with the back of her hand and collected herself. "I'm ready to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go take that romantic walk." Tori replied with a smile at her fiancé.

He smiled in turn and led her away from the headstone.

"Are you ok?" Beck asked as Tori shut the iron gates behind them.

Tori nodded vigorously, smiling brightly through a fresh batch of tears. "Uh huh. Is it ok that I took you to see my Mom?"

"Of course it is," Beck responded reassuringly, giving Tori's waist a gentle squeeze. "I'm so glad you took me to meet her." He stated, planting a kiss on Tori's forehead.

"Thank you for being so wonderful," Tori murmured, her head sinking into Beck's side as they walked past his car.

They found themselves climbing down a small hill and into a meadow filled with more wild flowers that grew up in the cemetery.

Red and orange autumn leaves had collected on the ground, creating a bright pathway for the two lovers to walk across.

"I forgot how beautiful it is around here!" Tori exclaimed.

She disentangled herself from Beck and skipped forward, her eyes shining with unrepressed joy.

"I could live here forever," she murmured more to herself, her eyes drinking in their picturesque surroundings.

"Tori…" Beck began somewhat awkwardly.

Tori turned around again, wondering why her fiancé seemed so nervous.

"Beck?" she asked in wonder.

In a second, he was beside her and reaching into his pants pocket for something.

And before Tori could blink, he was down on both knees, holding a small box in front of her.

"Oh my God…" Tori mumbled.

"I finally got the ring." Was all that Beck could muster in the moment, chuckling lightly for a few seconds.

Tori gasped when Beck opened up the box.

The ring had a simple gold band. But the diamond on top was exquisite, the sharp edges seeming intensely bright against the backdrop of the grey clouds overhead.

"I know it's not a family heirloom or anything. But it's a symbol of my love and commitment to you. Victoria Amaranta Vega, will you marry me?" Beck asked in a hushed murmur.

Tori was completely floored by the gesture, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Even though you already asked, the answer is still yes, Beckett Oliver." She answered with conviction.

Beck smiled radiantly up at her and took out the ring. Tori tried to stand very still while he placed the cold metal on her finger.

But it was incredibly hard to do when all she wanted to do was jump up and down and dance all around.

"That makes it official now." Beck declared with a certain gravity in his voice, still on his knees.

Tori collapsed onto her knees as well and wrapped her arms tightly around Beck's neck, kissing him like her very life depended on it.

Beck reciprocated, his arms winding their way around her back as he pulled her desperately closer.

He wanted to stay in the meadow just like this forever.

All he needed was air to breathe and Tori.

When they broke apart, they were still embracing.

"I love you," Tori whispered, caressing his cheek with her bejewelled hand.

"I love you too," Beck answered, his breath coming out in shuddering gasps.

Then they got to their feet clumsily, grinning at one another like little children who had found the cookie jar. They had barely noticed the rain pouring down on them from every side, wetting their clothes and their hair.

"Let's get out of here." Tori declared in a steady voice.

Beck nodded and they half skipped and half ran back towards his car, hand in hand.

* * *

The rain was worse than ever as Beck drove back into town with Tori.

He wasn't entirely sure how he managed to navigate them through the water slashing precariously at the windscreen.

He felt like he'd been looking at Tori the entire time while he drove.

And she was looking at him too with this look in her eye that set his pulse alight.

Both of them instinctively knew that Beck wasn't going to drop Tori off back at her house.

They came to a screeching halt in front of 'The Hale Inn'.

Beck practically sprinted around the side of the car, using the back of his hand to shield his eyes from the onslaught of the rain.

He barely had time to lock the doors before he and Tori were running hand in hand towards the main entrance, their sodden clothes clinging to their bodies like cold rags.

"Hold all my calls, Festus!" Beck called out as he Tori ran past from the front desk, laughing their heads off.

"Ah, young love for my buddies," Festus noted to himself with a wistful smile playing on his tanned face.

After taking the stairs two at a time, they made it to Beck's hotel room and leapt inside.

Even though he was shivering like crazy, Beck couldn't stop laughing as he locked the door behind them and inspected his wet plaid shirt.

Then he finally noticed Tori standing a few paces away from him, biting her bottom lip. Her brown hair was flattened against her cheeks and curling slowly upwards from the ends.

She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

All Beck could do was sink back against the door frame and just stare in awe at her.

But Tori was having none of that as she came back towards him, her eyes aflame like burning embers.

Then she was kissing him forcefully, her tongue sliding between his upper and lower lip in ecstasy. She ran her hands through his wet tresses, her nose grazing against his. Beck found himself lifting Tori slightly off the ground as he reciprocated, a slow ache spreading through his chest as he held her close.

He buried his face into her neck, her sweet scent sweeping through his senses as he planted kissed all along her pulse points. Tori sucked in a breath, her fingers digging painfully into Beck's head.

Beck's hands went out towards his jacket which Tori now wore, pulling clumsily at the sleeves. It slid off of Tori's arms and fell onto the carpeted floor with a thump as her hands feverishly began unbuttoning Beck's shirt.

This too landed on the floor and he was steering Tori towards the bed with his hands on her shoulders. She fell backwards and dragged him down with him, their lips fused together again.

Beck's hand travelled down the length of her denim-clad leg, creeping underneath her wet T-shirt and touching the clammy flesh underneath.

Tori arched her back upwards as Beck lifted up the hem of her shirt, rolling it in his fingers till it came away from her shoulders and over her head.

She pulled Beck closer with bits of his vest bunched up in her fists as she kissed him, pouring every ounce of love she had for him with the breathless movement of her lips.

Beck got rid of his vest and threw it aside.

His fingers made short work of unzipping Tori's jeans and slid them down over her thighs.

Tori leant forward and peppered Beck's stomach and navel with soft butterfly kisses as she undid his pants. After he had stepped out of them, Beck moved back into Tori's personal space and kissed her gently.

They fell back against the bouncy mattress with a soft thud, savouring every bit of the moment after months of denial and repressed feelings, scalding their clammy bodies with desire.

Tori's breath caught in her throat when Beck covered her body with his, their hands entwined as he planted bruising kiss after bruising kiss along her shoulder blades and her collarbone.

Pulling the covers over them, Beck moved back up to Tori's mouth and they stayed intertwined in one another as the moon slipped into its half crescent and time passed on.

A little while later, they lay on their backs, heads spinning and panting heavily.

Tori instinctively shifted her weight till she was lying on top of Beck, her long brown hair splayed out across his chest.

"I don't think you lying on top of me is a good idea." Beck with a wry chuckle.

"I think I'll take my chances." Tori teased with a sly smile on her face.

"Hmm, feisty." Beck noted.

"You know you love it," Tori murmured coyly.

She leant into Beck and pressed her lips against his while he ran his hands through her hair.

"Guilty," Beck whispered, kissing Tori again.

Then she settled against his chest as he held her in his arms.

"I really do love you, Tori." Beck stated seriously.

Tori raised her head and stared at the man she'd fallen in love in just a few short weeks. Her face erupted into a radiant smile.

"I love you too, Beck." She breathed happily.

Beck reached down and wound their hands together, kissing her fingertips briefly.

Tori felt something akin to sparks fluttering through her body, a soft glow settling in her belly and wafting through her limbs.

It was like the sense of relief one got after returning from a long journey.

Despite the exhaustion and difficulties you encountered, it felt good to step through that door and over the threshold.

She was finally home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hee hee, bet you didn't see that coming. Actually, I shouldn't really bet because I'm pretty broke ;D I wrestled with myself for weeks over whether I should put in a nice G-rated love scene for Bori. And finally the depraved section of my brain which calls for sauce and seduction in any form won out :P A big thank you to BigStuOU for giving me the idea in the first place :D Ok, I'm off to bed now, gotta get up early for work. Leave me love and reviews whilst I sleep, night!****  
**


	21. The Day Of Reckoning

**Author's Note: Hello, my pretties! Thank you so much to everyone for reading and reviewing the last two chapters. I'm so stoked :D And now, the moment you've all been waiting for in the story: the wedding! *blows a trumpet* Ok, so I can't play the trumpet. But I'm doing good playing the keyboard ;D Btw, for any Richard Gere fans out there, his middle is 'Tiffany'. Yip, I practically rolled around on my bed laughing my ass off at that :P Enjoy!**

* * *

After what seemed like weeks of bliss and paradise, reality finally sunk in.

The day of reckoning had finally arrived.

Beck and Tori's wedding.

Before the story had even officially hit the presses, people were already talking about it being the wedding of the century, far surpassing that of William and Kate.

The groom was a nervous wreck.

He was pacing up and down the aisle in the church in his black tuxedo. He kept looking at his watch and running a nervous hand through his hair.

And to make matters worse, Mrs. Li wouldn't leave him alone either.

"For goodness sake, look how you did your bow! Ai ya!" she complained, pulling a little too hard on the bow till Beck felt like he was choking.

"The bow's fine, Mrs. Li!" Beck protested, trying to slap her hands away.

Just then, Robbie and Jade entered the church.

For once, Robbie looked positively dashing in a tailored tuxedo while Jade wore a fetching royal blue dress that stood in stark contrast to her pale skin and raven black hair. It had a long slit across her left thigh that was sure to attract a lot of unwanted attention from old women and perverts alike.

"You came! My friends!" Beck practically sobbed, enveloping Robbie and Jade in a tight bear hug.

"Beck, you're squeezing my ribcage…" Robbie moaned in a wheezy voice.

"Need…air…" Jade gasped.

"It's so good to see you. I don't know any of the other wedding guests." Beck replied in a flurry, finally letting go of them.

"What about your Mom? Isn't she here yet?" Jade questioned in amazement while glancing around the room.

"Oh, she's around here somewhere," Beck answered dismissively. "But you guys came, I'm so happy to see you."

"Evidently," Jade noted with a sardonic smirk.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world," Robbie replied with sincerity. "Where do you need us?"

"Dude, I need you up here with me. You're my best man."

"Shut up! Really? I'm honoured," Robbie declared happily, giving Beck another affectionate hug.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Li piped up, reappearing again at Beck's shoulder.

"I'm the best man!" Robbie exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Best man, your bow is crooked too!" Mrs. Li barked and immediately began fussing with Robbie's bow tie.

"Beck, who is this woman? She's invading my personal bubble," Robbie mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Mrs. Li, I just saw your husband walking by, and he's wearing wicker sandals." Beck improvised.

"With his new Armani suit on? Oh no, that man is going to be the death of me!"

And with that, Mrs. Li stomped out of the hall, an array of Mandarin expletives escaping her mouth as she looked for her husband.

"Seriously, what is that woman on?" Jade asked wonderingly.

"Forget her, I'm so glad you guys are here. I couldn't do this without you." Beck stated in a serious voice.

"It's like Robbie said, there's nowhere else we'd rather be. I'm really happy for you, Beck." Jade responded with so much sincerity that Beck almost believed her.

"God, is it hot in here? I'm sweating like a pig," Beck complained, mopping his forehead with a silk handkerchief.

"Pretty nervous, huh?" Jade asked with a smirk.

"Almost as nervous as the first time I walked down the aisle." Beck answered swiftly.

"Bullshit. You played it extra cool with me." Jade retorted.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't break out into a sweat either." Beck returned with a knowing grin of his own.

"I don't sweat. It's the real deal with you though, isn't it? Sweaty palms and all that crap."

"I'm afraid so."

As Jade moved in to hug Beck, she whispered pointedly in his ear: 'I've got a car waiting out back if Tori makes a break for it. You know, just in case." She concluded before kissing a stunned Beck affectionately on the cheek.

* * *

At that moment, the parking lot of the local church was packed to the rafters with reporters and cameramen.

Reporters all over the country were taking leave from their cramped cubicles just to be able to travel down to Hale for a day to be the first to get the scoop.

Incidentally, there was one local reporter in particular who didn't seem to have his own cameraman and was subsequently forced to tape his own broadcast with a hand-held video camera.

"There's a huge turnout today at the wedding of infamous New York columnist, Beck Oliver and Hale's notorious 'Runaway Bride'," he wheezed, the device shaking in his hand while he tried to steady the image. "People are already talking about it as the wedding of the year. Or could it be another disaster in the making for Hale's home-grown man-eater."

"Dude, you've got a glare coming over your shoulder," Gibby advised snidely.

This sent the reporter into a frenzy, making him spin round and round like a dog chasing its own tail, till he accidentally dropped his camera and it smashed into pieces on the wet grass.

"Sucker," Gibby chortled, shaking his head and strolling jauntily into the church, his arms swinging briskly at his sides.

Amongst this bizarre menagerie, there seemed to be more than a few New Yorkers who'd also come to the party.

"T-shirts! Get your exclusive 'Runaway Bride' T-shirts!" Lane called out.

He had set up his very own stall outside the church, his infamous shirts folded neatly in massive stacks.

"Buy one, get one free! I'll even throw in a special edition 'Beck Oliver Gets Beat By Old Ladies' pin to go with it!"

"Incidentally, coconut milk gives me visions…" said Sikowitz, while chatting amicably to Freddie outside the church doors.

All Freddie could do in response was nod and laugh like he knew what Sikowitz was talking about, his eyes darting about him in the hopes of finding a plausible exit from his extremely bizarre conversation.

"Oh my God, it's a zoo out there!" Tori exclaimed in astonishment.

Her nose was pressed up against the windowpane while she watched the mob of people crowding around the church.

It seemed fairly ironic to her that the crowd were looking to spot her before the wedding to see if she'd actually shown up.

And they hadn't bothered to look at the Sunday School classroom in which she currently stood inside of.

She and her bridesmaids were using the room to get dressed and get ready for the wedding.

The bride's consorts were more than a little anxious for the nuptials to begin.

This was due to the fact that Tori herself had been tense all morning.

For anyone who'd ever attended one of Tori's botched weddings in the past, this was surprisingly unusual by her normal standards.

At every one of those train wrecks, Tori had been perfectly composed until she was about to walk down the aisle.

Now she was openly nervous and stressed out – what could it possibly mean?

"There's so many people out there…" Tori murmured in a breathless manner. "Is it hot in here?" she demanded, checking the back of her neck for any signs of perspiration.

"Sweetie, it's just the guests heading into the church." Carly offered in a falsely bright tone.

"And every reporter in America," Sam chimed in.

"Sam!" Carly snapped reproachfully.

"What? It's true." Sam quipped, crunching loudly on an apple.

"Don't listen to her, Tori. Everything's going to be fine." Trina declared in a simpering voice.

"Where's my veil? Oh my God, I've lost my veil! I had it a second ago!" Tori shrieked, pulling open a chair to look under a table.

"You're wearing it on your head, Tor." Carly answered in a small voice.

Tori put her hands above her and felt the familiar fabric dangling from her French bun.

She hadn't even put on her wedding dress yet. She was still sporting the clothes she'd arrived in: a pair of blue skinny jeans, black ankle-high boots and her favourite long-sleeved red and blue flannel shirt.

She'd been trying the veil on when she forgot where she'd put it.

Tori stared glumly at her wedding dress hanging on a coat hanger and still encased in plastic.

It was exquisite, fit for any bride worthy to wear it.

When she'd tried it on, it had seemed perfect.

Beck had been there; that had been one of the first days where she had gotten to see the New York columnist's true nature.

It had been a perfect day for them.

And yet, Tori still felt like a different person when she wore it, like it wasn't made for someone like her.

"Ha ha, so I am! Ok, that was a close call…" Tori tittered in a giggle quite unlike her usual laugh.

"Tori, are you ok?" Trina asked in a sing-song voice.

"I'm fine, everything's great. It's just that…"

"It's just what?" Carly probed.

"I haven't seen the sign!" Tori blurted out.

"What?"

"Really, Tori?"

"Oh God, not this again…" Sam groaned.

"You guys can make fun of me all you want. But I'm telling you, it's a bad omen if you don't see geese flying in a row on the day of your wedding!" Tori protested heatedly.

"Tori, that was just a stupid story Mom used to tell us every night to make us go to sleep!"

"Maybe so, but it doesn't mean it wasn't true. Mom told me that when she and Dad got married, there were geese flying through the sky in a formation."

"Uh, guys…" Sam piped up in a distracted voice.

"Tori, I don't think geese actually fly in a formation." Carly pointed out.

"Guys!"

"What, Sam?" Tori snapped impatiently.

"There are geese flying outside the window."

"Oh very funny, Sam. I'm not falling for that again. Last time you tried that, you said Ed McMann was out there with a big cheque." Trina scoffed.

"I'm not kidding around. See for yourselves."

Sam jerked her thumb behind her and the other three women sprinted forward to take a look.

"Oh my God, there really are geese out there!" Tori yelled happily. "They're flying in formation and everything! Wait…what shape are they making?"

"It's a 'V'." Carly answered in bewilderment.

Crestfallen, Tori slunk away from the window and collapsed into a chair.

"That's not bad, Tori. The 'V' could stand for 'Victory'!" Carly tried.

"This is ridiculous," Trina huffed.

She came and knelt down in front of her younger sister. She took Tori's chin gently between her fingers and forced her to look up.

"You don't need a flock of geese to tell you that everything's going to be ok. You're marrying Beck; he loves you and you love him. This isn't like any of your other attempts down the aisle, it's real this time. And that scares you. But I'm telling you, there's nothing to be scared of. He's the one, Tori."

"He really is, isn't he?" Tori asked happily of her sister.

"Wow, Trina. That was actually pretty inspiring." Sam admitted begrudgingly.

"Not just a hat rack, my friend." Trina bragged, which made Tori roll her eyes and laugh.

It felt good to release some of the tension she'd been feeling in the pit of her stomach all day so far.

She was marrying Beck, the man of her dreams.

Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

While Beck was looking over his tuxedo and checking for any wrinkles and stains, he gave a start.

With his head bent towards the ground, he began fumbling around in his pockets when a dark shadow suddenly loomed over him.

Beck glanced up in confusion and jumped back a few inches.

Danny was standing in front of him.

"So much for not having a strict security policy for the wedding." Beck quipped under his breath.

"Hello, Beck." Danny greeted stiffly.

"Danny." Beck acknowledged, trying to make his voice as nonchalant as possible, his nose tingling ever so slightly more from memory than anything else.

Without warning, Danny made a movement and reached quickly into his jacket pocket.

_Shit, he's got a glock..._was all that Beck could conjure up in his mind in the moment.

To his immense surprise, Danny pulled out an artificial red rose.

Without waiting to be asked, he moved into Beck's personal bubble and attached the ornament onto the breast portion of Beck's tuxedo jacket.

"How did you know-" Beck stammered.

"Please. That empty space on your jacket was practically screaming it out." Danny answered swiftly.

"Look, Danny, I-"

"Stop, there's no need. I don't agree with how you went about it, but I accept what's happened."

"You have to know that it wasn't my intention from the beginning to ever come between you and Tori." Beck declared in a serious voice.

"I know that now. And as much as it pains me to say this, the two of you are good together. Tori and I weren't meant to be, that's all there is to it. It's better that I found out before we actually walked down the aisle." Danny answered with simplicity.

"Wow, Danny. That's really big of you."

"Meh, it took a couple of drunken nights to finally draw my own conclusions. I'm sorry for, you know...punching you and everything." Danny apologised sheepishly.

"It's ok, I totally deserved it." Beck replied graciously. "It didn't hurt that much," he added quickly.

In truth, it had taken days after the fact before the swelling and the intense pain finally ceased.

But Beck wasn't going to admit that for all the money in the world.

An awkward moment ensued between the two men before the prospective groom finally broke the silence. "So...do you wanna...you know, stick around? I completely understand if you don't though."

Danny nodded soberly in response. "Yeah, sure. I mean, I don't wanna be the village idiot for missing the biggest wedding of the year." he stated with a wry chuckle.

"It's not that big..." Beck mumbled self-consciously.

"Yeah, whatever you say. Oh, and one more thing: whatever you do, do not take your eyes off of Tori once she starts walking down the aisle. Maintain eye contact at all times."

With a quick (and quite frankly, disturbing in Beck's humble opinion) gesture of two fingers going between his eyes and that of the groom, Danny gave Beck a hard smack on the shoulder which was supposed to be comforting and strolled off.

"O-k, that was weird." Beck muttered to himself.

It was just 20 minutes to before the ceremony started and most of the pews were already filled up.

Danny's eyes drifted around the draughty room before his eyes settled on an empty space next to an attractive red-head three rows from the front.

After mumbling a few 'pardon me's' and 'excuse me's', Danny took his place and crossed his legs in what he hoped was a casual stance.

But it was a little hard to concentrate when his eyes kept drifting back towards the supple curve of the woman's exposed calf next to him. The rest of her petite body was encased in a sexy red dress which flowed in silky rivulets past her knees.

After a few seconds of silence, he finally cocked his head and leant towards the stranger seated beside him. "Hi."

"Hi," she answered, breaking into a smile.

"I'm Danny Patterson."

"Cat Valentine."

"How do you know the wedding party?" Danny asked curiously of the vivacious red-head.

"I work with Beck back in New York. How 'bout you?" Cat asked of the handsome stranger.

Danny flushed a deep red at this question, but he rallied. "I'm uh…Fiancé # 4." He admitted, looking away momentarily.

Cat's eyes widened to the size of saucers before she recovered herself. Then her eyes crinkled with empathetic sadness. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She murmured despondently.

"It's ok, there's a lid for every pot. It's just like in sports – you get knocked out once in the ring, you get back up again and go another round. I'm…comfortable with Beck. It's like Jack Dempsey – he lost his heavy weight title to a New Yorker, so…" Danny trailed off self-consciously.

"Right – Gene Tunney." Cat answered promptly.

Danny whirled around to stare at Cat in amazement, while she continued smiling innocently.

_This gorgeous specimen of a woman knew who Gene Tunney was?_

"You watch boxing?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Oh no, it's waaaaay too violent." Cat replied assuredly. "My brother used to box a little. But he quit after a while 'cause he kept slipping in the ring and knocking himself out before his opponents could even hit him. I think that's why he has trouble remembering things." She added pensively.

This odd statement caused Danny to begin laughing boisterously – something he hadn't done in what felt like years.

"You want a brownie?" Cat asked him after a few seconds.

"Excuse me?" Danny queried, his mind having been blissfully blank for a few seconds while he looked at Cat.

"I rushed over to Hale this morning, so I didn't have time to grab breakfast before the wedding. So I brought a few brownies that I made last night." Cat explained, reaching into her clutch purse. "Want one?" she asked, offering one to him.

"Oh no, that's ok, I don't really like brown – holy Toledo, that tastes good!" Danny exclaimed unexpectedly after Cat had shoved a whole brownie into his mouth.

Cat giggled like a little girl and Danny realised that instead of repelling him, it made her all the more endearing. "People tell me I make the best brownies." She admitted shyly.

"They're not wrong." Danny declared in earnest.

Cat stopped giggling and stared back at Danny, all traces of her former childishness gone from her lovely face.

For the first time in weeks, Danny wasn't thinking about his broken heart or a lonely future ahead of him.

For the moment, he was happy just talking to a beautiful stranger and eating brownies in a church filled with people.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the classroom, Tori was now dressed in her wedding gown, chewing frantically on a wad of Wrigley's and breathing through a brown paper bag to calm her erratic nerves.

Without warning, Carly crumpled the bag with one hand and held out the other hand towards Tori. "Spit," she commanded in a no-nonsense voice.

Tori scowled and reluctantly spat out the masticated candy into Carly's gloved hand.

Carly then promptly handed the gum to Sam, who had no qualms about holding it in her bare hand.

"I've been following the fan around in a slow circle. Check it out."

Tori got into position in front of a portable fan resting on a stool before her. Then she began mimicking the stilted speed of the blades spinning round in a sluggish circle, gliding back and forth on her feet.

"Oh my God, you totally do look like you could be in a commercial for bubble gum!" Trina exclaimed approvingly, giving her sister a high-five.

"Can we please focus? The wedding's about to start. Tori, are you ready?" Carly asked seriously of her friend.

"Yes. No. Uh…I think so." Tori ventured.

She honestly didn't know what was wrong with her.

She was marrying Beck, whom she was deeply in love with.

She was supposed to be excited, not terrified by the prospect.

What was wrong with her?

"Tori!" Trina called out, breaking into her sister's thoughts.

"Huh?" Tori asked blankly.

"You ready to go, honey?" David questioned, having just entered the classroom.

In spite of her nerves, Tori couldn't help noticing that her Dad looked very spruced up. He had even shaved off his month-old stubble that morning, looking positively dapper in his tuxedo.

"Yeah," Tori answered breathlessly, taking her wedding bouquet in her hands.

She was even beginning to find fault with the flowers. They were far too pristine and delicate.

They could hear Gibby playing the wedding march on the organ, the haunting notes wafting through the air.

She couldn't think about the flowers now; it was time to go.

"Let's go," was the last thing Tori said before exiting the classroom.

Sam, Trina and Carly dashed forward and began their practised walk down the aisle, bouquets clutched tightly in their hands and wearing matching turquoise dresses.

Tori hooked her arm through David's and he smiled affectionately at her before they began walking out of the classroom.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetheart." He whispered in a hoarse voice, as if he were holding back tears of joy.

Tori didn't take in a word her dad was saying.

Her eyes were glued to the pews filled with reporters and their cameramen, the bulbs from the cameras clicking like bullets leaving the chamber of a gun.

"This it, the moment we've all been waiting for." Cory Fleming began in a hushed voice, standing by the aisle of the second row. "Tori Vega, aka 'The Runaway Bride' is just seconds away from taking her fifth walk down the aisle to marry renowned New York columnist, Beck Oliver. Will this be the final victory lap…or the inevitable walk of shame?" he concluded in a melodramatic whisper.

There were so many of them just staring at her, dissecting every step she took as she moved closer to Beck.

She barely noticed as her dad finally let go of her arm, leaving her to walk the last few remaining steps towards her husband-to-be.

Tori shot a quick look at her grandmother, who was sitting beside her dad. Nana Vega gave her an encouraging smile, but that didn't seem to help.

She felt hot and clammy, a feeling of nakedness and exposure sweeping across her spine and settling in her bones.

She couldn't breathe.

The crowd gasped audibly as Tori froze on the spot, seconds away from crushing the flowers in her hand into fine potpourri.

And then just like light entering a dark tunnel, she saw Beck through the crowd of spectators and her heart leapt in her chest.

For a split second, he had seen the fear in his bride's eyes and his heart dropped into his belly.

But he rallied quickly, Danny's words repeating themselves in his head: 'Maintain eye contact at all times'.

"Come on, Tori. Just a few more steps – keep looking at me." Beck pleaded urgently.

In his sheer desperation, he wasn't even aware that he was actually saying the words out loud.

Tori locked eyes with Beck and her courage returned.

The crowd all around her heaved audible sighs of relief as she smiled brightly and kept moving closer and closer towards Beck.

"That was a close one," Cory murmured into his tape recorder.

Then Tori was finally standing next to Beck, eyeball to eyeball.

As long as she kept her eyes on him, nothing could shake her and rouse that demon stirring in her chest, waiting for her to crack…

The organ came to a grinding halt and Father Johnson began his opening speech.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today on this auspicious day to celebrate the union of Tori Vega and Beck Oliver…"

And then something happened which no one saw coming.

A cameraman standing on Beck's right a few paces away, pressed down the button on his camera to take a picture of the happy couple.

The blinding flash caught Beck directly in the face and he shut his eyes to block out the powerful light burning mercilessly at his retinas.

That split second motion was all it took for Tori's earlier fears to come screaming to the surface, the ones that had kept her awake the night before.

Everything was wrong – she couldn't be here right now.

She had to get out of there.

She wasn't supposed to get married.

Beck was marrying the wrong woman…

"Tori…" Beck protested in a hollow voice as the brunette backed slowly away from him, as if he had become an armed gunman in her chaotic imagination.

"Good Gandhi..." Sikowitz breathed with a mixture of horror and awe.

Tori ignored Beck's pleas and kept increasing the distance between them.

And then she was speeding in full force down the aisle, her heels clattering loudly against the thick plum carpet.

"Lock the doors!" Beck ordered vehemently.

He wasn't going to let Tori run out on him, not this time.

Some of the men standing at the back leapt up and shut the heavy wooden doors with a loud clang.

But Tori had other ideas as she sought out another exit from the church.

She found it as she came back towards the front and scampered off to the left, pulling off a swift clothes-line manoeuvre on a bulky cameraman that blocked her path.

She darted through a door frequently used by the church minister when he wanted to retire to his office in-between sermons.

Beck was just a little way behind her, chasing blindly after her.

Tori instinctively ran back into the classroom where she had gotten dressed just a short time ago, her mind whirring on hyper drive.

Unlike before, the room was now filled with children between the ages of 3 and 5 years old, who were in the middle of drawing pictures for their Sunday school class.

"Kids, there's a man running behind me who's got lots of candy. As soon as he comes in here, bum-rush him so he'll give you some!" Tori instructed on a crazy whim.

Just as Beck entered the room and saw Tori climbing out of the window mercifully situated on the ground floor, the kids began crowding around him.

"TORI!"

"Candy! We want candy, Mister!"

"Whoa, whoa! Kids, I don't have any candy." Beck protested in bewilderment.

But the little darlings paid no attention to him, some even going so far as to hug him around the middle to get at his candy.

Luckily, Beck was just lanky enough to slip out of the reaches of the crazed children grabbing him before turning around and exiting the classroom.

He chose the hallway adjacent to the classroom and began sprinting down it to get back outside.

Next to follow the bride and groom were the actual members of the wedding party.

Trina, who was huffing and puffing in a pair of ridiculously high stilettos, finally came to a stop on the grass, massaging a stitch in her side.

"Pay up!" she growled at Sam, who nearly breezed past her without skipping a beat.

"What?"

"A bet's a bet."

Sam glared and whipped out a 10$ bill, which Trina snatched from her.

"I'm so happy I was right, but still so very sad at the same time." Trina wheezed.

The reporters and cameramen weren't far behind as they flitted out of the church, snapping away at Beck and Tori's every movement.

Tori thanked her lucky stars that in all her romantic ventures with Beck over the past month, she hadn't once flaked out on her regular jogging schedule.

She needed to find some kind of vehicle to help her escape.

As luck would have it, a Fed-Ex truck was driving along an empty intersection outside the church at that particular moment.

"Can I get a ride? Thanks!" Tori yelled out in one go.

Hiking her dress up, she grabbed hold of a handlebar sticking out on the side of the vehicle and held on for dear life.

But Beck still kept chasing, his heart drumming against his ribcage.

He was probably seconds away from collapsing in exhaustion onto the tar road.

But he couldn't give up on Tori.

She couldn't leave him like this.

Not after everything they'd been through in the last few months.

Jade and Robbie were the last people to get outside.

They watched in dismay as Beck kept chasing the Fed-Ex truck.

"Wow, look at him go!" Jade marvelled in spite of herself.

"He's in really terrific shape!" Robbie agreed.

"Tori! TOOOORRRIIIII!" Beck screamed over and over again.

The distance between him and the truck was widening and his legs were beginning to give out under him.

But still he kept going.

Tori held on firmly to the handlebar, her whole body shuddering with irrepressible pain as she left the only man she had ever truly loved behind.

And that's when the penny really dropped and hot tears began falling down, scorching her flushed cheeks.

Then the truck disappeared around a sharp hairpin bend and she was gone.

Beck practically fell to his knees, his breathing coming out ragged and coarse like the gravel beneath him.

Tori had really done it – she'd left him.

His whole body was on fire.

Everything hurt, inside and out.

Freddie and Carly came to a stop a few meters behind Beck. Carly's face crinkled with sadness for her friend and Freddie instinctively reached out and clasped his wife's hand in an act of solidarity.

"Where do you think she's going?" Jade asked wonderingly of her husband.

"I don't know. But wherever it is, she'll be there by 10am tomorrow." Robbie replied facetiously.

The press finally converged on Beck like a tidal wave.

Cameras were clicking and flashing away in his eyes and microphones were being shoved at him from every side.

"Beck, how do you feel right now? What's going through your head? Do you have any idea why Tori left you? Where do you think she's gone?"

Beck stared mutely at the crowd before him.

None of them seemed real; they were more like holographic images in a bad 3D film to him.

The only real thing he'd had in his life till had just hopped onto the back of a delivery van and vanished.

With equal looks of disgust on their faces, Gibby and Festus shoved through the crowd. Then they began pushing the media back, acting as buffer between them and the jilted groom.

"Alright, that's enough, buddies." Festus stated in a firm voice.

"Off you go, there's nothing to see here." Gibby chimed in, giving the reporter broadcasting his own report with a hand-held camera an especially dirty look.

Beck hardly seemed to take notice of the crowd of reporters leaving until all that remained was the intimate member of the wedding party.

But they might as well as have been part of the illustrious scenery for all that Beck cared in the moment.

Tori was really gone and he was all alone.

He wasn't happily married.

He was just Fiancé # 5, as he subconsciously knew he would be all along.

The Runaway Bride had struck again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Boy, that was hard to write *sniffs and sobs a little* But any viable romance needs a little drama :D I had loads of fun writing Danny into this chapter, he's a bro at the end of the day. I hope Cat's appearance gives you a thrill, americananjel :D For anyone who's interested, it's been approximately 3-4 weeks between Tori and Beck's kiss in the church in Ch 18, their overall engagement period, their G-rated lovescene, all the way to their actual wedding in this chapter. Alright, it's icy tonight and I need to thaw out by taking a hot bath. Leave me love and reviews, CIAO!**


	22. After The Dust Settles

**Author's Note: Hey, gang! I hope you're well and kicking ass :P I'm super tired, had a seriously long week at work. But now I'm snuggling in bed wrapped in several blankets, watching season 1 of 'Happy Endings'. That show is seriously funny, good old ABC strikes again :D I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or The Runaway Bride. I didn't even give Richard Gere a middle name. But it's 'Tiffany' by the way ;D  
**

* * *

On the day of the infamous wedding, the lawn outside the church had been trampled into a mass of muddy indentations, strewn with bits of premature confetti and grains of rice some of the guests had carried in their pockets to throw at the happy couple after the ceremony.

Within an hour, the local police had arrived on the scene and managed to extricate the morose groom away from the bloodthirsty media, hankering for one more picture and one more quote at every turn.

Since then, a whole week had passed by.

The lawn outside the church had been mown and it was as green and as lush as ever.

The dust had finally settled in the sleepy town of Hale, where whispers about The Runaway Bride could be heard on the streets.

The townsfolk were being more discreet than usual, so the mayor wasn't forced to make yet another radio announcement to prevent people from gossiping about Beck and Tori.

That was inevitable.

What had been unexpected was the anticlimax everyone felt when Tori Vega finally came back home after skipping out on her own wedding.

No one save for her nearest and dearest actually knew when she had officially come back into town.

No one even knew where she had been for the last week.

Some whispered that the Fed-Ex truck had dropped Tori somewhere in the state of Maryland.

Others even dared to whisper that she had made it all the way to New York City and back.

But no one had dared to ask the question on everyone's lips: why had she done it this time?

Anyone with eyes could see that she had been deeply in love with Beck Oliver and he with her.

And yet, she had treated him just the same as her former suitors.

Tori had gone back to work shortly after the incident and everyone was treating her just the same as before, albeit somewhat over-friendly and nervous in her presence.

Honestly, she didn't mind that no one was making direct eye-contact with her these days.

She could barely stand looking herself in the mirror, even just to brush her hair.

More than just fearing the stares of accusation, Tori hated the idea of looking into anyone's face and seeing the bare naked truth of it all.

She'd run out on another wedding yet again.

The only difference this time is that she'd done a runner on the man she was sure she really loved more than the others and ever could love for the rest of her life.

Tori shuddered to think about what she must have looked like to her family when she'd finally returned.

She'd still been wearing her wedding dress when she came home, her hair a mess and her eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying endlessly for what felt like years of her young life.

She hadn't stopped crying from the time she'd climbed onto the back of the Fed-Ex truck till she'd hitched a ride back into Hale with a dairy truck.

Tori missed Beck so much that it caused a constant ache in her chest where her heart was located.

It made no sense that her internal pain would physically hurt in any way.

But it did, right along with the feelings of guilt and self-loathing.

Her family had been surprisingly passive; for a brief moment, she'd hoped that they would just let loose and rant at her for being so cowardly.

But no one said a word.

In truth, neither Trina, David or Nana knew what to say or how to comfort Tori during this tumultuous time.

So they kept their opinions to themselves for the moment and waited patiently, hoping that Tori herself would finally let her guard down and speak her mind.

It was Monday, exactly 8 days after the wedding fast approaching 6pm.

The sun was beginning to dip into the orange and pink cluster of clouds and most of the townsfolk were heading home for the day after work.

Except for Tori.

She had closed the hardware store, but remained working feverishly in the store room in the back, the dull glow from a nearby lamp providing the only light in the dusty room.

Carly happened to be walking along the sidewalk, greeting several people as she made her way towards her car parked on the street.

She passed by the Vega Hardware Store and held her breath.

It looked empty; but she could see a faded light burning somewhere in the back of the store.

Carly tried the front door and found it was still open.

She pushed it forward and the tinkling of the bell overhead emitting a pleasurable tinkle.

"Tori?" Carly called out loudly.

"In here, Carls." Tori replied back.

Carly followed the muffled sounds of her friend's voice till it led her to Tori's familiar hidey-hole.

The brunette always came here when she wanted some privacy away from the prying eyes of her family and the rest of the townsfolk.

Tori looked up from her work and smiled wryly at her friend. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. Whatchu makin'?" Carly asked out of curiosity.

Tori shrugged. "Dunno, just some more of my lamps." she answered in non-committal fashion.

Carly nodded and swayed awkwardly on the balls of her feet. "A bunch of us are heading to Greenwoods for a drink. You wanna come?"

Tori grinned and shook her head resolutely. "Not tonight. Maybe some other time."

Carly's smile deflated and was quickly replaced with worry lines wrinkling her lovely face. "You miss him."

"Every day." Tori responded without hesitation.

Carly cleared her throat and tried a different tact. "You know...I started thinking about those geese we saw right before the wedding and I think we got it wrong."

"Yeah?" Tori asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Think about it. Those geese were flying in the shape of a 'V'. for 'Victory' If you had another set, they could easily spell out a 'W' for 'Wedding'." Carly explained with a radiant smile.

Tori's shoulders slumped and she began fingering a metal square made out of pewter resting on the wooden table. "I think you're reaching a little," she admitted sadly.

"Ok, so I am reaching a little. But I don't think you should put all of your hopes and dreams on a sign that has nothing to do with you." Carly declared seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Your Mom and Dad didn't find each other through a couple of geese flying in the sky. They found each other because they fell in love and wanted to build a future together. They did that and they were happy. You just have to do the same thing."

"I can't make this right, Carls." Tori lamented, feeling burning tears collecting in her eye ducts.

"You're quick, Tor. You're very quick." Carly concluded cryptically.

Then with a small smile and a wave of her hand, the former star of iCarly departed, leaving Tori alone again.

On some level, Tori knew exactly what her friend was suggesting.

And when she made the finishing touches to her lamp and switched it on, another proverbial light went on inside her head.

The first genuine smile in days erupted onto her face and she began working on a new lamp that would take her the rest of the night to finish.

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York City, people hustled and bustled and life carried on just like always.

After returning home on the Sunday evening with Robbie and Jade, Beck stayed shut up in his apartment for several days before daring to finally venture outside.

To his intense relief, absolutely nothing had changed about the city itself.

People were still as noisy and obnoxious as ever while they hailed taxis and formed a crowd on the subway.

But that in itself made Beck sad.

Because everything had changed for him in the blink of an eye and he still didn't understand why.

Tori hadn't tried to make contact with him once after she had ditched him at the altar; a part of Beck felt glad for her silence.

But then the other part of him wished desperately that she would call him at least, just so he could hear her voice one last time.

This was far worse than when his father had died.

Back then, Beck hadn't really understood his dad and the sudden absence of a paternal figure in his life left him emotionally stunted.

But he knew Tori; at least, he thought he had known her.

They had made a real connection and fallen deeply in love with each other; the kind of love one dreamt of getting, but sadly never quite achieved in reality.

She wasn't dead; she was still out there somewhere, living and breathing.

That's what made his heart ache far worse and more poignant than losing someone he'd barely known.

He wasn't even sure if she had returned to Hale after the wedding, a part of him didn't really care.

So instead of letting his resentment fester and staying heartbroken, he threw himself more and more into his work, hoping to stave off any lingering thoughts of his ex-fiance.

Jade became increasingly worried (and quite frankly, annoyed) by Beck's sudden interest in getting his columns finished on time before she had to threaten him with bodily harm.

In fact, his punctuality with submissions for the past few days had been so stellar, the editor of _The Times_was now receiving multiple columns well in advance from her formerly lackadaisical colleague.

"I can't take this anymore!" Jade fumed unexpectedly.

She and Beck were in the middle of their regular one-on-one meetings. His sudden outburst caused Beck to quirk a surprised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry..." Jade murmured, clasping her cheeks self-consciously. "It's just that...this is getting out of hand, Beck."

"What?" Beck queried in bewilderment.

"This, you! You have to stop giving me new columns!" Jade complained in exasperation.

"Uh...isn't that the whole reason why you pay me? To give you new columns?" Beck pressed in an ironic tone.

"Yes, but you're turning in everything on time!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"For everyone except you."

"Wow, that's comforting."

"See!" Jade hissed, nearly causing Beck to fall out of his chair from fright. "That's what I want - a snide and sarcastic Beck. Not a pensive-boyscout-who-makes-everyone-else-want-to-commit-suicide-from-how-sad-he-really-is Beck."

"That was 16 words."

"Stop it, Beck!" Jade yelled angrily, slamming her fist down onto the table. "If you're not gonna make jokes or mock anyone, at least be honest." she pleaded in a different voice.

"What do you wanna hear, Jade? That I'm miserable? That I can't stop thinking about Tori? That no matter how much she humiliated me a week ago, I'm still in love with her? Will that make you happy? Because it doesn't make me happy. So I'm throwing myself into my work so that I don't ever let you down again because of Tori, just so you don't have an excuse to fire me again! If I lose this job too, then there's really nothing else left for me!"

Beck couldn't remember when he'd gotten to his feet and started yelling at his ex-wife. But now he was breathing hard, the blood thumping through his ears like a drum.

Then regret began seeping through his pores like burning acid.

"Jade, I'm so sorry - I don't know what just..." Beck began in a far-off voice.

"It's ok, Beck. It's ok."

She had gotten up from her desk and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

For a few blissful seconds, Beck savoured the warm touch of his former love, letting his head rest on her shoulder briefly while he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

But then the spell was broken all too soon, and he was right back on the defensive.

"I should get back to work." he finally mumbled.

"Yeah," Jade agreed, sitting back down again. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"No more submissions for the rest of the week. I've got enough of your columns to keep me going for 3 months of publications."

Beck grinned impishly at this and Jade found herself smiling.

"You got it, Boss." he greeted with a wink in her direction before departing.

Jade's smile faded after Beck left, and was replaced with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach for her ex-husband's immediate future.

Beck walked past Cat's desk and she stopped him in his tracks.

"Beck, wait! Did you get my cupcakes?" she asked breathlessly.

Beck couldn't help rolling his eyes at this.

Cat had been sending him all kinds of sweet treats since he came back to the city a week ago. She'd even gone so far as play 'Ding Dong Ditch' and leave wicker baskets of fresh chocolate chip mini muffins outside of his apartment door.

With all the security in his complex, he couldn't figure out how she'd even gotten in.

The only thing that Beck could surmise was that the doorman must have a soft spot for beautiful woman.

"Yes, Cat, I got your mini-muffins. And the Twizzler's family pack. And the red velvet cupcakes. And the chocolate fudge brownies." Beck deadpanned.

"Did you like them? Cuz, if you didn't, I could send more-"

"Cat, you have to stop with all the sweet treats." Beck griped impatiently, cutting into Cat's well-rehearsed speech.

"You don't like them?" The dazzling red-head questioned with a crestfallen look.

Now Beck felt even worse for snapping at Cat.

She was just trying to help and instead, he had thrown it back in her face.

It was like killing a dolphin right after it saved you from a couple of rabid sharks.

"Of course I liked them," Beck answered smoothly, turning on the charm once more. "It's just that I'm worried I'll have a million cavities before I see my dentist next month." he lied.

"Oh ok, phew. I was really worried for a moment." Cat murmured, giggling happily and clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, ok. And on that note-"

"You wanna go grab a drink together?"

Beck's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion while staring at Cat's expectant smile.  
_  
Was Cat asking him out?_

"Like a date?"

"No, silly." Cat responded, giggling at the absurdity of Beck's suggestion.

Beck felt moderately irritated by this.

"I mean to talk." Cat added a few seconds later.

The last thing Beck wanted to talk, least of all about what he assumed Cat wanted to talk to him about.

But he had just smoothed things over with her; he couldn't risk upsetting her again.

"Fine." he relented with reluctance.

Cat began beaming widely and Beck felt even worse about the prospect.

"Great, let's go!"

"Right now?" Beck asked blankly.

"Yes now. Where do you wanna go?" Cat asked with earnest curiosity.

"I know a place," was all Beck said before grabbing his coat and leaving the building with his boss' secretary.

* * *

Beck and Cat entered 'The Coco-Nut' with a sense of trepidation.

Several eyes followed Beck's back as he sauntered towards the bar where Sikowitz was busy pouring out a Scotch for one of his customers.

"Hey, Sikowitz," Beck greeted.

"Beck, great to see you. How are you holding up, Kid?" Sikowitz questioned with a wan smile on his face.

"I'm ok." Beck answered simply.

"Good, good. Nothin' like a little space and time alone to make you realise what's really important in life." Sikowitz remarked in a faraway voice, staring up at nothing in particular at the ceiling.

Beck had no idea what that meant, but he still felt mollified by Sikowitz's attempt at offering him moral support.

"What'll it be? The usual?"

"Not today. I'll have a Guinness and the lady will have a 'Sikowitz Special'."

"My favourite kind!" Sikowitz exclaimed jubilantly. "I'll send a waiter over to your table."

"Thanks." Beck responded before leading Cat over to a booth near the entrance.

Despite his unwillingness to open up, Beck couldn't help being amused by Cat's nervous glances at their surroundings.

He hazarded a guess that this was Cat's first time in a bar.

"You like?" Beck asked facetiously.

"Sure. It's so...Irish." Cat blurted out.

Beck chuckled before taking a sip of his frothy Guinness.

The waiter had brought Cat the Sikowitz Special - a Piña Colada.

She was already beginning to enjoy its sweet and creamy taste.

Just then, a familiar figure appeared at Beck's elbow. The New York columnist looked up and frowned.

Sinjin Van Cleef (who was surprisingly sober for a change) was the last person he wanted to see.

Correction, maybe only the second last person on his list.

"Hey, Oliver," Sinjin greeted in an awkward tone.

"Van Cleef," Beck remarked while fingering the surface of his tumbler.

"Look, real bad luck about Tori running out on you. I can't honestly say I'm surprised, but I'm still sorry." Sinjin stammered quickly.

"Thanks." Beck answered.

"You need a refill? It's on me." Sinjin persisted.

"No thanks, Sinjin." Beck replied with a sense of finality in his tone.

"Right. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

Then Sinjin took his leave of Beck and Cat and went to go play a round of darts in the far corner of the room.

"He seems nice. I like his glasses," Cat observed in a dreamy voice.

Beck made a face, but decided not to answer.

"You miss her, huh?" Cat questioned outright a few seconds later.

Beck looked up from his drink with a startled expression at Cat's frankness.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know..." Beck answered non-noncommittally.

"It's ok if you do, Beck. I know what she did to you was wrong. But maybe she had her reasons."

Beck snorted derisively at this while downing the rest of his Guinness. "Yeah, like maybe she stopped loving me the minute she realised she had to make a commitment for once in her life."

"People run away for all kinds of reasons. Maybe she was scared." Cat attempted.

"She could've confided in me, Cat!" Beck thundered. "If she wasn't ready to get married, I would've waited for her, however long it took. I thought we were in this together. And now I finally realised that I'm alone in all of this." he added despondently.

Cat impulsively reached across the table and squeezed Beck's hand comfortingly.

Instead of repulsing him, Beck was strangely comforted by the intimate gesture of solidarity displayed by Cat. He returned the pressure and offered Cat a self-conscious grin. "Thanks," he mumbled. "I just wish I could find a way to move on and forget about Tori." he added seriously afterwards.

"Maybe you don't have to forget about her." Cat declared cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked in bewilderment.

"It's obvious you still love her. Even though Tori ran out on you, there's still a chance that she feels the same way and regrets what she did." Cat answered earnestly.

"I'm not getting my hopes up."

"Maybe that's exactly what you need to do - get your hopes up. Love is like a red velvet cupcake: soft, warm, delicious and always sweet."

"That's uh...real philosophical, Cat." Beck murmured sardonically.

"I'm serious, Beck. It may not be as over as you think." Cat remonstrated, her face turning serious momentarily.

Just then, her cellphone began playing what sounded like a ditzy Korean Pop song on the loudest volume possible. Cat glanced at the screen and began squealing excitedly, much to Beck's amusement.

"What's up? Did you get the master key to the Fweezy Queen or something?" Beck asked carelessly.

"Oh, just a text from this guy I met. He's taking me out on a date tonight. We're going to Rockefeller Plaza." Cat announced ecstatically.

"That's great, Cat." Beck answered truthfully, feeling a slight pang because of his own loneliness.

"I told him I'm having drinks with a friend. So he said he'd meet me here - there he is!"

Beck turned his head and his jaw dropped.

It was none other than Tori's ex-fiancé, Danny.

Hale High's football coach came striding over to their table with a big grin on his face. Cat got to her feet and practically jumped in Danny's arms, giggling and embracing him tightly. Then he bent down and gave her an affectionate kiss on the lips.

The infamous columnist felt like he had just entered the Twilight Zone.

"Danny?"

The man of the hour turned around and did a double take.

"Beck? I forgot you work with Cat." Danny responded sheepishly.

"What are you doing in New York?" Beck questioned, clearly befuddled.

"Uh, actually...I came to see Cat." Danny answered, wrapping an arm around the red-head's lithe waist.

Beck stared between the two of them till he felt a kink in his neck."You two? You're a thing?" he queried in a high-pitched voice.

"I know, pretty crazy, right? Cat and I got to talking at your wedding-"

"And we realised that we liked each other a lot. So Danny promised to come visit me." Cat concluded, pecking Danny's cheek affectionately.

"Wow, that's really great," Beck responded meekly.

"Beck, how are you holding up since…you know?" Danny probed gently.

"I've been better. But I'll be alright."

"For what it's worth, I really think that Tori did love you." Danny stated sincerely.

Beck bit down on the inside of his mouth, his throat feeling strangely moist from holding back everything he felt in that moment.

Especially the wave of nausea which flooded through him when he repeated Danny's words 'did love' over and over in his head, as in past tense 'loved' and not present tense 'still love'.

"You ready to go?" Danny asked of Cat.

"Sure." Cat replied with a beaming smile.

To Beck's extreme surprise, she leant in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Think about what I said, ok?" she whispered tentatively in his ear.

"I will, thanks. You kids have fun," Beck replied with a wry smile.

He felt slightly better when Danny moved in to shake his hand before he and Cat left the bar.

And then Beck was by himself, reflecting pensively on his morbid thoughts.

The crowd forming around the bar counter were growing far too rowdy, so he decided to leave.

He gave Sikowitz a small wave before folding his arms tightly across his chest and walking along the pavement.

The wind was beginning to pick up, the icy chill pulsating through Beck's skinny arms.

There were only a handful of people on the street now, including a little old lady who seemed vaguely familiar to Beck.

But before he could react or even defend himself, the wrinkly woman was standing in front of him, clutching a pair of lethal-looking knitting needles.

To his utter consternation, the old woman beckoned to him to lean forward.

And when he did, she gave him a big wet sloppy kiss and tugged affectionately at his cheek.

"You poor boy. You were right about that country hussy all along. Don't let it get you down too much; the heart mends with time."

With that, the old lady scampered off in search of a taxi to take her home.

Of all the people who could possibly sympathise with him in his time of need, Beck had never in a million years thought it would be the same old lady who had attacked him with her knitting needles months ago.

Back then, he hadn't known Tori or even cared about her.

And now, he couldn't fathom life without her.

With a heavy heart, he walked him with the wind swirling about him, feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

To his amazement, Beck found that he was able to sleep better than usual that night.

And as he continued his daily routine a few days after having a drink with Cat, he realised that he felt slightly better.

Things were far from perfect; but at least he finally knew that he would be able to move on from Tori with a little time and patience.

He was just shuffling along the pavement on his way to the subway when he walked right past a shop window and then retraced his footsteps.

He came to stand again in front of a small furniture shop.

The display window was decorated with chique antique furniture, Japanese screens and a huge queen-sized bed resting in the centre.

But what caught his eye was the set of twin lamps resting on either side of the queen-size bed on two petite wooden pedestals.

They were unusual in design, but still managed to draw your attention to its mesh of complex and simple craftsmanship from solid pewter.

What was most impressive were the bulbs hanging around the lamp stand in tiny baubles of light, giving the impression that the lamp was raining tears of light onto the shiny wooden surface of the pedestals.

This lamp was one of a kind and Beck knew exactly who had made it.

The mere fact that the design on the lamp read 'Designs by Tori' could've tipped him off sooner.

"So she finally did it," Beck murmured to himself, remembering Tori's words about wanting to sell her lamps.

Then he turned away and continued walking towards the subway.

But unconsciously he walked with more of a spring in his step.

* * *

"Tori, would you mind telling me why you cooked all of the eggs we have in the house?" David asked incredulously.

There had to be at least 10 different plates resting on the countertop in the Vega kitchen, each containing a variety of eggs.

"Just doing a little experiment, Dad," Tori answered vaguely, her eyes at level with the counter while she scrutinised each egg in turn.

"Those eggs were supposed to last us through winter…" Nana Vega lamented.

"Awesome, I haven't had breakfast yet," Trina interjected, reaching for one of the plates.

Tori slapped the top of Trina's hand and snatched the plate back.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Trina demanded waspishly.

"You can't eat my eggs, Trina!" Tori fumed impatiently.

"Damn, who knew you could be so possessive about eggs?" Trina sniffed.

Tori sighed and grabbed a fork from the cutlery drawer and sat up on the barstool in front of the counter.

David, Trina and Nana Vega watched in amusement and genuine curiosity as Tori began tucking heartily into each plate of eggs, sampling just a titbit from each variety.

"She's finally lost it," Trina whispered in an aside to her dad and grandmother.

"Nope. I think she's finally getting it." David remarked with a smile, his eyes fixed on his youngest sister.

"I'm gonna head to the market and get more eggs." Nana announced dryly before taking her leave of the kitchen.

David and Trina decided to excuse themselves too.

And they left Tori on her own while she kept eating more eggs.

* * *

**Author's Note: There, finally done. Not with the story, just this chapter :D I estimate that after this, the story should be finished after 3 more chapters, including an epilogue. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, lots of catharsis all round. Plus, I'm a sucker for the romance and love :P I hope you all have fabulous weekends. I certainly intend on doing just that. CIAO!**


	23. The Missing Pieces Fall Into Place

**Author's Note: Helloo, shoppers! I know it was only last week when I posted an update for this story, but it feels like ages ago :P Hope you're all keeping well and staying fly :D This is a mother of a chapter, so you might need to stop for bread and water sporadically whilst you read. But I hope you enjoy this one :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or The Runaway Bride, SADLY!  
**

* * *

Winter had finally made its appearance in Hale. The trees that were once green and lush now stood naked and exposed to the elements, red and orange leaves scattered all over the ice-laden ground.

It never got frightfully cold in that part of the world.

Save for wearing an extra layer of clothing and trading in your sandals for a pair of firm boots, the inhabitants hardly ever noticed the onset of approaching winter.

The chilly weather certainly didn't stop people from leaving their homes and conversing with their neighbours.

It most certainly didn't interfere with Tori Vega's strict schedule of jogging in the early morning every day.

Her routine was always the same:

She'd roll out of bed around 5am, stumble into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

She'd stumble back into her room a minute later and trade her fluffy pyjamas for a pair of black tracksuit pants and her favourite light grey University of Maryland hoodie.

Then she would sit on her bed while she gathered her Nike sneakers out from under the bed and began tying her shoelaces.

When all this was finished, she would grab her Pear Pod from the pedestal beside her bed and jog down the stairs.

Tori always chose the same route every day: she'd cut across the railway line near her home, weave a path through the dense forest on the outskirts of town, push her calves to the limits as she climbed steadily up the hill where the cemetery was located, then double back and jog through the promenade in the town before heading back home again.

She never tired of her jogging ritual.

It gave her much needed time to collect her thoughts and provided her with a sense of serenity within.

And today, she was thinking about Beck and the advice Carly had given her nearly a week ago.

Could she really make things right between her and Beck after everything she'd put him through?

Tori wasn't positive that she wouldn't crash and burn at the end of it all.

But she had to try.

She wanted to hear it from Beck's own lips that he wanted nothing to do with her.

With her arms swinging at her sides, Tori's legs moved like lightning, carving her way through the small crowd of people walking along the pavement just outside the town hall.

Most of the people who greeted Tori while she jogged along couldn't help smiling to themselves.

It certainly wasn't a secret to anyone who knew Tori that her ability to run out of her weddings was fuelled by how disciplined she was with her regular exercise regime.

She finally made it home, huffing and puffing while she struggled to catch her breath.

The run had definitely done its job; she could finally see things clearly.

"Morning, Grandma." Tori called out as she jogged up the stairs.

"Morning, Tori. Did you have a good run?" Nana Vega asked while stirring a batch of pancake mixture in a big plastic bowl.

"Yeah, really good," Tori answered loudly.

She sprinted into the bathroom, where she had already laid out her day clothes and a towel so she could take a shower right after jogging.

Tori emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later, dressed in a pair of comfy jeans and a black and blue striped flannel shirt. She entered the kitchen wearing a towel around her neck to keep her wet hair from dripping all over the tiled floor.

"Morning, sweetheart," David greeted with a big smile on his face.

Both he and Trina were already seated at the kitchen table; David was reading the local paper while Trina listlessly stirred the contents of her oatmeal.

She was still a little hung over from going for drinks with her friends the night before.

"No eggs today?" Nana asked slyly.

"Nope, I'm finally done with my experiment." Tori answered with a mysterious grin after pecking her dad affectionately on the cheek.

"That's good to hear. The price of eggs has gone up by 5%." David declared.

"And all because Jack Morris forgot to lock the gate on his hen house," Trina added sardonically.

"Trina, no one could've known that a beaver would attack Jack's chickens." David stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I thought beavers were instinct in this part of the world." Trina remarked while eating a few spoonfuls of oatmeal.

"Evidently not. That theory was thrown out of the window, thanks to the rabid bite on Jack's left cheek-"

"Whoa, whoa! Can we please stop talking about someone else's butt cheeks over breakfast?" Tori interjected while waving her hands dramatically.

She came to sit down at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of black coffee.

Tori had taken a sudden liking to preparing her coffee this way since she'd first met Beck.

"You heading out to the store soon?" Nana asked curiously of Tori as she came to the table, carrying a fresh stack of blueberry pancakes.

"Actually…I was thinking of not going into work today." Tori admitted with a sheepish smile.

The rest of the Vega family turned and stared at Tori in amazement.

"But you never miss work for anything. It's like a disease with you." Trina pointed out, not mincing her words in the least.

"Thank you for painting that picture, Trina." Tori answered glibly, scowling momentarily at her older sister. "But seriously, do you think you could man the store for me, Dad?" she asked of her father.

"Of course I can. But what's up? Is everything ok?" David asked, his thick eyebrows bunched together with worry.

"For the first time in a while, everything is fine. In fact, I feel pretty great." Tori confessed in earnest. "Say, Nana – when does the next train leave for New York?" She asked casually a second later.

But her feigned nonchalance wasn't lost on anyone else.

Nana, David and Trina were all wearing Cheshire grins on their faces.

"I don't know about trains, dear. But you can take a Grey Hound from the station heading to New York in an hour." Nana answered cautiously.

"Awesome. I'm gonna go pack." Tori replied eagerly.

She got up from the kitchen table and sprinted upstairs to get ready.

David began eyeing Trina expectantly.

Trina groaned dramatically and fished around for a $20 note she had stashed in her bra. Then she handed it over reluctantly to her father, who pocketed it with a smug smile on his face.

"I'd better go see if Tori needs a ride to the bus station." Trina griped moodily and stalked out of the kitchen.

"People in this family really ought to stop making bets on the most ridiculous circumstances." Nana declared in reproach.

"Aww come on, Mom. It's just a little bit of fun; there's no real harm in it. Besides, if I remember correctly, you were the one who bet that Rue couldn't hit on that middle-aged pastor who visited Hale a year ago." David responded with flourish.

"That doesn't count. Bet or no bet, Rue still would've made a complete fool of herself in front of that Man of God. It sure brings back memories of our days together during Yesteryear when we hit on those Tibetan monks at the 'Copa Cabana'…" Nana mused nostalgically.

David had no answer for that and cleared his throat loudly while he continued reading the paper.

"That was fast," Nana remarked as Tori and Trina entered the kitchen a few minutes later, the former holding onto a small suitcase.

"Meh, I already packed most of it last night." Tori declared dismissively.

Then she stooped down and kissed her grandmother goodbye.

"Call us when you get there safely. And don't let any of the locals hassle you. New York isn't a safe place, so be extra vigilant-"

"I get it, Dad. You don't have to go all 'Northridge 5-0' on me." Tori interjected teasingly before pecking David's cheek affectionately.

"I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Dad. The same goes for the two of you." Tori concluded with a glance at Nana and Trina.

"Enough with the sappy goodbyes," Nana retorted impatiently. "Now get out of here and go get that handsome man of yours with the gorgeous hair." She implored in a gruff tone with a twinkle in her eye.

"I will, thanks."

With one last smile at her family, Tori and Trina departed, locking the front door behind them.

"I really hope things go well for Tori." Nana murmured.

"Me too," David agreed.

"Care to make things a little interesting?" Nana asked with a twinkle in her eye.

David laughed heartily when the old woman took out a $10 hidden in one of her bedtime slippers. "I don't feel comfortable taking an old woman's hard-earned pension money."

"Fiddlesticks! You're the one who's going to lose some money," Nana quipped devilishly.

"In that case, I'll happily take that bet." David concluded evenly, producing a 10$ note of his own from his shirt pocket and depositing it onto the kitchen table.

* * *

Beck honestly wasn't sure how long he'd been wandering through the bustling city all by his lonesome.

There really wasn't any point in rushing back to an empty apartment cluttered with nonsensical books and a hyperactive dog waiting to jump all over him.

He'd left work early on an impulse.

The four walls of his cramped office had begun closing all around him till he felt balmy and claustrophobic.

The street was really no better in that respect.

There were far too many people invading the sidewalks and every corner cafe imaginable, their happy smiling faces seeping through Beck's skin with biting and merciless precision.

He muttered a half-hearted greeting to his doorman, who gave him a peculiar look. But Beck ignored him and jogged up the winding stairwell instead of hopping into the elevator.

Beck hadn't realised the fast approaching orange and black dusk of a wintery sunset, fumbling irritably in the half-lit hallway for his keys.

As it turned out, he didn't need his keys after all when his front door swung open unexpectedly with a loud creak.

Frowning, Beck stepped cautiously over the threshold, gazing apprehensively into the seemingly vacant living room.

He felt certain that he'd locked the door this morning when he'd left for work.

Beck groaned in resignation, knowing full well that New York's petty crime syndicates preceded its illustrious reputation as the city that never sleeps.

In all his time in the Big Apple, he had never been robbed before.

Everything else had been going wrong lately; might as well throw in a cat burglar for good measure.

To his surprise, his beloved dog came racing towards him, its tiny pink tongue hanging out of its furry jaw.

"Hey, boy - what is it? What's the matter?" Beck asked.

He stooped down on his haunches to examine his dog.

Nothing seemed unusual save for the dog's evident excitement that surpassed usual expectations.

"What's gotten you all hyper active?" Beck questioned pensively while scratching the cute puppy behind its ears.

"I think it has something to do with the Scooby Snacks I gave him a few minutes ago." a voice piped up.

Startled, Beck was on his feet again and backed up against the closed front door, a look of utter astonishment painted on his angular cheeks.

That's when he noticed that the door to his tiny bedroom was open and Tori was stepping casually over the threshold into the living room.

He had to be dreaming.

Because there was no way that she could really be here.

"Hi, Beck..." Tori greeted slowly.

He'd never seen her self-conscious before.

Truthfully, she was on equally uncomfortable footing with the present situation.

She had no clue of how to proceed.

The only thing left to try was a stab at honesty and frankness.

"You have a really nice apartment."

Beck began chuckling abruptly.

He hadn't seen Tori in two weeks since she'd run out on him and all she had to say for herself was that she liked his apartment?

"What are you doing here, Tori?" Beck demanded briskly.

Tori's face fell when Beck turned away from her, locking the front door with a loud snap.

"I wanted to see you, Beck...you look good." Tori murmured with a wistful air.

Beck shook his head and shrugged out of his heavy black overcoat tinged with the faintest traces of melted snow flakes.

"So...how did you get in? You do realise that breaking and entering is also a felony in the State of New York, right?" Beck rattled off automatically while hanging his coat up on a coat stand near the door.

"Let me guess," he added before Tori could answer, dawning comprehension alight on his face. "My doorman let you in. He really does have a soft spot for beautiful women." he scoffed, his tone laced with mirth.

Tori didn't know whether to take Beck's words as a compliment or an insult.

Knowing him, he probably meant the latter.

"I'm sorry to just barge in like this on your personal property. But I had to see you, Beck. And I knew you wouldn't answer my calls."

"Did you even make any? Calls, I mean." Beck shot out sharply.

"No," Tori admitted, bowing her head momentarily. "I didn't think I'd have the courage to hear your voice over the phone," she added miserably a second later.

"But seeing me in person works better for you?" Beck snapped impatiently.

He strolled past her and opened the ancient screen doors which led out to the balcony. Once he'd gotten the last bolt undone, he stepped out into the crisp air and sucked in his breath.

Then he turned back to face Tori, his large hands resting on the door frames.

"What are you doing here, Tori?" Beck asked again in a deadened voice that didn't contain a single ounce of warmth or welcome.

He hoped that if he appeared nonchalant and indifferent to Tori's presence in his home and stand his ground, he could maintain a safe distance between the two of them.

Then just maybe, he wouldn't be tempted to walk over to her, take her in his harms, kiss her senseless and say how much he'd missed her...

"I'm so sorry about what I did to you two weeks ago, Beck." Tori began in a trembling voice, her throat parched with heartache and yearning.

"You came all the way to New York to tell me that? I saw your lamps in that antique store downtown by the way. They're amazing." Beck declared, changing the subject abruptly.

A flush of pleasure shot through Tori's body, turning her cheeks an alluring shade of red. She'd almost forgotten how much the sound of Beck's voice made her happy and at peace, especially when he was showering her with the depths of his love and respect for her.

How could she have possibly given up on that, even for just a split second?

"Thanks, I worked really hard on them-"

But her gracious words were interrupted by Beck stalking past her again into the living room.

Then he began pacing furiously on the spot, his hands in his hair.

"Why are you doing this to me, Tori?" Beck asked in a muffled voice wrought with despair.

His pained words shot straight through Tori like a bullet to the brain.

She had done this to him.

She had caused him pain.

And all she wanted to do was to find a way to make everything better again.

"What I did to you was horrible. I regretted my decision the second the Fex-Ex truck went around that bend." Tori stated morosely.

"Only then?" Beck asked, his eyes lifting reluctantly to meet Tori's again.

Tori shook her head vigorously, a fresh batch of scalding tears sliding from her eyes. "The whole time we were apart," she whispered.

"I deserve a real explanation." Beck declared without being flippant.

He wasn't about to let Tori off the hook before she granted his simple request.

Tori collected herself and her tears magically desisted.

"You were right about me from the beginning, Beck. All those times that I tried to marry my exes, I didn't know what I was walking into, and neither did they. They didn't know the real me.

It was only partly their fault. I did such a good job of becoming the kind of woman worthy of marriage, they ended up believing the lie just as much as I did in the end. But as soon as I walked down that altar, I just couldn't go through with it, living with my skilfully crafted deception." Tori went on in a voice wrought with bitter self-loathing.

Beck said nothing, but watched Tori as she began pacing steadily across the wooden tiles in the living room.

As Tori made a full circle around Beck, she met his eyes bravely again.

"But then you came along and just called me out on every lie I'd ever told myself and my ex-lovers. And you were right about everything, you were right about me. You saw right through me from the start. You're the only man who's ever met the real me and liked what he saw." she breathed in earnest.

"If that's true, then why the hell did you humiliate me the way you did, like I meant nothing to you, just like all those guys before me? Was this just payback for that article I wrote about you? I humiliated you, so you just had to do the same right back? Did none of our time together mean anything to you, Tori? That drive we took in the countryside when your dad was passed out; that time you broke into my hotel room to steal my post-its. That night we got caught out in the rainstorm and made love for the first time..."

Beck couldn't go on; the sweet memories flashed beneath his eyelids at every turn, like they'd just transpired and not a lifetime ago.

"Don't you get it? You may have known the real me, but I sure as hell didn't know the real me. I don't think I ever really have." Tori answered vehemently.

"I can blame it on my my mom dying till I'm blue in the face, but that wouldn't be fair. That was only part of the problem. I guess I've always been hiding, afraid to let people (even the people I love) see the real Tori Vega. Us getting married the way we did would've been a mistake, and deep down I think you know I'm right." Tori replied with frankness.

Beck hung his head, knowing full well that those words were destined to come out of Tori's mouth all along.

"But I finally know who I am and what I want." Tori added a few seconds later with a small smile on her face.

She stepped forward tentatively and took Beck's hands in her own. She gathered what remained of her new courage when he didn't pull away and continued:

"Out of all my fiancé's, you were the only one who actually ran after me. Because of that, I'm finally ready to let you in on a few little secrets you didn't already know about me.

I'm Tori Vega and I'm a beautiful mess. I work hard, but I'm kinda messy and a natural-born klutz. There are days when I want to disown my family; but then, there are other times when I realise that my life would be insanely boring and meaningless without them in my life. I love travelling, meeting new people and being outside in general, but I don't like hiking and I certainly don't like studying the mating patterns of butterflies. I like working with my hands; but more than that, I love to sing and perform. I love waking up in the middle of the night and listening to the pitter-patter of the rain outside my window. I cry every single time I watch 'Life Is Beautiful' and I'm a hopeless romantic. I hate big weddings, with people staring at you and wondering how much you paid for the catering at your reception. If it were up to me, I'd get married during the week when everybody's working, just me and my husband-to-be with our witnesses waiting for us at the bottom of a hill."

Then Tori went for broke and came even closer, till she was nestled comfortably against Beck's chest, her warm breath fanning his neck.

"I love the way you make me feel, and how you always see the good in me, especially when I don't deserve it. I love the way you love me, with so much purity and honesty that it physically hurts sometimes. But most of all, I just love you, plain and simple. You're the only one that I ever want to share anything special or remotely interesting with." she concluded in a husky voice.

Beck was at a loss for words.

He wound his arms around Tori's waist gradually just to give himself a moment to collect his thoughts.

He desperately wanted to believe the sincerity behind her words.

But there was still so much left to say and nowhere to begin.

"Tori, I don't know-"

"Ooh, I almost forgot the best part!" Tori interjected eagerly, which threw Beck a little. "Benedict." she declared with emphasis.

Beck was confused. "Benedict, as in...Benedict Arnold? Are you seriously likening yourself to a historical traitor?"

"No, not that Benedict! Eggs Benedict!" Tori shot out impatiently.

"What about 'em?" Beck questioned.

"I like Eggs Benedict." Tori announced happily.

Beck staggered away from Tori slightly while he took in what she was saying to him.

"I used up every egg we had in the house and I cooked and fried them into every possible variation of eggs known to mankind. And after nearly puking out the contents of my breakfast, it dawned on me that I like...no, love...Eggs Benedict." Tori explained with a radiant smile.

In spite of himself, Beck found himself smiling too.

After months of interrogations and heated arguments, Tori had finally made a decision all on her own about something as completely ridiculous as what kind of eggs she liked.

"I have something else for you," Tori added, breaking momentarily into Beck's arbitrary thoughts.

She moved away from and ran back into Beck's bedroom.

She emerged a few seconds later, carrying what looked like a shoe box in her hands.

"This is for you," she whispered and hesitantly extended her hands.

Beck took the box from Tori with a strange sense of trepidation.

But it dissipated the second he lifted up the lid and saw what was inside.

"Uh, Tori...these are a pair of dirty women's sneakers." Beck declared, wrinkling his nose at the somewhat stale mildew odour wafting in the air.

He wasn't far wrong.

Inside the white shoe box sat a pair of ratty and faded Nike sneakers with blue ticks, strewn with blades of wet grass and caked with thick chunks of mud around the soles.

"Exactly, they're my shoes I wear when I'm jogging." Tori explained with a mysterious grin. "I want you to have them. My days of running are over." she added in a shaky voice.

Beck stared at her for the longest time, an unreadable look on his face.

"You really mean that?" he asked after what felt like a year of time that had passed.

To demonstrate the earnestness of her actions, Tori wordlessly got down on one knee in front of Beck and clasped his hands in hers.

"Oh God-" Beck muttered with chagrin.

"Beckett Augustine Oliver-"

"That's not my middle name."

"Yes it is, your Mom told me."

"Son of a bitch! Can no one keep a secret anymore?" Beck fumed.

"Will you marry me?" Tori asked seriously.

Beck gazed down at Tori before taking a long and deep breath. "...No."

"That's ok, because I actually have a less crappy proposal as a back-up!" Tori interjected.

"You did not! You're just saying that!" Beck protested laughingly in spite of himself.

"It's true, I swear on my mother's eyes. Or my grandmother's eyes...whatever." Tori rambled on.

She gathered herself and got to her feet.

Then she took Beck's hands again and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I guarantee that there will be tough times ahead of us. I guarantee that at some point, either one of us or both of us is gonna want out of this. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. And every day long after that into the next life. Because I know you're the one I'm meant to be with forever. In my heart…it's just you. I can't change what's happened in the past. All I want is a future with you. And if I'm gonna do any kind of running, I want you running right beside me, always. I love you with all my heart and I can't think of a greater honour than to be your wife. Will you marry me, Beck Oliver?" Tori asked breathlessly.

To her intense relief, Beck extended his hand and began cupping her cheek in an affectionate manner.

"That was the cheesiest proposal I've ever gotten in my entire life." he answered with a twinkle in his eye.

"The guy who said it first is pretty cheesy too," Tori teased, her nose grazing against Beck's. "But I'm kinda crazy about him." she added more seriously.

"You're not so bad yourself," Beck whispered before finally claiming Tori's lips in a hard and unhurried kiss.

It was like everything he'd felt before, only magnified to the nth power.

As Tori caressed the sides of Beck's cheeks with her fingertips, she smiled widely with every kiss, not an ounce of regret in her mind with finally being exactly where she belonged.

With Beck.

When they finally broke apart, both were panting heavily and staring in wonder at each other through half-lidded eyes.

"Wait...you didn't answer my question!" Tori protested.

"A-a-are you serious? I mean, I just - we just..." Beck spluttered, gesturing with his hand between him and Tori.

"Oh, forget it..." Beck quipped, taking hold of Tori's hips and drawing her infinitely closer to him. "You win. Yes, I'll marry you, Tori Vega, even though you're probably gonna boss me around for the rest of my natural life." he answered gruffly.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way..." Tori answered, running her fingers through Beck's mass of unruly hair.

Beck grinned impishly for the first time all evening while gazing at the love of his life. "You have me there, you always have..." he murmured hoarsely before kissing Tori again.

Tori's arm wove their way around Beck's back and she settled her face against his chest as they swayed gently together for several seconds.

But then, he was pulling away from her all too soon and Tori felt the warmth of his touch evaporate into thin air.

Beck made an appeasing gesture with his hands in answer to the look of consternation on her face.

Tori watched in a mesh of confusion and curiosity as he moved towards his ancient CD player in corner of the living room, hordes of dusty books stacked on either side of it.

With his back to her, Beck fiddled with a few knobs that produced soft clicks in the dense silence of the apartment.

Wordlessly, he came to Tori and took her hand in his as he led her forward, soft music being emitted from somewhere behind them.

They passed through the open screen doors out onto the patio.

A dense cloud had settled in the sky, turning the moon into a silvery arc and dimming their silhouettes.

Beck placed a firm hand on the small of Tori's back while her hands caressed each of his arms in turn.

And instinctively, as if they'd been made to do it all along, they began to sway to and fro as a song by Eric Clapton began playing from the CD player inside.

"I love this song," Tori murmured, her cheek sinking into the crook of Beck's neck. "I think I have it on one of my CD's at home," she added with a mischievous grin.

"Don't you mean one of _my _CD's?" Beck demanded with a plastered smile on his face. "I'm gonna want that back one of these days…"

"You know what they say - what's yours is mine…and what's mine is mine." Tori returned smugly.

"Is that how it's gonna be from now on between you and me? You busting my balls at every turn?" Beck asked in a faux wary voice.

"Yip. You can call this payback for ever writing a nasty thing about me to begin with." Tori answered cleverly

Beck shook his head and laughed as he spun Tori around till she sailed neatly back into his arms again.

And they remained silent for a long while, savouring their close proximity, shutting the rest of the world out as they stayed in each other's arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Tori asked eventually, staring up at Beck's pensive face.

Beck shook himself from his reverie and stared down at the woman formerly known as The Runaway Bride.

"Our wedding…" he answered with a content smile on his face.

Truthfully, Tori had been thinking about the same thing too for the past few minutes.

"What about it?" she asked innocently.

"I'm not really a fan of big weddings either." Beck declared, feeling a sudden weight disappear from his shoulders as he spoke.

"But two weeks ago-"

"I know, but I did that mostly for you. I figured that was what every woman instinctively wants: a huge spectacle."

"What do you want?" Tori probed, anxious to hear his answer.

A crooked smile erupted on Beck's face when he answered:

"I see us having the ceremony on top of a hill, just like you said before. We're both wearing our wedding clothes while someone plays an acoustic guitar just a little off to the left. And you come walking towards me…"

"We've only invited a few people to the wedding – close friends and family…" Tori continued. "They're all waiting for us at the bottom of the hill. I walk towards you with my bouquet in my hand…"

* * *

Tori continued with the rest of her narrative two weeks later, this time acting out every step like a well choreographed dance.

Strands of hair flew across Beck's face from a sudden gust of wind, causing him to lose eye contact with Tori for a second.

Unlike the first time it happened, Tori resolutely kept her eyes on Beck as she walked slowly down the velvety carpet placed along the tufts of wild grass.

She wasn't going to run anymore.

But she would chase Beck no matter where he went.

He looked very handsome, wearing a simple long-sleeved white dress shirt tucked into a pair of black dress pants and black loafers. The stem of a dried purple wild flower was fastened to his collar, the remainder of which could be found braided into Tori's voluminous hair and fashioned into a bracelet she wore on her wrist.

Tori smiled as she remembered the very first day she had set eyes on Beck while hiding under a chair she'd just fixed in a hair salon.

She really should've known then and there that nothing would ever be the same again.

They'd collided with each other like two magnets.

To her amazement, another memory popped into Tori's head the closer she got to Beck.

Instead of showing her the recent past, it dredged up a bitter sweet picture of her mother.

Tori was 6 years old and her mother had just caught her inside the closet, trying on the older woman's clothing.

"Tori Vega, what do you think you're doing?" Holly asked, feigning reproach with her hands on her hips.

"Trying on your clothes, Mommy!" Tori answered, a toothy grin appearing on her adorable face.

"Is that a fact?"

"How come I wasn't at yours and Daddy's wedding, Mommy?"

"You were there, honey-bunch. You were smiling down from heaven that day."

Holly sat on the bed and perched young Tori onto her lap while she ran her fingertips through her daughter's silky brown hair.

"Mommy, when I get married, I want to wear your wedding dress." Tori declared vehemently.

"Are you sure, honey? It might not look so cool when you get older." Holly pointed out in a knowing voice.

"Everything you wear is cool, Mommy."

Holly sighed happily and planted an affectionate kiss on Tori's forehead.

"Tell you what: if you still feel the same way when you're older, you can wear my dress on your wedding day. But even if you don't, that's ok too. I'll be right there with you every step of the way no matter what…" she promised.

And as Beck beamed brightly back at her, Tori instinctively knew it was true.

After spending several sleepless nights together, Nana and Tori had finally restored Holly Vega's wedding dress to its former glory.

Trina didn't mind in the least that Tori wanted to wear their mother's dress on her big day.

In her mind, she was destined to wear a Vera Wang original on her special day in the near future.

Or at the very least, haggle with Melinda Murray for one of her pretentious dresses till she wore her down to a reasonable price.

Tori shivered slightly from the breeze fluttering against her bare shoulders, the bodice of the white dress cool and crisp against her body.

But mostly, she was trembling from excitement and jubilance that this day had finally come, something she'd never felt at any of her previous weddings.

And as the tiny silver bells Nana Vega had sewn into the hem fluttered against Tori's knees, tears of happiness escaped her brown eyes, knowing full well that her mother really was with her always.

She joined hands with her soon-to-be husband as they faced the priest and began their vows.

"…By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Beck lifted Tori's veil and their lips finally met.

The acoustic guitarist playing melodiously in the background, who happened to be Gibby, plucked an ending chord with his usual charisma.

"Gibb-ay!" he exploded, nodding in approval at the happy couple in front of him.

Tori smiled into the kiss and gripped Beck's face between her hands, a little scared that he might disappear in tiny wisps if she ever let go of him.

Hand in hand, they walked steadily across the make-shift aisle.

Beck's arm wound its way around Tori's back to steady her in her silver stilettos as they made their descent down the grassy knoll.

David, Nana, Trina, Beck's Mom, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Jade and Robbie were all assembled at the bottom, smiling broadly from ear to ear.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my wife, Tori Oliver." Beck began in his most suave voice.

Without warning, Nana began hooting and hollering uncharacteristically.

"She finally did it! Tori got married!" she cried exuberantly.

And just like that, pandemonium began as the crowd of witnesses began celebrating amongst themselves, hugging and kissing one another in ecstasy.

Jade and Robbie convulsively grabbed at one another and began kissing fiercely amidst the gawking crowd.

"Oh wow!" Carly exclaimed in a mesh of amazement and revulsion.

"It's like watching paid per view," David murmured with intrigue, cocking his head to the side at the way the two New Yorkers were practically eating one another's faces.

Beck's mother grabbed her cellphone and called the number for 'The Coco-nut."

"They did it! They got married!"

Sikowitz and every other patron at the bar had been sitting silently for close to 5 minutes, waiting for that call.

And when it came, Sikowitz began cheering and cracked open a bottle of champagne as everyone began celebrating.

Sinjin stood in the corner of the bar, watching the raucous with mild interest.

"Son of a bitch," he murmured, shaking his head and smiling wryly, hitting a bulls-eye with the dart that flew from his hand.

Robbie just had time to grab his cellphone and make a call of his own to Cat while Jade continued kissing feverishly along the pulse points of his neck.

Cat began screaming like a banshee and hopping up and down in the middle of Central Park, where she and Danny were spending the day together.

"Whoa, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack, Kitty Cat!" Danny called out vehemently.

Cat jumped into his arms and they continued spinning around for a few seconds.

"They did it, they did it, they did it-" Cat repeated over and over again.

Danny smiled to himself for Beck and Tori's good fortune.

But somehow he was the one who felt infinitely luckier in the moment while caressing the back of the prettiest red-head he'd ever laid eyes on in his entire life.

Carly picked up her phone and called Cory Fleming at the radio station.

"Tori and Beck got married!" she cried happily while Freddie stood behind her and put his hands around her waist, kissing her face tenderly.

"My sister's married!" Trina crowed to the sky.

For one rare occasion, she and Sam were actually hugging one another and slapping high fives, going so far as to bump their chests together in elation, like they did in football.

And soon enough the word had spread and almost everyone in Hale stopped what they were doing and began cheering and hugging anyone in sight.

Andre yelled out excitedly and ran into the street with guitar in hand, leaving one of his customers swearing at him and shaking a fist in the air because he hadn't finished fixing his car yet.

While a hymn was sung in the local church, a note was surreptitiously passed to the priest while he stood at the pulpit.

Ryder read the contents of the note and began beaming broadly.

"Everyone, it is with great pleasure that I'd like to announce the marriage of Beck Oliver and Tori Vega." He declared.

As if on cue, the church choir began harmonising as they sung 'Hallelujah' in boisterous symphony.

Without warning, Ryder took off his priestly robe and suddenly raced down the aisle with several nuns in two, screaming his heart out in celebration for Tori and Beck.

Meanwhile back in New York, a crowd of onlookers gathered around Lane's booth while he sold new Runaway Bride T-shirts.

"Beck and Tori just got married!" he exclaimed happily, holding up one of his shirts while he spoke. "T-shirts marked down to $3; I'll even throw in a special edition 'Mr. Runaway Bride' pin to go with it!"

Without warning, an elderly woman marched through the crowd and began cuffing Lane with an umbrella.

"Hey, watch it, Lady!" Lane screeched in protest while trying to defend himself against the sudden onslaught.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, trying to make money off of that nice couple's happiness, when everyone knows that your T-shirts shrink!" the elderly woman fondly referred to as 'Nana Oliver' by the local newspapers for attacking Beck right after his infamous column about the Runaway Bride months ago.

"She's kidding, everyone!" Lane called out haplessly while the old woman continued hitting him with an umbrella.

It had finally happened.

The Runaway Bride was now just a beautiful myth.

"Congratulations, you two. Jade and I will see you later at the reception-" Robbie managed to blurt out before Jade grabbed hold of his hand they stumbled off back towards their car in the parking lot for a quickie.

"Hey, whose wedding is it anyway, Cranky Pants?" Beck called out, feigning disapproval at his friends' behaviour.

"Don't judge, Lover Boy!" Jade yelled back slyly, flashing her ex a sincere smile.

"How long are they keep going on like this?" Tori asked wonderingly of Beck.

He chuckled and pulled her close, kissing her affectionately on the cheek.

"Long enough for us to make a run for it," he concluded slyly.

Taking her cue, Tori giggled and sprinted alongside Beck to the two beautiful brown horses waiting patiently for them a few paces away.

Beck was still a little rusty with riding. Nonetheless, he coaxed his horse into bending down low enough for him to get on and take hold of the reins.

Naturally, Tori took the lead at first, galloping merrily ahead of him.

But Beck soon managed to catch up with her while she waited patiently for him at the edge of the forest.

And together, they set a deliberately slow pace, riding side by side in the saddle with blissful alacrity.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now be honest. Doesn't that last sentence make you want to hug a pillow and squee like a kooky fan-girl? That's what I did when I finished writing a few hours ago, you know...in my mind ;D Before anyone yells at me because this chapter sounds like the final instalment, don't panic. I'll post the epilogue next week, which will give you all a nice sneak peek into Bori's married life. Before I take my final bow next week for this story, I want to say a big thank you in advance to everyone's who stuck with this story from the get-go and to everyone else who stumbled upon it somewhere in the middle, you're all amazing. And I will thank you all personally next week in my final author's note. Take care of yourselves and say no to drugs. CIAO! **


	24. Epilogue: Some Dreams Turn Into Reality

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! I'm sorry I kept you all waiting with an update for this story, life has been surprisingly hectic lately :P But here it is, the epilogue for this story. Please save your tears for the end ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters, nor that of the crossover characters which featured in this story along with the concept and setting for 'The Runaway Bride'. Damn, that's a mouthful...  
**

* * *

_**One Year Later…**_

"Are you sure we're not lost?"

"Victoria Amaranta Vega, are you questioning my judgement?"

"No, of course not! It's just that we've been driving for hours now and I'm pretty sure I've seen the same tree stump about 5 times already..."

"Well, that's to be expected. We're driving in the middle of dense wood and illustrious vegetation. The whole place is filled with tree stumps that look exactly alike!"

Tori couldn't help smirking to herself.

That was exactly the kind of vaguely pragmatic answer that she had expected from someone like Erwin Sikowitz.

While there were times that she seriously doubted his sanity, she still loved him to bits and pieces.

He was exactly the kind of paternal figure that was perfect for Beck's brooding, yet surprisingly quirky personality.

_Beck._

Just the thought of her husband of a year still made Tori's insides melt, making her feel positively gushy and warm inside.

Everyone had warned her that the first year of marriage would be difficult, especially when that blessed union involved a notorious New York columnist and an equally formerly infamous Runaway Bride.

And yes, Tori and Beck had experienced many a fight since their renowned wedding exactly a year ago on that auspicious day.

But despite their petty bickering, the couple was still very much in love as when they'd met and fallen for one another as two different people after what felt like a lifetime ago.

Yip, Beck still set Tori's heart racing just like the first time he'd ever held her in his arms while she'd climbed a fence on that starry night outside Hank's farm when his car had broken down outside Hale.

The memory caused a pleasurable shiver to race down Tori's spine.

She couldn't decide whether she was mad at Beck for missing their anniversary or whether she just missed him intensely.

She never liked being apart from him; it had nothing to do with dependency - it had grown from a mutual desire to spend as much time together as possible in-between their busy schedules.

Beck was writing more columns these days than he could probably count along with working feverishly on a screenplay he'd started when he and Tori first got engaged a year ago.

He'd already met with a potential director planning a low-budget Indie film that was interested in using Beck's script for his film.

Tori couldn't have been prouder of her husband if she'd tried.

And while Beck wrote most days, Tori made more and more of her quirky creations for her little interior decoration venture along with taking acting and music classes in the evenings.

She had gone for an audition several months ago and gotten the lead role in a small production of "Carmen', one of her favourite plays growing up.

During his free-time, Beck often helped Tori recite her lines and she in turn gave him feedback on some of the dialogue he'd written for his screenplay.

Bit by bit, they were both carving their paths towards living out their wildest dreams; as individuals and as a couple.

A lot had changed in the past year, and not only for Beck and Tori as a couple.

After some unexpected news about the Commissioner of Police of the LAPD (who happened to be an old friend of the Vega family) retiring after nearly 20 years of service, David Vega became the new chief of police in Los Angeles.

He had been welcomed back to his old home town and former job with open arms by all who had known him before. Bit by bit, David had slowly reclaimed his life back after the loss of his wife and managed to stay sober for close to 11 months now, an enormous feat for him.

The job was ideal in itself since the rest of the members of the Vega family hadn't been enthusiastic about the idea of David returning to active service which would put him right in the line of fire. As Commissioner, David had full command of every case and investigation led by the division by ensuring public safety without putting himself at too much risk.

Trina had been enthusiastic about her father's new job and subsequently moved back to LA with him to 'keep an eye' on him and continue to pursue her own farfetched dreams of attaining fame and fortune.

Nana Vega didn't accompany her son and granddaughter back to LA. She remained in Hale for the rest of her years and David hired a young woman in her twenties to be his mother's constant companion. The oldest of the Vega's sold the family home and moved in with her friend Rue on a permanent basis, continuing the age-old tradition of playing cards every Tuesday afternoon and annual trips to places where sight-seeing and charming men-folk abounded.

As for some of Tori's old friends, a TV network in Seattle contacted Freddie, Carly and Sam after listening to several of their radio broadcasts, subsequently offering Carly and Sam a duo talk show with Freddie as their producer, much like their former iCarly days. The three friends were sad to leave Hale, but excited about the opportunity to reclaim some of their previous fame and prestige garnered through the world wide web when they were just teenagers.

Gibby decided to stay in Hale too and after a few years, he and Festus started their own catering business, which specialised in Yerbanian falafels and exotic soups.

For one bitter-sweet moment, Tori imagined that everyone she knew and loved in Hale had only ever remained there for her sake, because she'd been stuck in the past for far too long.

But then she constrained her erratic train of thought when she realised that sometimes change was good; life had to go on, and not just for her.

Just then, Tori's cellphone began ringing, putting an end to her pensive thoughts about the past.

Her eyes lit up when she saw who was calling and hastened to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said in a demure tone.

"Hi, I was hoping you could help me. You see, I'm desperately trying to track down my wife." Beck began, his lips curling into an involuntary smile when he heard Tori's voice.

"You've lost your wife? How tragic for you," Tori answered, playing along with her husband's little game.

"Yeah…" Beck answered, feigning sadness while he paced around on the spot. "She just vanished into thin air. I'm totally lost without her." He added.

"Is that a fact? Well, do you have any ideas where she could've gone?" Tori asked, pretending to be helpful.

"Well, I don't want to jump to conclusions, but…I have a sneaking suspicion that she's gone out of town to meet some other guy." Beck explained in a conspiratorial tone.

Tori furrowed her eyebrows pensively at this. "Wow…infidelity is a pretty serious accusation. Do you have any proof?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, some pretty damning evidence. I checked her phone records and she's definitely meeting up with somebody in the Hamptons as we speak."

"Really? That sounds uber suspicious."

"I couldn't agree more."

"So do you think the guy she's doing it with is hot?"

"Oh, extremely. I don't like to brag, but my wife is only attracted to devastatingly good-looking man. And as her husband, I am such a man. If my wife were ever to take a lover, she would only pick someone of the same stature as me." Beck drawled on, a big smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I don't know about that. I've always heard that when women cheat on their husbands, they always cheat with somebody who's pretty ugly," Tori teased back, thoroughly enjoying herself. "So my guess is that your wife's doing it with some guy from Queens with more hair on his back than his head."

"Ok, I know I started the joke. But you seriously just crossed a line, Tori." Beck declared in a faux offended voice while Tori burst out laughing, slapping her knee with one hand.

Sikowitz kept his eyes on the road while he drove, a smile on his face at the two love birds' silly banter.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you walked right into the joke," Tori confessed with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, you ass." Tori replied grumpily.

"Hey, what's with the name calling?"

"Because...it's our wedding anniversary, the first we'll ever have. And instead of showering me with gifts, you're working on some stupid story in the city." Tori pouted.

"Honey, it's my job."

"So quit."

"But whatever will we live on?" Beck asked teasingly.

"We can live on love and bacon." Tori answered coyly.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious when you're not making any sense." Beck remarked in a sardonic tone while pacing around the floor with his cellphone attached to his ear.

"I'm serious. Why am I even letting Sikowitz drive me to your uncle's place in the Hamptons if you're not even gonna be here?" Tori demanded with slight irritation in her voice.

"Because, I'm coming through tomorrow, sweetheart. And I kinda like the idea of you waiting there for me, wearing nothing but the skin you were born in." Beck answered with a seedy grin.

"Well, that's not gonna happen if you stand me up, Beck Oliver." Tori reminded superciliously.

"Not a chance. I promise, when we see each other tomorrow, I'm going to treat you like the queen I know you already are."

Tori sighed and conceded defeat. "You're lucky I love you so much," she declared with blissful resignation.

"That's what I'm counting on. Look, I gotta go, but I'll call you later. I love you, Mrs. Oliver." Beck greeted with sincerity.

Despite her disappointment, Tori's stomach still filed up with happy butterflies every time Beck told her he loved her.

Would that never get old?

She sincerely hoped not.

"I love you too, Beck. Now go and be brilliant and write the best damn column you can think of," Tori urged with her usual enthusiasm. "Otherwise, none of that bullshit you just said counts," she added mischievously.

"That really wounds me, Tori. Bye."

And with that Beck hung up.

Tori closed the flap on her cellphone with a wistful sigh.

It was going to be a long 24 hours before Beck came to her...

"And...here we are," Sikowitz declared, turning to the left when they hit a fork in the road.

After encountering so much dense forest up till now, Tori was startled into surprised silence at the first look at Beck's uncle's house.

Correction: it was a 4-storey cabin/mansion made of impressive cedar logs with a cobbled driveway and a massive wooden deck which led towards the illustrious front door.

"Uncle Carmine lives here?" Tori gasped in awe, her eyes popping out of their sockets.

"He lives in Long Island actually. This is more of a summer home for him," Sikowitz explained casually.

Carmine was Beck's mother's older brother.

After Beck's father had passed away, his uncle had helped his younger sister financially and even paid for the remainder of Beck's education through college.

He had also played an integral part in coaching Beck through his many interviews when he and Jade began looking for jobs at newspapers and even gotten him an interview with an old crony of his at _The Times _once upon a time.

Carmine was a little frank and gruff at the best of times, but he was extremely fond of Beck and vice versa.

Tori turned to face Sikowitz in astonishment. "This is his summer home? You could fit 20 of mine and Beck's apartment into this place!" she exclaimed.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Sikowitz agreed, shutting off the engine getting out of the car.

He skipped towards Tori's side and gallantly opened up her car door for her.

"Thank you so much for driving me up here to meet Beck," Tori stated graciously.

"My only desire in life is to fulfill your every wish, my Lady." Sikowitz responded, stooping to kiss Tori's hand.

She couldn't help giggling at his gesture.

Erwin was utterly bizarre at the best of times.

But his old world charm was so compelling and endearing that it made Tori swell inwardly with pleasure and admiration.

If she hadn't been crazy over Beck, she could certainly see herself marrying someone as sweet and chivalrous as Erwin Sikowitz.

Sikowitz opened up the trunk to retrieve Tori's luggage while she stared at their surroundings some more.

At the back of the house, she could see what looked like a massive swimming pool and a picturesque garden with scores of rose bushes planted in a grove.

Just maybe she could forgive Beck for missing their anniversary, considering that he wanted to meet her here to spend a romantic weekend together.

"So...do we just knock?" Tori asked dubiously.

"Oh, I think you'll find that we don't need to," Sikowitz replied with a twinkle in his eye.

To Tori's consternation, he simply moved forward and opened the front door, which had been left open.

"How did you-"

"Carmine's orders. He wanted you to feel as welcome as possible while you stay here." Sikowitz explained with an easy smile.

"Before you go, would you like to come in for a drink?" Tori invited.

"Can't, I've got too many miles to cover. And I'd like to get back to the bar before nightfall. But thank you for the kind offer, Tori." Sikowitz answered resolutely, placing Tori's suitcase on a lavish rug near the fireplace.

Tori was crestfallen, but she understood Sikowitz's reasoning.

She didn't want him to drive back to the city too late into the night on those treacherous mountain roads, even if it meant she could have a little company while she waited for Beck's arrival.

"Erwin, I don't know how to thank you: for driving me up here to meet Beck...just for everything you've done for us since we got married." Tori gushed appreciatively and enveloped the older man in an intimate embrace.

"My...pleasure," Sikowitz murmured, his whole face turning red.

But he smiled genuinely enough at her before departing. "You kids have a lovely time. And try not to break any of Carmine's furniture. He's especially fond of the hammock in the garden," Sikowitz added in a meaningful tone, which made Tori blush profusely.

"Drive safe," Tori greeted.

She waved him off and watched him go with a sudden pang.

The house was beautiful, but it made her uneasy knowing that she would be spending the night alone in such an isolated place far removed from civilisation.

And just to corroborate her current neurosis, she heard a sound which sounded like a footfall after Sikowitz had already driven away.

Tori jerked around in fright, her eyes widening to the size of saucers as the noise continued upstairs, getting closer and closer...

Before she had time to make her escape or attack her assailant, she flew towards him and gripped him tightly in her arms.

"BECK!"

"Careful, you're squeezing my ribs," Beck wheezed while hugging Tori back.

And just as abrupt as her initial greeting, Tori began pounding Beck's shoulder with her tiny fists.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"You jerk! You made me think you were still working in the city!" Tori fumed in a sudden rage.

"Surprise?" Beck replied feebly with a nervous smile with his arms held wide open.

Tori responded even more heatedly in turn by smacking Beck's arms even more.

"Hey, time out! Isn't a good surprise? You didn't seriously think I'd leave you alone in a strange place overnight? There's no way I would've missed our first ever wedding anniversary, Tori." Beck declared seriously.

That seemed to turn the tides in his favour when Tori suddenly jumped into his arms and began kissing him passionately.

"You sure are a complex woman," Beck mumbled in-between each heated touch of their lips.

"I can't believe you did all this," Tori murmured before planting another searing kiss on Beck's mouth. "I was completely surprised…" she added in a husky voice, claiming his mouth once more while running her hands through his hair.

"Hold that thought till after we eat," Beck implored patiently, even though he felt quite the opposite as he let Tori down again.

Tori pouted in disappointment, but Beck took her hand in his and led her towards the dining room.

"Did you even have a deadline to finish?" Tori questioned with a sardonic look at her husband.

"Of course I did. I just happened to finish it days ago." Beck answered with a wink.

"So what have you been working on for the past few days?"

"Uh…this." Beck said with a meaningful look at the house in question.

"Oh," Tori remarked, blushing profusely from embarrassment.

Well, that solved the mystery.

"I thought we could have an early dinner," Beck declared in a soft voice.

Tori gasped in awe.

Like the living room, the dining room was just as lavish: a plush beige carpet installed across the floor with a roaring fire burning merrily in the iron grates of the fireplace in the corner of the room.

An intimate table for two made out of crystal had been set up in the middle of the room, decorated with luxurious red silken napkins, shiny silverware and white porcelain plates. Glistening champagne flutes stood on each side of the two plates, each rimmed with gold along the edges.

The whole room had been lit with candles, resting in hollowed out brackets on the walls along with two scented candles in pewter holders placed on the table.

The dim light created an ambient mood with just a touch of mystery to it.

The maroon curtains opened out onto a massive wooden patio with deck chairs and a tall white umbrella.

En route, Tori hadn't realised just how close Carmine's house was to the beach.

She could see the white sand and sapphire shoreline just a few teasing miles away.

"Beck, this is so amazing…" Tori stated in awe. "You did all of this?" she questioned, turning to face her husband.

"It took me all day to get everything ready," Beck answered truthfully.

He wrapped his arms around Tori's waist from behind and kissed her temple, a beaming smile on his face.

She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"I love you so much, Beck," she whispered in earnest.

"I love you too, Tori. Come on, you must be hungry."

"Starving," Tori agreed vehemently.

She smiled widely when Beck moved ahead and opened up her chair for her before taking a seat next to her.

"What is all this?" Tori asked, referring to a series of arched metallic lids covering the meal they would soon be partaking in.

"Well, for starters, I thought we could have some butternut soup," Beck began in a suave voice.

He opened up the first lid and a sweet aromatic scent hit Tori's nostrils while she stared longingly at the thick orange soup, smoke rising up in columns from the pot.

"Then I thought we could have some chocolate torte for dessert-"

"Wait, what about the main course?" Tori demanded rapidly.

Beck grinned mischievously at her before answering.

"Well, I thought about making something super fancy for the main meal. But since you're not into all that fancy-schmancy stuff, I thought I'd get something straight from the heart."

With that, he opened up the third lid with flourish and Tori began clapping enthusiastically.

"You got Wendy's?"

"I surely did."

"How did you know I've been craving a good cheese burger for the past few days?"

"Because…I am just that good," Beck responded with a smirk.

"I knew I married you for a reason," Tori gushed, reaching out for Beck's hand and clasping it.

"You really want that burger, don't you?"

"So bad!"

"Knock yourself out," Beck implored graciously.

He couldn't help laughing out loud at Tori's obvious enthusiasm over a cheese burger as she tucked into the meal heartily.

At that moment, he couldn't decide who she loved best: him or Wendy's.

"Aww, it's so good…" Tori crooned through a mouthful of beef, sounding like she was on the verge of orgasm. "The only thing Sikowitz had in the car on the ride up were pork rinds and some really tasty sausage. But he wouldn't tell me what was in it," She added in bewilderment.

Beck burst out laughing again and Tori stared at her husband in confusion.

"What?" she demanded suspiciously.

"I tasted that sausage just once in my life and made the mistake of actually asking Sikowitz what he made it with." Beck explained through his chuckles.

"And?"

"Trust me, babe, you're better off not knowing. It'll give you nightmares."

"I'm getting nightmares right now just talking about it!"

"I'm saying this for your own good: don't eat any of his sausage ever again." Beck implored with a wry smile.

Tori conceded and continued munching happily on her golden and crispy French fries.

Throughout the meal, she continuously kept dividing up her meal and feeding most of it to Beck with her fingertips.

Normally, this type of overtly affectionate behaviour between couples made Beck nauseated.

But with someone like Tori, she made the entire act of showing that you love someone achingly endearing.

God, he loved her so much.

She thoroughly enjoyed the sumptuous soup that Beck had made and the torte with its rich and smooth dark chocolate syrup basted over the tart was to die for.

Then the exchange of anniversary gifts had begun soon afterwards.

Tori presented Beck with a special edition copy of 'Love in the Time of Cholera' since he admitted to burning his original copy after his and Jade's divorce.

"Wait a minute…you got this signed by-"

"Gabriel Garcia Marquez!" Tori interjected eagerly.

"How did you-" Beck spluttered in awe.

"Sikowitz arranged it, don't ask me how he managed to track him down. But Gabriel and his wife arrived in New York a week ago for a super-secret overdue vacation. And I told him how much his novels inspired your own writing, especially your latest screenplay. He gave me his email address so you could send him an excerpt if you wanted to."

"Tori, this is unbelievable. I…"

Beck was at a loss for words as he began hugging Tori tightly and spinning her around the room in sheer delight.

"Now my gift feels incredibly stupid," Beck confessed wryly.

"I'll be the judge of that. Hand it over," Tori implored with a winning smile.

Beck handed Tori a white shoebox. "Since you gave me your old running shoes a year ago, I thought it was only fair to repay the favour." He explained.

Tori opened the box and stared in amazement at the brand new pair of white Nike sneakers with blue ticks on them, just like her old pair.

"I'm not afraid of you running anymore. Because whatever happens, I'll follow you wherever you go, Tori." Beck declared sincerely.

"Wow, Beck. That is so unbelievably sweet while still being creepy and oddly reminiscent of a song by The Police at the same time." Tori mocked. "Come here, you big goof."

She claimed Beck's lips in a chaste kiss and for several blissful seconds, they just hugged one another and savoured the moment of being together.

As Beck began clearing away some of the dishes, another thing occurred to Tori.

"By the way, why did you ask me to pack in a bikini? It's the middle of the winter!" she exclaimed.

"Because the weather's actually pretty great in this part of the Hamptons during some of the winter months. Plus, my uncle has a hot tub…" Beck trailed off tantalisingly.

"Hot tub?" Tori asked with intrigue evident in her tone.

"Uh huh. Whaddaya say? While I put these dishes in the dishwasher, you go upstairs and change. Then I'll meet you down in the hot tub in 5 minutes." Beck implored.

"Sure," Tori agreed readily, stooping to kiss Beck languidly before departing.

Beck watched her go with a broad smile on his face before he continued into the kitchen, whistling merrily all the way.

Tori dragged her suitcase upstairs with her to the master bedroom on the third floor.

She gasped in amazement at the illustrious 4-poster king-size bed with curtains drawn over the top and covering both ends.

The carpet inside the room was plush and beige like its predecessors downstairs.

There was another fireplace in the centre of the room and an en-suite bathroom with light brown tiles, containing a modern shower with glass doors.

And to her intense delight, Tori discovered that the bath was a white marble antique: just big enough for your toes to graze against the gold faucets and deep enough for you to enjoy a long and refreshing soak.

Like downstairs, the room opened up onto another balcony, smaller than the one downstairs.

A simple patio table and two chairs had been placed onto the wooden deck and this too looked out towards the picturesque ocean in the distance.

Beck really had pulled out all the stops for their anniversary.

With all the eagerness of a little girl, Tori ripped open her suitcase and began flinging out random bits of clothing.

With a cry of triumph a few seconds later, she retrieved the skimpy, yet tasteful bikini she had brought with her: a sultry red two-piece with a halter-neck which opened seductively at the back by undoing the string. The bottoms covered enough of her derriere while still giving a tantalising peek at her generous assets.

Beck was going to lose his mind when he saw her.

With a devilish grin, Tori grabbed a fluffy white bathrobe from the bathroom and put it on, knotting the ties as she descended down the stairs.

She could still hear Beck whistling from somewhere outside the house.

He was already in the hot tub, lounging comfortably with his hands resting behind his head, two flutes of champagne resting on the edges.

In truth, he had simply discarded of his clothes in the laundry room next to the kitchen, having originally worn a pair of comfortable black swimming trunks underneath his jeans.

He tapped his fingers nervously against the tiled edges of the hot tub waiting impatiently for Tori to come to him.

They'd been married for a whole year and still Tori managed to take his breath away.

His breath caught in his throat when she finally emerged, barefoot and wearing a gown.

"Hey," she greeted with a nervous smile.

"Hey." Beck greeted back in a whisper.

"Is the water hot?" Tori queried tentatively.

"Really hot. Come join me," Beck implored, holding out his hand to her.

Tori hesitantly undid the straps on her gown and let the heavy fabric fall behind her as she walked slowly to the hot tub.

Beck sucked in a breath at Tori's attire.

How was it possible for one woman to be so beautiful and ridiculously sexy at the same time?

God really did give with two hands where Tori was concerned…

Tori gasped in shock as her body adjusted to the heated water after goose bumps had already erupted on her arms from the chilly breeze all around them.

Soon she snuggled up against Beck's chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're right, it is nice," she murmured, relaxing into her husband's embrace.

"Hmm, really nice. I'd like to make a toast," Beck began seriously.

He reached behind Tori and retrieved a flute of champagne, handing one to her.

"Happy first anniversary, Tori. I know it's been one hell of a ride from the very beginning. But I'm so glad that you saw through my bullshit and that we've made it this far. In a way, I feel like I've been searching for you my whole life. And I wanna spend every day getting to know you, getting to love you, and getting to experience the rest of our lives together."

"Beck…" Tori gushed. "I love you so much. I never knew before that love could make me feel so strong and liberated at the same time. With you, I'm free to be myself completely without any reservations. You saved me in more ways than you could possibly know. And I wanna spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me."

They clinked their glasses together and took a delicate sip before setting them back back down onto the edge of the hot tub.

Beck made no resistance when Tori perched herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring deep into his eyes, the warm water swirling all around them.

Then she took the lead again, planting sweet kisses all along his face, her hands exploring his abdomen and chest with light touches.

"Tori…" Beck murmured in a husky voice, his grip on her hips relaxing ever so slightly.

He gradually began sinking lower and lower, his back sliding away from the wall of the hot tub.

"Beck…what are you doing?" Tori asked suspiciously, stopping her ministrations momentarily as the rest of her husband's body descended further into the hot tub.

"You make me feel so good…I'm losing control…of my limbs." Beck went on dramatically, pulling Tori down with him.

"Beck, don't you do it, I swear to God – AAARRRRGGGGH!" Tori screeched.

With a mighty surge, Beck deliberately pulled them both underwater till they were wet from head to toe.

When Tori's head finally broke the surface, she began splashing furiously and smacking every inch of Beck.

"You jerk! You did that on purpose!" she exclaimed accusingly, her brown hair plastered to her face and eyes, her fists making contact with Beck's bony shoulders and arms.

Beck was laughing hysterically while trying to fend off Tori's attack. "I'm sorry, you should've seen your face…" he tittered, trying to remove hair from his face too.

Despite her previous annoyance, Tori couldn't help laughing right along with Beck as they continued wrestling together in the shallow hot tub.

And somewhere in the middle, as if he'd planned it all along, Beck moved well into Tori's personal bubble again and grabbed hold of her cheeks, his hands wandering across her back as he began kissing her fiercely.

Tori responded instantly to every one of his caresses, nipping his bottom lip with her teeth as her hands clutched painstakingly at his hair.

When Beck kissed her like this, she lost the innate ability to think about or remember anything or anyone, leaving her wanting more each time.

"Take me upstairs _now_." Tori implored in a rough voice which only served to excite Beck even more.

Using one hand to find the edge of the hot tub, Beck managed to pull both him and Tori out of the hot tub as she continued peppering his mouth and neck with hard and desperate kisses.

Once they were clear of the water, Tori gasped in alarm when Beck hoisted her up into his arms and carried her back towards the open screen doors which led into the living room of his uncle's house.

Clinging tightly to him, Tori continued showering Beck with kisses, breathing hard and fast through her nose as their tongues got tangled up in each other with ignoble force while he found a way to slam the screen door noisily behind them.

From there, they stumbled back up the stairs and into the master bedroom, Beck tossing Tori onto the bed and covering his body with hers as their lips reunited once more, their clammy skin trembling and igniting with vociferous ecstasy.

And then they gave themselves over to the hastening of their blazing desire with besotted repetition till they were left breathless in each other's arms.

* * *

A little while later, both Beck and Tori lay panting on their backs, climbing down slowly from the height of rapture they had finally achieved together.

"Wow, that was…amazing." Tori declared, her heart thumping erratically against her ribcage.

When Beck didn't respond instantly, Tori grew concerned. "Beck? Where'd you go?"

Beck snapped out of his reverie, one arm pursed behind his head while he locked eyes with his wife.

"There's something I never told you about before we met." He announced in a strangely cryptic voice.

Tori frowned in confusion and turned her face to the side to look at her husband. "Beck, what are you talking about?"

"Relax, it's nothing bad," Beck stated reassuringly. "Just weird I guess."

"What happened?"

Beck collected his muddled thoughts and proceeded: "Before I met you or found out that 'The Runaway Bride' even existed, I had this dream in the early hours of the morning."

"What was it about?" Tori asked curiously, nuzzling her head into Beck's bare chest.

"It's a little hazy. But I remember there being a woman in a wedding dress riding on a horse. She was running away from something, I just didn't know what it was then." Beck answered in a pensive tone.

And as he spoke, he ran his fingertips absent-mindedly through his wife's silky hair splayed out over her shoulders.

Tori was completely floored by this dream Beck had just over a year ago.

"Beck, I think I know what your dream means," she replied in a hushed voice.

Beck looked down at Tori with a serious look on his face. "I think I do too."

Tori said nothing, but waited for Beck to say what was clearly on both their minds.

"It seems crazy, but I know that dream was somehow about you, Tori." He stated seriously.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I kinda have to agree with you. It was a premonition, or just super bad foreshadowing." Tori admitted glumly, dwelling momentarily on all the mistakes she'd made before she and Beck finally got it right and walked down the aisle together.

Beck stared at Tori in consternation. "Why would you think that, Tor? I wasn't gonna say that at all."

"You weren't?"

"No, just the opposite actually. I think it was a sign for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. If I hadn't written that nasty column about you and singled you out a year ago, we would have never met. And if you hadn't had second thoughts about marrying Danny, you and I wouldn't be together right now." Beck explained happily.

Tiny butterflies swooped in Tori's stomach, making her giddy and nauseated all at once.

"I never thought of it that way," she admitted readily.

"Well, I think you should. In a way, I'm kinda glad we both screwed up a lot before we finally got married. I still pinch myself sometimes because it all feels like a dream that happened to someone one else and not me. Because right now, I'm lying next to the most amazing, beautiful, smart and kind-hearted woman that I get to call 'my wife'. I'm the luckiest guy on earth." Beck declared sincerely while stroking Tori's cheek.

"You left out 'incredibly sexy'," Tori noted coyly, grazing her nose against Beck's.

"Did I? Well only because it was a given." Beck replied with a suave grin.

"Good answer," Tori whispered wickedly before claiming her husband's lips in a passionate kiss.

Beck's hands moved to cup the sides of Tori's face as he brought her to lay on top him underneath the thick comforter they were lying under, pulling her infinitely closer to his body.

Beck loved these moments in the bedroom when Tori showed off her passionate and domineering side when they made love.

It made him all the more eager to satisfy her every desire and pay the proper homage to her body, just the way she deserved.

"I love you so much, Tori." Beck moaned in-between kisses as the brunette above him ran her hands sensuously all over his smooth stomach and chest.

"I-" Tori whispered, giving Beck a short kiss, "love" she said, planting another soft kiss on his lips, "you" she continued, rubbing her nose playfully against his, "Beck" she concluded, drawing out the last syllable as Beck pulled her down for another heart-wrenchingly searing kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Tori settled her head against Beck's chest while she listened to his heart beat rhythmically, savouring the moment when her husband's arms wrapped around her back as they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Tori."

"…"

"Tori!"

"Hmm…"

"Wake up, Tori."

Beck had no idea what had caused him to wake up in the early hours of the morning.

But now that he was awake, he couldn't bear the thought of going to sleep again when his chest was practically bursting with excitement.

"Tori…"

"Mmm, what is it, Beck?" Tori asked hoarsely, still half-awake.

Beck scooted closer to his wife in the bed and mimicked her position, tucking his arm under his head while he lay on his side.

"Wake up, I wanna show you something," he begged with all the eagerness of a little boy on Christmas day.

"Good one, I'm going back to sleep." Tori replied with her eyes still shut.

Beck grinned when Tori's beautiful face erupted into a fully-fledged scowl while her eyes remained shut.

"You're staring."

"I'm gazing, it's romantic."

"I'd go with creepy."

"How is it possible that you went down the aisle with 3 other guys before me and have no appreciation for romance?" Beck asked laughingly.

Tori, who'd been pretending to sleep for the past few minutes, cocked an eye open and stared at Beck in exasperation.

"I am romantic, just not at 6 in the morning,"

"Actually, it's closer to 05:30."

"Beck!"

"Pretty please, Tori." Beck implored, his fingers trailing over Tori's shoulders as he began tickling her.

He knew how much she hated to be tickled awake, especially when she wanted to sleep in.

"Beck, cut it out!" Tori begged while she tried to fend off her husband's silly attack.

He desisted and smiled lovingly at her. "Get dressed, I wanna show you something." He explained.

"_Now_?" Tori demanded with a sob in her throat.

"Yes, now. It'll just take a few minutes." Beck urged in a persuasive tone.

Tori groaned while clutching her forehead and Beck knew that he had won.

"Remind me why I married you again," she retorted groggily as she got out of bed.

She stumbled towards in the built-in closet and fumbled around for some clothes to wear.

"My fame, witty banter and God-like face and body."

"Nope, it's gotta be something else," Tori teased with an audible yawn, which caused Beck to frown momentarily.

He too clamoured out of bed and retrieved a pair of boxers, a pair of jeans and a T-shirt sticking out of his suitcase.

"You won't need your shoes," he added when Tori made to slip into her sandals after changing into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

Tori scrunched her nose in confusion and shook her head. "You are so weird at the best of times, Beck Oliver," she murmured more to herself.

"You know you love it," Beck countered with a wicked grin.

"Meh…" Tori declared with a vague gesture of her hands.

Beck shook his head and chuckled, coming up behind his wife and covering her eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Tori demanded suspiciously.

"Tori, do you trust me?"

"No."

"Come on."

"I'm serious."

"Just go with it for a second," Beck implored.

Tori sighed and gave in, allowing Beck to guide her feet out of the bedroom.

She felt an instant breeze graze against her exposed arms, guessing that Beck was leading her outside through the top balcony.

Her heart pitched into her stomach when the weight beneath her feet disappeared for one paralysing second before she encountered solid ground again.

Beck was leading her down a flight of stairs, his hands grasping her arms as he led her.

Despite the discomfort of not being able to see in front of her, Tori enjoyed the close proximity of Beck behind her, his warm breath steeling across her neck and shoulders.

Her feet eventually landed on ground that was crunchy and uneven.

It felt like sand.

"Beck, where are you taking me?" she asked in curiosity.

"Just a little further…" Beck answered in a whisper.

They walked for a few more paces before they finally came to a stop.

"Ok, I'm gonna take my hands off of your eyes now." Beck said in a muffled voice.

When the pressure was lifted from her face, Tori opened her eyes and stared around her.

They were standing on the beach just below Uncle Carmine's holiday home in the Hamptons.

To her intense delight, Tori realised that Beck had brought her outside to witness the sun rising in the east as they stood on the white and velvety sand.

But it was unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

The orange rays breaking through the black horizon sent rainbow-like shards of light shooting across the sky, ricocheting back onto the sapphire ocean till it shone like gold.

The waves, which had been so tempestuous yesterday were calm and sanguine as they lolled back and forth in a sleepy stupor, as if they too were watching the progress of the approaching sunrise.

"Beck…it's so beautiful." Tori declared truthfully, her eyes transfixed by the sight.

"It really is. Do you remember what I told you on the night of yours and Danny's rehearsal dinner at the Li's beach house?" Beck asked of his wife.

"You said a lot of things to me that night – including that I didn't know what kind of eggs I liked." Tori quipped with a mischievous grin.

"Besides that. About watching the sunrise and feeling the sand under your feet…" Beck persisted with a smile of his own.

Then Tori remembered.

In the midst of their heated argument when she'd been desperately trying to convince Beck that she wanted to climb Mount Annapurna on hers and Danny's honeymoon, he'd told her a story about what he thought she really wanted.

She hadn't known at the time just how right Beck had been.

And here they were, standing on the proverbial shore of the rest of their lives which stretched far beyond the reach of the horizon.

Forever used to scare Tori before, when she hadn't found true love yet.

But now that she had it, an eternity didn't seem long enough to spend with the one you loved.

She turned to face Beck and clasped his hands in hers. "Beck, promise me you'll always wake me up any time we get so see a sight as amazing as this."

"I get to see it every day when I look at you." Beck declared in earnest, his brown eyes crinkled with emotion.

Tori's heart swelled inside her chest and she reached for Beck, holding onto him tightly as the seagulls squawked above their heads.

Soon, the sun would rise high into the heavens like a shining beacon and the day would finally begin.

But for now, they had this moment that was theirs alone, as the pink and orange rays disappeared in wisps of blue stretching over their heads.

And as Tori nestled her head against Beck's arm, she smiled serenely to herself at the thought.

She was finally home.

* * *

**Author's Note: And...scene. I planned that final scene out in my head for a long time. I thought it would be a nice tribute to 'The Runaway Bride'. I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter, it's been an amazing journey for me writing this story for all of you out there. Thank you for getting this story past 201 reviews, I'm over the moon :DDD**

**And now onto my favourite part - thanking all my reviewers, anonymous and FF users alike:  
**

**CatHeartsU, OneHorseShay, baronvonmilo, ToriandBeckForever, argylee, BigStuOU, Jeremy Shane, mrs. rosey cheeks, sockstar, PD31, Ash211230, Fanfic-Reader-88, Ameha Kay, Urias, siobhan.22, NinaSkyLove, hetheillest, ShadesOfGrey97, Readette, Cryptic.0, BushwellFanNYC, Kathy0518, MsETBlack, Guest, SUNSHINE19, Sunheart19, Pigah, Too lazy to log in (this anonymous name is classic, I laughed so hard), Borigml, ephesiansfiveeight, himymalices28, Madison, Ivy. NotIvette, americananjel, HarryGinnyxDC, cheysma2000, AnnieAltman88, tolu144, sanjana tsukiyomi black, Danni Clark, diana04123 and CrazyThang.**

**As always, I don't always remember everyone who favourited and alerted without reviewing. But please know that your interest in this story keeps me inspired to keep writing more and more. So thank you very much from the bottom of my heart :D  
**

**I'm off to write a new femslash on a website called AsianFanfics dot com. I've got the same username as on FF and the story's called 'Landscaping The Heart'. If any of you are interested in K-Pop music, particularly anything to do with Girls Generation, please feel free to check this story out.  
**

**That's it from me. Till we meet you again, I bid you all adieu :DDD  
**


End file.
